Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix
by MlReMoTo y pAiGe
Summary: CAP 19 ARRIBA. 19 MAYO 2006 Una pareja muggle fue brutalmente asesinada por un mortífago. La noticia ha llegado a Hogwarts... y la guerra a la Comunidad Mágica.
1. Mensajes

**Aviso:** lo sabe tol mundo, pero vamos a repetirlo: los personajes son de la magnífica y, to hay q decirlo, perezosa Joanne Kathleen Rowling, que nos tiene desesperaícas por que saque el 5º libro. Todos, menos unos que ya saldrán, no decimos aún cuales son.

En fin, este es nuestro primer fic. Intentamos que sea lo más parecido posible al estilo de Rowling, pero ya que no somos ella, hemos decidido meter algunas paridas nuestras, y algunos toquecillos un tanto "erótico-festivos", pa alegrar un poco la cosa. Pero eso será más adelante, y tampoco serán grandes burradas. Sólo cosas que haría gente de 15 años. Bueno, dejad reviews pa ver si os va gustando. El principio puede resultar un poco típico pero luego cambiará, prometido.

Ya que estamos, dedicamos este fic a Pirra, que nos ha ayudao con la información y pa subir esto a , que nosotras no teníamos NPI.

No seáis crueles con los reviews, ¿eh? Aceptamos críticas destructivas, pero no insultos.

Disfrutadlo (si se puede),

**Maremoto & Paige**

**1**

Mensajes

Era una calurosa mañana de Julio. Harry estaba durmiendo, cuando unos golpes en la puerta le despertaron.

-¡Arriba, niño!- le chilló tía Petunia- ¿qué haces durmiendo a estas horas? Que todavía tenga que venir a despertarte, con la de trabajo que tengo... Un holgazán es lo que eres...

La señora Dursley seguía hablando. Harry prefería no escucharla. Tía Petunia se alejó, y Harry decidió levantarse. Se miró en el espejo del armario. Un muchacho moreno de ojos verdes le devolvió la mirada. Había crecido bastante. Después de todo, pensó Harry, hoy cumplía 15 años, y no era el niño flacucho de antes, a pesar de lo que sus tíos pensaran. Había crecido en todos los sentidos, no solo en el físico. Los acontecimientos de finales del curso pasado le habían hecho madurar. Había tenido que enfrentarse al hechicero que asesinó a sus padres. Había luchado contra su propio miedo, y lo había superado. Sin embargo, no salió todo como esperaba... La muerte de Cedric... aún se atormentaba por las noches pensando que no pudo hacer nada por salvarle, igual que su padre no pudo hacer nada por salvar a su madre. Pero James había luchado. Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo...

Estaba sumido en esos pensamientos cuando tío Vernon lo llamó para desayunar.

-Muchacho, vamos a irnos a Bristol un par de días. Asuntos de trabajo-añadió, al ver la cara de desconcierto de Harry-. No quiero que me vuelvas a estropear los negocios, así que te quedarás en casa de la señora Figg en nuestra ausencia.

Harry sabía a qué se refería con eso de "estropear los negocios". Hacía 3 años, Dobby el elfo había causado un estropicio en la cocina, echando a perder los planes del señor Dursley de vender una cantidad enorme de taladros a un importante cliente.

-¿No podría quedarme aquí?-imploró Harry- ¡No voy a quemar la casa!

A tío Vernon se le erizó el bigote. Esas palabras le habían asustado...quemar la casa...Sí, sin duda era mejor llevarlo con la señora Figg, le daba igual lo que dijera el chico.

-Irás con ella. Y sin rechistar. Prepara algo de ropa. Mañana te marcharás.

Dudley parecía decepcionado. Parecía esperar que su padre le lanzara a Harry una buena reprimenda por haber levantado la voz. Pero desde que los Dursley se habían enterado de que el padrino de Harry era un poderoso mago, preferían no darle motivos a Harry para que se quejara ante su padrino, por miedo a ser convertidos en ranas.

Harry terminó de desayunar y se fue a su cuarto. Se tumbó en la cama. Era su cumpleaños, y así le habían felicitado los Dursley: diciéndole que debía quedarse unos días con una anciana en una casa que olía siempre a gato. Deseaba tener noticias de sus amigos.

En ese momento entraron varias lechuzas, con cartas y paquetes. A Harry le extrañó que siempre que varias lechuzas traían correspondencia, llegaban a la vez. Desechó ese pensamiento tonto de su cabeza, y se preocupó en atrapar a _Pigwidgeon_, la lechuza de Ron, que revoloteaba por toda la habitación.

_¡Hola Harry!_

_¿Qué tal te va con tus tíos? Espero que bien. Bueno, lo primero, ¡FELICIDADES! Me hubiera gustado que pasaras aquí tu cumpleaños, pero, en fin, me conformaré con que llegues en un par de días... ¡Sí! Te vienes a casa, mi padre me ha dicho que alguien irá a recogerte (¿Sabes tú a quién se refiere?), y te traerá. Estate preparado, no me dijo el día exacto. _

_Han ascendido a Percy. Como Barty Crouch ya no está, un mago ocupó su puesto, y Percy se quedó con él. Ni se te ocurra preguntarle acerca de eso, es capaz de estar media hora explicándote el sistema de sucesión de los puestos de su departamento. Fred y George están muy raros... se pasan el día en su cuarto, o si no se van al callejón Diagon... me gustaría saber que están tramando ahora._

Harry lo sabía. Probablemente estaban buscando la manera y el lugar para montar su tienda de artículos de broma.

_Estoy deseando que vengas. Tú y Hermione, claro. Ella ahora está de vacaciones. Me imagino que estará muy contenta, ya nos dirá que tal se lo ha pasado cuando vuelva._

_Ron_

_PD: Espero que te guste nuestro regalo. Pensé comprarte algo de los Cannons, pero mi padre dijo que esto te vendría mejor. Al final, entre Hermione, Sirius, Hagrid y yo pudimos encargar el reloj a una relojería mágica. Además, tengo entendido que los Chuddley Cannons no te hacen mucha gracia últimamente... _

Harry notó cierto tono de retintín en la última frase. Abrió el paquete.

-¡Ostras, chicos!

Parecía un reloj de pulsera... sólo que tenía varias agujas; de la más grande a la más pequeña, ponían: _Hagrid, Dumbledore, Hocicos, Ron, Harry _y_ Hermione_. En el lugar donde deberían estar los números de las horas, había inscripciones en letra muy pequeña: _"En la habitación", "En clase / trabajo", "Comiendo", "Descansando", "En la biblioteca", "Perdido / escondido","Mejor no le molestes", "Castigado", "Volando", "En la enfermería", "Necesita tu ayuda"_ y_ "En peligro mortal"._ ¿De qué le sonaba ése reloj? Se cayó una nota. Harry se agachó para recogerla.

_"Harry, es un reloj como el que tenemos en el salón de mi casa, pero en pequeño. Cuando alguna aguja esté entre dos palabras, o cimbree entre varias, es porque el radar mágico del reloj no está seguro de lo que esa persona esté haciendo en ese momento, o porque está paseando, o haciendo algo que no se parezca en nada a ninguna indicación."_

Harry no se entretuvo en examinar el reloj. Estaba impaciente por leer el resto del correo, así que se dirigió hacia las otras lechuzas. Una traía la carta del colegio. No la leyó, siempre era igual. Impaciente, cogió los otros sobres.

Abrió uno que tenía manchas de grasa. Era una carta de Hagrid, bastante breve:

_¡Hola Harry!_

_Espero que estés bien y no ayas tenido ningún problema, ni con tus tíos ni con Quien-Tú-Sabes. Por cierto... ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

_Yo estoi con Olympe, ya sabes, asuntos de Dumbledore... me enorguyeze que confíe en mí._

_Es posible que este año nos veamos menos, sobre todo al prinzipio de curso. Así que hasta entonces, Harry. Y no te preocupes por nada, mientras Dumbledore esté aquí, no hay nada por lo que preocuparse, ¿eh?_

_ Hagrid_

Entre la mala caligrafía y las cuantas faltas de la carta, a Harry le costó un poco entender la misiva. Había más lechuzas. Le desprendió la carta a una parda y la leyó:

_¿Cómo está mi ahijado?_

_Estoy en casa de Lunático (no digo su nombre por si interceptan la carta, ya lo sabes). Ah... que alegría, tener al alcance un cuarto de baño en condiciones, y poder comer y afeitarme todos los días... No sabes de qué manera cosas tan sencillas se me hacen tan grandes... Bueno, espero que esta carta te llegue el día de tu cumpleaños, así que ¡Felicidades!_

En la ese final de la palabra había un rayajo, como si le hubieran movido al escribir la carta. A partir de ahí cambiaba un trozo la letra:

_Hola, machaca-dementores, soy Lunático. ¿Qué tal el verano en Surrey? Espero que tu primo y tus tíos no te lo estén amargando, si no, bueno, puedes soltarle un boggart y te diviertes un rato... (era broma, eh?). Bueno, yo ya te dejo, que Sirius está forcejeando por quitarme la pluma y me la va a clavar en un ojo._

_De vuelta tu padrino, Harry. Sólo me queda decirte una cosa: este año, estate muy alerta, no te separes de tus amigos Ron y Hermione, y, sobre todo, no te metas en líos. Ya sabes qué engendro estaría_ _dispuesto a aprovechar cualquier debilidad tuya... Cuídate, y cuídalos a ellos, ¿vale?_

_Saludos,_

_ Sirius __Lunático_

¡Sirius y Lupin! Vaya, parecían encontrarse de buen humor...eso era bueno. Cogió otra carta. Este año había mucha correspondencia... Empezó a leer la letra prolija de Hermione:

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Cómo estás? Me imagino que los Dursley no estarán haciendo mucho por procurarte un verano inolvidable... Menos mal que dentro de poco te irás con los Weasley (me lo ha dicho Ron)._

_¿Te acuerdas que el año pasado Viktor me invitó a pasar aquí las vacaciones? Bueno, pues al final acepté, y ahora mismo estamos en Bulgaria, mis padres y yo, con él y su familia. Son muy amables, y nos están enseñando un montón de cosas de aquí. Temí que sus padres fueran magos... bueno, oscuros, porque lo enviaron a Dumrstrang, pero ¡todo lo contrario! Los Krum son muy simpáticos, mis padres están alucinados de ver magia por todas partes, y ellos lo están de ver cómo los muggles pueden vivir sin ella. Me recuerdan al señor Weasley. _

_Viktor me está enseñando a jugar al quidditch...¡Realmente es más divertido jugar que verlo! Si os falta una suplente en algún partido, ya sabéis a quién acudir... No diréis que no estoy bien instruida: ¡Viktor Krum! Vaya, Harry, me parece que me vas a dejar unas cuantas veces la Saeta de Fuego... ¿me la dejarás, verdad?_

_Ah! ¡Me han hecho prefecta! ¿qué te parece? Estoy contentísima, y mis padres también están muy orgullosos... Espero poder cumplir con las expectativas, y que no os metáis en muchos líos, para no tener que quitaros puntos. Por cierto, no se lo he dicho a Ron, porque a lo mejor empezaba a burlarse de mí, o se enfadaba... ¿crees que debería decírselo?_

_Y otra cosa, ¿te gustó el reloj? Fue una gran idea de los Weasley._

_Creo que hasta el 1 de Septiembre no nos podremos ver, ¿podrías comprarme el material? Ya te lo pagaré cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts._

_ Besos,_

_ Hermione_

Vaya...prefecta...-pensó Harry-en cierto modo, estaba bien, al fin Hermione había conseguido lo que tanto ansiaba...pero como ella decía, ya no podrían meterse en muchos líos...Jo.

Se fijó en las agujas de su nuevo reloj. La suya señalaba "En la habitación"; la de Ron, también. Y la de Hermione señalaba hacia "Volando". Seguramente estaba haciendo prácticas de quidditch con Krum. O quizás era que estaba ya de camino, en el avión...

Aún quedaba una carta... Traía un paquete grande. No se le ocurría de quién podía ser, así que la abrió con cautela. Decía:

_¡Bonjour, Harry!_

_Soy Fleur, ¿te acuerdas de mí?_

¿Cómo no iba a acordarse, siendo una de las chicas más guapas que había visto en su vida?

_Bueno, un pajarito me dijo que el 31 de Julio era tu cumpleaños... así que pensé que una felicitación nunca está de sobra, ¿no?_

_Le conté lo que hiciste por Gabrielle a mis padres... Antes pensaban que eras un héroe, al derrotar a Quien-Tú-Sabes... Pero es que ahora te tienen totalmente idolatrado, igual que mi hermanita. Están muy preocupados por ti, les dije lo que pasó con el pobre Cedric, y lo de la subida al poder de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado...¿en serio ha renacido? Quiero decir, ya sé que tú lo viste, pero lo mismo se vuelve a debilitar, ¿no?_

Se nota que ella no lo ha visto, dijo Harry para sí.

_Oh, mon Dieu, esto es más de lo que podíamos imaginar... espero que no le salga bien del todo, que no vuelva al poder...por lo menos, aún no ha hecho nada._

_He estado escribiéndome con Ron y Hermione, tus amigos. Ron es muy simpático, siento haberle despreciado por entonces. Y Hermione también, aunque al principio, me parece que no le caía muy bien, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts... me parece que creía que le hacía la competencia con el pelirrojo... ¿sabes? creo que no está tan interesada en Krum como parece...jejeje._

_Creo que me voy a ir despidiendo. Espero que te guste el pastel, lo ha hecho mi madre; es una receta francesa._

_ Un beso,_

_ Fleur Delacour_

_PD: Es posible que nos veamos este año. He conseguido un trabajo por allí... no es gran cosa, podría hacerlo aquí en Francia, pero así aprenderé bien el inglés y conseguiré mi verdadera meta._

Abrió el paquete. Dentro, un pastel con muy buena pinta parecía pedirle a gritos: cómeme, cómeme. No se resistió. Cogió una porción con las manos y la engulló en menos de lo que se tarda en decir quidditch. Iba por el segundo trozo cuando se le ocurrió pensar... ¿y si la carta no era realmente de Fleur?...nunca había visto su letra... ¿y si querían envenenarlo? Se le atragantó la tarta, y por poco no se ahogó. No, que va, Voldemort no recurriría a un truco así.

Acababa de desayunar, así que no tenía más ganas de seguir comiendo. Se había puesto las manos tan pringando que tuvo que ir a lavárselas.

Cuando volvió, una nueva lechuza había llegado. Harry pensó que su habitación parecía "El Emporio de la Lechuza", una tienda del Callejón Diagon. Traía un ejemplar de _El Profeta_, el periódico mágico. Harry había decidido suscribirse para estar al tanto de lo que pasaba en la Comunidad Mágica mientras estuviera en Privet Drive. Leyó el titular de la portada: "Alí Bashir dejará de volar por una temporada". En la foto salían unos cuantos magos del Ministerio con un cargamento de alfombras. Al parecer, le habían pillado intentando vender alfombras voladoras de contrabando en Gran Bretaña. Hojeó un poco el periódico para ver si decía algo sobre Voldemort.

Nada.

_Uf_.

Se tumbó en la cama. Ya contestaría las cartas en casa de Ron... ¡en casa de Ron! ¿Cómo se suponía que lo iban a encontrar, quienquiera que viniera a recogerlo, si estaba en casa de la señora Figg? Podría estar todo el día en la calle esperando a que lo reconocieran; así se libraría del olor a gato... luego recordó que, si un mago iba a buscarlo, ya sabría encontrarlo de alguna manera.

Después de comer, Harry preparó el baúl con las cosas de Hogwarts y con su ropa. Auque tenía muy pocos deberes, porque los profesores pensaron que, después del golpe de la muerte de Diggory no debían agobiar a los alumnos, Harry abría muy a menudo el baúl, para recordar la vida en Hogwarts. A pesar de no haber hecho ningún esfuerzo físico importante ese día, Harry cayó rendido en la cama al anochecer.

*edito, a 2010: he suprimido las dedicatorias, aclaraciones al principio y las contestaciones a los reviews, porque tras tantos años ya no dicen nada. Guardo grato recuerdo, aún así, de todos los lectores que nos acompañaron durante todos esos meses. Mil millones de gracias. Y a los nuevos que vengan, sedientos de leer otra cosa que no sea el pésimo epílogo del séptimo... ¡bienvenidos! Tratad de disfrutar esta locura que en su día escribieron un par de adolescentes.*


	2. Arabella Figg

**Aviso:** lo sabe tol mundo, pero vamos a repetirlo: los personajes son de la magnífica y, to hay q decirlo, perezosa Joanne Kathleen Rowling, que nos tiene desesperaícas por que saque el 5º libro. Todos, menos unos que ya saldrán, no decimos aún cuales son.

**2**

Arabella Figg

Iba volando sobre una alfombra. Trataba de no chocar contra los árboles del frondoso y oscuro bosque que atravesaba. Una rama afilada le arañó el brazo derecho. Frenó y dejó la alfombra antes de llegar a un claro, donde unas voces conocidas discutían con una especie de gruñidos... se acercó poco a poco, escondiéndose tras los troncos de los árboles, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para reconocer los rostros de los interlocutores... ¡eran Hagrid y Madame Máxime! Y más allá... el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver la figura enorme de una giganta. Ahora comprendía...

-¡Fgidwulfa! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? – Harry nunca había visto a Madame Máxime hablar con tanta determinación- ¡Os va a utilizar paga asesinar muggles y magos y bgujas de sangue mezclada, y después, cuando ya no les hagáis falta, os dejagá sin pgotección! ¡Y cgeo que todos sabéis muy bien qué os pasagá cuando no tengáis nadie que os defienda! ¡Aún sois muy pocos paga luchag contga la fuguia de todos los magos y bgujas que sobgevivan a los ataques de Quien-Tú-Sabes y sus seguidogues!

La giganta profirió un amenazador gruñido.

Hagrid cogió de un brazo a Madame Máxime y la apartó un poco hacia atrás, para hablar más en privado. Le susurró:

-Olympe...

Harry tuvo que acercarse más para poder oír lo que le decía. Se estaba exponiendo demasiado a que lo vieran...

-...y no era así como habíamos planeado estas negociaciones... quiero decir... deberíamos ser más suaves, ¿no te parece?

-¡No! –dijo la francesa en voz bien audible- Gubeus, yo no vengo solamente a negociag... quiego advegtigles... quizás tú no los veas de esa manera, pego yo ya he apgendido a admitirme como soy...una semigiganta... ¡y no quiego que a mi pueblo le pase nada!

A Harry le pareció que Fridwulfa cambiaba por un momento su expresión feroz por una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón -Hagrid avanzó al frente, y se encaró con la giganta-. Escucha: sé que hace años, los aurores no os trataron bien, pero esto es diferente... Ahora tenéis la oportunidad de demostrar que se equivocaron al desterraros... Ya sabes cómo es Dumbledore: él admite a todo el mundo, siempre da segundas oportunidades... mírame a mí... no le importó que yo fuera un semigigante. Madre... –Hagrid miró hacia la giganta. Su cara era un poema a la esperanza- Únete a nosotros.

-Sabes que no depende sólo de mí – gruñó Fridwulfa-. Además, él nos ofrece más ventajas.

-¡Palabgeguía! ¡Mentigas!- chilló Máxime-. ¡Todo falsos aggumentos, Fgidgulfa, y tú lo sabes!

- Puede ser... pero no puedo hacer nada por convencer a los demás.

-Muy bien... - Hagrid se desesperaba- muy bien... dices que no puedes... ¡no lo has intentado!

-Fgidwulfa... -intervino Máxime- El futugo de la Comunidad Mágica está en juego. Vosotgos decidís. Ya abandonaste una vez a tu hijo...¿piensas haceglo otga vez?

La giganta adquirió una expresión de tristeza y furia otra vez. Profirió un alarido, y, ante el horror de los dos intrusos, dio media vuelta, destrozando árboles a manotazos.

Harry creía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho... unas pisadas tremendas retumbaban a sus espaldas. Sintió que alguien lo cogía por detrás y lo zarandeaba...

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!- Harry gritó, y se defendió como pudo, repartiendo guantazos.

-¿Pero qué haces, imbécil?

Se volvió. Dudley estaba apoyado en su cama, y lo sujetaba por la camiseta del pijama.

-¿Tú eres idiota, o qué? Ya van dos días seguidos que te quedas dormido... ¡Que tenga que perder mi tiempo en despertarte! –dijo Dudley con malicia. En realidad disfrutaba despertando a su primo de manera tan violenta-. Date prisa, te vas a casa de la vieja ésa.

Mientras Dudley se iba de la habitación (dando un portazo, para llamar más la atención), Harry intentó desperezarse. De buena gana hubiera ido tras su primo a darle un par de palos. Se sentó en la cama y se puso las gafas. El sueño... era un simple sueño, pero había sido tan real... y, al fin y al cabo, él pensaba que Hagrid y Madame Máxime se encargarían de hablar con los gigantes... a lo mejor era por eso: hacía poco había oído en un documental muggle que los sueños son producto de las preocupaciones y recopilan parte de la información que has recibido durante el día... sí, sería eso por lo que volaba en alfombra, y no en escoba, o en un búho, como le pasó durante aquel sueño el curso pasado...

-¡Vístete y baja con tus cosas!- la voz de tío Vernon le sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

Se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta, y bajó con el baúl de Hogwarts al vestíbulo. Después de desayunar, se fue a la casa de la señora Figg. Los Dursley salieron de la casa rápidamente. No lo acompañaron, alegando que perdían el tren.

La señora Figg estaba ya en la puerta, esperándolo.

-Hola chico. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, vaya, estás muy crecidito!- y pellizcándole de la mejilla, añadió- ¡Si pareces todo un hombre!

Ahora comprendía porqué Dudley se sulfuraba cada vez que la tía Marge o algún otro familiar le hacía eso. Realmente sacaba de quicio a cualquiera.

-Buenos días, señora Figg –respondió Harry, intentando que no se viera su mosqueo.

-Sube a tu habitación y deja tus cosas, mozalbete.

Mientras subía por las escaleras, oyó que la mujer murmuraba algo así como ... se está retrasando... , pero no se paró a pensar; estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no tropezar con el gato que daba vueltas alrededor de sus pies.

- Veamos... a ti los guisos no te gustarán, ¿no? No, a la gente joven no les gusta la comida de cuchara, a ver... sí. No me pasa nada por comer un día espaguetis. Harry, ¿serías tan amable de ayudarme con la comida?- le pidió cuando Harry hubo bajado al recibidor- Este medio día tenemos visita, y yo sola no me apaño, voy muy lenta...

-¿Visita?- se sorprendió Harry- ¿De quién?

La anciana no le respondió. Sólo le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Quizás es un gato nuevo que le traen pensó Harry. Tuvo que aguantar la risa al imaginarse un gato negro comiendo espaguetis sentado a la mesa. Se puso a ayudar a la señora Figg. Como no sabía nada de cocina, le iba pasando lo que necesitaba.

Estaba cogiendo especias de un armario cuando vio algo que le sorprendió: entre los tarros, había uno que ponía "raíz de acónito"... Bueno, a lo mejor también se utilizaba en la cocina muggle. No se atrevió a preguntar por una tontería así. Casi se le resbala el tarro cuando oyó el timbre.

-Ah, ¡ya debe de ser ella!- la señora Figg parecía contenta- Vamos, Harry, es hora de que la conozcas.

Siguió a la anciana hasta la puerta. Iba a preguntarle quién era ésa tal ella, cuando la mujer ya estaba mirando por la mirilla y abriendo la puerta.

-¡Mamá!- la desconocida se inclinó hacia la señora Figg y la abrazó- He llegado algo tarde, perdona, pero es que ya sabes... -hablaba muy atropelladamente. Harry pensó que le habían dado cuerda-... así que, bueno, por eso he tardado un poquito más...

-¡Arabella! Hija, no te excuses, ya sé que estás atareada... vaya, dame un beso, cariño, llevaba casi un mes sin verte, desde luego que ese trabajo extraño que tienes... ven aquí...

Volvieron a abrazarse. Harry se sentía un poco incómodo.

-Ay, qué tonta, Harry, chico, disculpa... Ésta es Arabella, mi hija. Arabella, éste es...

- Harry Potter, lo sé, mama. Todos lo conocemos- se dirigió hacia Harry, y después de darle dos besos en las mejillas, dijo: - Un honor. Después de años viéndote de lejos, por fin lo hago frente a frente. Ahora te explico- añadió, al ver la cara de incomprensión de Harry.

Entraron al salón, y se sentaron. Hasta ahora, Harry no se había fijado bien en Arabella... Arabella... ¿de qué le sonaba ese nombre? Era una mujer joven, como de unos 30 años, de pelo castaño ondulado y ojos entre azules y grises, como los de su madre. No era exactamente guapa, pero Harry pensó que, para la edad que tenía, se veía bastante atractiva.

- Hija, ¿hoy te has decidido a vestirte como las personas? –rió la madre- Esa faldita te sienta mucho mejor que los sayos esos que sueles llevar.

Harry también pensaba que la minifalda le sentaba muy bien, pero claro, no lo dijo en voz alta.

-Mamá, es que hoy he tenido que ir de un sitio para otro, y no es muy prudente ir en el mundo muggle con túnicas...

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par... ¿había dicho la palabra muggle?

Arabella le guiñó un ojo. Dijo:

-Y ahora que lo dices, voy a cambiarme, estoy más cómoda con mis pantalones y los deportivos... estos zapatos de tacón me están matando... enseguida vuelvo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio. Harry abrió la boca para preguntar qué pasaba allí, pero la señora Figg le interrumpió con un grito:

- ¡Los espaguetis! ¡Se me olvidaban!- Y se alejó mascullando- Ay, esta cabeza, cada día está peor...

Arabella volvió como anunció: con pantalones y zapatillas deportivas... ¡y una túnica de bruja! O Harry estaba loco, o... ¡Arabella! ¡Arabella Figg, el antiguo grupo que decía Dumbledore!

-¿Usted es...?

-Shhhhhhhist –chistó La mujer- Ya te explico, tranquilo. Soy Arabella Figg, antigua amiga de tus padres.

-¿Usted los conoció?

-¡Claro! ¡Trabajé con ellos! Y por favor, Harry, no me hables de usted. Llámame Arabella.

-Vale –Harry estaba como aturdido. ¿De dónde había salido esa mujer? ¿Qué hacía allí?-. Arabella... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

- ¡Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías, chico! Bueno, para empezar, me ha tocado hacer de chofer... no me equivoco al pensar que un pelirrojo te espera, ¿no?- Harry sonrió-Y, ¿no te has preguntado nunca porqué Dumbledore quiso que vivieras en casa de los Dursley? ¿Porqué prefirió que este verano te quedaras aquí un tiempo?

- Eh... Voldemort dijo que la casa de los Dursley estaba protegida por magia blanca muy antigua...

-Ajá... –hizo Arabella en tono triunfante- Pero alguien tiene que renovar los hechizos, y mantener al margen a posibles intrusos...

- Y esa eres tú, ¿no?- Arabella asintió- Entonces... eres... ¿qué eres? ¿En qué consiste tu trabajo?

- Bueno, soy una especie de... guardiana mágica. Trabajo para el ministerio renovando hechizos que actúan como cerraduras, o repelentes de intrusos... por ejemplo, el año pasado a mis compañeros y a mí nos tocó hechizar el estadio de quidditch de los mundiales... A veces son cosas de seguridad anti-muggle, otras, tenemos que trabajar con áurores para ayudarles a encontrar mortífagos y otros malhechores.

-Entonces... eres como Bill, solo que al revés, ¿no?- inquirió Harry.

-¿Bill? ¡Ah, sí! Te refieres a Willy Wealey, ¿no?- Harry asintió con la cabeza- Soy como él, sólo que él se especializa en hechizos para evitar a ladrones, en Gringotts. Mi especialidad es la magia blanca y negra. Seguridad anti-magia oscura, por así llamarlo. Somos... hechiceros, nunca mejor dicho...

-Ah... - Harry no sabía por dónde empezar a preguntar- Y has dicho que conocías a mis padres, ¿no?

-Sí. Trabajamos juntos muchas veces. Eran unos magos estupendos, nunca se echaron para atrás en la lucha contra lord Voldemort... - miró hacia abajo. Parecía incómoda al hablar del tema, así que cambió radicalmente- He oído que tienes una Saeta de Fuego... ¿Puedo verla?

Harry pareció decepcionado. Esperaba que Arabella le contara cosas sobre sus padres, no que huyera de esa manera a sus indirectas.

-Sí... la tengo arriba, en el baúl; espera, que voy a buscarla.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras, y sacó su escoba voladora del baúl. Cuando llegó abajo, las cortinas estaban cerradas. Arabella lanzó un sutil silbido al ver la escoba.

- Vaya... es más bonita de lo que pensaba... ¿me dejas?

Harry asintió. Mientras la mujer jugueteaba con la escoba, llegó su madre.

- ¡Otro trasto de esos! De verdad, no sé cómo tenéis valor para utilizarlos...

Arabella rió.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- inquirió Harry- ¿No le gustan las escobas?

-¿Gustarme? ¡Cómo van a gustarme! La última vez que ésta –señaló con la cabeza a su hija- me convenció para que las probara acabé con la pata tiesa. Y encima tuve que ir diciendo que fue por culpa de uno de mis preciosos gatitos, porque claro, si digo que me caí volando con una escoba en el patio de mi casa, los vecinos me mandan directamente al manicomio...

A Harry le dio por reírse. No se imaginaba a la señora Figg volando en escoba.

-Mamá, pero es que aceleraste demasiado...

-¡Ah...! – Harry se acordó. Fue gracias a que la señora Figg se partiera la pierna, que no pudo quedarse con ella el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, y se lo tuvieron que llevar al zoológico con ellos. Eso pasó justo antes de saber que era un mago.- Fue hace cuatro años, ¿no?

- Sí, hijo, veo que tienes memoria... Pero ni me lo recuerdes, no volverá a pasar porque no voy a volver a montar más en un bicho de esos.

Siguieron hablando durante la comida, y al terminar, Arabella anunció:

- Harry, coge tu baúl: Nos vamos con los Weasley.

Cuando llegó abajo, tirando del baúl, vio que la bruja sacaba unos polvos de una vasija y los arrojaba a la chimenea del salón.

- ¡Eh! ¿También vosotras estáis conectadas a la red _flu_?

- Sí. Me hace falta en el trabajo. Bueno, mamá, nos vamos- dijo Arabella, dando un beso a su madre-. Cuídate.

-Cuídate tú. Y cuida al chico. Adiós Harry, guapetón.

- Hasta otra, señora Figg.

No podía explicarse por qué, pero le parecía más simpática ahora que sabía que era la madre de una bruja, que antes, cuando se tiraba las horas muertas hablándole de sus gatos. Esta vez, no los había mencionado. Es más, Harry sólo había visto un gato en la casa. Quizá se había hartado de ellos...

-Vamos Harry, entra conmigo. Los dos a la vez, ¿vale? Una, dos, y...

- ¡A La Madriguera!- pidieron los dos al unísono.

Harry pensó que era muy extraño todo. ¿Por qué no se había percatado de la presencia de una bruja en el barrio? ¿Quién era el señor Figg, y dónde estaba?¿Y porqué no le había querido hablar de sus padres? No le dio tiempo a formularse más preguntas, porque un torbellino de llamas color esmeralda lo hizo girar velozmente, ante un desfile de chimeneas.


	3. El Regreso del Brujo

**Aviso:** lo sabe tol mundo, pero vamos a repetirlo: los personajes son de la magnífica y, to hay q decirlo, perezosa Joanne Kathleen Rowling, que nos tiene desesperaícas por que saque el 5º libro. Todos, menos unos que ya saldrán, no decimos aún cuales son.

**3 El Regreso del Brujo**

Los dos iban muy rápido. Harry se chocaba continuamente con las paredes de las chimeneas por donde pasaba, ya que tenía que sujetar el baúl y no podía pegar los brazos al cuerpo. En un momento, aterrizaban en la cocina de los Weasley; Harry no pudo evitar caerse encima del baúl, y Arabella chocó con él. No caían en suelo duro...

-¡Auch! ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Los dos visitantes se deshicieron como pudieron del amasijo de brazos y piernas. Harry miró hacia el frente, y profirió un chillido al ver lo que tenía delante: ¡una cabeza en llamas! ¡ y con cuernos!

Tardó unos segundos en recordar que era un medio de comunicación entre magos, justo el tiempo que la señora y el señor Weasley tardaron en levantarse y abrazarlo.

-¡Harry, cariño, cuanto tiempo!- exclamó Molly.

-Bienvenido, chico- añadió su marido con un apretón de manos.

-¿Harry? ¿Es él, Arthur? ¿El chico Potter?- preguntó la cabeza que ardía en la chimenea.

-Sí- respondió el señor Weasley-. Harry, éste es Gilbert Wimple, del Comité de Encantamientos Experimentales. Gilbert, éste es Harry Potter.

Harry estuvo a punto de soltar una risita cuando recordó lo que dijo el señor Weasley en los Mundiales..."ya lleva esos cuernos desde hace tiempo...". Fue a darle la mano, pero se dio cuenta tarde de que no podía.

-Eh... encantado- Gilbert miró abajo, como si tratara de regañar a su mano por no aparecer-. Bueno, el choque de manos será en otro momento, ¿vale?. Odio este sistema, tendría que inventar un polvo más potente para poder estar presente de medio cuerpo por lo menos...

A Harry le hizo gracia la situación. Arabella estaba en un rincón, hasta que el señor Weasley se acercó a saludarla. Desde que llegó, había estado todo el rato hablando con la señora Weasley.

-¡Figg! No te había visto, desde aquí el campo de visión es limitado... y vaya lástima... – Harry notó que Wimple le estaba dando un buen repaso a Arabella, y vio la cara de desagrado que ella ponía. Al hombre no parecía importarle mucho el gesto de la joven.

- Sí, yo también me alegro "mucho" de verte, Wimple. Aunque me alegraría más verte encerrado en la jaula de monos del zoológico muggle de Londres.

-Bueno, Harry- intervino Arthur, viendo la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente-, Ron te estará esperando arriba. Gilbert, mejor dejamos la conversación para más tarde. Arabella... acompaña a Harry y ven en 5 minutos, por favor.

Harry y la señorita Figg se marcharon mientras Arthur y Molly despedían a Gilbert Wimple.

-No parece que te caiga muy bien ese hombre, ¿me equivoco?- inquirió Harry, mientras subían por la vieja escalera que llevaba al cuarto de Ron.

-¿Caerme bien? ¿Acaso no lo has visto? Es un pervertido... Hoy se ha cortado un poco, se ve que no quería causar mala impresión delante tuya... Pero cada vez que he tenido que trabajar con él, ha estado soltando estupideces machistas, y echándome miradas de reojo (y no tan de reojo)... Un día de estos le echo una maldición, nadie me mandará a Azkaban por eso, no es precisamente un mago de _alto estanding_ – espetó, recalcando con burla las últimas palabras-. Se tiene bien merecidos esos cuernos... de todas formas, con lo insoportable que es, si no le hubieran salido por motivos mágicos, lo habrían hecho por su mujer... – rió de manera maliciosa- Creo que se cansó hace tiempo de que fuera solamente su marido el que mirara a otras personas... no sé si me entiendes...

-Sí, sí, te entiendo- respondió el chico entre risas-. Menos mal que te cambiaste de ropa... Si hubieras ido con esa falda, cualquiera se hubiera puesto así...

-¡Oye!

Arabella y Harry iniciaron una pelea de empujones. En uno de esos golpes, el baúl que llevaban entre los dos golpeó una puerta del rellano.

-¿Ves, Harry? Qué poca vergüenza tienes, no te estás quieto, ahora le quieres romper una puerta a los señores Weasley- recriminó la mujer fingiendo preocupación.

La puerta se abrió cuando ya empezaban a subir las escaleras. De ella salía una voz de locutora de radio y una chica pelirroja con cara de malas pulgas, gritando.

- ¡Fred, George! Me da igual que hagáis experimentos en vuestra habitación, pero a mí no m... -Su expresión cambió de repente al darse cuenta quiénes habían hecho ruido- ¡Harry!

Ginny se acercó corriendo. Harry soltó el baúl para darle un abrazo. Estaba mucho más alta (¡tan alta como él!) y a Harry le dio la impresión de que tampoco ella era la misma niña tímida de antes.

-Vaya, creí que ibas a comernos... -dijo Harry a modo de saludo.

Ginny miró hacia donde estaba Arabella.

-Tú debes de ser Figg, la bruja del Ministerio que traía a Harry... -Arabella asintió- Papá nos ha hablado de ti. Mucho gusto-añadió, estrechándole la mano.- Ron estará arriba esperándote, Harry. ¡No sé como no ha salido ya al oír el estruendo! Bueno, sí lo sé, ahora se ha aficionado a leer libros muggles de miedo, estará demasiado entretenido gritando... O quizás esté dándole la lata a Percy, con sus charlas de "hombre a hombre"...

Harry consultó su reloj mágico. Su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Ginny... los libros mágicos te hacen protagonista de la historia... pero has dicho que eran muggles los libros de miedo que Ron leía, ¿no?

-Sí... creo que son de un tal Sifen King o algo así... ¿pero para qué qu...

Harry no esperó a que Ginny terminara la frase. Salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Oyó que Arabella le decía a Ginny Le habrá dado una urgencia... estos chicos tienen el muelle flojo... , pero no tenía tiempo para volverse y responder: la aguja señalaba alternativamente _"En la habitación"_ "y _"En peligro mortal"_. Un terrible presentimiento azotó la mente de Harry: ¿y si a Ron le estaba atacando algún mortífago?

La puerta de la habitación de Ron estaba cerrada, y de su interior salían ruidos, como chasquidos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, entró en ella con la varita en la mano. Por unos segundos, quedó totalmente paralizado. Ron estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. Y mirando hacia donde Harry estaba, una figura alta, delgada y vestida de negro levantó una varita. Pero no era Percy. Ni ningún mortífago. Era Voldemort.

-¡Noooooooo! ¡Tú no!

Harry perdió el control. Sintió deseos de salir corriendo, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Oyó muchas pisadas por las escaleras, pero poco a poco el sonido dejó de llegarle a los oídos. Voldemort no tardó en atacar. Levantó su varita a mismo tiempo que Harry reaccionaba:

-¡_EXPELLIARMUS_!

Voldemort salió disparado hacia atrás, chocando contra la tabla del escritorio de Ron, que se partió en dos. Harry no daba crédito a lo que veía: Voldemort no sólo había sido incapaz de esquivar su hechizo, sino que además le había afectado plenamente. No le dio tiempo a seguir con observaciones, ya que el brujo se estaba levantando. Harry empezó a asustarse una vez más: Voldemort, ya de pie, se convulsionaba, se agarraba el cuerpo y hacía giros de cabeza como un loco. Harry iba a lanzar otro"Expelliarmus" cuando Arabella y Ginny aparecieron por detrás de él, y a los pocos segundos, Arthur y Molly se teletransportaban a su lado, varitas en mano, para ver qué pasaba.

-¡Mirad!-chilló Ginny, que había corrido hacia donde estaba Harry, dejando paso a Arabella.

Voldemort empezó transformarse en un hombre ardiendo, un diario y después parecía como si fuera un holograma de imagen borrosa, mostrando ya una Marca Tenebrosa.

-¿Pero qué diablos...?- el señor Weasley parecía horrorizado ante la carabela.

-¡Claro! ¡_Riddíkulo_!- exclamó Arabella, entre asustada e indignada.

¡BOOM! El Voldemort mutante estalló en mil volutas ante la sorpresa de todos.

Harry se sentía estúpido. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡Si estaba cambiando de forma cuando todos entraron en el cuarto! Se fijó en los demás. A juzgar por sus caras, estaban tan indignados consigo mismos como él. De repente se acordó.

-¡Ron!

Arthur, Molly y Arabella, seguidos de Ginny y Harry se acercaron a ver qué le pasaba.

-_Enervate_- susurró Molly.

Ron se incorporó lentamente. Pronto cambió su expresión de aturdimiento por la de miedo.

-¿Dónde está? ¿La matasteis ya?

-Ron, calma- le tranquilizó su madre-. Ya no hay peligro. Arabella eliminó a ese boggart.

-¿Boggart? ¡Qué boggart ni qué leches! ¡Era una pedazo de... Ah... - Ron enrojeció al darse cuenta de la situación-. Claro... ¿no era una...? Ya me parecía a mí muy extraño que viajara desde el Bosque Prohibido hasta aquí sólo para molestarme...

-¿En qué se convirtió tu boggart, Ron?- preguntó Arabella intrigada.

Harry miró a Ron. Él le devolvió una mirada que Harry interpretó como un "díselo tú, yo ya he pasado suficiente vergüenza"

-Eh... fue... una acromántula. ¿Me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas. Estaba leyendo cuando oí unos chasquidos... la puerta estaba entreabierta, y delante de ella, esa... cosa asquerosa me amenazaba con sus tenazas... agggh-Ron hizo un gesto de asco.

-¿Y qué pasó entonces, cariño?- preguntó la señora Weasley.

-Eh... –La cara de Ron se puso al rojo vivo. Miró hacia abajo-. Me desmayé.

Ginny soltó una risita. Su padre la regañó con un codazo.

-Bueno, asunto zanjado- resolvió el señor Weasley-. No sé cómo ha podido entrar aquí un boggart, el caso es que ya está fuera de combate, y a pesar del susto no ha pasado nada. Ah... vaya, la mesa. No creo que pueda arreglarla, ya he abusado muchas veces de la magia con ese tablero- observó ruborizándose y mirando hacia abajo-... Cuando vayamos al Callejón Diagon tendré que comprarte otro. Arabella, acompáñanos abajo, si eres tan amable.

-Ronnie, cariño, ¿te hace falta algo?- murmuró la señora Weasley.

-¡Mamá! Para ya, estoy bien- Ron parecía incómodo por tanta atención.

-Bueno, hermanito, ya que estás tan perfecto, te dejamos que te calmes tú sólo. Hasta luego, Harry.- dijo Ginny, mientras se marchaba de la habitación.

Hubo un corto silencio en la buhardilla, que Ron interrumpió.

-¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? Quiero decir, ¿cómo es que os vinisteis todos aquí?

-Ah, fue gracias al reloj que me regalasteis. Creo que me va a ser muy útil este curso... Muchas gracias.

-Ah, de nada. Ya te lo cogeré algún día... ¿o pensabas que lo tendrías para ti solito? Bueno, pero cuéntame, ¿qué pasó después de que me desmayara?

Harry le explicó a Ron lo sucedido mientras bajaban a por el baúl.

-Hay una cosa que no me encaja... - susurró Harry cuando volvieron a la habitación- ¿Desde cuándo los boggarts pueden matar? Porque el reloj decía que estabas en peligro de muerte...

-Eh... pues no sé, creo que no pueden. Quizás el reloj se confundió, aunque no creo. O a lo mejor era un súper-boggart... -añadió Ron entre risas.

Harry se sentó en la cama que había al lado de la de Ron. Supuso que el señor Weasley la habría trasladado allí para que durmiera.

-Y dime, Harry... ¿qué tal tus vacaciones con los Dursley?

-¿Vacaciones? ¡ja! Bueno, este año Dudley me ha dado que reír... El médico de cabecera dijo que no era normal que estuviera tan gordo... y le dio permiso para operarse... Creo que dentro de un par de semanas se van a Glasgow a hacerle una liposucción.

-¿Una qué?

- Liposucción. Para quitar las grasas.

-Ah. Entonces tendrán trabajo...

Los dos siguieron riéndose un buen rato. Se hizo un silencio, que Ron rompió con inquietud:

-Por cierto, ¿te ha escrito Hermione? ¿Has visto que no viene?

- Sí. Ahí tengo la carta. Parece que se lo pasa mejor con él que con nosotros...

Ron se abalanzó sobre el baúl para coger la carta. Harry intentó impedírselo. No le importaba que la leyera, pero si Hermione no le había dicho a Ron que era prefecta, su amigo podría enfadarse. Ron devoraba la carta. Cada línea que leía parecía enfadarle aún más.

-Ron, ¿te pasa alg...

-¿¡QUÉ! ¡ME HA ENGAÑADO! Esto es... es... ¡indignante! ¿Tú lo sabías y no me has dicho nada?

-Bueno, sé que debería haberte dicho que la eligieron prefecta, pero sinceramente, Ron, creo que no es para tanto...

-¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡No es eso por lo que estoy enfadado! Harry, me dijo que se iba de vacaciones a España con unos primos...¡No a Bulgaria con Krum! Creo que hay bastante diferencia... ¡A eso se le llama mentir!

Harry no sabía qué decir. No era propio de Hermione mentir. Quizás lo había hecho para que Ron no se preocupara, porque como Krum no le caía bien... Intentó hacerle ver a Ron lo que pensaba, pero éste se puso a chillar y a maldecir como un loco. La señora Weasley apareció en la puerta con cara de preocupación:

- Ron, Harry, ¿os pasa algo?

-Que si me pasa algo...

-No señora Weasley... son cosas de Ron-aclaró Harry.

-Cosas de Ron...

-Bueno, yo me bajo al salón. No os peleéis, anda- dijo la señora Weasley mientras salía por la puerta.

Ron no cesaba de mascullar cosas ininteligibles. Harry empezaba a hartarse.

-¿Viktor?- decía Ron en tono de burla, blandiendo la carta con una mano- ¿Y desde cuándo se toma Hermione tantas confianzas? A saber qué es lo que le estará enseñando...

-A jugar al quidditch- Harry intentaba calmar a Ron, aunque él también sentía un poco de rabia.

-¿Sólo?

-Yo qué sé... - la paciencia de Harry se estaba agotando después de una hora con la misma charla- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué son novios? ¿Qué se dan besos ardientes y que sus padres están haciendo ya los planes de boda? Pues eso.

Harry salió de la habitación dejando a Ron con la palabra en la boca. Seguía resoplando mientras bajaba las escaleras. Cuando pasaba por el rellano, una mano lo agarró por la camiseta, mientras otra le tapaba los ojos y la boca. Harry intentó chillar, pero no podía.

-¡Mátalo, mátalo ya!- dijo una voz familiar mientras lo arrastraban hasta una habitación.

-¡Sí, mátalo a risas!- sugirió otra voz idéntica a la anterior.

Harry reconoció la voz de los gemelos Weasley, pero no comprendía qué le iban a hacer. De repente, notó olor a un gas extraño. Sintió unas enormes ganas de reír.

Al rato, Harry aún seguía retorciéndose de la risa en el suelo. Fred y George analizaban sus movimientos. Las ganas de reír se le iban poco a poco. Ya podía hablar.

-¿Se puede saber- intentó decir Harry entre carcajadas- qué puñetas me habéis dado?

-Vaya, ha durado bastante... -observó George mirando su reloj- 11 minutos... Qué hacemos, Fred: ¿lo subimos de precio o lo suavizamos?

-¿Por qué no hacéis dos versiones? Una suave, y otra como ésta. Pero hacedme un favor: no me uséis más como conejillo de indias-opinó Harry, que ya se había recuperado del todo-. Ah, ¿cómo se llama esa tortura mágica?

-_Alicui Risum_. Nos ha llevado tiempo diseñarlo, pero el efecto es bueno- respondió Fred con malicia.

-Siento decepcionaros, pero eso ya lo han inventado los muggles.

-¿Estás seguro? Yo no diría que fuera igual... Nos hemos informado, Harry.

-¿Vais a montar la tienda?

-Tranquilo, ¡no corras! Aún nos quedan cosas por diseñar, y encontrar un local, y... –Fred puso los ojos en blanco- puff, es un lío.

-Bueno, Fred, nos estamos desviando del tema- dijo George mientras sacaba un gran paquete del , Harry. Esto es... bueno, por la "ayudita" que nos diste. Interprétalo como un regalo de cumpleaños.

Harry cogió el paquete con recelo y lo abrió. En la caja había montones de botes, cajitas y sobres con nombres extraños.

-¡Eh! ¿Son vuestros nuevos artículos de broma?

-Sí. Pensamos que tú debías ser el primero en disfrutarlos. Ya están probados, testados, y registrados, no te preocupes- añadió al ver la cara de Harry.

-Gracias chicos... Creo que voy a divertirme este curso- Y diciendo esto, salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en la boca, portando su regalo.

Durante la cena, Ron intentó sentarse lo más alejado posible de Harry, que se pasó toda la cena hablando con los gemelos y con Ginny sobre quidditch. Los Puddlemere United iban ganando el Campeonato de verano.

-¿Puddlemere United? ¿No era ese el equipo que fichó a Oliver Wood?-preguntó Harry.

-Sí. Marcus Eyelesbarrow, el guardián del equipo, se lesionó hace un mes, y pusieron a Oliver como titular provisional, aunque al paso que va, creo que Marcus va a perder su puesto.-informó Ginny.

-No sabía que te gustase tanto el quidditch, Ginny- se extrañó Harry.

- En realidad no le entusiasma el quidditch, pero Oliver sí- dijo Fred riéndose.

-Oh, cállate ya, idiota-le espetó su hermana con un codazo, al ver la cara de disgusto de Harry.

La cena transcurrió sin percances. Al terminar, recogieron la mesa.

-Molly, ahora es nuestro rato... hala mocosos, dejad libre el salón. –dijo el señor Weasley con tono malicioso.

Ron y los gemelos subieron a sus dormitorios. A Harry no le entusiasmaba demasiado la idea de ver a Ron. Ginny pareció darse cuenta de sus dilemas interiores.

-Aún es temprano... ¿salimos al jardín? Hace fresquito ahí fuera.- propuso la pelirroja.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Realmente Ginny había cambiado... antes no se habría atrevido a dirigirle la palabra. Salieron al jardín y se sentaron en el césped. Un oxidado candil iluminaba tenuemente el lugar.

-¿Sabes que Fred y George se van mañana a pasar unos días en casa de Lee Jordan? Qué bien... unos días tranquilitos... Además, así puedo fisgonear en su cuarto y descubrir qué se llevan entre manos...

-¡No! Quiero decir, que si ellos vuelven y se enteran... bueno... es posible que se tomen la revancha y... eh... bueno, con lo bromistas que son ellos, no saldrías muy bien parada...

-¿A sí? ¿No será que tú sabes más de la cuenta? Bueno, ya encontraré yo la manera de sonsacártelo...

-Vale, hazlo como quieras, pero por mí no sabrás nada. A propósito, ¿dónde está Percy?

-Dice que tiene mucho trabajo, pero estamos en vacaciones... No soy la única que piensa que no trabaja todo el tiempo. Cuando Percy se quedó "viudo" de Barty Crouch, recordó que tenía novia... Así que él dice que duerme en la oficina, porque se queda hasta tarde, pero mis hermanos y yo sospechamos que ha decidido recompensar a Penélope por su abandono el último curso... claro que tú puedes pensar lo que quieras, quizás que tarda mucho trabajando...

- Sí, sí... -afirmó Harry con una sonrisa en los labios- claro, tarda mucho... ¡porque Penélope le entretiene mucho!

Los dos prorrumpieron en risas. Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Se sentía a gusto con Ginny, pero no era lo mismo que Ron. Como si de telepatía se tratara, Ginny rompió el silencio con una pregunta.

-Oye, y con Ron... Os he notado distintos durante la cena... ¿Estoy metiéndome en lo que no me llaman si pregunto qué te pasa con él?

- No, realmente... bueno, casi tenía ganas de hablar de eso...

-Y entonces, ¿qué es? ¿Por qué os habéis peleado?

-Eh... Es que es un cabezota, tiene que ser todo como él diga, que le den las cosas hechas y masticadas.

-Anda, eso me suena... Y ¿qué es lo que ha hecho esta vez?

Harry no sabía si contestarle. La verdad era que quería desahogarse un poco, pero hacerlo conllevaba hablar más de la cuenta... se arriesgó. Al fin y al cabo, Ginny era la hermana de Ron, así que tampoco pasaba nada si se enteraba de algo.

- Pues... Pues... que quiere tener a Hermione rendida a sus pies y que no se le acerque ningún otro- contestó Harry de sopetón.

-¿Tú también te has dado cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-Esto... de que a Ron le gusta Hermione- dijo Ginny rápidamente.

-No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta- replicó Harry, para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Vaya, entonces se ve que es una característica común de todos los hombres la excesiva falta de inteligencia... - murmuró Ginny, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la casa. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se giró hacia un perplejo Harry.

-Buenas noches.

Harry la siguió con la vista, preguntándose qué habría dicho para que la chica se fuera de esa manera.


	4. Encuentros Misteriosos

**Aviso:** lo sabe tol mundo, pero vamos a repetirlo: los personajes son de la magnífica y, to hay q decirlo, perezosa Joanne Kathleen Rowling, que nos tiene desesperaícas por que saque el 5º libro. Todos, menos unos que ya saldrán, no decimos aún cuales son.

Bueno, y llegamos al capítulo que hasta ahora nos ha dado más quebraderos de cabeza.

**Nota :** la chica que se encuentran en Flourish y Botts... hemos creado ese personaje basándonos en la actriz Alyssa Milano (Phoebe Halliwell, en Embrujadas/Charmed). Así que, si no os cuesta trabajo, imagináosla como Phoebe a la mitad de la primera temporada de Embrujadas (lo digo por el pelo y eso). Si nos sabéis quién es, visitad .com o ., donde encontraréis muchas fotos de ella. Y si queréis imaginárosla como vuestra vecina, o vuestra actriz favorita, pos hala, sois libres, al fin y al cabo Rowling tampoco dijo que nos imaginásemos a Snape como Alan Rickman... (menos mal, me gusta mucho más mi Arnold Vosloo)

En fin, eso era todo, esperamos que os guste.

**4**

**Encuentros misteriosos**

Harry se montó en la escoba. Los tres empezaron a perseguir la llave alada, y, ese mismo instante, cientos de llaves comenzaron a perseguirle y pincharle. Intentó defenderse, agitando brazos y piernas, y entonces...

¡PUM! Se cayó... ¿de la escoba? Estaba en el suelo de la habitación de Ron, liado entre las sábanas, y una lechucita le picoteaba por todas partes.

—¡Pigwidgeon! —exclamó Harry entre enfadado y divertido.

Se levantó del suelo como pudo, venciendo el sueño que aún le cerraba los ojos. Le hacía gracia haber recordado en sueños lo que le pasó en primero.

—¿Se puede saber qué quieres?

La lechuza de Ron voló hacia un paquete de chucherías lechuciles. Harry pensó que era lo último que le quedaba por ver, animales que tenían más claro lo que deseaban que sus dueños... Le sirvió unas pocas golosinas y, después de vestirse con unos pantalones y camisa cortos e intentar alisar su pelo para no parecerse a Espinete (cosa que no consiguió), bajó a la cocina a desayunar. La señora Weasley estaba sentada en la silla, descansando después de tanto trabajo.

—Buenos días. Siento haberme quedado dormido.

—Ah, buenos días, cariño —la señora Weasley le devolvió el saludo—. No te preocupes, seguro que los Dursley no te dejaban dormir en paz, mejor que aproveches aquí y descanses. Anda, desayuna algo. Ahí tienes leche y tostadas... Eh, bueno, espera, que ya se te habrán enfriado.

Y con un movimiento de varita, las tostadas volvían a dorarse.

—Gracias.

Un joven pelirrojo y con gafas entró en la cocina cuando Harry se disponía a untar las tostadas con mermelada.

—Hola mamá... Ah, hola Harry. Qué alegría verte de nuevo —Percy saludó pomposamente, como siempre, estrechándole la mano a Harry.

—Hola, Percy.

—Percy, hijo, la próxima vez que vayas a llegar tan tarde a casa, avisa.

—Sí, mamá... Es que ya sabes que tengo mucho trabajo... Bueno, no puedo acordarme de todo...

—¡Acordarte de todo! ¿Tanto te desconcentra avisarme? Un vistazo a la chimenea, y no me hubieras tenido tantas horas preocupada.

—No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo.

A Harry le dio la impresión de que decía esto para que su madre lo dejara en paz.

—Señora Weasley, ¿dónde están los chicos? —preguntó Harry cuando terminó de desayunar. En realidad quería preguntar sólo por Ginny, pero hubiera sonado extraño.

—Desgnomizando el jardín. Y Harry, no me llames "señora Weasley", ya es hora de que me llames Molly, si no te importa —añadió ella sonriéndole.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y subió hacia la habitación. Decidió hacer la cama para no dar más trabajo a la señora Weasley. Después de acicalarse un poco, bajó al jardín para ayudar.

Aquello parecía una batalla campal. Ginny y Ron sostenían cada uno al menos 4 gnomos a la vez, para después bolearlos. Después de saludarles, Harry empezó a atrapar gnomos para lanzarlos. No sabía por qué los gemelos y Ron se quejaban. A él le parecía estimulante, poder coger a alguien y bolearlo...

Al cabo del rato, Ron anunció:

—Bueno, yo me voy. Ya casi no quedan, podéis arreglároslas vosotros solos.

—Vaya, parece que aún no habéis olvidado lo de ayer... —observó Ginny cuando su hermano se hubo marchado.

—Se ve que él no —respondió Harry lanzando muy lejos a un gnomo que acababa de morderle.

—Buen tiro.

Se quedaron un rato callados, terminando la tarea. Harry recibió un gnomazo por detrás. Era Ginny.

— ¡Oye!

—¿Qué? Era para saber si estabas vivo... ¿Es que te ha comido la lengua un cabezón de estos? Porque para eso te la como yo...

Harry se quedó paralizado. ¿Desde cuando Ginny hablaba con tal descaro?

—Eh, que era broma —aclaró la chica.

—No, si ya, si... ya lo sabía... Es que... No... no me esperaba que tú hablases así... quiero decir... tú...

—Sí, ya —lo cortó ella—. Antes cuando veía a... um... _ciertas_ personas, me cortaba demasiado. No era capaz de bromear. De hecho, no era capaz de abrir la boca por miedo a soltar algo que me hiciera quedar mal. Pero ¿sabes? Mis hermanos tienen razón: así no hago más que ahuyentarlas. Es mucho más divertido decir lo que piensas sin miedo a lo que opine la gente... quiero decir, _toda_ la gente. Mis hermanos y Angelina me lo han demostrado.

Harry no sabía qué decir. Realmente, se parecía mucho a los gemelos en la forma de ser.

—¿Qué pasa, acaso te parecía mejor antes? —preguntó Ginny, con un dejo de preocupación en la cara.

—¡No! Así... así eres más divertida —Harry sintió que enrojecía por momentos.

—Me alegro. Porque tampoco iba a cambiar, me gusta esta nueva manera de tomarse la vida... —añadió, arrojándole un gnomo a Harry.

—¡Ey! ¿Por eso tienes que tirarme bichos de estos?

Empezaron una batalla de lanzamientos de gnomos. En vez de desgnomizar el jardín, lo estaban plagando de nuevo, porque como ya quedaban pocos, tenían que salir a buscar más. Al principio se parapetaban con los setos, pero al poco pasaron directamente a tirárselos a la cabeza. Ella tenía muy buena puntería.

—¿Ginny? —Harry estaba esperándose recibir un proyectil de un momento a otro, porque no veía a la chica por ningún lado. Justo cuando se volvió, una mano le estampó una cabeza con forma de patata en la cara.

—¡Oye! Por que están blandos, que si no... —Harry salió a perseguir a Ginny. Esa vez se había pasado de la raya, le iba a hacer comer hierba. Corriendo como iba, la alcanzó al momento, echándose encima de ella para acorralarla en el suelo.

— ¡Eh! ¡No vale, eso es trampa! —se quejó Ginny entre risas, golpeando a Harry con un gnomo mientras él le hacía cosquillas—. ¡Para! ¡Eh!

—Sí, hombre, ahora me vas a pagar el gnomazo que me has dado...

Seguían haciéndose cosquillas y atacándose el uno al otro, tendidos sobre la crecida hierva, cuando una voz les sobresaltó.

—Vaya... venía a hablar contigo, Harry, pero veo que estáis muy ocupados... —Ron no pudo evitar reírse de la situación.

Harry y Ginny se separaron enseguida, ruborizados al máximo.

—Eh... estábamos... estábamos... —empezó Harry

—Sí, os estabais metiendo mano, no hace falta que te excuses —rió Ron.

—¡No! Ron, no digas tonterías, estábamos jugando —corrigió Ginny.—Bueno, hala, te dejo que hables con él. Desde luego que no sabes más que fastidiar... —Ginny siguió murmurando por lo bajo hasta que llegó a la casa.

Harry se preguntaba si Ron quería hacer las paces o simplemente les había interrumpido para molestar.

—Bueno, ¿y qué quieres?

—Si te pones así, nada —dijo Ron, mirando firmemente a Harry. Éste le sostuvo la mirada.

—Oye... está bien, perdóname... sé que no debí ser tan brusco ayer.

—No, era yo quien quería disculparme. Tienes razón, no puedo ser tan pesado, siento haberte dado la lata. Perdí el control, y ya sabes que cuando me pasa eso no atiendo a razones...

—Bueno, ya está todo olvidado... los dos hemos sido unos cabezotas, para variar.

Ron le sonrió. Le arrojó un gnomo que había quedado medio grogui después de la contienda, y que Harry supo esquivar.

—Eh, tienes una herida —observó el pelirrojo, señalando con la cabeza el brazo derecho de Harry.

—Me la habré hecho mientras jugábamos.

—No parece estar fresca, precisamente. Da igual, ahora que te ponga algo mi madre —resolvió Ron, arrojándole otro par de gnomos que intentaban huir por su propio pie.

—Para ya, Ron, estoy cansado.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhh... y con mi hermanita no lo estabas... ya veo...

—Oh, cállate.

Y siguieron picándose hasta que volvieron a la casa.

Al cabo de unos días, los Weasley decidieron ir a comprar el material para Hogwarts. Viajaron al Caldero Chorreante con los polvos _flu_ (a Harry cada vez le gustaba menos ese medio de transporte). Después de saludar a Tom, el cantinero, Molly se dirigió a los tres amigos:

—Niños, ya sabéis los planes. Arthur y yo nos vamos con unos amigos, vosotros tomad el dinero y compraos el material. Ron, cariño, no malgastéis el dinero.

—¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí? —preguntó Ron, ofendido.

—Porque eres el mayor —atajó su madre—. Os esperamos aquí a la hora de comer. Tened cuidado —añadió, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Harry y los dos Weasley salieron al patio para entrar en el Callejón Diagon.

Ron golpeó los ladrillos necesarios con la varita y una bóveda se abrió delante de ellos. Al fondo se veía una calle estrecha y adoquinada: el Callejón Diagon.

—¿Adónde vamos primero?—preguntó Ginny

—Yo tengo que sacar dinero. Dudo que con lo que tengo sacado me llegue para el material, y menos si tenemos que comprárselo a Hermione.

Esquivando a la gente que hacía sus compras en el callejón, se dirigieron hacia un edificio blanco. Tres duendes los hicieron pasar por unas puertas grandes y plateadas. Atravesaron el vestíbulo de mármol y se dirigieron al mostrador.

—¿Qué desean? —preguntó un duende con voz desagradable.

—Ve... veníamos a sacar dinero —respondió Harry—. Cámara 687. Ésta es la llave.

—Muy bien. Griphook, acompáñalos.

El duende acompañó a los tres chicos como hizo años atrás con Harry. Iban a subirse al vagón que conducía a las cámaras, cuando Harry divisó una silueta conocida.

—¿Fleur? ¿Fleur Delacoeur?

La chica se volvi

—«¿Hagui? ¿Gjon?» Y tú debes «seg» su «hegmana»...

—Ginny —respondió rápidamente la pelirroja.

— ¡Qué «sogpresa»! «Hagui, ¿gecibiste mi carta?» Vaya, «hasía» tiempo que «queguía hablag con vosotgos»...

Ron estaba embobado. Por su expresión, parecía estar pensando "yo también quería verte de nuevo".

— «Pog siegto»... ¿dónde está «Hegmione»?

—Eh... está de vacaciones —respondió Harry lacónicamente. No era necesario decir dónde, no quería hacerle sentir mal a Ron delante de la joven.

El duende empezaba a impacientarse.

—Griphook, vete, ya me «encaggo» yo de ellos. Sé «guiajlos» hasta su «cámaga, tjanquilo».

El duende se marchó a regañadientes.

—¿Cómo? —Ginny interrogó a los chicos con la mirada—. ¿Tú vas a guiarnos? Eh... no lo entiendo.

— Eh... es una «histoguia»... algo «lagga» —respondió la francesa.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo —la instó Ron, a quien la perspectiva de quedarse más rato con Fleur se le hacía irresistible.

Montaron en el carrito y cuando llegaron a su destino (todos bastante mareados) Fleur empezó a explicarse:

—Bueno, el año pasado, cuando vinieron «vuestgos padrges», les acompañaba un muchacho, y supuse enseguida que «seguía vuestgo hegmano». Eh... aquella «tagde me acegqué paga hablag» con él, y bueno... —Fleur se estaba sonrojando, y Ron fruncía el ceño, celoso de su hermano mayor—. Tenéis un «hegmano» muy simpático. Todos lo sois, «gjealmente» ―añadió mientras abría la cámara de Harry—. El caso es que le conté que me «gustaguía tgabajar» aquí este año, y él me dijo que «Grjingotts nesesitaba» empleados en «Seguguidad». Así que me «pgesentó a la Delegasión de Londgres». Yo «cgeía que no iba a conseguig el puesto, pego», como él dijo, siendo una finalista del «Togneo de los Tges Magos», no me fue «difísil». Me «diegonv el puesto gjápidamente».

Harry salió de la cámara con la bolsita repleta de galeones y sickles.

—¿Y cómo es esto? Quiero decir, si realmente es este un sitio tan seguro, y si no te aburres con el trabajo.

—«¿Abuguigme?» ¡Ja! No tengo tiempo... No, en «seguio», _j'adore ce_ «tgabajo», y sí, este es uno de los «lugagues más segugos del mundo paga guagdag» algo. Te lo «agantiso yo, que me engaggo de eso pgesisamente».

Ya llegaban de nuevo al vestíbulo.

—¿Podremos vernos otro día? —preguntó Ron impaciente.

—Sí, «clago». Ya os «escgibigué», y «podgemos ig a tomagnos» algo a Hogsmeade, que es donde os dejan «salig», ¿no? —los tres asintieron—. Bueno, pues ya os dejo. Lo siento mucho, pero aquel duende a allá me va a «gegañar» si sigo hablando con «vosotgos». Encantada de «habegte conocido», Ginny. ¡Hasta luego chicos! —añadió, dándose la vuelta.

—¡Adiós! —corearon los tres, y salieron del banco.

Cuando volvían de la tienda de elementos para pociones, Ginny se fijó en el escaparate de la tienda de artículos para el quidditch.

—¡Hala! ¡Harry, Ron, mirad esto!

Los tres se pegaron al cristal. Una flamante escoba de carreras estaba expuesta en el escaparate. El mango era de color plata, con unas casi invisibles manchas blancas, como cirros nubosos, y las ramitas blancas de la cola estaban colocadas de forma aerodinámica, similar a la de la Saeta de Fuego. En la punta, de igual diseño que sus predecesoras hermanas, brillaba una inscripción: _Nimbus 2005_.

Al lado, una pequeña ficha informaba de las características de la escoba:

_Nimbus 2005. Aerodinámica y sobre todo, muy muy cómoda. Es capaz de acelerar de 0 a 210 km/hora en 15 segundos. Sistema de frenado automático. Incluye kit de limpieza y mantenimiento de regalo. _

No ponía precio, lo que hizo que Ron se emocionara y desesperara a la vez. Ginny pareció leerle el pensamiento:

—Ron, ni sueñes con ella.

—No lo hacía —mintió su hermano—. De todas formas, Harry me deja su Saeta de Fuego, ¿verdad Harry? —este asintió—. Y la Saeta es aún mejor que esa.

— Bueno, déjalo. Vamos a Flourish y Blotts.

Entraron en la tienda. Buscaron los libros para Harry y unos cuantos para los Weasley, de los que no sobrevivieron a los tratos de sus anteriores hermanos.

Iban a pagar cuando se dieron cuenta de que les faltaba uno: el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Miraron la lista. "La Materia Oscura". Harry se estaba volviendo hacia las estanterías cuando Ron lo agarró del brazo y le hizo volverse.

—Harry, mira allí, al mostrador —le susurró su amigo.

—¿Dónde?

—Allí, la que está hablando con el dependiente —le instaba con impaciencia.

Harry la localizó. No le extrañaba que Ron se hubiera puesto así. Estaba vuelta de espaldas, apoyada en el mostrador, y llevaba una túnica blanca muy ajustada, con calados, vuelos y gasas extrañas por los bordes. Túnica blanca... y debajo ropa interior oscura.

Los dos muchachos estaban embobados mirando a la joven del mostrador. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Eh! ¿Os traigo un barreño? Lo digo porque vuestra baba me está mojando los pies.

—Oh calla, no digas tonterías. No la estábamos mirando, realmente. Oye, Harry, ¿y si cogemos los libros que nos faltan, y nos acercamos a pagar? Pero rápido...

En dos minutos recorrieron las estanterías buscando los libros nuevos. Cuando llegaban al mostrador, Ginny se paró en secó, y su cabeza dio un giro repentino hacia atrás, mientras soltaba un silbido.

—Ginny, ¿qué...?

—Oliver... estommm... pagad vosotros, yo también voy a deleitarme un rato... — dijo la chica acercándose hacia el jugador de quidditch, ante la perpleja mirada de Harry.

—Déjala, una bruja nos está esperando en el mostrador —le animó Ron, haciéndose el interesante.

Se acercaron hacia el mostrador, donde el dependiente y la joven charlaban animadamente.

—...Sí... la verdad es que se hace extraño volver a la ciudad. Pero bueno, ¡dentro de poco volveré a estar en la montaña, más o menos!

—Espero que le vaya bien. Dicen que ese trabajo está maldito... yo de usted me cuidaría— le contestó el tendero con una mirada significativa.

—No se preocupe... creo que eso son cuentos chinos —replicó la joven haciendo un ademán de desprecio con la mano y apartándose el mechón de pelo castaño que le caía por la cara—. Además, después de todo lo que he vivido, puedo asegurarle que luchar contra muchachos no me será más difícil que hacerlo contra bestias.

Ron la miraba fuera de sí. Harry carraspeó para hacerse notar, pues la actitud del dependiente hacia la chica no era muy distinta a la de Ron.

—Ah, perdonad. No os había visto —dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

Harry pensó que eso era muy evidente. Acercó la montaña de libros al mostrador.

—Cóbrele primero a ella, con nosotros va a tardar más —sugirió Harry, recibiendo un codazo de Ron.

—Eh, sí... bueno. Es verdad, nos hemos puesto a hablar, y no me he preocupado por cobrarle, señorita. Veamos... "Cómo sobrevivir entre monstruos" y "Todo sobre las maldiciones".

El tendero siguió hablando mientras la chica pagaba. Ella se fijó en los libros de Harry y Ron. Cuando se iba, les preguntó:

—¿Vais a Hogwarts?

Los dos asintieron sin poder articular palabra.

—Bien... pues entonces... Nos vemos.

Sorprendidos, terminaron de pagar. Al salir de la tienda vieron a Ginny hablando acaloradamente con Oliver Wood. Los dos se reían a carcajadas.

—¿Interrumpimos, hermanita?

—Pues la verdad es que sí. Pero en fin... Oliver, tenemos que irnos. ¿Jugarás algún partido en Hogsmeade?

—No lo sé. Depende de si me dejan de titular... Te escribiré para decírtelo, ¿vale? Dale recuerdos de mi parte a Fred y George. Ah... Harry, ¿sigues siendo tan buen buscador? Porque estoy dando muy buenas referencias de ti... lo mismo te cazan cuando salgas de Hogwarts. Entrena duro, ¿eh?

—Lo haré. Adiós, Oliver.

Se despidieron de Wood, y fueron hacia "Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones". Ginny tenía que comprarse la túnica de gala (que ese año era obligatoria) y túnicas normales para Hogwarts. Harry pensó que las suyas ya le quedaban pequeñas, así que cuando llegó escogió un par. Mientras, Ginny no paraba de probarse túnicas de gala, pidiéndoles la opinión a ellos. Había cogido dinero propio, así juntando ese con el de su madre podría comprarse una túnica totalmente nueva.

—Ésta te queda muy bien —le aconsejó Harry.

—Según tú, todas le quedan bien... ¿por qué será? —intentó picarle Ron.

—¿Porque todas le quedan bien?

—Oh, gracias, Harry, me halagas —dijo Ginny, alzando una ceja pícaramente.

—Pruébate esta —sugirió una voz a sus espaldas, alargando una bonita túnica negra y plateada.

Se volvieron. Eran Fred y George, que entraban en ese momento con su amigo Lee Jordan.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó la chica entrando en la cabina para probarse la túnica que le pasaban.

—Bueno, veníamos a hacer unos asuntos... pero ya que os encontramos... será más fácil. Para qué alargar la sorpresa... —dijo George, poniendo cara de resignación.

Se pusieron a buscar entre las túnicas más nuevas, y enseguida sacaron un par de ellas. Se las alargaron a Ron.

—Pruébatelas.

—¿Yo? ¿Para qué? —preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado.

—¿Crees que vamos a dejar que hagas el ridículo de nuevo con esa vieja túnica roja? No, chico, eres un Weasley... dejas nuestro orgullo por los suelos con ese trapo con puntillas, ¿verdad, George? Así que te vamos a comprar una nueva. Elige rápido, que no nos queda mucho tiempo para volver al Caldero Chorreante. Mamá nos espera.

Ron, entre confuso y contento, entró rápidamente a probarse las nuevas prendas.

Ginny salía en ese momento. Harry no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba a abajo... Esa era sin duda la que mejor le quedaba. Se veía preciosa con la túnica negra, haciendo contraste con su pelo rojo. Harry pensó tontamente que le daba el aspecto de una diablesa... una diablesa salvaje...

—¡Eh! Harry... ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Cómo me queda esta?

—Bien... muy bien... cómprate esa, de verdad que se te queda estupenda —balbució Harry como pudo, poniéndose colorado.

Ron también se había estado probando túnicas.

—Gracias, Harry. Esa te queda bien, hermanito. George, tienes buen gusto, no sabía esa cualidad de ti.

—¿Sí? Bueno, pues ya está... pagamos y nos vamos, que mamá nos va a gritar cuando lleguemos... nos estamos retrasando.

Los dos Weasley se cambiaron de ropa. Harry se fijó en que también Lee miraba a Ginny con la boca abierta. Le dieron ganas de decirlo en voz alta, pero luego pensó en cómo se sentiría él si Jordan le hiciera eso. Sin darse cuenta, sumido en esos pensamientos, pagó junto con Ron y los gemelos y salieron de la tienda.

Cuando estaban a la altura de Florean Fortescue, Ron le señaló con un codazo hacia las mesas. El mismo Florean conversaba con la joven que vieron en Flourish y Blotts. El escote se le veía desde donde ellos estaban. Los gemelos y Lee miraron hacia donde Ron y Harry apuntaban con la cabeza. De pronto, los tres mayores se pararon y empezaron a piropearla por lo bajo. Ginny se impacientaba.

—¡Vamos ya, pasmaos! —y chistando, agarró a Harry y a Ron por la camisa, conduciéndolos hasta la entrada del Caldero Chorreante.

—Ginny... para una vez que podemos recrearnos la vista, y te pones celosa... podrías habernos dejado un poco más —le reprochó Ron. Por una vez, Harry estaba de acuerdo con su amigo.

—Sí, claro, y dejar que mamá nos eche la bulla. ¿No eras tú el que antes tenía prisa? Además, ibais a inundar el Callejón Diagon... eh... no sabría decir si con las babas o con otra cosa— añadió, lanzando una mirada despectiva a los pantalones de los chicos.

―Tía tenías que ser para decir esa pollada...

Cuando llegaron a la taberna, los Weasley no estaban precisamente esperándolos. De hecho, estaban sentados en una mesa con dos hombres que Harry creía haber visto antes...

—¿Qué hacen con esos inefables? —preguntó Ginny extrañada.

—¿Inefables? —De pronto Harry cayó en la cuenta. A aquellos dos tipos los había visto el año anterior, en los mundiales de quidditch. El mismo señor Weasley le dijo quiénes eran—. ¿Es que son amigos?

—No... más bien son sólo conocidos de mi padre. Esto es muy raro —observó Ginny, mientras los demás miraban rezagados—. No es la primera vez que quedan con gente del Ministerio a los que nosotros apenas conocemos. Podríamos pensar que son reuniones amistosas, pero en cuanto nosotros los descubrimos, se despiden enseguida. Estoy empezando a preocuparme por papá y mamá.

De pronto, la señora Weasley se percató de la presencia de los chicos. Hizo una seña a los otros tres, y se despidieron cordialmente. Ginny le lanzó una mirada a Harry, como diciendo "¿ves lo que te digo?". Los señores Weasley se acercaron hasta donde estaban sus hijos. Para sorpresa de los pelirrojos, no les regañaron.

—Por fin llegáis... Venga, vamos a casa. Ya me enseñarás la túnica nueva, Ginny, cielo.

—Papá... ¿quiénes eran esos con los que hablabais? —Fred intentaba tirarle de la lengua.

—Ya os dijimos que unos amigos, hijo. ¿Es que nosotros no podemos quedar con los amigos? Anda, tú primero, a la chimenea. Y, aprovechando que tienes los brazos fuertes, coge el tablón nuevo para el escritorio de Ron. Ah, Jordan, gracias por hospedarlos en tu casa. Tus padres están ahí, en la cuarta mesa. Cuídate, chico.

El amigo de los Weasley se marchó, no sin antes despedirse de todos.

Uno a uno fueron lanzándose a las llamas, para aparecer a los pocos segundos en La Madriguera.

_Como dijo Cela... a veces a las historias hay que limpiarlas un poco porque entre unos editores y otros... ésta no ha pasado por ningún editor, pero pasa por nuestras mentes y nuestras coñas, lo que es aún peor. Así que me he permitido el lujo de hacer unos pequeñísimos cambios que no transforman el modo de escribir que teníamos cuando se escribió el capítulo (eso no sería una limpiar la historia sino echarle colonia), pero sí contribuirán a que cualquiera que no entienda nuestros cachondeos no piense "estas tías son capullas o yo no he entendido esto mal", o no crea que hemos caído en un tópico cuando realmente el tópico es una broma común entre nosotras que nos apetecía poner. Dicho está. 27/5/2004_


	5. Una nueva profesora

**Aviso:** lo sabe tol mundo, pero vamos a repetirlo: los personajes son de la magnífica y, to hay q decirlo, perezosa Joanne Kathleen Rowling, que nos tiene desesperaícas por que saque el 5º libro. Todos, menos unos que ya saldrán, entre ellos, Alyssa Auranimus, personaje que presentamos en este capítulo.

**Nota: **Auranimus se pronuncia "_Auránimus_"

**Nota Importante:** en el segundo capítulo, Harry abre un armario de cocina de la señora Figg, y se encuentra un tarro que pone "raíz de mandrágora". Bien, no caímos en la cuenta de que, como nos avisó Irving Paul (gracias de nuevo por tus críticas), la raíz de mandrágora es como un humano: al principio bebés, luego adolescentes (cómo aborrezco esa palabra... grrrrrr), etc. En fin, que por motivos de lógica (un bebé no cabe en un tarro) y trama (eso ya lo veréis), hemos cambiado la etiqueta, y ahora dice "raíz de acónito".

_MaReMoTo & Paige_

**5 Una nueva profesora**

Llegó el 1 de septiembre. La señora Weasley los despertó más temprano de lo habitual. El señor Weasley tenía que ir a trabajar, así que no podía acompañarlos a la estación, y este año ningún coche del Ministerio vendría a recogerlos. Después de desayunar salieron con todos los baúles y animales al jardín. Harry estaba extrañado. No sabía cómo iban a llegar con todo el equipaje hasta el pueblo para coger un autobús, y sobrevivir en el intento. Sus dudas acerca de cómo lo harían se disiparon cuando la señora Weasley levantó la varita, y al instante un autobús azul chillón de dos plantas se materializó ante ellos.

-¡Es como el autobús noctámbulo!- exclamó Harry asombrado. – Pero... ¿eso no era para emergencias?

-Harry, cielo, Arthur está trabajando, vamos cargados de baúles y lechuzas, de críos revoltosos... – replicó Molly mirando a los gemelos- y no tenemos modo de viajar con tantos bártulos... ¿no te parece esto una emergencia?

La puerta del autobús se abrió y apareció un joven rubio vestido con un uniforme azul.

-Bienvenidos al a_utobús diurno_, transporte de emergencia para el bruj...

-Corta el rollo- le espetó Fred, apartándolo de la puerta y entrando con su baúl a cuestas.

-¡Fred! ¿Para qué os educo yo? No le haga caso... ¿podría llevarnos a King's Cross? –preguntó la señora Weasley, mientras entraban en el autobús.

-Por supuesto. Son 12 sickles por persona. Eh... 4 galeones y 4 sickles, por favor.

Harry pagó su billete, ante los reniegos de la señora Weasley, y ella pagó el resto. El autobús estaba vacío, así que se sentaron en los primeros asientos. Harry ya había comprobado dos años atrás lo que podía marear un autobús de esos.

Los gemelos Weasley no paraban de alborotar. Eso provocó numerosos comentarios de su madre acerca de qué sería lo que hubiera pasado si hubiesen viajado en transporte muggle. Poco a poco se fueron calmando, y empezaron todos a hablar de quidditch con el joven, que parecía agradecer tener alguien con quien hablar mientras completaba su ronda. Tardaron dos horas en llegar a Londres, a pesar de que el autobús iba rapidísimo. Se detuvieron al llegar a una calle que había a espaldas de King's Cross, la misma calle en la que Harry y Ron cogieron el Ford Anglia volador de los Weasley.

Con gran alboroto fueron bajando los baúles y entrando en la estación. Harry rebosaba de alegría cuando cruzaron la barrera del Andén 9 y 3/4. Por fin volvía _a casa_.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó Ron, atisbando entre la muchedumbre.

Eran las once menos cinco, y el Expresso de Hogwarts ya echaba humo, dispuesto a partir.

Ginny cruzó la barrera, seguida de su madre.

-Bueno, niños, ya me voy. Fred, George, este es vuestro último año, no hagáis locuras, por favor- la señora Weasley casi suplicaba a sus hijos más que ordenarles-. Ron, Ginny, portaos bien y estudiad mucho, ¿vale? Y tú, Harry, cuídate. No te separes de los profesores, ni de Ron y Hermione… ya sabes que este año las cosas están muy mal, aunque no haya signos aparentes...

-Sí, señora Weasley.

Ella les dio un beso a cada uno, y los chicos fueron entrando en el tren, que daba sus últimos pitidos antes de emprender la marcha.

Harry y Ron buscaron un compartimiento vacío.

-Ginny, ¿vas a estar pegada a nosotros todo el rato?

-No, hermano, tranquilo. Desde luego, qué agradable eres... como si tuvieras algo secreto que hacer. Me voy con mis amigas. Fred, George, ¿venís conmigo? Lee siempre está por allí.

-Sí, vamos- contestaron sus hermanos siguiéndola.

-Ah- añadió Ginny dándose la vuelta-. Volveré dentro de un rato... quiero saludar a Hermione, si es que llega. Lo siento, Ron.

Encontraron un compartimiento vacío casi al final del tren, como venía siendo una costumbre hasta entonces. Encajaron sus baúles en lo alto, y se repanchigaron en los asientos.

-¿Por qué le has dicho a Ginny que se fuera? ¿Acaso te molesta?- preguntó Harry, por hablar de algo. Tampoco le hacía gracia que su amigo tratara a la chica de aquella manera.

-No es eso. Es que estoy todos los días con ella, quiero tener un rato a solas con mis amigos... bueno, con los que hay ahora. Vaya, ¿es mi imaginación o tú tenías especial interés en que se quedara?- inquirió Ron, dispuesto a meter cizaña.

-Ja, qué gracioso. Me divierto con ella, eso es todo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, y una chica de pelo castaño entró en la estancia.

-¡Hola, chicos! Os he estado buscando por todo el tren... si por poco lo pierdo... –saludó Hermione mientras colocaba su baúl en las rejillas, y soltaba a Crookshanks para que vagara a sus anchas.

Harry estaba observándola. Hermione no era una chica especialmente guapa, pero tenía cierto encanto. Y este año ese encanto parecía haberse acentuado más... sobre todo porque estaba un poco más alta (aunque ya no sobrepasaba a Harry), y porque tenía más curvas... desde luego, no era una de esas chicas delgaduchas que tanto gustaban a algunos. Pero no era eso lo que él le notaba distinto... había algo...

Estaba embobado pensando, cuando ella le sorprendió con un par de besos en las mejillas. Sin quererlo, se ruborizó. Pero si era un simple beso, como el que le había dado minutos atrás la señora Weasley... No, Harry, no te engañes, tú no crees que sea igual... . Desde que el año pasado Hermione se despidió de la misma manera, Harry había pensado bastantes veces en ella... en esa despedida poco habitual. Aunque claro, no se podía interpretar de otra manera... era una tontería, sobre todo porque ella siempre era muy cariñosa. Se apoyó aún más en ese pensamiento cuando la chica fue a darle un par de besos también a Ron. Besos que al principio aceptó, pero cuando se recordó que estaba enfadado con ella...

-¿A qué se debe esta eufórica bienvenida?

-¿A esto lo llamas eufórico? Sólo os he besado en la cara, no veo cosa más inocente que eso- respondió Hermione extrañada.

-¿Sí? ¿Y a Viktor Krum también lo besas así cuando lo ves? ¿O de manera menos inocente?- preguntó Ron molesto, recalcando las últimas palabras con sorna.

-Para tu información, Viktor es sólo un amigo, y lo que yo haga con él no es asunto tuyo- afirmó Hermione rotundamente.

-¿Sólo amigo? No serán por falta de ganas de él de ser algo más- Ron discutía en tono burlón-. Porque cuando estaba en Hogwarts parecía una ovejita detrás de ti.

-Y tú pareces un celoso incurable.

- ¿Yo? ¿Celoso yo? ¡Mentirosa tú! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a Bulgaria con Vickie, eh?

-Porque... porque... – Hermione no sabía qué responder-. Porque pensé que te molestaría, ya que el año pasado no te caía muy bien. Simplemente, no quería enfadarte.

-¡Pues es lo peor que has hecho!

Ron seguía gritando, y Hermione cada vez se enfadaba más. Harry no se lo reprochaba. Se notaba que Ron estaba celoso, y cuando se ponía así era realmente insoportable.

Harry decidió salir del vagón, y buscar a Ginny o a sus compañeros de habitación. No aguantaba las peleas de sus amigos. La encontró en un compartimiento no muy lejano, y para suerte de Harry, no estaba con sus amigas, sino con Seamus, Dean Thomas y Neville. Después de saludar a todos, Harry se sentó junto a la pelirroja.

-No me digas que ya se están pelando- rió Ginny.- No sé por qué se empeñan en negar lo evidente.

-¿Y qué es para ti lo evidente?- inquirió Harry.

-¿Acaso tú no lo ves? Lo de Ron, los dos nos hemos dado cuenta. Y Hermione no seguiría discutiendo con él si no fuera... Quiero decir, cualquier persona mandaría a mi hermano a la mierda, y se daría la vuelta para encargarse de cosas más importantes. No seguiría discutiendo.

-¿Insinúas que a ella también le gusta él? – Harry veía que Ginny iba a tener razón, pero no le gustaba la idea. No podía explicar porqué, pero no le gustaba.

-Yo no insinúo nada. Sólo... sólo observo y saco mis conclusiones. Es divertido.

En ese momento, Neville les interrumpió para invitarles a una partida de Snap explosivo.

Estuvieron casi todo el viaje jugando allí, hasta que cuando se hacía de noche, decidieron visitar a Ron y a Hermione.

Harry iba a abrir la puerta cuando Ginny lo detuvo:

-Espera… ¿y si están… ?

-¿Si están qué?

-Bueno, ya sabes… si la pelea ha acabado bien y ahora están…- a pesar de los cómicos gestos de Ginny, Harry seguía sin comprender, ante la exasperación de la chica- Da igual, déjalo. Esos dos no se arreglarán nunca, entremos.

Abrieron la puerta, y vieron a Ron dormido en unos asientos, y a Hermione leyendo _La Materia Oscura_, mientras acariciaba a Crookshanks con una mano.

-Oh, veo que estáis entretenidos- bromeó la pelirroja.

Hermione alzó la vista, y los saludó.

-Estoy deseando llegar, qué viaje más aburrido… Quería ir a buscarte, Harry, pero luego pensé que si te habías ido, lo mismo es que no querías estar con nosotros o algo.

-Lo que no quería era estar con vosotros mientras discutíais. ¿Habéis aclarado ya las cosas?

-Eso espero. No me gustaría estar enfadada con él durante el banquete.

El tren comenzó a aminorar la marcha, y un pitido sonó dejándolos a todos medio sordos.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó Hermione, dando un salto de su asiento y despertando a Ron.

-¿Eh, cómo? ¿Ya llegamos?

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza. Recogieron sus cosas, y recorrieron el tren buscando la puerta más cercana. Al abrir una puerta, se encontraron con Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson. Como Harry se alegraba de comprobar, estaban interrumpiendo un intento de Pansy de acercarse más de lo normal a Malfoy. Ron soltó una risita al ver las caras coloradas de los dos Slytherins.

-Vaya, parece que Malfoy está pacífico hoy- comentó Hermione al salir del tren-. No nos ha lanzado ni un insulto.

-Creo que estaba demasiado… expectante para forzar si diminuto cerebro buscando uno- dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

Los cuatro se rieron. De repente, Hermione empezó a gritar, poniéndose las manos alrededor de la boca como bocina.

-¡Los de primer curso, aquí! ¡Hagrid os espera para coger los botes! ¡Vamos, primer curso!

-Hermione, ¿qué haces?- preguntó Ron, apartando el pelo que el agua le aplastaba en la frente. Estaba lloviznando, pero aún así hacía calor.

-Cumplir mi función como prefecta.-respondió ella con autosuficiencia y una sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando Hermione dejó de gritar como una verdulera, montaron los tres en uno de los carruajes sin caballos que los esperaban a la salida de la estación de Hogsmeade. Ginny se fue con las chicas de su curso.

El carruaje empezó a rodar por el pedregoso camino, hasta atravesar una verja con dos cerdos alados en sus extremos. Por fin entraban a Hogwarts. El traqueteo cesó cuando la carroza se detuvo frente a la puerta de roble que daba entrada al castillo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron entre empujones, haciéndose hueco para pasar entre la multitud de alumnos que se apiñaban. Atravesaron el vestíbulo y entraron al Gran Comedor.

-¡Por fin!- exclamó Harry, mientras se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor- Estaba deseando llegar de nuevo al castillo.

Unas alumnas de tercero lo miraron asombradas. Para ellas las vacaciones debían ser divertidas, pero para Harry la mejor época del año era la que pasaba en Hogwarts.

La ceremonia de selección había empezado, aunque Harry y Ron no le prestaban atención. Sólo aplaudían de vez en cuando, si algún alumno era elegido para Gryffindor.

-¿Quién creéis que será el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?- preguntó Ron, fijando la vista en los entremeses que acababan de aparecer como piscolabis antes del banquete. Harry también les estaba echando el ojo.

-Pues... no sé si será ella, pero en la mesa de los profesores hay una chica nueva. Si estuvieras más pendiente de la ceremonia, lo habrías notado- replicó Hermione.

Ron y Harry miraron hacia la mesa. Y lo que vieron los dejó sin habla. Justo entre Dumbledore y Snape, había una joven muy guapa, de pelo castaño casi por los hombros y sonrisa dulce.

Harry notó cómo Ron le agarraba fuerte del brazo.

-Harry, ¿estás viendo lo que yo estoy viendo?- su amigo asintió con la cabeza- no me lo puedo creer, es... es...

-Chicos, hay que admitir que es guapa, pero ¿no estáis exagerando un pelín?

-No es eso, Hermione... y desde luego que es guapa... es... es que... – Ron intentaba hablar, pero no le salían las palabras. Harry ni siquiera lo intentaba.

-Lo que pasa es que ya antes se habían quedado observándola como maníacos sexuales y tienen miedo de que les reconozca –rió Ginny.

-¿Cómo? ¿La habíais visto antes?- preguntó Hermione, asombrada.

-Sí -Harry por fin consiguió hablar, pero no apartaba la vista de la muchacha, al igual que medio comedor- Nos la encontramos cuando fuimos al Callejón Diagon, a comprar al material. La vimos en Flourish y Botts, y después en Florean Fortescue... pero no pensábamos que ella fuera...

-Bueno, no adelantéis acontecimientos- le cortó Hermione, ya un poco celosa por la atención que acaparaba la supuesta nueva profesora-. Aún no sabemos si será ella realmente. Puede ser una encargada de algo.

-No... no... –Harry estaba recordando-. En la librería, el tendero le advertía que tuviera cuidado con su nuevo trabajo... que estaba maldito, según decían muchos.

-Pues espero que este año no se tenga que ir- interrumpió Ron- Porque está demasiado buena como para perderla de vista tan rápidamente.

Hermione le dio un codazo, mientras murmuraba algo que sonó como Siempre pensáis en lo mismo.

En ese mismo momento, el último alumno (Cole Watson) era sorteado para Slytherin entre los aplausos de su casa, y Albus Dumbledore se levantaba para pronunciar su discurso de principios de curso. Estuvo apunto de volcar su plato y su copa cuando la larga barba plateada se le enganchó al mantel.

-Queridos alumnos –anunció cuando pudo recuperarse del ataque de risa-: ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo a Hogwarts! Como es habitual, tengo que haceros unas pequeñas advertencias antes de empezar el año escolar.

La primera: recordaros que la entrada en el Bosque Prohibido queda totalmente restringida para los estudiantes del colegio, por evidentes peligros que no voy a mencionar ahora. Asimismo, y aunque algunos de vosotros os saltéis esta petición a la torera, no debéis hacer magia en los pasillos ni en los recreos... la señora Pomfrey está cansada de curar los estropicios que causáis en los duelos –añadió con una mirada de complicidad hacia la enfermera, que le sonreía en un extremo de la mesa de los profesores-.

El año pasado no hubo liga de quiddicth, a causa de un importante evento que celebramos... –recordó Dumbledore, mientras todo el salón contenía la respiración- Pero este curso no hay excusa para que no celebremos la Copa de quidditch. –el Gran Comedor estalló en aplausos. A Dumbledore le costaba calmar a sus alumnos-. Así que, como hay varias bajas en todos los equipos, si alguien quiere jugar para su casa, no tiene más que dirigirse a la señora Hooch. Las pruebas serán la dentro de dos semanas.

Hubo murmullos por todo el salón. Fred y George hablaban de algo con Ginny, que les sonreía como diciendo qué bobos sois.

-Y ya que estamos anunciando cambios... es para mí un gran placer dar la bienvenida a nuestro colegio a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta, y haciéndole una señal con la cabeza a la chica para que se levantara, prosiguió-: Alyssa Auranimus.

Una joven guapa, de mirada y sonrisa dulces se levantó del asiento saludando alegremente. Todo el Comedor prorrumpió en aplausos, mayoritariamente del sector masculino, aunque como Harry percibió, no iba vestida igual de provocativa como cuando la vieron en el callejón Diagon. Nunca un profesor había recibido tal aclamación.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué te dije? ¡Va a ser nuestra profesora!- dijo Harry, ilusionado al igual que la mayoría de chicos del colegio.

Las chicas, sin embargo, no parecían tan satisfechas.

-Bueno, tiene pintas de ser simpática- opinó Hermione, un tanto podrían haber escogido un hombre guapo...

-Sí, claro, un guapo idiota, como Lockhart, ¿no?- le picó Ron.

-Míralo por el lado bueno, Hermione. Es la primera mujer en mucho tiempo que ocupa el puesto –observó Ginny- ¡Las chicas al poder!

En ese momento, el todo Gran Comedor se quedó callado. Ginny se encogió en su asiento, para que la gente que se reía no supiera que ella había sido la que gritó.

-Sí, señorita Weasley, las chicas al poder –Dumbledore la delató entre risas- Y con mucho motivo, ya que la señorita Auranimus, a pesar de su juventud, es una de las brujas que más saben sobre Artes Oscuras. –Mientras los alumnos se calmaban, el viejo mago siguió con su discurso- Por último, me gustaría hablaros de un tema muy serio.

Todos lo sabéis, aunque muchos de vosotros no queráis aceptarlo. El pasado mes de junio, lord Voldemort volvió a renacer – hizo una pausa, al ver cómo muchos de los alumnos se rebullían incómodos en sus asientos-. Nadie sabe a ciencia exacta cómo lo consiguió, pero lo que sí sabemos es que ha vuelto, más fuerte y temible que nunca. Es una tontería negarlo. Es una tontería, sobre todo cuando vuestro compañero, Cedric Diggory, murió asesinado por él nada más volver a la vida. Sería una gran falta de respeto hacia su memoria no confiar en lo que los hechos nos han demostrado.

Se produjo un silencio denso en el comedor. Casi todos tenían las cabezas gachas. En la mesa de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang intentaba ahogar el llanto mientas unas lágrimas solitarias caían por sus mejillas. En esos instantes, Harry se sintió más culpable que nunca de la muerte de Cedric.

Como si pudiera leer los pensamientos del chico, Dumbledore siguió:

-Por supuesto, fue algo que no se pudo evitar. Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que pasó, más que Voldemort y sus seguidores. Sin embargo, podemos evitar lo que está por venir. Es inútil negarlo. Va a volver a atacar, aunque aún no haya decidido hacerlo. Y la única manera de hacer que no consiga sus oscuros y retorcidos propósitos es hacerle frente, no ignorar lo que está pasando.

Es nuestro deber prepararos para el futuro. Debéis estar agradecidos por ser magos y brujas... tenéis muchas más maneras de defenderos que los muggles. Este año, vamos a profundizar en tácticas de defensa. Para ello tenemos a la señorita Auranimus –Dumbledore se detuvo unos instantes mientras la joven asentía con la cabeza-. Nosotros vamos a tratar de prepararos para el futuro. Sólo os pido que estudiéis más que nunca. Esta vez no se trata de aprobar, se trata de seguir con vida.

Se oyeron unos murmullos de desaprobación en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Y no, no estoy bromeando ni exagerando, señor Nott –el rostro de Dumbledore se crispó mientras muchos alumnos se giraban para ver al chico-. Usted mejor que nadie debería saberlo.

El Slytherin sostuvo la mirada insolentemente hacia la mesa de los profesores, entre orgulloso y humillado.

-Creo que no me queda nada más que decir. Este discurso se me ha alargado más de lo previsto... Así que, para compensar, podéis disfrutar de uno de los mejores banquetes de los últimos años... ¡a comer!

En ese mismo instante, las cuatro mesas se llenaron de deliciosos manjares. Ron se tiró como loco a por un par de muslos de pollo. Mientras, el Gran Comedor recuperaba su anterior estado de alegría.

-Eh, Harry... Tú no tuviste la culpa. Deja de comerte la cabeza –susurró Hermione pasándole una brazo por la espalda-. Por cierto, luego recuérdame que te devuelva el dinero de los libros.

El banquete transcurrió sin más percances que una copa derramada por parte de Neville.

Cuando terminaron los postres, Albus Dumbledore se levantó de nuevo para desear a todos una buena noche. Snape miraba a Alyssa de una forma extraña, entre el odio y la fascinación. Era sabido por todos que el profesor de pociones ansiaba ocupar el puesto de la joven Auranimus desde hacía años. Sin embargo, como supuso Harry, Snape no podría evitar la tentación de admirar a una mujer guapa, aunque fuese profesionalmente su "rival".

Era la hora de irse a la sala Común, pero muchos chicos se habían quedado de pie, presumiblemente discutiendo interiormente si irse a dormir, u observar durante cinco minutos más a la nueva profesora.

-Ron, Harry... Tierra llamando a niños, es una emergencia, despierten, bajen de la Luna... - Hermione se puso una mano en la boca e imitó el ruido de un walkie-talkie- ¡Houston, Houston, tenemos un problema!

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Harry molesto, apartando a Hermione con la mano, que se interponía entre él y la profesora nueva, tapándole la visión.

-Nada, que tengo que guiar hacia la Sala Común a los estudiantes de primero, y si no os dais prisa en acompañarme, voy a hacer una primera intervención perfecta como prefecta... –renegó Hermione, impaciente.

-Bueno, ya vamos... de todas formas, ¡ve tú! Nosotros te alcanzamos en cinco minutos, ¿eh?- y añadió extrañado- ¿Y quién es Houston?

-Tendrías que haberte escogido Estudios muggles como alternativa, en vez de esa patraña de Adivinación- recriminó la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco y marchándose en dirección al vestíbulo.

-Bueno, ya te tengo a ti para que me expliques las cosas- le gritó Ron mientras ella se alejaba.

Vieron que Alyssa Auranimus salía del Gran Comedor por la puerta de los profesores.

Salieron, esperando la cola que chicos que se apiñaban a las puertas de Gran Comedor. Cuando a los pocos minutos consiguieron cruzar el vestíbulo, vieron que Ginny se dirigía hacia ellos con paso firme.

-Anda que os dais prisa en subir... Toma Harry, Hermione me ha dicho que te dé esto, que ella no va a bajar a la sala común esta noche. Dice que está muy cansada- añadió la pelirroja, poniéndole en la mano varias monedas de oro y plata.

-Vaya, vaya- siseó una voz detrás de Harry-. Weasley, has tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no quedarte con el dinero, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que hacía tiempo que no veías tantas monedas juntas.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Malfoy!- Harry se irritaba cada vez más cuando el Slytherin se burlaba de la familia de Ron -¿Quién diantre te crees que eres para hablarle así a nadie?

-Cálmate, Potter- dijo Malfoy tranquilamente-. No es con tu familia con la que me estoy metiendo. Claro, que... se me olvidaba... Tú no tienes familia.

Esta vez eran los dos Weasley y Harry los que apuntaban con la varita a Draco Malfoy.

-Un día de estos te arrepentirás con ganas de decir esas cosas –advirtió Harry, conteniendo la ira que crecía en su interior.

-No deberías amenazarme, Potter- escupió Malfoy.

-Y tú deberías tratar con más respeto a tus compañeros, rubito- amenazó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

-¡Usted! –Ron miraba atónito a Alyssa

-Muy bien, jovencitos, se acabó la pelea. Tú- añadió cogiendo a Malfoy del cuello de la túnica con una mano-: no quiero volver a ver cómo insultas a alguien. Sea por el motivo que sea. El respeto hacia los demás es algo que deberían haberte enseñado tus padres.

Ron estaba atónito, parecía que la situación le hacía gracia. Y no era para menos. La profesora no medía más de un metro sesenta y cinco , y aunque Draco Malfoy no era muy alto, le pasaba en altura. Era gracioso ver cómo le amenazaba. Malfoy pareció darse cuenta, y apartó la mano de la profesora con desprecio.

-Entendido- dijo lentamente y separando las sílabas, mientras se daba la vuelta.

-No te irás sin castigo. Informaré de esto a Dumbledore. Y tienes 5 puntos menos.

Malfoy se volvió, irritado.

-¡El curso aún no ha empezado! No puede hacer eso...

-¿Quieres ver cómo lo hago? – Alyssa parecía realmente amenazante.- Bien, ahora serán 10, por levantarme la voz. Andando, a las mazmorras.

Malfoy parecía querer responderle, pero se cortó al pensar en la de puntos que podría seguir perdiendo para su casa.

-¿Puedes quitarle puntos?- preguntó Ron, admirado, cuando el petulante Slytherin se marchó.

-No, pero sí puedo asustarle para mantenerlo a raya. Dudo que vuelva a levantarme la voz en algún tiempo- añadió, con una sonrisa. Su expresión volvía a parecer dulce y amigable-. Bueno, bueno, bueno... creo que nos hemos visto antes... Encantada de volver a veros.

-Lo mismo digo- dijeron los dos chicos al unísono.

-Ginny Weasley- se presentó la chica tendiéndole una mano a la profesora-. Y estos son mi hermano Ron, y Harry Potter. Necesitará mucha paciencia con ellos...

-¡Oye!

Alyssa estrechó la mano que la chica le ofrecía.

-Precisamente te andaba buscando, Potter. Dumbledore quería que te diera un recado. ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? En privado- añadió, mirando a los hermanos Weasley y a unas estudiantes de tercero que pasaban por su lado.

-Sí, claro- balbució Harry, mientras Alyssa le conducía a un rincón y Ron le silabeaba algo así como qué morro tienes.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry, intrigado.

-Es sobre tu padrino. Harry, Sirius está en una misión especial... no puedes mandarle lechuzas ahora. Sería muy peligroso para él si le descubren- anunció la profesora de un tirón.

-¿Cómo...

-Shhhhh. No preguntes. Harry, estamos en una mala época... sólo te pido que confíes en mí, como Dumbledore ha hecho. Ahora sé que Black es bueno y no quiere hacer daño a nadie... Albus me lo contó.

-¿Qué es eso de que está en peligro?

-No, no está en peligro... no si las cosas salen como está previsto- Alyssa parecía incómoda-. Escucha, Harry, no puedo contarte qué es lo que está haciendo, sólo puedo decirte que su labor es muy importante... no puede fallar. Si le descubren, todo se irá al traste, por eso pido tu colaboración. No intentéis contactar con él ¿vale?

-¿En qué no puede fallar?

-¡Harry! Ya estoy hablando más de la cuenta... no me hagas fallar a la primera de cambio.

A Harry le conmovió aquella mirada. Esa chica tenía la propiedad de resultar amenazadora o inocente, según le conviniese.

-Está bien... pero por favor, si le pasa algo... decídmelo. Soy su ahijado, creo que tengo derecho a saber...

-Sí por supuesto. Serás informado de cualquier cosa que le pase. Ahora, vete a tu Sala. Buenas noches-añadió, dándole una amistosa palmada en la espalda.

Harry volvió con Ron y Ginny, y se dirigieron hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo has resistido estar delante de ella tan cerca sin hacer ninguna tontería? De verdad, Harry, a veces creo que tienes un control sobrenatural con tus hormonas.

-Sí, y yo creo que si cuando empiecen las clases prestas tanta atención a la materia que imparte Alyssa como a su culo, te convertirás dentro de poco en un auror en potencia, hermanito- le reprochó Ginny, provocando las carcajadas de Harry y el sonrojo de su hermano.

-¿Cuál es la contraseña? –preguntó Harry cuando estuvieron frente a puerta de entrada de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Ginny se abrió paso entre los dos chavales, y le dijo al retrato de la Dama Gorda:

-Atún tun turulún.

-Pase, pase- respondió la Dama, abriéndose sobre sus goznes y dejándolos entrar.

-¿Sabéis? –dijo Harry a sus dos amigos- En ocasiones como esta me alegro de no ser un chico cualquiera. Me gusta ser un mago.

Y dicho esto, subió al dormitorio de los chicos ante los dos pelirrojos, que le seguían con la mirada extrañados.


	6. De pársel y cosquillas

**6 De pársel y cosquillas**

-Llegáis tarde- dijo Hermione como saludo cuando Harry y Ron llegaron al Gran Comedor el primer día de clases.

-Y qué vas a hacer, ¿nos vas a quitar puntos?- replicó Ron, sentándose a la mesa.

-Muy gracioso. No soy yo quien tiene que quitar puntos por llegar tarde a clase (que todavía no lo habéis hecho). Son los profesores. Mi trabajo es mantener el orden- añadió ella, sin saber disimular lo orgullosa de sí misma que estaba-. A propósito, tomad. Los horarios del curso.

Harry y Ron cogieron sus horarios, y buscaron las materias que debían dar ese día.

-¡Bien! ¡Hoy toca clase con Alyssa!-exclamó Harry al ver la columna del martes.

-Mola. Por cierto... ¿qué te dijo ayer que volviste con cara de preocupación? Si ella me hubiese llevado aparte para hablar, habría vuelto flotando en una nube...

-¿La profesora nueva quiso hablar con Harry?- preguntó Hermione.

-Sí. Fue... – Harry miró hacia los lados, para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba- bueno, me dijo que Hocicos estaba en una misión, y que no debía escribirle, porque si le descubrían, correría peligro. No sé qué tipo de misión tendrá.

-¿Creéis que tendrá algo que ver con... Quien-vosotros-sabéis?- preguntó Hermione alarmada.

-No lo sé, eso es lo que me preocupa. No quiero que le pase nada.

Terminaron de desayunar en silencio, y se encaminaron hacia el aula de Transformaciones, la primera clase del día.

Subiendo por un corredor, se encontraron a Malfoy, que sostenía por el cuello de la túnica a un chico de Hufflepuff más pequeño que él. Le estaba amenazando.

-Vaya, vaya, Malfoy... ¿ahora te dedicas a asustar a los niños?- se burló Hermione.

Malfoy soltó rápidamente al Hufflepuff, que se recompuso la túnica ofendido. Extrañamente, no le acompañaban ni Crabbe ni Goyle.

-No es asunto tuyo, Granger. Mejor vete a devorar libros, sabelotodo.

-Me quería pegar- soltó el niño, señalando al Slytherin con el dedo.

-Claro, como no puede medirse con los de su tamaño... -murmuró Ron.

-Weasley, más vale que te calles si no quieres que me mida contigo.

-Oh, qué miedo-ironizó el pelirrojo.

-¡Ya está bien! Tú, Malfoy, explica porqué querías pegarle o atente a las consecuencias- gruñó Hermione exasperada.

-¿Tú quien te crees que eres para darme órdenes, Granger?

Hermione se señaló la insignia de prefecta que llevaba en el pecho.

-Oh, no... así que además de sabelotodo, prefecta. Qué bien. Bien, te diré que él empezó primero. Me arrojó una bengala.

-¡Eso es mentira! Él me empujó mientras corría por el pasillo, y yo le dije que tuviera cuidado, y entonces me cogió de la túnica y me amenazó- aclaró el Hufflepuff enfadado.

-Muy bien, Malfoy. Además de cretino, embustero. Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin-resolvió Hermione, orgullosa.

-Ninguna sangre sucia me quita puntos.

Harry tuvo que agarrar a Ron de la túnica para que no se abalanzara sobre Malfoy.

-¿A, sí? Esta sangre sucia te va a quitar muchos puntos este curso, como sigas así- amenazó Hermione, tajante, dando la vuelta y apremiando a sus amigos para ir al aula de Transformaciones.

Malfoy los seguía.

-¿Puede saberse por qué nos sigues?- preguntó Harry irritado, volviéndose.

-Yo no sigo a nadie. Sólo voy a clase, Transformaciones, que por desgracia, comparto con los Gryffindors.

Se dirigieron en un tenso silencio al aula de la profesora McGonagall, que saludó a todos nada más entrar.

-Bienvenidos, alumnos. Antes de empezar la clase, me gustaría avisaros sobre un par de cosas.

Este año, a finales de curso, tendrán lugar los exámenes del TIMO, es decir, los Títulos Indispensables de Magia Ordinaria. Como bien sabéis, cuantos más tengáis más posibilidades de trabajo tendréis en el futuro. Por eso os sugiero que estudiéis desde el principio para que así os sea más fácil. Los TIMOS pueden resultar más difíciles que otros exámenes.

Por otra parte, este año debéis aprender a protegeros más y mejor de lo habitual. Es por eso que las clases serán más duras, y se os pedirá más rendimiento. Espero que cumpláis las expectativas. Eso es todo. Ahora, abrid el libro por la página 20. Hoy transformaremos varios objetos a la vez.

Todos hicieron lo que la profesora les pedía. Harry y Ron se rieron mucho cuando McGonagall quitó quince puntos a Slytherin porque Goyle transformó cinco erizos en sendas abejas que picaron a la profesora. Como Hermione se alegró de comprobar, Malfoy no era muy bueno en Transformaciones.

La mañana transcurrió sin más altercados. Hagrid llevó a su primera clase varios _fwoopers_, unos bonitos pájaros de colores chillones cuyo canto, a pesar de agradable, vuelve loco a quien lo escucha. Tuvieron que lanzarle un hechizo silenciador a todos y cada uno de ellos, cosa que no les resultó muy difícil. Parecía que por una vez, Hagrid había decidido empezar de manera suave el curso.

Durante la comida no hablaron de otra cosa que no fuera relativa a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Fred y George ya habían tenido esa asignatura, y estaban encantados con al profesora.

-Os digo que es alucinante- aseguraba Fred a Harry y Ron-. Además de estar buena, es simpatiquísima y sabe un montón sobre maldiciones. A uno de Hufflepuff le ha lanzado una para... bueno, para que se sintiera su vasallo... no como la Imperius, más bien era en plan "eres mi hombre, harás lo que yo te diga". El chico parecía encantado, y nosotros nos hemos reído mucho, sobre todo cuando le ha ordenado que se desnudara.

-¿La profesora le ha ordenado eso a un alumno?- preguntó Ginny sorprendida- Vaya, quién estuviera en vuestra clase.

-Sí, pero cuando él iba a hacerlo, deshizo la maldición- contestó George, llevándose un trozo de bistec a la boca-. Nos ha sedvido pa'a ap'ende' lo pelig'osas que pue'n sed- tragó-, y nos ha explicado cómo combatir esa.

-Estoy deseando que empiece ya la clase- murmuró Ron, mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores-. ¿Os lo podéis creer? Yo esperando que llegue una clase, voy mejorando, ¿no, Hermione?

-Huy sí, cada día eres más aplicado- reprochó ella irónicamente.

Después de comer se dirigieron al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Hermione se entretuvo regañando a unos chicos de cuarto, mientras Ron y Harry corrían para pillar buenos asientos. Entraron antes de que sonara la campana.

La estancia estaba muy iluminada. Se sentaron delante de la mesa de la profesora, guardando un sitio a Hermione, que apareció a los pocos minutos y se sentó entre los dos.

-Cómo se nota que no es Lockhart el profesor, ¿eh?- intentó picarla Ron- si así fuera, hubieras entrado la primera en clase.

-Qué gracioso. Para tu información, estaba cumpliendo mi deber. Sabes que me interesa mucho esta asignatura como para perderme el comienzo de clase.

La entrada de una mujer en el aula les sacó de la discusión.

Todos los alumnos dirigieron su atención hacia ella. Ese día no llevaba una de sus acostumbradas túnicas raras y provocativas. Vestía una túnica abierta como las de Hogwarts, de color añil, y debajo, pantalones y camisa muggles. Aún así, los chicos no le quitaban la vista de encima.

-Buenas tardes, chicos-saludó alegre la profesora-. Bien, antes que nada me gustaría explicaros cómo va a ser el curso... Un pequeño resumen. En el primer trimestre (o sea, este) aprenderemos cómo defendernos de criaturas peligrosas, pero no sólo de las que actúan por sí solas, como los boggarts y los gryndilows. Sobre todo daremos seres que los magos y brujas oscuros suelen utilizar para hacer el mal. En el segundo trimestre, os enseñaré maldiciones y sus contrahechizos.

Neville se rebulló en su asiento, dos filas por detrás de Harry, Hermione y Ron.

-Aprenderéis a esquivarlas, curarlas, e incluso prevenirlas. Veréis cómo no hace falta una bola de cristal para predecir el comportamiento de un brujo oscuro-sonrió, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

La chica les lanzó una mirada interrogante a sus amigos. Tapándose la boca, susurró:

-¿Eso ha sido casualidad, o sabe que no me gusta la adivinación? ¿Cómo puede saberlo?

-Shhhssssssst... calla... si quieres, pregúntale luego, que yo quiero escucharla-reprochó Ron.

Hermione chascó la lengua. La profesora seguía hablando, paseando por la clase.

-...así que después de dar eso, al finalizar Semana Santa, aprenderéis a identificar objetos usados por brujos oscuros-alzó una ceja, y enumeró con la mano-: maquinitas especiales para la creación de magia negra, cachivaches para despistar a los áurores... elementos de tortura.

La clase entera se estremeció al oír esas palabras.

-¿Elementos de tortura? –preguntó Neville asustado- ¿Realmente hace falta verlos?

-Siento que tenga que ser así, pero sí, eh... ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Longbottom. Neville Longbottom, señorita Auranimus.

-Pues es necesario, Neville. Sólo conociéndolos sabréis cómo libraros de ellos si alguna vez lo necesitáis. Ah, y se me olvidaba... También daremos un poco de psicología mortífaga. La mejor manera de saber cómo actuarán es saber cómo piensan.

-¿Psicología mortífaga?- preguntó una chica de Ravenclaw-¿qué es eso?

-¿No existe la psicología infantil? Pues igual. Ya lo veremos más adelante. Ahora... guardad vuestras cosas y apartaos.

Cuando se hubieron retirado todos de las mesas, la joven extendió la mano, y sin necesidad de varita, los pupitres salieron despedidos hasta el final de la clase.

-Esperad aquí. Hoy empezaremos con una clase práctica.

Toda la clase estaba con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo ha hecho eso?-preguntó Ron, fascinado.

-No lo sé. Pero Dumbledore dijo una vez que la magia sin varita es muy difícil de hacer, y suele ser imprecisa. Sólo he visto dos personas que puedan hacerlo- recordó Harry-: Dumbledore y Voldemort.

Ron y Hermione sintieron un escalofrío.

-Ella no puede ser mala, Harry, si es lo que estás pensando. De ser así, Dumbledore no la habría contratado.

La clase seguía sumergida en murmullos cuando la profesora entró empujando una gran jaula tapada con una sábana vieja.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar. La profesora percibió el miedo en los ojos de algunos, y la sorpresa en los de otros.

-Oh, vaya, no empecéis a decepcionarme. No me digáis que vosotros también os habéis asustado... No me extraña de los de Slytherin, pero de los Ravenclaws, me estáis decepcionando... ¿nadie se ha dado cuenta?

-Nos hemos dado cuenta de que ha hecho magia sin varita. Y eso sólo lo hacen los magos oscuros, o muy poderosos- aventuró Hermione.

-Mmmmmmm. Muy bien, primera lección sobre los mortífagos, chicos: nunca les creáis. Harán cualquier clase de trucos para haceros creer que dominan la situación. Pensé que vosotros os daríais cuenta... ¿Alguien se dio cuenta de cómo moví realmente los pupitres? Tú... ¿Granger? ¿Hermione Granger? No me equivoco con el nombre, ¿verdad?- Hermione negó con la cabeza- Tú sí has debido darte cuenta.

-No sé de qué me habla, profesora- contestó la chica entre asustada y enfadada consigo misma.

-Bueno, es sencillo. Es un viejo truco muggle. No habéis visto la varita por que estaba oculta- y dicho esto, con un ágil movimiento de muñeca, sacó la varita de la manga de la túnica-. Sencillo, pero desconcertante. ¿A que mola?- añadió sonriendo ampliamente.

Muchos de los presentes se echaron a reír. Era divertida.

-Eso es lo que harían muchos mortífagos en un caso de apuro con tal de demostrar poder. O qué creíais, ¿qué tenía telekinesia?

-¿Telequé?- preguntó Harry

-Telekinesia. Mover los objetos con la mente- resumió Ron.

-Bueno, dejémonos de bromas y demostraciones. Os presento a... –hizo un gesto teatral, y descubrió la jaula.

Todos se echaron hacia atrás asustados al ver lo que contenía.

Una enorme serpiente de tres cabezas se movía dentro de la jaula, pujando por salir. Era de un naranja subido con listas negras, color que delataba lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser.

-...la _runespoor_. Qué, ¿asusta? ¿Sí, verdad?

-Es enorme- murmuró Dean, acercando su cara a la jaula.

-Es horrible- dijo Harry recordando a Nagini, a pesar de que no se le parecía. Se acercó para verla también él más de cerca

-Es muy peligrosa- afirmó Alyssa acercando su cabeza a la de los dos chavales-. Las _runespoors_ son la mascota preferida de los magos y brujas tenebrosos. No son particularmente malignas, sin embargo, el dueño hace a la mascota. Son originarias de Burkina Faso, una país de África, pero el contrabando y la magia negra han hecho que proliferen por todo el mundo. Aún así, normalmente es difícil encontrarlas fuera de los bosques inmarcables que el Ministerio de Magia de Burkina Faso designó para ellas. Por desgracia, creo que vamos a volver a ver muchos bichitos de estos por aquí-añadió con rostro serio y triste. Por un momento permaneció ensimismada. Despertó de su ensoñación sobresaltada y siguió explicando a la clase.

Perdonad. Sigamos: suelen medir entre un metro y ochenta centímetros y dos metros con diez. Ésta en concreto mide dos metros, aunque creo que la cabeza derecha es un pelín más grande. Ahora quiero que os fijéis en las cabezas. ¿Alguien sabe decirme qué hace cada una?

Hermione alzó la mano.

-¿Hermione?

-La izquierda es la que piensa, la del centro es la fantasiosa, y la derecha es la crítica.

-¡Muy bien! Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

Hermione parecía volver a recobrar la confianza en sí misma después del engaño de la varita.

-Exacto. Poneos mirando a la serpiente. Como ha dicho vuestra compañera, la cabeza que queda a vuestra izquierda es la que planifica adónde debe ir la serpiente y qué debe hacer a continuación. Es la cabeza que manda, por así decirlo. La del centro se pasa el día ensimismada en sus fantasías. Puede estar días enteros así.

-Vaya, Terry, tienes un alma gemela-dijo una chica de Ravenclaw dirigiéndose a un compañero-. ¿Tendrá el mismo tipo de fantasías que tú?

Todos los Ravenclaws estallaron en carcajadas ante la mirada de odio y vergüenza del chico.

-Sí, es posible que tengáis las mismas fantasías, esta _runespoor_ es un macho-dijo Alyssa, arrancando las risas de todas las chicas-. Bueno, bueno, se acabó el cachondeo. La cabeza derecha es la que evalúa a las otras. Está continuamente quejándose de sus comportamientos, siseando de manera continua e irritante, así que no es raro ver a una _runespoor_ sin cabeza derecha. A veces, las otras dos se asocian para arrancarla a dentelladas. Pero esta sí la tiene, así que tened cuidado con ella, porque sus colmillos son excepcionalmente venenosos. Bien, por último debo decir que pone los huevos por la boca (no sé cómo no se muere de angustia) y se utilizan como ingredientes para pociones de agilidad mental. Es posible que Snape os los enseñe este curso.

Ahora voy a soltar a la _runespoor_. Apartaos. La mantendré quieta unos instantes, y después alguno de vosotros saldrá a combatir contra ella. No hay un hechizo en concreto que pueda contra ella. Sólo combinando diferentes hechizos se la puede vencer.

-¿Luchar contra ella?- preguntó Ron- ¡Si no nos ha dicho cómo se hace!

-Creo que si pensáis lo descubriréis. Tranquilos, estando yo aquí no os pasará nada. La suelto.

Apuntó con la varita a la jaula y pronunció _alohomora_. Al instante, la enorme serpiente naranja y negra salía de ella arrastrándose a gran velocidad hacia los alumnos.

-Quieeeeeta ahí-Alyssa la mantenía a raya con la varita.- Muy bien. No aguantará mucho rato así. ¿Quién quiere enfrentarse con ella?

Silencio

-¿Nadie? Menos mal que estoy dando clase a unos Gryffindors...

A Harry le molestaba que dijera eso, aunque sabía que lo hacía para picarles. Aún así, no tenía ganas de vérselas con una serpiente venenosa.

-Yo.

Hermione se acercó a la serpiente. Harry y Ron se quedaron asombrados.

-¿Sabes ya qué hacer?

-Sí. Convertiré su cabeza izquierda en la de un ratón, y después le aplicaré un hechizo para provocar el hambre a las otra dos. Seguro que no tardan en comérsela, y cuando lo haga, como la izquierda es la que toma las decisiones, no sabrá qué hacer, y será inofensiva.

-¡Muy bien! Muy inteligente, sí señorita. Enrevesado, pero inteligente. Inténtalo, venga. Toda tuya.

Hermione se arremangó la túnica.

-Ten cuidado-susurró Ron.

Ella se acercó a la serpiente, dispuesta a hacer la transformación. La cabeza derecha no paraba de sisear. De pronto, Harry empezó a entender lo que decía.

_-Va a atacarte a ti, inútil._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Porque sólo te mira a ti. _

_-Oh, qué bien, nos quedaremos con una cabeza menos... más espacio y libertad..._

_-Necio, sin mí no sabrías moverte._

A Harry aquella conversación le parecía cómica. Le recordaba a _La espada mágica_, una película de dibujos animados en la que las dos cabezas de un dragón estaban continuamente peleando.

_-Muy bien, tú, muérdele antes de que nos haga daño. ¡Vamos!_

_-Oh, sí, carne humana fresca... mmmmmmm... nos vamos a dar un banquete, ¿eh, chicos?_

-Pero va a transformarte ya... ¡Y tú cállate, imbécil, que me distraes! No sirves más que para estorbar...

Hermione se disponía a lanzarle el hechizo para transformarle.

-¡_Muto in mu..._

_-¡Atácale, vamos!_

-_¡Noooooo! ¡Dejadla!-_ chilló Harry, aunque de sus labios sólo salieron silbidos.

Ocurrió todo en fracciones de segundo. La serpiente se lanzó a morder a Hermione en el mismo instante en que Harry se lanzaba para apartarla. No había caído en la gravedad del asunto hasta que vio que el reptil se abalanzaba sobre su amiga.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Harry levantándose de encima de ella y tendiéndole una mano.

-Sí... ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo sabías qué...? Ah... – Hermione acababa de recordar que Harry hablaba _pársel_. Podía entender a las serpientes.

-¡Hermione!-Alyssa corrió hacia ella- Vaya, ibas bien, pero eso de quedarte en blanco en el último momento... Harry, muy bien hecho. ¿Puedes manejarlas?

-Sí, pero... –miró al resto de la clase. La mayoría estaban asustados. Todos sabían que el _pársel_ era un idioma que sólo los magos oscuros poseían, aunque a Harry se lo pasó Voldemort cuando intentó matarlo.

-¿Alguien se ofrece voluntario?

-Profesora, yo... me gustaría intentarlo de nuevo- pidió Hermione.

-No, Hermione. Estas serpientes son muy astutas. Ahora, y siento decírtelo, te tomarán a guasa.

En ese momento, el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase sonó.

-Bueno, chicos... espero que la próxima clase no tenga incidentes. Os diré cual es el mejor método para manejar a estas serpientes. Y venid con ropa cómoda, nunca se sabe si hay que defenderse de alguna criatura mágica. Potter, ¿puedes venir un momento?- pidió la profesora.

Harry miró nervioso a sus amigos. Ron parecía morirse de ganas por acompañarle.

-Esperadme fuera, ¿vale?

Ron y Hermione asintieron con la cabeza y salieron con el resto de la clase, que comentaba divertida lo peligrosa que había sido la primera lección.

Cuando el aula se hubo vaciado, Auranimus se dirigió a Harry.

-Harry... vaya, la primera clase que doy y ha sido un desastre... ¿podrías ayudarme con la _runespoor_? A Hermione no la han tomado en serio, pero es que ahora mismo yo tampoco debo resultarles muy amenazadora, teniendo en cuenta que le he llevado a unos chicos como "contrincantes"... –hizo una pausa, y mirándole a los ojos añadió- He pensado que tú podrías ayudarme... ya sabes... pídeles que se metan en la jaula.

Se oyó un ruido a final de la clase.

-Oh, no, mierda... mucho rato se quedaban quietas. Ahora están rompiendo las mesas. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Harry no sabía qué decir. Una profesora, no, la profesora más guapa que había visto nunca, le estaba pidiendo ayuda a él. No sabía por qué, pero sentía unas enormes ganas de demostrarle lo que podía hacer con las serpientes, aunque por otro lado, le daba miedo que no le hicieran caso y lo dejaran en ridículo.

-Claro- se decidió.

Se acercó a la serpiente, que estaba sorprendentemente quieta.

_-¡Volved a la jaula! Ya habéis hecho suficiente daño hoy_ –silbó Harry.

_-¿Y si no queremos? ¿Y si te mordemos, y te matamos y después matamos a todos tus amigos?-_ la cabeza soñadora no paraba de decir tonterías.

-_No seas estúpida. ¿No ves que sabe nuestro idioma? Podría intentar hacer lo que iba a hacer su amiga, y no podríamos hacer nada por remediarlo, porque si hablásemos se enteraría._

-Volvamos a la jaula. Es mejor hacerle caso.

La enorme serpiente de tres volvió entre rejas con un irritable siseo de su cabeza derecha.

-Gracias, Harry. Supongo que por esto te mereces unos cuantos puntos. Diez para Gryffindor. Vete ya, tus amigos te estarán esperando.

Harry salió al pasillo, irradiando felicidad. Hermione lo esperaba fuera.

-¿Y Ron?

-Me parece que se ha puesto un poco celoso de que te llamase a ti, y no a él. Se ha ido con Dean, Seamus y Neville a Herbología– respondió Hemione-. ¿Qué quería la profesora?

Harry le explicó lo que había pasado mientras se dirigían a los invernaderos.

-Oye Harry... Gracias por apartarme de la _runespoor_. Podría haberte mordido a ti, no deberías haberlo hecho.

-Claro, y dejar que te mordiera, ¿no? Tú estás tonta...

-No, estoy agradecida- y, pillando a Harry por sorpresa, lo besó en la mejilla, para después salir del castillo dando saltos.

La semana trascurría sin que apenas se dieran cuenta. Las clases eran un poco más duras, pero se divertían más en sus ratos libres que otros años, entre otros motivos, porque Ginny se iba con ellos y parecía una réplica en femenino de los gemelos Weasley. Por otra parte, Harry se dio cuenta de que Cho Chang llevaba días persiguiéndolo, como si quisiera hablar con él, pero no se atreviera. Mejor que no se acercara. A Harry le seguía gustando un poco, pero no podía dejar de pensar que si Cho estaba realmente interesada en él, sería un segundo plato... antes de la muerte de Cedric (y Harry sintió una punzada de dolor al recordarla) ella no había querido saber nada de Harry.

Lo único malo fue la doble clase de pociones del viernes, que, como pudieron observar, parecía una auténtica tradición que la tuvieran con Slytherin.

Snape les había mandado hacer una poción de la risa, y Malfoy, cuando pasaba por el lado de la poción de Harry y Ron, le salpicó a Harry en la cara... Por suerte para Harry, tenían la poción bien hecha, y sólo estuvo los restantes cuarenta y cinco minutos de clase riéndose, en vez de ser convertido en una hiena, como dijo Snape que podía pasar si la poción fallaba. Por supuesto, el castigo recayó sobre Harry y no sobre Malfoy, al que no le quitó ni un solo punto a pesar de las quejas de los gryffindors.

El castigo consistía en limpiar todos los alambiques y demás instrumentos de la clase de pociones, como siempre, sin magia.

A las doce y cuarto de la noche, Harry se despidió de Hermione, Ron y Ginny y bajó a las mazmorras para cumplir su castigo.

Cada día odiaba más a Snape, cada día era más injusto.

Iba a entrar en las mazmorras cuando oyó unas voces que provenían de ella.

-Dumbledore, ¿crees que es sensato admitirle? Ya viste cómo huyó... le tiene miedo, pero no estoy seguro de que esté totalmente de nuestra parte. Sabes cómo es Karkarov, se mueve únicamente por sus intereses...

-Severus- le interrumpió una voz anciana, pero firme-, sé lo que me hago, créeme. Sé lo que hacemos. Él, al igual que tú, nos puede ser de gran ayuda, sobre todo para estrechar lazos entre países. Que ya no sea el director de Durmstrang no quiere decir que no tenga contactos importantes en Rusia.

-Sí, pero... ¿cómo estás tan seguro que no nos va a traicionar? Albus, fue un mortífago...

-Como tú, Severus. Y a ti te acepté, ¿recuerdas? Te di una segunda oportunidad, confié en ti, y sigo haciéndolo. Es cierto que no me fío totalmente de él, pero por ahora puede ayudarnos, y sabes que necesitamos cuantas más manos mejor. Es mejor no discutir más. Si te quedas más tranquilo, vigílale.

Harry corrió al principio del pasillo cuando oyó que unos pasos se acercaban hasta la puerta. Hizo como que andaba hacia las mazmorras por primera vez en esa noche, cuando vio que la puerta se abría y aparecía Dumbledore.

-Hola, Harry... ¿qué te trae por aquí? No son horas de andar por los pasillos, muchacho.

-Dígaselo a Snape. Vengo a cumplir un castigo injusto que me ha puesto.

-Severus, ¿es eso cierto? Oh, vamos, te dije que no castigaras tanto a los alumnos, los vas a estresar... un poco de disciplina está bien, pero... seguro que no fue muy grave...

-Ingirió una poción, que le tuvo el resto de la clase riéndose y alborotando- dijo Snape, seguro de que esa contestación bastaría a Dumbledore.

-Malfoy me salpicó a la cara. No fue culpa mía, yo no quería tirarme toda la hora riéndome. Ahora tengo agujetas en el abdomen.

-Sev, creo que deberías perdonar a Potter, ya ves que no tuvo él la culpa. Es un buen chico, ¿verdad que sí?- añadió, guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

-Está bien... Pero te advierto que será la última vez que te libres de un castigo, niño-aseguró Snape, con el rostro crispado por la ira. Dio bruscamente la vuelta hacia las mazmorras, haciendo que su capa negra ondeara.

-Gracias, profesor.

-No hay de qué. Pero Harry, procurad no alterar a Snape. Está haciendo un gran esfuerzo, debéis tener paciencia con él.

Antes de que a Harry le diera tiempo a preguntar, Dumbledore se marchó.

Harry regresó a la torre de Gryffindor, deseando por todo lo alto no cruzarse con Filch o la señora Norris.

Cuando llegó a la sala común, estaba vacía. O casi, porque Ginny reposaba en un sofá frente a la chimenea, con un libro entre las manos.

-¿Ya se ha ido la gente? Es viernes...

-Sí. Mis hermanos tiraron un par de bombas fétidas, y esto se despejó enseguida. Yo bajé hace diez minutos- respondió la chica-. ¿Te quedas aquí un rato? Ya estoy cansada de leer, y las de mi cuarto últimamente están insoportables. Cámbiate si quieres, estarás más cómodo.

Harry pensó que tenía razón. Subió al cuarto y se puso el pijama y las zapatillas. No cogió la bata, extrañamente hacía demasiado calor y no la necesitaba.

Cuando bajó, Ginny le hizo un hueco en el sofá. No se había fijado antes en que ella también estaba en pijama. O en algo, ya que llevaba pantalones cortos muy pequeños y una camiseta de manga larga con ositos.

-¿Qué lees?-preguntó Harry, señalando el libro con la cabeza.

-No leo, estudio. Las Sombras. Seres oscuros con forma de sombra que absorben la energía de sus víctimas hasta convertirlas en sombras o matarlas. Agradables, ¿verdad?

-No las había dado antes.

-Claro. Porque el falso Moody se dedicó sólo a enseñar cosas sobre maldiciones- Ginny cambió rápido de tema al ver la cara de tristeza de su Harry. Sabía que no le gustaba recordar cosas del año anterior-. Y dime, ¿cómo es que has terminado ya de limpiar las mazmorras?

-Dumbledore me salvó el pellejo- resumió Harry. Decidió contarle lo que había oído. Al fin y al cabo, a Ginny le habían puesto al corriente sobre Sirius y lo que pasó el año anterior, mientras estaban en La Madriguera. Y Harry se sentía muy a gusto cuando hablaba con ella. Escuchaba bien, como Hermione, y bromeaba mucho, como Ron. Era como tener a sus dos amigos juntos, con el aliciente de estar con una chica bonita.

Ginny le escuchaba con la boca abierta.

-¿Crees que... que hay una especie de asociación para luchar contra Quien-Tú-Sabes? –la chica se estremeció al recordar algo- Papá y mamá llevan todo el verano reuniéndose con gente del Ministerio y con Dumbledore. Quizás sea esa la "Orden" de la que hablaba Snape.

-No lo sé. Sí, es probable. El año pasado, cuando estaba en la enfermería, Dumbledore dijo que necesitarían toda la ayuda posible, y le preguntó a tu madre si no se equivocaba al pensar que podía contar con ellos.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio.

-Bueno, anímate. Por cierto, ¿se te han pasado ya las agujetas?

-No. Aún me dan cada vez que me río...

-Oh, ¿y ahora?- Ginny empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Para! No, estate quieta, me haces cosquillas... - rió Harry.

-No me digas...

Harry contraatacó como pudo. La chica se levantó corriendo del sofá.

-¿Ahora te quieres escapar?- Harry empezó a perseguirla por los sillones, jugando al ratón y el gato.

Cuando por fin la alcanzó, la tiró en un sofá y se puso encima de ella a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡No, otra vez no!- Ginny lloraba de la risa- ¡Para!

-Ni hablar... ¿qué haces? ¡Eh, para! ¡No, no hagas eso! –ahora era Harry el que estaba en apuros. Ginny estaba muerta de la risa, y aún así, sacó fuerzas para distraer a Harry.

Entre risas, le estaba desabrochando los botones de la camisa del pijama. Harry dejó de hacerle cosquillas para intentar abrochárselos, pero la pelirroja era más rápida que él. Empezó a hacerle cosquillas, justo donde más agujetas tenía Harry. Ahora era ella la que ganaba la partida, y Harry se dio por vencido. Le daba igual que le quitara la camisa, al fin y al cabo, hacía mucho calor... demasiado calor. De hecho, los dos estaban sudando como si acabaran de terminar un partido de quidditch.

Mientras, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, Fred y George entraban por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Y la imagen que vieron fue la de su hermanita pequeña tumbada en un sofá, muriéndose de la risa mientras Harry Potter, tumbado encima de ella y sin la parte de arriba del pijama, le hacía cosquillas.

-¡Ginny!

-¡Y Harry!

Harry dio un respingo del susto, lo que hizo que se cayera del sofá. Se enderezó frotándose la espalda, y vio que los gemelos Weasley estaban de pie enfrente de ellos.

-Si queréis hacer algo id a un lugar privado.

-¡Fred! ¡Que es nuestra hermana!

-¡TÚ! –gritó Fred señalando con un dedo a Harry- Aprovechándote de una pobre chica indefensa para hacer con ella lo que te piden tus instintos...

-¡Fred! Es la hermana de su mejor amigo... – observó teatralmente George, como si quisiera decir "has cometido un pecado mortal, mereces la horca"

-¿Se puedes saber qué hacías encima de Ginny?- preguntó Fred, que por primera vez parecía serio.

-¿Y se puede saber porqué tú le has quitado la camisa?-añadió su gemelo.

Harry y Ginny se miraron. Los dos estaban muy colorados. Si instantes antes Harry pensaba morirse de la risa o el calor, ahora pensaba que se iba a morir de la vergüenza.

-Eh... estábamos jugando- se excusó Ginny. Sus mejillas tomaban por momentos el color de su pelo.

-¿Jugando?

-¡Ah, sí, George! A eso también jugaban este verano Percy y Penélope cuando entramos en su habitación... –dijo Fred con un tono de malicia incontenible en la voz.

-Bueno... creo que ellos no estaban precisamente en pijama... para mí que iban un "poco" más ligeritos de ropa...

Los gemelos explotaron a reír. Harry y Ginny no pudieron evitar reírse ellos también.

-No, ya en serio, chicos, estábamos haciéndonos cosquillas- explicó Harry, sentándose al lado de la pelirroja.

-¿Sin camiseta? ¿Le hacías cosquillas sin camiseta?

-Es que si se la intento quitar, tiene las manos ocupadas en vestirse de nuevo y me da tiempo a recuperarme- se excusó la chica.

-Sí, claro...

-Oye, y ahora que caigo... ¿A vosotros qué os importa?- Ginny parecía de repente enfadada- Lo que yo haga con Harry es asunto mío y de él, no vuestro.

Harry se extrañó de esa contestación, pero la chica tenía razón. Habían sido unos idiotas al picarse y seguirles la corriente. ... es asunto mío y de él... a Harry le gustaron esas palabras. No sabía decir porqué, pero se repetían automáticamente en su cabeza.

-Tranquila, hermanita... sólo nos preocupábamos por ti- se defendió Fred.

-Es que claro, por las cosquillas se empieza...

-Se sigue por jugar a los ginecólogos de San Mungo...

-¡FRED!- Harry y Ginnny saltaron del sofá.

-Bueno, bueno, no os pongáis así... era broma... Eh, George, ¿retirada a discreción?

-¡Retirada como sea!

Y sin decir nada más se marcharon corriendo a su habitación.

-Qué estarían haciendo estos dos a estas horas... - susurró Ginny, con la sonrisa aún en los labios- ¿Andarán con sus experimentos?

-Puede- respondió Harry, notando que la chica le tiraba de la lengua.

Le dio frío. La temperatura parecía cambiar súbitamente por segundos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba medio vestido. Recogió la camisa del suelo, y empezó a abrochársela, pensando en las chorradas que habían dicho Fred y George.

-Te la estás abrochando mal- le advirtió Ginny-. Trae, estate quieto... si es que no sabéis ni vestiros bien.

Ginny empezó a abrocharle los botones del pijama. Harry no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo cuando los dedos de la chica rozaron su pecho desnudo.


	7. Un nuevo equipo

**Aviso:** lo sabe tol mundo, pero vamos a repetirlo: los personajes son de la magnífica y, to hay q decirlo, perezosa Joanne Kathleen Rowling, que nos tiene desesperaícas por que saque el 5º libro. Todos, menos unos que ya saldrán, entre ellos, Alyssa Auranimus.

**7**

**Un nuevo equipo**

Llegó la segunda semana de septiembre. Aquella mañana la señora Hooch había colgado en el tablón de anuncios del vestíbulo los horarios para las pruebas de quidditch. El equipo de Gryffindor escogería a sus nuevos jugadores en el primer turno, a media tarde. Después les tocaría a Ravenclaw, y al día siguiente, Hufflepuff y Slytherin.

Harry estaba muy nervioso. Angelina Johnson ya había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts, así que faltaba un cazador, y Oliver hacía dos años que se había marchado. Además, tenían que elegir un nuevo capitán.

El día era de nuevo, demasiado caluroso, pero el sol estaba oculto por las nubes, lo que facilitaría las pruebas. Hacía muchos meses que Harry no pisaba el césped del estadio, y estaba deseando montar en su Saeta de Fuego. Mientras los chicos de Gryffindor iban llegando, Harry decidió dar unas vueltas al estadio.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó Hermione, sentándose detrás de Harry en la escoba.

-Tú misma... Agárrate fuerte, que esto va rápido- aconsejó Harry, encantado de tener una acompañante en la parte de atrás.

-¿Qué te crees, que nunca he montado en escoba? Krum me llevaba igual...

Harry sintió una punzada de celos con ese comentario. Dio una patada fuerte en el suelo, y despegaron en dirección a los aros de gol.

Era embriagador sentir de nuevo el viento en su cara. La sensación de velocidad y libertad que suponía el volar en escoba. Y más aún teniendo a Hermione detrás. Le recordaba cuando en tercero montaron en los lomos de Buckbeak para rescatar a su padrino, Sirius.

-¡Eh! Mira, allí llegan Ron y Ginny... –le susurró Hermione al oído- Sí, y los gemelos también están dando tumbos por detrás.

Descendieron al césped.

-¡Hola!- saludó Hermione, alegre- ¿Ya habéis dejado de perder el tiempo para venir a entrenar?

-Vosotros tampoco estabais perdiendo el tiempo, que digamos... - comentó Ginny, mirando de manera asesina a Hermione.

Harry y Hermione no supieron qué responder.

-Eh... sí, bueno, hacía tiempo que no volaba en este estadio... no podía esperar hasta que llegaseis todos, la tentación era muy grande- se excusó Harry.

-Sí, y no era la única tentación que había, ¿no? –reprochó Ron, mirándolos de mala manera- Qué Hermione, ¿Recordando los tiempos en que montabas con Vicky?

Harry no quiso responder. Era extraño que Ron estuviera tan borde. Al fin y al cabo, sólo había dado una vuelta al campo con Hermione, no era nada del otro mundo. Aunque a Harry no le disgustó...

En ese momento, la profesora McGonagall entró en el estadio, acompañada por la señora Hooch y las cazadoras del equipo de Gryffindor, Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell.

-Hay bastante gente- observó McGonagall.- Quedan dos minutos para que empiece la prueba...

La señora Hooch se apuntó la garganta y susurró: _sonorus_.

-A ver... los aspirantes a entrar en el equipo de Gryffindor, por favor, que se acerquen al centro del campo. Las escobas están aquí, para los que no tengan.

Dieciséis chicos y chicas se acercaron al campo.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos- anunció Hermione, tirando de Ron hacia las gradas-. Suerte, Ginny

-No, yo me voy con vosotros.

-Ni hablar, tú te quedas y haces las pruebas- le ordenó (casi suplicó) George, cogiéndola del brazo.

-¿Tú ibas a hacer las pruebas? No me lo habías dicho- preguntó Harry, asombrado.

-Sí, bueno, iba. Pretérito imperfecto. Os veré desde las gradas.

-¡No! ¡Hazlas! A mí casi me matas a gnomazos en La Madriguera... seguro que serías una buena cazadora.

-Está bien... pero no os riáis si hago el ridículo... –Ginny parecía preocupada.

-No harás el ridículo. ¡Eres una Weasley! Seguro que dejas a todos boquiabiertos- la animó Fred.

La señora Hooch clasificó a los aspirantes, según quisieran ser guardianes o cazadores. Había más chicos que querían manejar la quaffle. Harry y el resto del equipo montaron en sus escobas para ver el juego desde arriba. Empezarían con las pruebas de guardianes, así que Alicia y Katie se adelantaron para lanzarles quaffles a los aspirantes.

-Charles Turner- gritó Hooch-. Tu turno.

Un muchacho moreno de sexto curso se colocó frente a los aros de gol. Alicia y Katie lo estaban vapuleando.

Varios chicos y chicas más probaron suerte. Ninguno era excepcionalmente bueno. El último, Leo Fowler, fue el que sorprendió a todos. No era un chico muy alto, ni extremadamente fornido. Estaba en segundo, pero tenía más fuerza y agilidad que cualquiera de los mayores. Tenía la capacidad de intuir hacia qué dirección iba la pelota.

-La cosa puede aún cambiar cuando juguemos el partido, pero... Creo que nos quedaremos con éste, ¿os parece?- preguntó la profesora McGonagall a Harry y los gemelos.

-Sí, parece bueno-dijeron Harry y los Weasley al unísono.

Empezaron las pruebas para los cazadores.

Había varias chicas de tercero que no eran malas. Luego probaron a unos de cuarto, compañeros de Ginny. Y por fin le tocó el turno a ella...

-Virginia Weasley- la llamó Hooch-. Vaya, una Weasley... creo que podemos esperar una buena actuación de ti.

Harry se acercó volando hacia Ginny.

-Lo harás bien. No te pongas nerviosa- le susurró al oído.

-¿Cómo no me voy a poner nerviosa? Todos creen que por ser Weasley ya tengo que ser buena. Mira la cara que ha puesto ése... Y la que pones tú-murmuró bajito, cuando Harry se fue.

Ginny voló hasta el punto de penalti. Lanzó varias veces la quaffle hacia Leo... que el chico paró sin problema.

Harry se acercó hasta ella.

-Intenta engañarle. Como me hacías a mí con los malditos gnomos, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Cómo no me voy a acordar? Vale, lo intentaré...

Ginny probó unos tiros más. Al segundo acertó. Siguió tirando, y, ante la desesperación del muchacho del pelo pajizo, coló varios goles más. Estaba consiguiendo despistarle.

-Muy bien, Weasley, es suficiente- dijo la señora Hooch- Ahora comenzaremos el partido. Iremos por el mismo orden que antes. Cuando toque el silbato, reemplazaréis al anterior guardián y cazador. ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Formaron los equipos, con Angelina en un lado, y Katie en otro. Se soltaron las bludgers, para hacer más real el juego, aunque cada equipo tenía un solo golpeador. Harry no hizo su papel, no servía para nada en ese momento. Prefería observar quién era mejor.

Los primeros minutos no fueron muy amenos. Había un par de chicas que jugaban bien, pero no lo suficiente como para entrar en el equipo.

Todo cambió cuando entraron Leo y Ginny. Iban en distintos equipos, pero aún así, el marcador, que antes igualaba en resultados, se inclinó a favor del equipo en que jugaba Ginny. Leo era muy bueno con los penaltis, pero el juego en acción no se le daba tan bien, y Ginny coordinaba estupendamente con Katie. Además, esquivaba bien las bludgers que le lanzaba su hermano. ¿Te crees que me vas a dar con esa pelotita?- le gritó Ginny a Fred en una ocasión- ¡Te he visto utilizarla muchas veces como para no saber esquivarla!

Hooch interrumpió el partido.

-Muy bien, voy a dar mi opinión, y creo que estaréis de acuerdo- anunció McGonagall-: Todos jugáis bien, sin embargo, para el equipo necesitamos gente muy buena. Este año, la Copa tiene que volver a ser nuestra.

Se oyeron un par de afirmaciones por ahí.

-Creo que se deben quedar en el equipo...

La gente que había en las gradas se acercó. Hermione y Ron estaban expectantes, sobre todo el pelirrojo.

Ginny se mordía el labio. Harry le guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

-Fowler y Weasley.

-¡Sí! –chilló Harry. Pensó morirse de vergüenza cuando todos giraron la cabeza hasta donde él estaba- Quiero decir, a mí me parece una buena elección.

-Estoy de acuerdo- corroboró Alicia.

-Y yo- añadió Katie.

-¡Y nosotros!- gritaron los gemelos abalanzándose sobre su hermana pequeña, que daba saltos de alegría.

El chico de pelo pajizo también saltaba y brincaba junto a los amigos que habían ido a animarle. Poco a poco se fue despejando aquello, entre la alegría de unos y la decepción de otros cuantos más.

-Y, como sabréis todos, también hay que elegir un nuevo capitán-continuó McGonagall-. Eso lo dejo a vuestra elección, pero tenéis que decírmelo ya.

-Alicia- sugirió Katie.

-Katie- Alicia le llevaba a contraria.

-¿Os podéis tomar una sola cosa en serio? Que sea Harry- dijeron al unísono Fred y George.

-¿Yo? ¡No! No tengo suficiente experiencia... vosotros sois los que lleváis más años en el equipo. Uno de vosotros tiene que ser el capitán.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice Potter- aprobó Mcgonagall.

-Pero nosotros no... Además, ¿quién iba a ser? Nos pelearíamos... - protestó Fred.

-Sí, ya es difícil competir pos las chicas, no vamos a competir por el puesto- corroboró George, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal si sois los dos? –sugirió flojito una voz. Era Leo, el nuevo guardián.- Los dos capitanes conjuntos, quiero decir.

-Es una buena idea- aprobaron Alicia y Katie.

-Creo que hemos hecho una buena elección con este guardián, ¿verdad, hermano?- dijo George, incapaz de creer que fueran a nombrarlos capitanes.

-Bueno, quienes estén de acuerdo conque Fred y George Weasley sean los nuevos capitanes, que levanten la mano. No habrá rencores, sois un quipo- dijo McGonagall.

Todos alzaron la mano. Sabían que los gemelos Weasley se llevaban extrañamente bien, y sabían mucho de quidditch, sin contar que, como dijo Harry, eran los más veteranos en el equipo.

-Gracias, muchísimas gracias. Es un verdadero honor- dijo George pomposamente, imitando a Percy-. ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! Fred, ¿vamos a por provisiones para una fiesta?

-George, una fiesta es poco para lo que vamos a montar allí. ¡Ya somos tres Weasleys!

Los gemelos se alejaron dando brincos de alegría. Ron estaba menos contento de lo que cualquiera podía esperar. Hermione intuía porqué.

-Enhorabuena, hermanita- la felicitó cuando sólo quedaban ellos cuatro-. Supongo que debo estar orgulloso de ti, ¿no? Bueno, de los tres.

Ginny le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Mejor vámonos. Voy a pegarme una ducha antes de que Fred y George vengan cargados de las cocinas... no quiero estar en la fiesta apestando- bromeó la pelirroja.

-Te sigo. Yo también quiero quedarme limpito-añadió Harry.

-Oye, Harry... – Ron puso cara pícara, mientras Harry se volvía-¿Te ducharás en nuestro cuarto, o en el de mi hermanita? Cuidado con lo que haces con ella...

-Oh, calla ya, Ron. Mira, no es mala idea, ¿verdad, Harry? ¿Nos damos una ducha calentita juntos?- preguntó la chica riéndose mientras cogía a Harry por la cintura.

-Mmmmmmmmmm... Sí, muy juntitos... –Harry bromeaba, pero realmente le dio un escalofrío cuando ella le agarró.

-¡Eh! ¡Que lo decía en broma! Hermione, ¿no irán en serio?

-¿Crees a tu hermana capaz de hacer eso, Ron? –preguntó Hermione burlona.

-¡Sí, hermanito, vamos muy enserio!

Harry y Ginny salieron del estadio de quiddicth y siguieron andando por el césped, en dirección al castillo. A pocos metros de ellos, el equipo de Ravenclaw y los aspirantes a formar parte de él se acercaban alegres.

Pero Harry no se fijó en ellos. Estaba pensando... Nunca hubiera imaginado que Ginny reaccionaría así ante la broma de Ron, y sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo... para chinchar a su hermano. Pero era sólo eso, para picarle un rato. Las palabras de la pelirroja retumbaban en su cabeza: "¿nos damos una ducha calentita juntos?". ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en esa frase? Siempre había visto a Ginny como la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Nunca la había visto como una chica. Sin embargo, desde aquel encuentro en La Madriguera, la veía con una luz diferente. Era como Ron, el tío que mejor le caía, su amigo, su casi hermano. Pero era una chica... ¿Por qué estaba pensando eso? ¿Por qué quería imaginársela en la ducha? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien con ese brazo tras su cintura, y ese pelo rojo rozándole la cara?

Intentaba retirar esos desconcertantes pensamientos de su cabeza, cuando una voz le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Harry... Esto... ¿Podría hablar contigo?

Harry desvió su mirada. Era Cho Chang. Se separó enseguida de Ginny, avergonzado.

-Eh... ahora nos íbamos a la Sala Común...

-Da igual, Harry- Ginny parecía molesta por la reacción de él-. Quédate a hablar con ella si quieres. Ya nos veremos arriba.

-No, espera...

Pero ella ya se marchaba. Se fijó en Cho. Era muy guapa, con esos ojos tan rasgados y el pelo negro tan liso.

-Bueno... ¿qué querías?

-Me gustaría... bueno... pensaba que... que tal vez podríamos quedar un día de estos para hablar y...

Harry no sabía qué decir. ¿Cho? ¿Cho Chang quería hablar con él? Por un lado, la idea le resultaba atractiva... Por otro, no podía dejar de pensar que nunca, cuando estaba con Cedric, le pidió eso.

-Bueno, es que ahora están los entrenamientos de quidditch, y no creo que tenga mucho tiempo. Y además, están los TIMOS...

-¡Estamos a principios de curso! – un dejo de tristeza cruzó el rostro de Cho- Oye, si no quieres quedar, dímelo. Sólo quería... hablar contigo un rato, eso es todo.

-No, sí.. No me importa salir contigo un día, si es verdad que tengo tiempo... me dices cuándo, ¿vale?

Alguien llamó a Cho.

-Vale. Hasta luego, entonces...

-Adiós- se despidió Harry, mientras la chica seguía su camino.

-¡Harry!

-¿Sí? –preguntó volteándose.

-He visto cómo te abrazabas a la chica Weasley… - miró hacia Harry nerviosa- ¿Tú y ella...?

-No- rió Harry-. Es mi amiga. Sólo eso.

-Ah- Cho Chang sonrió-. Bueno, adiós.

Harry la vio alejarse. Mientras continuaba su camino hacia la Sala Común, las últimas palabras se repetían en la mente de Harry. "Es mi amiga. Sólo eso"... ¿Sólo eso? ¿De verdad él quería que fuera sólo eso? No comprendía por qué pensaba en ello, y cada día que pasaba estaba más confundido.

Harry llegó a su cuarto casi sin darse cuenta, y se duchó. Se puso unos vaqueros y una camisa fina de manga larga, y bajó a la sala común. Lejos de intentar que su pelo quedara liso, se lo había mojado y alborotado más de la cuenta.

-¡Hola Harry! –saludaron los gemelos Weasley.

- Bien, ya sólo queda Ginny. Hermione ha ido a buscarla, parece que quiera ahogarse... –añadió Ron- Se ve que te hecha de menos en el cuarto de baño.

Harry le hizo una mueca burlona, y se sentó a esperar que bajaran. Todos los del equipo y sus respectivos amigos estaban sentados en los sillones, mirando de reojo los tentempiés y las cervezas de mantequilla que Fred y George habían traído.

Dos figuras asomaron por la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones de las chicas.

Ginny y Hermione bajaban riéndose. Harry se fijó en que iban algo arregladas. Y Hermione...

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?-preguntó Ron, sorprendido.

No lo tenía liso y brillante como el año anterior durante el baile de Navidad, sino ondulado, como solía llevarlo, pero sin enmarañar.

-Bueno... -la chica sonrió, contenta de que notaran el cambio- He hecho algunas variaciones en la poción para alisar, y este es el resultado. No está liso, pero tampoco es el manojo de esparto que tenía antes en la cabeza.

-¿No decías que era mucho jaleo para hacerlo todos los días? ¿Cómo es que te ha dado tiempo?

-La hice ayer. Y te he dicho que está cambiada... he conseguido que sea más duradera. Aproximadamente unos diez días, calculo.

Ron estaba admirado.

-Te ves muy bien así- observó Fred.

-Sí, Hermione, muy guapa, ¿quieres salir conmigo?-bromeó George.

-Tonto...

Las dos chicas se sentaron en los sillones. Ginny lo hizo lejos de Harry, para molestia de éste.

-¿Para qué os sentáis? ¡La fiesta ha empezado!- Fred se levantó del sillón y trajo las bandejas con comida y bebidas. Mientras, George encendía un pequeño aparato, que hizo sonar música por todo el salón.

-Por la Copa de Quiddicth, que este año será nuestra- brindó Katie, alzando una botella.

Todos siguieron su ejemplo.

La noche fue muy divertida. Todos estaban contentos de que Ginny hubiera ingresado en el equipo. El único que parecía menos alegre era Ron. Harry sabía que él siempre había querido formar parte del equipo, y ahora era su hermana pequeña la que lo conseguía... debía estar celoso, pero, ¿por qué no lo había intentado?

-Qué calor hace- comentó Ginny, sentándose al lado de Harry-. Oye... ¿qué quería Chang?

-Nada- mintió Harry-. Sólo... quería saludarme.

-Ah- se notaba que no le creía.

Hermione se sentó al otro lado de Harry. Estaba sudando, había estado todo el rato bailando con Fred. Se quitó el jersey, quedándose con una fina camisa de manga larga. También la camisa le molestaba, así que se desabrochó los primeros botones, y se remangó.

Harry, Ginny, y el resto de la gente habían hecho lo mismo con sus camisetas. El calor se estaba haciendo insoportable.

-Vaya, Hermione, ¿Por qué no vas así a clase?- inquirió Ron, señalando el escote de la chica.

-¿Por qué no vas tú sin pantalones? No te fastidia...

Harry y Ginny rieron. Por un momento se fijó en la pelirroja. Ella había llevado todo el rato la camisa medio desabrochada.

-¿Qué, te gusta mi camisa?- dijo Ginny pícaramente.

Harry echó la vista para otro lado, colorado.

-A mí también me gusta la tuya. Pero así mejor-añadió, desabrochándole los tres primeros botones, haciendo que se viera el pecho del chico.

Harry recordó cómo se había sentido día atrás, cuando Fred y George les pillaron haciéndose cosquillas.

-Vaya, vaya... el ambiente está aquí muy caldeado... ¿qué tal si lo enfriamos un poco, hermanito? –preguntó Fred, haciéndole una seña a su gemelo.

Los dos cogieron cada uno una botella de cerveza de mantequilla, la agitaron y abrieron, y al instante empezaron a bañar a todos con la espuma.

-¡Fred! –gritó Alicia, agarrándolo por la cintura e intentando desviar el caño de espuma.

Harry miró a sus amigos. Era increíble cómo de solo dos botellas podía salir tanto líquido. Él tenía la camisa empapada. Y Ginny y Hermione también... lo que hacía que las camisas se les ajustaran al cuerpo, marcando toda su figura. Harry no era el único que las miraba como poseído, babeando.

-Vaya, así estás aún mejor- dijo Ginny a Harry-. ¡Pero vosotros no salís hoy de aquí con vida!

Se abalanzó sobre sus hermanos, derribándoles en el suelo. Al instante, todos comenzaron una guerra de empujones, cojinazos y cosquillas.

Cuando la fiesta terminó, todos llegaron agotados a sus dormitorios, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.


	8. Miedo a una ilusión

**Aviso:** lo sabe tol mundo, pero vamos a repetirlo: los personajes son de la magnífica y, to hay q decirlo, perezosa Joanne Kathleen Rowling, que nos tiene desesperaícas por que saque el 5º libro. Todos, menos unos que ya saldrán, entre ellos, Alyssa Auranimus.

**8**

**Miedo a una ilusión**

Hermione estaba ojeando _El Profeta_ mientras bebía su vaso de zumo. Tenía cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso Rita Skeeter ha vuelto a escribir algo?- preguntó Harry, empezándose a preocupar él también. Sabía lo que esa odiosa Skeeter podía hacer.

-No, esa pajarraca estará calladita un tiempo, si no quiere que sea yo la que cante sobre su condición de animago. Lee esto- Hermione le tendió el periódico a Harry.

Abrió por la primera página. Ron se asomó sobre su hombro para leer la noticia:

MÁGICA OLA DE CALOR

_El Instituto Mágico de Meteorología confirmó esta misma mañana que las altas temperaturas registradas durante la semana pasada, y los alarmantes cambios climáticos del último mes, se deben, decididamente, a causas mágicas desconocidas._

_Durante las últimas semanas, las variaciones climáticas en todo el mundo han sido cada vez más evidentes. Científicos _muggles_ han investigado el fenómeno, creyendo que se trata del llamado _Efecto invernadero_, que según ellos, estaría derritiendo los polos, causando inundaciones y el aumento del nivel del mar. Otros científicos aseguran que se trata de un nuevo ciclo del tiempo en el que el calor predominará. _

_Sin embargo, los magos y brujas que trabajan en el I.M.M., aseguran que este aumento de temperatura (que en el sur de España y norte de África se hace insoportable, según corresponsales), así como las inundaciones de Praga que acontecieron terriblemente hace unos meses, se deben a causas mágicas aún por reconocer. Voces de alarma aventuran que se trata de experimentos llevados a cabo por magos oscuros, aunque el Ministerio de Magia se ha apresurado a desmentir esos rumores. _

_Sólo nos queda esperar que los _muggles_ no se den cuenta de su error, ya que todos sabemos el caos que podrían sembrar. Por el momento, interesa que sigan creyendo que se trata del _Efecto Invernadero_, ya que eso hace que al menos pequeños sectores de su sociedad se preocupen por el planeta. _

-Vaya... - Ron estaba asombrado después de leer la noticia- Así que ese calor no se debía al agobio por las clases, ni la fiesta de la semana pasada, ni a...

Harry no le escuchaba. Sabía perfectamente el poder que ahora tenía Voldemort y que buscaba aliados. No creía que pudiera hacer tanto, sin embargo, ¿quién más aparte de él podría manipular el tiempo?

-Harry... ¿No creerás que esto es obra de...? –preguntó Hermione preocupada- Sabes que nadie hasta ahora, ningún mago ni bruja ha podido manipular el clima. Nadie. No lo va a conseguir él, por muy fuerte que se haya vuelto.

-¿De quién habláis? – Ron empezaba a caer en la cuenta- No...

-No creo que sea él. O por lo menos, no quiero que sea él. Pero...

-Harry, déjalo. Oye, sabemos que lo del año pasado fue muy duro para ti... -la chica le pasó un brazo por los hombros, abrazándolo- Pero no puedes seguir viendo fantasmas por todas partes. Primero lo de Sirius, y ahora esto. Vas a acabar volviéndote loco... seguramente tiene que ver con alguna conjunción de magia de esas que habla la profesora Sinistra, y un par de graciosos se han dedicado a alarmar a la Comunidad. No te preocupes, ¿vale?-añadió, pasándole una mano por la mejilla.

Harry sintió calor en la parte acariciada. Realmente Hermione sabía cómo calmarle.

-Pero tú también estás preocupada, y Ron, y...

-Y todo el mundo, después de leer esto. Olvídalo, ya lo resolverán los del I.M.M.-resolvió Ron, mirando con recelo a Hermione.

Las clases de esa mañana pasaron muy lentas. Harry no podía dejar de preocuparse.

Iban hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, para dar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, cuando Harry tropezó con alguien.

-¡Oh! Perdona, Harry, no te había visto- era Cho.

-No, perdona tú... llevo todo el día despistado.

-Oye, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije el otro día? Lo de que quería hablar contigo.

-Harry, Hermione y yo nos vamos. Te esperamos en la cabaña de Hagrid-dijo Ron mientras seguían andando.

-Vale, voy enseguida. Y bien... ¿qué querías decirme?

-El primer partido de quidditch de la temporada es dentro de tres semanas, Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor. Me gustaría hacer una apuesta. Para darle un poco de emoción a la cosa, ya sabes- dijo sonriendo.

-Ah, vale... y ¿qué quieres apostar?

-Bueno, ayer escuché en la radio que Celestina Warbeck vendrá en concierto a Hogsmeade la noche de Halloween. Forma parte de la gira de su último disco, "El mundo en mi caldero". Bueno, es mi cantante favorita, y me gustaría mucho ir, y he pensado que si a ti te gusta... - Cho hizo un alto, esperando a que Harry respondiera.

-Sí, sí, me gusta mucho- aseguró Harry-. La he escuchado bastante mientras estaba en la casa de Ron. Él también está loco con esa mujer. Es un ídolo de masas...

-Tiene buen gusto el pelirrojo, sí. El caso es que pensé que... Bueno, la apuesta sería que si gana Ravenclaw, o sea, si gano yo... tú me llevarías al concierto. Las entradas valen un galeón y medio.

-Jo, no son baratas que digamos. Pero no hay problema. No vamos a perder- afirmó Harry, convencido.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

-Y... ¿qué pasa si gana Gryffindor?

-Bueno, ya decides tú lo que debo hacer yo- Cho le guiñó un ojo-. Que pases un buen día- añadió, mientras se marchaba.

Harry se volvió, mirándola irse. Cuando se perdió de vista, empezó a caminar hacia la clase. Miró su reloj, pero no ponía las horas... daba igual, aún faltarían unos minutos para que empezara la clase.

¿Eso último había sido una insinuación? "Ya decides tú lo que debo hacer yo". Desde luego, no se andaba con tonterías. Pero a Harry no le disgustaba la idea de pasar una noche con ella, aunque fuera bailando, saltando y gritando como locos.

Llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid dos minutos antes de que empezara la clase, pensando en esa sonrisa que tenía la chica china. Y en esa forma de hablar, y en esa mirada... Y en ese guiño que le había hecho.

-Harry... ¿Harry?

Harry despertó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué quería Cho Chang? –era Ron el que preguntaba.

-Nada, era para hacer una apuesta sobre el partido.

Ron se conformó ante las miradas de Hermione. Él nunca se daba cuenta de cuándo preguntaba indiscreciones.

Hagrid se acercó a ellos. Harry no se dio cuenta de que compartían clase de nuevo con los de Slytherin hasta ese momento.

-Bueno, chavales- empezó Hagrid-. Hoy vamos a estudiar una criatura que os va a gustar. Sobre todo a los chicos, al menos a mí me gusta-añadió guiñándoles un ojo, lo que provocó una nueva distracción de Harry.

-¿Qué es, una mezcla entre una _veela_ y un dragón? Seguro que nos encanta- ironizó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, ante el desagrado de Hermione, Ron y Harry y la mirada inquieta del profesor.

-Pues mira, a un dragón no, pero a una _veela_ sí se le da un aire.

Se oyeron murmullos de excitación por parte de los chicos.

-Es un ser muy inteligente, y merece mucho respeto. Ha accedido a colaborar con esta clase desinteresadamente, así que por favor, tratadla bien, sin faltas de respeto. En realidad es lo que más os conviene.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Acaso nos va a morder? –preguntó Malfoy, petulante.

-No, pero sí os puede dar un buen corte.

-Espero que no sea una _veela_ con tijeras en las manos- susurró Ron.

-Eso quisieras tú, Ron, que fuese una _veela_- le espetó Hermione.

-Chicos, os presento a Irina. Es una _dríada_.

De detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid salió una hermosa mujer, vestida con una especie de túnica cerrada, muy fina y hecha como de gasa. Pero no era una mujer cualquiera. Tenía la apariencia de una doncella elfa, la piel dorada, como de madera; el pelo rojizo, y los ojos violetas.

Toda la clase se quedó embobada.

-Menudo bombón... ¿Esto es una criatura salvaje?- murmuró Ron, mirándola fijamente.

-No soy una criatura salvaje, humano. Y gracias por el piropo-dijo la dríada.

Ron se quedó estupefacto, muerto de la vergüenza.

-Es un duende de los árboles. Como veis, habla nuestro idioma. De hecho, es capaz de comunicarse con cualquier criatura del Bosque, y sabe hablar en los principales lenguajes humanos. También habla el lenguaje de las plantas, naturalmente.

Cada _dríada_ pertenece a un roble del bosque, se hallan unidas a su árbol de por vida y no pueden alejarse a más de 300 metros de él o mueren lentamente. Una _dríada_ es capaz de penetrar literalmente en un árbol y desde su interior transportarse al roble del que ella forma parte. No os diré cuál es el suyo, lo que sí os diré es que tengáis cuidado de no lastimar ningún roble, por si acaso fuera ese: si alguien golpea al roble al que está unida, ella recibe físicamente el mismo daño, por lo que intentará defenderlo a toda costa.

-No debéis golpear ningún árbol, son ellos los que os dan la vida-añadió la dríada.

-Como os he dicho, son duendes de los árboles, los quieren mucho- comentó Hagrid, divertido por la advertencia de la mujer árbol-. Bueno, sigamos. Ellas son capaces de controlar el árbol al que están ligadas, por lo que pueden provocar que sus ramas florezcan aunque no sea la temporada, que aparezcan nuevas plantas alrededor del árbol, e incluso pueden provocar un crecimiento de hierba repentino que haga tropezar a los intrusos.

-¿Podríamos ver eso? –preguntó Seamus.

-No sé, eso depende de ella...

-Seguidme. Pero no quiero malos tratos hacia ningún ser de este Bosque-advirtió la criatura.

-¿Quiere que nos metamos ahí? Yo no entro en el Bosque Prohibido- afirmó Malfoy, con los ojos desorbitados de horror. Aún se acordaba de la vez que tuvo que entrar como castigo en primero.

-Tranquilo, muchacho. El Bosque está siempre en armonía-aseguró la dríada calmada y melodiosamente-. Mientras vengáis con una criatura de aquí, y no dañéis nada, seréis bienvenidos.

Siguieron a la dríada, que se movía con pasos acompasados. Se adentraron nerviosos en el Bosque Prohibido.

-¿Y si nos encontramos con Aragog? –preguntó Ron, nervioso.

-¿Has oído lo que ha dicho? Con ella vamos seguros. Además, está Hagrid aquí, ¿qué podría pasarnos?

-No digas eso, Hermione –pidió Harry-. En las películas de miedo, cuando dicen eso siempre pasa algo.

Hermione chascó la lengua. En ese momento llegaban a un claro del Bosque donde había un frondoso roble. Sin hacer señas, la dríada se fusionó a él, arrancando un Oh de todos los presentes. Segundos después, el árbol empezó a florecer, y el césped que lo rodeaba se llenaba de pequeñas flores silvestres. El vestido de la dríada estaba en el suelo.

-Mmmmmm, Irina... –susurró Hagrid realmente en voz bien audible- cuando salgas, hazlo por detrás, no quiero que los chavales te vean sin nada puesto. A esta edad no es conveniente que una mujer se les quede desnuda enfrente, aunque no sea humana... quién sabe cómo pueden reaccionar. Y avisa antes, yo tampoco sé cómo reaccionaría si te volviera a ver así.

Hermione empezó a reírse, ante la mirada de fastidio de Ron.

En ese momento, una rama golpeó a Hagrid, que interpretó eso como una señal, y estiró el vestido hacia la parte posterior del árbol, tapándose los ojos con la otra mano. La dríada salió del grueso roble sin que la vieran apenas, y se puso el vestido para salir a la vista.

-Anda que si yo fuera Hagrid me iba a tapar los ojos- susurró Harry entre risas.

-Anda que si yo fuera Hagrid me iba a quedar ahí quieto, sin hacerle nada- replicó Ron, provocando las carcajadas de los que estaban alrededor.

Salieron en silencio del bosque, para volver hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. La dríada les acompañaba a todos para que no sufrieran daños.

-Hagrid... ¿sólo hay mujeres dríadas?- preguntó Parvati Patil.

-Sí, efectivamente.

-¿Y cómo... cómo... se reproducen? –añadió Lavender Brown ahogando una risita.

-No nos hacen falta los machos para eso. Nacemos del árbol, él es quien nos crea.

-Pues menuda gracia ser dríada- soltó Pansy Parkinson. Por primera vez, las chicas de Gryffindor rieron ante el comentario de una Slytherin.

-Bueno, nosotras tenemos distintas maneras de sobrevivir... y de divertirnos, claro- contestó la mujer-árbol, provocando las risas de todos.

-Emmmmm... sí, bueno, vale... Muchas gracias por ayudarme con esta clase, Irina-dijo Hagrid, agachándose para darle la mano a la dríada.

-Ha sido un placer.

La dríada se volvió, se acercó a un árbol, y se fundió en él, para viajar por las raíces hasta donde estaba su roble. A Harry le pareció que ese sistema se parecía a la red _flu_.

-Me alegro de que os hayáis portado bien con su árbol. No son nada agresivas, pero no sabéis cómo se enfurecen si alguien le causa daño a su roble. En fin, esto ha sido todo por hoy. Ah, y no hagáis caso a eso de que seréis bien recibidos en el Bosque... son demasiado pacifistas estos seres, se creen que todos son iguales de buenos que ellas.

Los alumnos se fueron alejando. Hagrid se les acercó a ellos para preguntarles acerca de la clase.

-Genial. Las _dríadas_ son mejores que los _escregutos_ de cola explosiva, Hagrid- dijeron los tres.

Al terminar la clase, los alumnos se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor. No sabían que les esperaba una sorpresa.

-Shhhisssst- Albus Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa, con las manos alzadas para reclamar silencio-. Si me permitís, tengo que daros una buena noticia a los amantes de la música. Como algunos de vosotros sabréis, la noche de Halloween, la estupenda cantante Celestina Warbeck ofrecerá un concierto en el pabellón cultural de Hogsmeade. Es una ocasión que no se puede desperdiciar, así que vuestros profesores y yo hemos decidido que los alumnos partir de tercero que tengan permiso para ir a Hogsmeade pueden asistir, si lo desean, al concierto de esta muchacha.

El gran Comedor se quedó unos instantes en silencio, para después estallar en aplausos y gritos de alegría. Los más incondicionales (entre ellos Ron) daban saltos y palmadas al aire. Harry también estaba contento. Ya sabía qué hacer con la apuesta de Cho.

-Ya sé que os gusta mucho, pero calmaos. Como he dicho, sólo podrán asistir los alumnos a partir de tercero- hizo una pausa, mientras los de primero y segundo se quejaban-. Pero eso no quiere decir que los demás os vayáis a aburrir esa noche. Hemos preparado actividades en los terrenos del colegio que seguro os gustarán. Va a ser una noche terrorífica para los que os quedéis. Ah, se me olvidaba, para los que no compartan gustos conmigo, y no quieran ir al concierto, tendrán a su disposición dos de los parques de Hogsmeade, que muy amablemente nos ha cedido para esa noche el alcalde del pueblo. En el Parque William Wallace habrá un equipo de expertos en diversión muggle y mágica... ya sabéis, ese tipo de actividades deportivas (que algunos se empeñan en tachar de peligrosas) que tanto os gustan, y túneles del terror... Ah, también habrá un equipo de Zonko, para los bromistas- añadió, guiñando un ojo a los gemelos Weasley-. Y el otro parque es el Bosque de las Ninfas que... –Dumbledore carraspeó, nervioso y divertido a la vez- bueno, creo que no hace falta que os explique para qué se suele utilizar ese parque, muchos de vosotros lo sabréis. Para los que quieran ir al concierto, los dirigentes me han informado que vale algo más de un galeón... pero por ser nosotros, han dejado la entrada a sólo un galeón. Las entradas las mandarán conforme las vayamos pidiendo, así que daos prisa en pedirlas, recordad que el concierto no es sólo para nosotros, estarán también criaturas mágicas de Hogsmeade, y fanáticos venidos de otros lugares. Eso era todo, que os aproveche la comida.

-¿Vendrás al concierto con nosotros, Hermione?- preguntó Ron, inquieto.

-Sí, claro, sabes que me gusta. Tú también vienes, ¿no, Harry?

-Eh... sí, pero no creo que sea con vosotros. Ya os explicaré.

-Muy bonito, vete con otros.

-Calla ya, Ron, y no hables de lo que no sabes- replicó Harry.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Harry se dirigió hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-¿Cho?- Harry se dirigió a la chica, que ya se levantaba.

-¿Sí? Ah, hola Harry.

-¿Sigue en pie la apuesta?

-Claro... qué pasa, ¿te da miedo perder?- le picó ella.

-Os vamos a fulminar. Bueno, sea como sea, quien pierda, pagará las entradas del concierto. De todas formas, iremos juntos. La puesta sigue siendo la misma, al fin y al cabo.

-Me gusta más así. Ponte guapo para el concierto, y empieza a ahorrar, ¿vale?- Cho le dedicó una sonrisa-. Hasta otra, Harry.

Harry se fue medio atontado hacia la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto aquella sonrisa? ¿Por qué cada día se sentía atraído por una chica distinta? Ginny, Hermione, Cho, Ginny, Cho... Era horrible.

Y por si fuera poco, le tocaba clase con la profesora más guapa que hubiera visto nunca. ¿Cómo iba a estar pendiente de lo que explicaba sobre las arpías, cuando no paraba de moverse de aquella manera? La clase pasaba en un vuelo. Sin darse cuenta, ya se estaba despidiendo.

-Y para el próximo día, quiero que me traigáis una lista de cosas que podéis hacer para defenderos de las arpías. Os hará falta para cuando vayáis a Hogsmeade... –Alyssa se explicó, al ver la cara de extrañeza de algunos alumnos- allí viven muchas arpías, y seguro que irán al concierto varias de ellas sólo para echarle el ojo a alguno de vosotros, e intentar llevaros a su cueva. Les gusta la carne humana tierna. Tened especial cuidado con una tuerta que siempre viste con túnicas de cuadros. Es muy peligrosa. Bueno, que os vaya bien.

Al terminar las clases, Ron y Harry se dirigieron hacia la sala común. Hermione se había entretenido quitando puntos a unos niños que se batían en duelo en mitad del pasillo.

-Harry, salgo un momento, ¿me esperas aquí?- preguntó Ron, dejando la mochila al lado de la de Harry.

-Claro.

Harry no podía dejar de pensar en el concierto y en el partido contra Ravenclaw. El concierto, Cho. El partido, el equipo, Ginny. Se tumbó en un sofá, mientras una criatura suave y peluda se le echaba encima para que lo acariciara. Era Crookshanks, el gato color canela de Hermione.

-Gracias por recordarme la que me faltaba, gatito- murmuró Harry, amargamente.

Hermione. También ella ocupaba extrañamente un puesto en ese hueco de su mente. O de su corazón. ¿Por qué de repente las veía de otra manera? Era para volverse loco...

-Harry... - una voz dulce, pero aparentemente adulta le sacó de su ensimismamiento. No podía ser otra.

-Ah, hola, Ginny. ¿Vienes a hacerme compañía?

-Eh... en otro momento quizás, pero ahora... ¿sabes donde está Hermione?

Decepción. Quería hablar con Hermione, no con él.

-No sé. Supongo que se habrá quedado en la biblioteca, para variar- aventuró Harry, como si fuera él mismo la profesora Trelawney.

-Ah, vaya... tengo que hablar con ella urgentemente.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Por nada, no es nada... cosas mías, tonterías- respondió la chica mostrando poca convicción-. Bueno, voy a buscarla. Hasta luego.

Harry se quedó pensativo. Al momento llegó Ron, visiblemente enfadado.

-¿Adónde has ido?

-A espiar a Hermione- dijo secamente.

-Ah, no te conformas con mirarla y remirarla en las clases, ¿ahora te dedicas a espiarla?- Harry intentó animarle.

-¡Vete al cuerno!- mal intento. Harry sabía que cuando su amigo se ponía así, no había mucho que hacer-. Ha ido a mandarle una carta a su querido Vicky. A saber qué le dirá en la carta: "Viktor, te hecho mucho de menos; Viktor, pienso todos los días en ti..."

-Cálmate. También te escribía a ti cuando estábamos en vacaciones. Seguro que no le pone nada de eso- Harry lo intentó de nuevo-. Oye, ¿Por qué no hacemos el trabajo de Adivinación y así nos lo quitamos ya de en medio?

-Ya lo tengo hecho. Lo hice el otro día para demostrarle a Hermione que no soy el niño irresponsable de antes. Puedo hacer las cosas a su debido tiempo.

Harry se quedó estupefacto. ¿Ron haciendo algo por adelantado? Claro, "para demostrarle a Hermione"... lo suyo era realmente grave, y no quería admitirlo.

-Si quieres, cópiate. Cambia los accidentes por otros parecidos y ya está. Los tengo arriba, ¿subimos y te los doy?

-Vale, si me lo ofreces...

Los dos subieron al cuarto. Ron estaba entrando cuando alguien detuvo a Harry.

-Harry... ¿no ha pasado nada extraño por aquí?- era George. Parecía preocupado. Estaba más despeinado de lo habitual, y miraba alternativamente hacia los lados, como si temiera que alguien lo viera, o como si buscara algo.

-No. No sé de qué me hablas-respondió Harry, extrañado.

-Bueno, pues entonces... entonces nada. Adiós.

Y salió corriendo hacia los cuartos de las chicas.

Entró a la habitación y se chocó con Ron, que llorando de rabia, salía del cuarto.

-Eh, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué...?

-Mira ahí- dijo, señalando el interior de la habitación.

Sólo pudo distinguir dos figuras sentadas en la cama de Ron, que, para sorpresa de Harry, estallaron cuando él entró en la habitación.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-No puede ser... ¿qué mierda era eso? ¿Qué tipo de broma es esta? La has preparado tú, ¿no?-Ron apuntaba a Harry con el dedo, totalmente fuera de control.

-Ron, ¿Qué pasa? Oye, ¡no sé qué era eso!

-¡¿Qué era? Te diré qué era. Eran Hermione y Krum, besándose FRENÉTICAMENTE en MI CAMA. Los dos juntitos. Creía que era verdad, no he sido capaz de reaccionar, pero cuando tú has entrado, casi me muero del susto al verlos explotar.

Harry estaba boquiabierto. ¿Hermione besándose con Krum? Y en el cuarto de los chicos, eso era imposible...

-George- musitó Harry.

-¿Qué?

-George. Acabo de cruzarme con él y me ha preguntado si ha pasado algo raro por aquí, o algo así- explicó Harry.

-Como esta broma de mal gusto sea cosa suya, lo mato- afirmó Ron, cruzando como un vendaval el umbral de la puerta para después dirigirse al cuarto de sus hermanos.

Harry lo siguió. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? ¿Una especie de holograma? No, Ron había dicho que le parecía real...

Llegaron al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo curso. Fred y George estaban allí solos, buscando algo con frenesí. Se sobresaltaron cuando Ron irrumpió en la habitación dando gritos.

-Habéis sido vosotros, ¿verdad? Es alguna de vuestras inaguantables bromas, no me mintáis. ¿Qué mierda era eso? ¿Y quién coño os creéis que sois para jugar así con la gente?

-Verás, Ron... cálmate, ¿vale? Hemos tratado de detenerlo, pero se nos ha vuelto a escapar. Es lo que yo creo que es, ¿no?

-¡No lo sé! Dímelo tú, ¿qué es? ¡¿Qué me habéis echado en la comida para que ahora tenga alucinaciones con forma real?

-Cálmate, ¿quieres?

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME!-Ron estaba tan fuera de sí que Harry tuvo que sujetarle fuertemente para que no se lanzara contra los gemelos.

-Vale, espera, os lo explicamos... –George retrocedió, como esperando que el mueble que le separaba de su hermano fuese suficiente para aplacar su ira- Ocurrió hace unos días... Yo estaba aquí, en mi escritorio, trabajando cuando... cuando... bueno, un _boggart_ me dio un susto terrible y... no tenía la varita a mano, pero sí un tubo de cristal cerrado con un poco de la sustancia provoca-alucinaciones que estábamos desarrollando... y se lo tiré. El caso es que el tubo se rompió al estamparse contra él, y se ve que ingirió un poco de la mezcla y... Ha debido de cambiar su naturaleza.

Ron y Harry estaban atónitos. ¿Un _boggart_?

-¿Ahora experimentáis con criaturas mágicas? –gritó Ron, sin entender.

-¡Fue un accidente! ¡Yo no quería! ¡Estaba asustado, fue lo único que se me ocurrió para defenderme!

-Ron, déjalo, no es su culpa. Mañana hablaremos con Auranimus para que nos ayude a cazarlo. Llevamos tres días buscándolo como locos, y no lo hemos encontrado. Por cierto... - Fred sonrió maliciosamente- ¿qué tipo de ilusión has tenido para haberte puesto así?

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! ¿Y por qué vi una cosa que ni imaginaba?

-Te equivocas. Sea lo que fuere que viste, debías temerlo-aseguró George-. Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que este _boggart_ manipulado no se convierte en lo que más miedo te da, sino... bueno, al haber tomado un tónico alucinógeno, se convierte él mismo en una visión que sus víctimas temen que pase. Por ejemplo... si te sirve de consuelo que te lo cuente, la segunda vez que me encontré con él, se me apareció el dueño de Zonko, diciéndonos que nos retiraba su ayuda- terminó George, azorado.

-¿Zonko? ¿Ayuda? Bueno, mejor no pregunto. De algún sitio teníais que sacar todo ese dinero... a saber los trabajos que le estáis haciendo a ese viejo chiflado.

-Él no es un viejo chiflado, es un gran hombre que nos está ayudando mucho- ahora era Fred el que se enfadaba-. No hables así de alguien a quien no conoces.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno... –Harry intentó mediar en el asunto- Ron, ya hemos visto lo que pasa, ya sabrán ellos cómo solucionarlo... vayámonos ya.

Lo sacó del cuarto a regañadientes, sujetándolo del brazo para que no se revolviera y pegara a sus hermanos.

-Buena suerte con la caza del _superboggart_- les deseó Harry, despidiéndose-. Por cierto... ¿Por qué explotó cuando yo entré?

-No explotó, sólo se desvaneció- explicó George-. Al cambiar de forma de asustar, parece que se ha vuelto algo más débil, y prefiere atacar de uno en uno. En cuanto advierte la presencia de alguien más, se esfuma.

Harry y Ron se marcharon hacia su habitación. Cuando estuvieron en ella, Harry no pudo aguantar más las ganas de hablar con el pelirrojo.

-Así que Hermione y Krum... deberías admitir de una vez lo que sientes por ella.

-¡NO SIENTO NADA ESPECIAL POR ELLA, ¿vale? Sólo me preocupa que esté con ese Krum que es mucho mayor que ella y puede hacerle daño. Sólo eso, ¿vale? No me gusta, no la quiero, no siento nada fuera de lo normal, es sólo mi mejor amiga y ya está.

-Sabes que eso es mentira. Oye, comprendo que no se lo quieras decir a ella, pero a mí no tienes que ocultarme la verdad- le reprochó Harry, molesto.

-¡No te miento! ¿Por qué piensas que lo hago?- replicó Ron, sumamente alterado.

-Porque has repetido tantas veces en medio minuto que no sientes nada especial por ella, que pienso que más que convencerme a mí, tratas de convencerte a ti mismo-razonó Harry.

Ron permaneció en silencio un instante.

-No me gusta. ¿Por qué iba a gustarme? Es una empollona, tiene mucho genio, es... es... –toda la fuerza que unos segundos antes tenía Ron se desvaneció en un momento- es dulce, cariñosa, inteligente, tiene carácter, a veces incluso es divertida, y últimamente... últimamente está muy buena- Ron tomó aire, desplomándose en su cama-. Vale, sí, quizás sí me guste.

Harry sonrió. Por fin admitía sus sentimientos. No es que a él le incumbiera, pero sabía que ocultarlo por más tiempo iba a acabar destrozando a su amigo. Se sentó al lado de él, y le revolvió cariñosamente el pelo.

-Anda, has dejado de comportarte como un niño, ¿eh? Por fin admites lo que sientes. Hermione diría que has madurado.

-No me hables ahora de ella, por favor... me hace sentir estúpido. ¿Crees que... crees que ella y él...?

-No. Bueno, no creo. Si ella hubiera querido, podría haber sido su novia desde la segunda prueba del Torneo. Y nos habría dicho algo así, ¿no crees?

-No si sabe que me gusta, y no quiere hacer daño al pardillo de su amigo-dijo Ron tristemente, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry.

-Me lo habría dicho a mí. Y yo no te mentiría.

Se hizo un silencio que resultaba extrañamente agradable.

-¿Harry?

El chico moreno hizo un sonido que quería parecerse a un ¿Sí?.

-No me hagas caso cuando me enfade contigo. Eres un tío genial- se levantó y cogió el trabajo de Adivinación-. Toma, cópiate si quieres.

-He cambiado de opinión. Es tuyo, te lo has currado tú solito. Ya haré yo uno.

Ron se quedó unos segundos de pie, con la boca desencajada y cara de ¿Qué me estás diciendo?.

-¿Me has hecho subir y ver... eso... para ahora no copiarte? ¡Yo a ti te mato!

Harry tuvo que defenderse de los cojinazos que le daba Ron. Cuando se cansaron de pelear, el pelirrojo bajó a la sala común, dejando solo a Harry, por deseo de éste.

Ron había admitido lo que sentía por su amiga... ¿sería él capaz de admitirlo alguna vez? O mejor dicho, ¿sería capaz de decidirse por una de ellas de una vez? La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas, y tardó poco en quedarse dormido, buscando una solución a sus recién adquiridos "problemas".


	9. Jugando entre sombras

**Aviso:** lo sabe tol mundo, pero vamos a repetirlo: los personajes son de la magnífica y, to hay q decirlo, perezosa Joanne Kathleen Rowling, que nos tiene desesperaícas por que saque el 5º libro. Todos, menos unos que ya saldrán, entre ellos, Alyssa Auranimus.

**9 Jugando entre sombras **

Harry llevaba todo el día pensando en lo mismo. En ese sueño. Ese extraño y placentero sueño que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, como si fuera un disco rayado. Estaba en los vestuarios del ala Oeste del estadio de quidditch, los que utilizaban normalmente los Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs. El entrenamiento había sido exhaustivo, y no le apetecía volver al castillo para ducharse allí. Quería quedarse limpio cuando antes mejor.

Le gustaba esa manera que tenían Fred y George de entrenar. Explicaban sus tácticas de ataque y defensa de forma mucho más amena e intensa a como lo hacía Oliver Wood, el antiguo capitán. Y a pesar de ser tan duros, los entrenamientos resultaban más entretenidos que cualquier otra cosa que se pudiera hacer en Hogwarts.

Luego estaba lo de los vestuarios... Harry llevaba cinco años en el equipo, pero nunca se había fijado en que eran mixtos. Bueno, sí se había fijado, pero nunca le había dado gran importancia. Para él era algo normal ver a sus compañeros cambiarse, incluso se había acostumbrado a ver cambiarse a las cazadoras, Angelina, Alicia y Katie. Eran como una especie de... primas. Pero esa reacción cambió cuando entró Ginny en el equipo... Ahora cada vez que tenían que cambiarse, hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no mirarla. No porque no le gustara, sino porque temía los efectos que podía provocar en su cuerpo el ver a una chica en ropa interior. Ver a ESA chica en ropa interior.

Estaba debajo de la ducha, pensando en todo ello cuando oyó un ruido fuera.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó Harry, cortando el grifo del agua para oír mejor.

Nada. No había respuesta. También era lógico oír ruidos, al fin y al cabo, el estadio estaba en los terrenos del colegio, y los alumnos solían salir a jugar allí por las tardes.

Siguió duchándose. Siguió pensando en ese hermoso, confortador pero breve sueño que había tenido aquella noche. Esos brazos que lo rodeaban; ese pelo suave, rojo, que desprendía aquel olor... Y esa sensación de ser querido que desde esa noche llevaba abrumándole. No parecía un sueño, se atrevería a decir que era una especie de recuerdo. Un sueño no podía ser tan nítido, era imposible.

De repente, empezó a sentirse mal. Débil, cansado. Es normal- se dijo a sí mismo-. El entrenamiento de hoy era podría haber dejado sin fuerzas hasta a Spiderman.

Salió de la ducha, temía marearse allí mismo. Se vistió y se dirigió hacia el castillo, para reposar un rato en la Sala Común. Debía ser un simple mareo. Al fin y al cabo, entre el entrenamiento y el extraño sueño, lo lógico era que acabara por darle dolor de cabeza y cansancio general. Llegó a la Sala común pensando que esa era la fuente de sus males... sin saber que una criatura le acechaba.

Harry no podía dormir bien. Aunque era natural en él, esa noche era diferente. Tenía un sueño muy extraño. El mismo sueño que la noche anterior... pero más largo.

Estaban en una acogedora casa. Alguien lo sostenía en brazos. Su visión era muy limitada, pero pudo distinguir dos figuras más. Dos figuras muy conocidas.

-James, esto no es normal. Peter se comporta como si no me conociera- un Sirius que no tenía no más de veintitrés años conversaba con sus padres. Su joven rostro denotaba preocupación-. Ayer actuaba de forma habitual, se despidió de mí con cortesía, pero hoy se ha cruzado por mi lado, me ha mirado y ha pasado completamente de largo. A Remus le ha ocurrido do lo mismo.

-Será un efecto secundario del encantamiento _Fidelio_- le interrumpió Lily.

El pequeño Harry no podía dejar de mirarla. Cogió un mechón de pelo de su madre y empezó a darle vueltas, mientras hacía pequeños ruiditos con la boca.

-¡No! Eso ha sido esta mañana y está bajo su efecto desde esta tarde... Os digo que no parece él- Sirius hizo una pausa, revolviéndose el pelo oscuro con desesperación-. Voy a buscarlo. Esto me da muy mala espina. Dadme un abrazo antes de irme, chicos. No quiero ni pensar que esta pueda ser la última noche que os vea.

Sirius abrazó a su amigo James.

-No digas eso. Estamos seguros bajo la mente de Peter. Él es nuestro amigo, nunca nos traicionaría, Sirius- respondió James, demasiado seguro de sus palabras-. Dame al bebé, cariño- le susurró a su esposa.

Harry pasó a los brazos de su padre. Intentó quitarle las gafas. Mientras, su madre y su padrino se daban un fuerte abrazo.

-Bueno, ya está bien de sentimentalismos. No sé por qué reacciono así- Sirius intentó reír, mientras se acariciaba violentamente una barbilla que llevaba varios días sin afeitar.

Harry notó movimiento, y al poco se vio en un jardín. La suave brisa de otoño rozaba su cara, mientras los rayos de sol le acariciaban con su calor. Se sobresaltó cuando una áspera cara le rozó las mejillas. Era Sirius, que se despedía de él con un besito que intentaba ser suave.

-Harry, di adiós a Sirius- James se volvió hacia su amigo-. Ten cuidado, ¿vale? Tú también estás en peligro.

El bebé moreno de ojos verdes movió un brazo despidiéndose de su padrino.

Lo último que pudo ver Harry fue cómo el muchacho de la gabardina de cuero negro se montaba en una gran moto, y salía volando entre el estrepitoso ruido del motor.

-Harry, tienes que comer- le instaba Hermione, sosteniendo una tostada-. Esta tarde es el partido, y mírate. Parece como si no tuvieras fuerzas.

-No es eso, estoy bien... Es sólo que... llevo todo el día pensando... no, llevo dos días pensando...

-Hola, chicos. Creo que no estoy más nerviosa porque si no me da un infarto- Ginny llegaba alegre, lista para tomar un buen desayuno-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras, Hermione?

-Es Harry. Al señorito le ha dado ahora por no comer- resumió Ron.

-Oye, no te burles de mí... Y no es que no quiera comer, es que no quiero hacer nada- se excusó él.

-¿Cómo que no quiere comer? ¿Y el partido? ¿De dónde vas a sacar la energía necesaria? Verás tú si no vas a comer- Ginny hizo entonces algo que nadie se esperaba: retiró la silla de Harry y se sentó encima de él, a horcajadas, mirándole. Cogió la tostada que sostenía Hermione, e intentó hacer que Harry la comiera-. Come. Vamos.

Harry la miraba atónito. Seguía sintiendo la misma poca vitalidad que antes, pero cualquiera se despertaba si una chica se le subía encima diciéndole "come".

-No tengo hambre, de verdad- insistió Harry.

-Muy bien, tú verás. Puedes comerte la tostada o no hacerlo. Pero te advierto que hasta que no te la comas no pienso levantarme de aquí- aseguró la chica, testaruda.

Harry sopesó las opciones. Por un lado, enfadarla. Por otro, conseguir que se levantara, idea que extrañamente no le entusiasmaba.

-Ginny... - Hermione se reía- ¿Utilizas ese método siempre que alguno de tus amigos no quiere comer?

-No. Es la primera vez que hago este tipo de locuras. Pero como ves, surge efecto- comentó divertida, viendo cómo Harry le quitaba la tostada de las manos y empezaba a engullirla.

-Oh, vaya, Potter -Malfoy estaba detrás de ellos-. Necesitas los servicios de una... chica antes de jugar un partido, ya veo. ¿Has sustituido a la sangre sucia por una pobretona?

Ron se levantó de golpe. También lo hicieron Hermione, Ginny, y después Harry. Las dos chicas los sujetaban por los brazos para que no se lanzaran a matar al desagradable rubio.

-Te lo advierto por última vez: como te vuelvas a meter con alguno de mis amigos, o peor aún, con mi hermana, la vas a pagar cara, Malfoy. Tu papi tendrá que comprarte cremas maquilladoras para tapar las señales de los puñetazos que te voy a dar- aseguró Ron, lleno de rabia.

Harry se revolvió, pero no consiguió zafarse de las manos de Hermione, que lo sujetaban fuertemente.

-Que le vamos a dar. No voy a quedarme sentado viendo cómo te diviertes pegándole- dijo Harry.

-¡Basta ya!- Hermione estaba descompuesta- Los profesores ya están mirando hacia aquí. Tú, Malfoy, 5 puntos menos para Slytherin. Vosotros dos, no le toquéis ni un pelo o tendré que quitaros puntos para nuestra casa, y no tengo ningunas ganas de hacerlo, menos aún por culpa de este cretino.

-No me insultes, Granger, o me quejaré ante Dumbledore de la imparcialidad de su prefecta.

-No soy imparcial. Tú has provocado, ellos no han hecho nada. Sólo defendernos, y ni siquiera les hemos dejado. Pero ten por seguro que si vuelves a fastidiar, me encargaré yo misma de que te caiga un buen paquete.

Malfoy se retiró, con la cabeza alta.

Toda la fuerza que momentos antes tenía Harry se había desvanecido por completo.

-¡Harry!- Ron agarró a su amigo, que se desplomaba en el suelo-. Deberías de haber comido más, esto es grave.

-¿Por qué no vas a la enfermería? La señora Pomfrey podría darte algo para que tuvieras un poco más de vitalidad- sugirió Hermione.

-No, no voy a ir a la enfermería.

-Pero no puedes jugar así el partido.

-Pues comeré más- dijo Harry, cogiendo otra tostada-. ¿Ves? Ya está.

-Bueno. Ron y yo nos vamos un rato afuera, a volar. Menos mal que ya es sábado, no sé qué podría darme si ahora tuviera clases. Harry, ¿nos dejas tu Saeta?- preguntó Ginny.

-Claro, cogedla. Está en mi baúl. Ron, tú sabes abrirlo.

-Gracias, te queremos, estimadísimo amigo.

Los dos hermanos se despidieron, dejando a Harry y Hermione con el desayuno.

-Vale, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione cuando se hubieron marchado.

-Nada, no me pasa nada- dijo Harry, comiendo otra tostada. Creía que iba a explotar ya, con tanto desayuno.

-No me mientas. Oye, que ellos no se den cuenta de que te pasa algo raro no quiere decir que nadie más se vaya a percatar. Te conozco desde hace cinco años, a estas alturas no hay muchas cosas que puedas ocultarme –Hermione volvió a pasarle un brazo por detrás. Le ponía nervioso cada vez que hacía eso, y, sin embargo, le gustaba-. No es sólo este cansancio lo que tienes. ¿Vas a contarme qué es?

Harry miró su tostada como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera visto en su vida. En realidad necesitaba contarlo. No podía guardarse durante más tiempo lo que había soñado.

-Está bien... ya veo que no te puedo engañar- dijo Harry, sonriendo vagamente-. Vamos a mi cuarto, o al tuyo, a donde sea, pero lejos de la gente. Me hace sentir incómodo.

Hermione asintió, y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de los chicos.

-Espera... ¿y si entra Neville, o Dean, o Seamus, y me ven ahí? Se supone que no debo entrar. Y encima soy una prefecta, no puedo incumplir las normas...

-¿Vas a olvidarte alguna vez de esas reglas del colegio? No molesta a nadie que entres al cuarto de los chicos, no vamos a hacer nada malo. Si quieres, nos vamos al tuyo.

-No, seguro que están Parvati y Lavender probando maquillajes nuevos. Mejor entramos aquí.

Se sentaron en la cama de Harry.

-Empieza. ¡Venga! –le animó Hermione, dulcemente.

-Bueno, es... es por un sueño. Lo tuve la otra noche, y ayer se me volvió a repetir, pero más completo.

-¿Un sueño? ¿Y por eso estás así?

-Es que era muy extraño... - Harry empezó a narrárselo. La chica le escuchaba atentamente. Se sentía bien contándoselo a alguien, era como revivirlo con más fuerza.- Lo más extraño es que yo podía sentir, podía sentirlo todo. Pero no podía actuar. No podía decirle a mis padres cuánto les echo de menos. Ni siquiera podía controlar mis actos. Era como si hubiese revivido el momento, como si hubiera vuelto a mi cuerpo de hace catorce años durante un sueño, siendo un mero espectador de lo que ocurría, y actuando como el bebé que era.

-¿Crees que todo eso pudo haber ocurrido realmente? No sería la primera vez que te pasa- observó Hermione.

-No lo sé. Sirius se veía muy preocupado, quizás se imaginó lo que ocurriría después- Harry hizo una pausa-. Yo... yo... me sentía tan seguro en los brazos de mi madre... y luego en los de mi padre... él me miraba con ternura, y mi madre irradiaba amor hacia los dos... hacia los tres.

Harry no pudo evitarlo. Se abrazó a Hermione con fuerza. Sentía que le hacía falta en ese momento, y ella le transmitía ese cariño que en aquel momento tanto necesitaba. Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente dejó que el chico se aferrara a ella.

-Ya todo ha pasado. No puedes seguir lamentándolo, Harry. Eso sólo te hará daño- susurró la chica, mientras le acariciaba suavemente el pelo.

Harry sólo quería en esos instantes que le tiempo se detuviera. Que no dejara nunca de abrazarlo. Por segunda vez en su vida, sentía algo extraño ante tanto cariño. Sentía que un abrazo así sólo podía darlo alguien especial.

Estaban en el túnel de los vestuarios, el que daba entrada al estadio de quidditch. Faltaban cinco minutos para que empezara el partido, y todos estaban muy nerviosos, especialmente Ginny y Leo.

Alicia y Katie intentaban calmar al chico, mientras los gemelos y Harry le hacían ver a Ginny que eso era normal.

-La voy a fastidiar, la voy a fastidiar, la voy a fastidiar... - repetía Ginny una y otra vez.

-Escúchame: en las pruebas también estabas nerviosa, y lo hiciste estupendamente. Y en los entrenamientos eres estupenda... –Harry intentaba calmarla. Aún se acordaba de su primer partido- ¿qué puede salir mal? Eres una Weasley, lo llevas en la sangre.

-¿Como tú? Venga ya... –resopló la chica.

-Vale, tómatelo como quieras, Ginny- Fred se cansaba ya de la cabezonería de su hermana-. Estamos intentando que esto sea algo fácil para ti, pero si no pones de tu parte... oye, sólo sal ahí, vuela y disfruta del momento. No tienes que preocuparte de nada más, ¿vale?

-Bueno, sí, de las bludgers que te lancen los de Ravenclaw- dijo George.

-¿Para eso no estáis vosotros?

-Nosotros no tenemos siete brazos. Pero a veces lo intentamos, no te creas.

Oyeron cómo Lee Jordan los presentaba, y salieron al campo.

-Lo voy a hacer mal, y encima con esta birria de escoba del colegio...

-Si tú eres buena, una escoba sólo puede ayudarte a mejorar, pero nunca a empeorar- le gritó Harry, ante los aplausos y gritos de ánimo de los estudiantes que había en las gradas.

-Claro, como tú tienes una Saeta de Fuego, míralo qué gracioso...

Llegaron al centro del campo, y se alinearon. Cho se puso enfrente de Harry, y le deseó suerte en un tono que sonaba más bien a guasa.

-Weasleys, Davies, daos la mano- ordenó Hooch.

Roger Davies tendió una mano hacia cada gemelo, que estrecharon divertidos.

Sonó un silbato y todos ascendieron en sus escobas.

Harry se situó por encima del juego para buscar la snitch. Vio cómo Alicia se hacía con la quaffle y la pasaba a Ginny.

-La chica Weasley con la quaffle, se la pasa a Katie Bell, que se la devuelve, Weasley se prepara, Weasley tira y... ¡GOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡Señoras y señores, primer gol de la temporada a mano de Ginny Weasley para Gryffindor! – Jordan gritaba de alegría, mientras las gradas de Gryffindor estallaban en silbidos y aplausos.

-¡Esa es mi hermanita!- gritó George, golpeando una bludger que se encaminaba hacia Alicia.

Harry se acercó a ella y le dio una palmada en la espalda. La chica le dirigió una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a las gradas de Gryffindor y le lanzaba un beso a Ron, que, olvidando los celos, daba saltos de alegría gritando el nombre de su hermana.

-Y la chica Weasley que dedica su primer gol a su hermano mayor... Weasley, ¿si te invito a salir una noche, serás tan cariñosa conmigo?- preguntó Lee por el micrófono.

-¡JORDAN!- a McGonagall le desesperaban ciertos comentarios de Lee- ¡Eso se lo dices en privado, comenta el partido!

Ginny se acercó a donde estaba Lee y le sacó la lengua, burlona. Mientras, los de Ravenclaw se disponían a sacar la quaffle.

Harry no podía dejar de mirar a Ginny.

-¡Harry! Todos sabemos que mi hermana juega bien, ¡pero te recuerdo que tu trabajo es buscar la snitch!- le dijo Fred mientras golpeaba una bludger que casi tira a Harry de la escoba.

Azorado, Harry se dedicó a recorrer el campo en busca de la pequeña pelota alada. Cho le seguía. Empezó a sentirse cansado. Muy cansado, como lo había estado durante el desayuno. Lee seguía comentando. Gryffindor ganaba 0 a 30.

Y la vio. Brillaba cerca de los aros de gol de Gryffindor, en un extremo de las gradas de su equipo. Se acercó todo lo rápido que pudo. Cho le pisaba los talones.

Cuando estuvo cerca, se dio cuenta de que no era la snitch lo que había visto, sino el destello que lanzaba el borde dorado de una bandera de su equipo.

-¿A qué juegas?- dijo Cho- ¿Ahora te dedicas a despistar? ¿Es la nueva táctica de Gryffindor?

-Puede- respondió Harry, mirándola de arriba abajo. Estaba guapísima, y la túnica azul le quedaba estupendamente.

La chica dio media vuelta, y siguió buscando la snitch.

-Y Ravenclaw cuela su primer gol de la tarde, sinceramente estupendo el lanzamiento de Roger Davies; aún así, ¡10 a 30 a favor de Gryffindor!

Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso. Veía a Ginny jugar, que lo hacía estupendamente, y Cho le marcaba muy de cerca. Desde las gradas, Hermione saltaba ondeando un estandarte de Gryffindor, mientras el viento revolvía su melena, rizada de nuevo. Harry empezó a marearse. Aquello era muy extraño, se sentía realmente agotado, y apenas llevaban diez minutos de partido. Ravenclaw estaba en racha de goles, ya les habían alcanzado. El marcador iba 50 a 30 para Ravenclaw. Harry empezaba a desesperarse. El cansancio iba en aumento, y la visión se le nublaba a veces. Oyó de lejos cómo Alicia colaba un gol, seguido de otros dos de Ravenclaw. El juego iba muy rápido, extrañamente rápido para los ojos de Harry. Todo se arremolinaba ante su vista.

De repente, vio cómo Cho se lanzaba en picado. Estaba a quince metros de la snitch dorada... Harry aceleró todo lo que pudo, pero sabía que le llevaba mucha distancia. Iba a coger la snitch... oía de lejos los comentarios de Jordan:

-Chang va a coger la snitch, Potter date prisa porque lo consigue, ¿Para qué quieres esa Saeta de Fuego? Chang está a punto de atraparla, la va a coger, casi la tiene y... Oh, ¡eso ha debido de dolerles! La chica Weasley se ha lanzado en picado contra ella, qué lastima, ¿verdad, Chang? ¿Se te ha escapado la snitch? No hay problema, Potter te la encontrará...

-LEE JORDAN, ¡DAME ESE MICRÓFONO INMEDIATAMENTE!- gritó McGonagall desesperada.

-Tranquila profesora, ya paro, ya... Y veamos si Hooch señala falta... sí, falta y penalti a favor de Ravenclaw.

-¡Muy bien hecho, hermanita! –gritó Fred, que pasaba por el lado de Harry- Y tú, espabila chico, casi nos ganan.

-Entre la confusión del momento, Ginny se acercó hacia donde estaba el amigo de sus hermanos. Sus palabras se oyeron amplificadas:

-¡Jordan, como vuelvas a llamarme "la chica Weasley" TE TRAGAS LA QUAFFLE! ¡Me llamo GIN-NY!- gritó enfurecida, amenazando con un puño y silabeando su nombre.

Harry se dedicó a buscar la snitch. Estaba quieto, haciendo como que observaba el lanzamiento de Davies, pero en realidad oteaba todo el campo en busca de la pelotita dorada con alas. Cho estaba por encima de él.

-Davies se prepara para lanzar el penalti, coge carrerilla y... ¡FOWLER! – Jordan gritaba de alegría, a la vez que las gradas de Gryffindor- ¡Leo Fowler ha parado la quaffle! Increíble pero cierto, Roger no fallaba un penalti desde hacía años... casi desde que entró en el equipo, y un chico de segundo curso lo ha parado, sin duda su mejor actuación en la tarde...

-¡Sí! –gritó Harry.

Siguió buscando la snitch. ¿Por qué se le resistía tanto hoy? Y Cho había decidido no marcarle... intentó despistarla. Hizo como que veía la snitch cerca del suelo y se lanzó en picado. Le encantaba esa táctica de despiste, el _Amago de Wronski_. Cho le imitó.

El aire rozaba la cara de Harry, que cuanto más rápido iba, mejor se sentía. Frenó de golpe justo antes de chocar contra el suelo. Cho iba un poco por detrás de él, así que se dio cuenta justo a tiempo y frenó ella también. Era una gran buscadora En ese momento, Jordan anunciaba la nueva puntuación: 70 a 90, a favor de Gryffindor gracias a la actuación de Katie y Ginny.

-Oye, tú que quieres, ¿qué Gryffindor gane, o matarme antes del concierto?

Harry se acercó a la chica.

-Te aseguro que quiero verte viva y bailando a mi lado en el concierto, tranquila.

Cho hizo una mueca con la cara, y salió volando hacia arriba.

La snitch no aparecía. Los minutos pasaban rápidamente, y el marcador inclinó la balanza a favor del equipo de Ravenclaw, que ahora les sacaba una ventaja de seis goles.

Tenía que coger ya la snitch. Pero sentía que no podía, el cansancio volvía a adueñarse de él. De repente, todo lo veía borroso. No eran las gafas, era él mismo. Perdía fuerzas pos segundos, y no podía hacer nada. Sentía que se iba a desmayar, pero si le decía a Hooch que parase el partido... No tenían un suplente, lo perderían.

-Harry, ¿te encuentras bien? –Ginny pasaba al lado de él. Harry no se había dado cuenta de que estaba a la misma altura que el resto de los jugadores.

-Sí, estoy... estoy bien, no te preocupes- mintió Harry.

Vio cómo Ginny se alejaba, mirando hacia atrás y dudando de las palabras de su buscador.

En ese momento, Cho ascendía rápidamente. Había visto la snitch. Harry fue tras ella, pero sintió que el rozamiento del aire podía con él. Las fuerzas se le iban. Estaban aumentando de altura y Harry se sentía cada vez más cansado. A Cho le quedaba poco para coger la snitch... y en ese momento, Harry se resbaló de la escoba, sin que sus fuerzas le permitieran hacer algo para evitarlo.

-¡Harry!- Cho se volvió, al oír los comentarios de Lee Jordan sobre su inminente caída.

-¡CHO, DEJA QUE SE CAIGA Y COGE LA SNITCH! –rugía Davies.

Mientras, Harry se recompuso, sacando fuerzas de dónde no había y subiéndose de nuevo a la escoba. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Tenía que coger la snitch, Cho iba a hacerlo... No... Cho parecía no saber dónde estaba...

Veía todo borroso, sentía que su cuerpo ya no estaba allí, sino en algún lugar lejano... Sentía como si fuera una masa de carne sin voluntad para moverse. Ya casi no podía ni pensar. Y veía peor que si se hubiera quitado las gafas...

Distinguió una figura que se acercaba volando. Pero no sabía quién era. Ya no sabía nada, empezaba a olvidarse hasta de quién era y porqué estaba allí. Apenas escuchaba los gritos asustados de la gente que había en las gradas.

-¡_Incendio_! –gritó la chica.

Una masa empezó a arder al lado de Harry, que se apartó asustado. De pronto los miembros parecían querer responderle. Empezó a oír poco a poco las voces que había a su alrededor, y sentía cómo las fuerzas le bastaban para poder moverse. Ya casi veía bien...

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Harry, cuando se hubo recuperado.

Habían parado el juego, y los jugadores se arremolinaban en torno a él.

-Una sombra. No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes... Ha estado todo el día detrás de ti, durante el desayuno, ahora... –Ginny hablaba atropelladamente.

-¿Una qué?

-Vamos, despejad esto, Potter necesita tranquilidad ahora... -la señora Hooch apartaba a los jugadores, que volvían poco a poco a sus puestos.

-Una sombra. Criaturas que drenan la energía de los seres vivos hasta matarlos o convertirlos en sombras. Ya te explicaré luego, ahora... - Ginny sostenía a Harry. Este se ruborizó cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, y se enderezó en su escoba.

-¡Potter! – Hooch volaba rápidamente hacia donde estaban Ginny y Harry- Potter, la profesora Auranimus me ha dicho que te tomes esto – dijo, tendiéndole varias ranas de chocolate-. Cómetelas rápido, y avisa cuando estés listo para reanudar el partido.

-¿Cómo, lo han parado? Pero...

-Potter, se puede parar unas cuantas veces, ¿recuerdas?

Hooch se fue, dejándolos solos. Harry intentó comerse la rana sin que se le escapara. Estaba recuperando los reflejos. Comió una rana, y sintió cómo el calor le recorría el esófago, para extenderse por todo el cuerpo.

-Ey, esto funciona.

-Sí, esa profesora es genial.

-Toma, para que recuperes fuerzas tú también –dijo Harry, tendiéndole una rana de chocolate a Ginny.

-A mí no me hace falta...

-Que la cojas. Bueno, ya estoy bien. Vamos a decirle a Hooch que seguimos, ¿vale?

Ginny y Harry volaron hasta el centro del campo. Hooch dio un pitido, y el partido se reanudó.

-Potter vuelve al ataque, Chang, no deberías haber desperdiciado la oportunidad de atrapar la snitch, con Potter en buen estado no podrás hacerlo...

-¡Jordan!- la profesora McGonagall perseguía a Lee por las gradas.

-Era broma, era broma... Chang es una excelente buscadora, de hecho, es excelente en su totalidad...

-¡DAME ESE MICRÓFONO!

El partido continuaba normalmente. Harry volvía a disfrutar encima de la escoba. Sabía que debía atrapar la snitch, o Ravenclaw ganaría por vapuleada. Según Lee Jordan, Gryffindor perdía ya por ocho goles.

Y la vio. Cho daba vueltas como un halcón, pero no se daba cuenta de que tenía la snitch al lado de su codo izquierdo. Harry se acercó a ella.

-¿Por qué no cogiste la snitch?- preguntó Harry, acercándose cada vez más.

-Iba a cogerla, pero oí a Jordan gritar que te desmayabas y me volví. Y entonces perdí el contacto visual con la bola.

-Pues... no deberías haber perdido esa oportunidad sólo por ver cómo estaba yo... - Harry ya estaba al lado de ella.

-Bueno, tengo que preocuparme por el chico que me invitará al concierto, ¿no?

Lee Jordan fijó la mirada en ellos.

-Potter, todos sabemos que te gusta Chang (me estoy inventando esto, pero bueno) pero tu trabajo es buscar la snitch, no tirarle los tejos...

-¡JORDAAAAAAAN!

Cho rió.

-¿Me estás tirando los tejos, Potter?- preguntó, con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ese tío es tonto- contestó Harry, ruborizándose a pesar de que lo que decía Jordan era mentira.

-Bueno, no sería tan mala idea...

-Ah, ¿sí? – Harry se acercó a ella- ¿no es mala idea que me acerque a ti, tampoco?

-Esto... creo que esa sí que es una buena idea... aunque mejor en privado.

Harry no podía creerse lo que la chica le decía. ¿Cho Chang le estaba pidiendo salir, o algo así? Decidió centrarse en su maniobra de despiste. Era ahora o nunca... el aleteo comenzaba a hacerse más agitado, aunque si pillaba a la snitch desprevenida... con un rápido movimiento, Harry pasó la mano junto al brazo de la chica, y atrapó la snitch.

-Tenías razón: era una buena idea- dijo Harry, alzando la mano con la snitch dentro de ella, y acelerando la escoba para reunirse con sus compañeros, que gritaban de alegría.

-¡Potter ha atrapado la snitch, sí señor! Bonita táctica, no estaba ligando con Chang, sino despistándola, ¡muy bueno! El partido ha finalizado, ¡ 190 – 240 a favor de Gryffindor!

Hermione y Ron bajaron a darles la enhorabuena. A la hora de la verdad, Ron se sentía orgulloso de su hermana pequeña... Y Harry volvió a sentirse a gusto en los brazos de Hermione, que le palmeaba la espalda, eufórica...

Cuando los amigos de las clases dejaron de vitorearles, se dirigieron hacia la Torre Gryffindor, abrazándose y chillando.

-¡Esta noche hay que celebrarlo, chicos! –chillaban Fred y George sin parar.

Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de Harry, deteniéndolo.

-¡Auranimus! Gracias por el chocolate, me sentó muy bien. Suerte que tenemos una buena profesora- dijo Harry, riendo.

-Suerte que me gusta comer golosinas mientras veo algún partido... Bueno, me hubiera gustado que ganase Ravenclaw, pero qué se le va a hacer... ya haremos papilla a los Hufflepuffs- dijo, hablando más para ella que para los dos chicos-. De todas formas, habéis jugado muy bien, aunque tú te pasaste un poco con Cho Chang- añadió, dirigiéndose también a Ginny, que llegaba junto a ellos.

-Gracias... pero no iba a dejar que cogiera la snitch –respondió la chica, satisfecha de su trabajo.

-Y por cierto, ¿cómo supiste lo de la sombra? Es extraño que vague una por aquí... muy extraño...

-Bueno... Harry llevaba toda la mañana decaído, sin fuerzas. No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes... El caso es que, bueno, las sombras cuando están a punto de matar a su víctima, se vuelven visibles, lo dijo usted en clase, y... Por un momento me pareció verla, así que solté la quaffle y la incendié. No se me ocurrió otra cosa, pero pensé que como son criaturas frías y oscuras, un poco de luz y calor les haría daño... - Ginny hablaba rápido, y miraba a Harry y a la profesora alternativamente.

-Muy bien... –en la cara de la profesora se dibujó una amplia sonrisa- Acabas de salvarle la vida a Harry... creo que eso se merece cincuenta puntos para tu casa.

-¿Cincuenta puntos? –a Ginny se le iluminó la cara- ¿Habla en serio?

-Claro. Y me parece que Dumbledore estará de acuerdo conmigo. Bueno, id a vuestra casa, creo que no me equivoco al pensar que tus hermanos están preparando una enorme fiesta- y diciendo esto, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a unos jugadores de Ravenclaw que maldecían a gritos por detrás.

Harry cayó en la cuenta entonces.

-Oye... no te he dado las gracias por salvarme la vida...

-No seas tonto.. No tienes que darlas- contestó la chica, esquivando su mirada.

-Sí tengo que darlas. Ese ser me hubiera matado allí arriba si no hubiera sido por ti. Era horrible, me estaba durmiendo sin que yo pudiera hacer nada... y tú con un movimiento de varita te la has cargado... –Harry la miró a los ojos, a pesar de que se sentía avergonzado por sufrir un ataque así- Gracias.

-Bueno, se puede decir que te debía la vida, ¿no? Tú me salvaste cuando estaba en primero. Ahora estamos en paz.

-Oye y cómo... ¿cómo es que llevabas la varita dentro de la túnica?- preguntó Harry extrañado. Nadie solía llevarla. Él siempre lo hacía, pero eso fue desde que unos dementores le atacaron durante un partido, en tercero.

-La llevo siempre encima desde que en primero... – el rostro de Ginny se entristeció de repente- Ante Ryddle me sentí indefensa, impotente. No quiero que me vuelva pasar algo así.

Harry se acordaba de aquello perfectamente. Si saber por qué lo hacía, pasó un brazo por el hombro de Ginny y la besó en la mejilla. La chica le miró entre extrañada y alegre.

Fue como cuando le pidió a Cho que fuera al baile con él. Un sentimiento parecido... las tripas se le revolvían, sólo que esta vez estaba nervioso, pero se sentía alegre. Y hablando de Cho... estaba delante de ellos, y al ver la escena se dio la vuelta. Parecía molesta, no sólo por la derrota de su equipo. A Harry le hubiera gustado ir a preguntarle por qué, pero en ese momento se sentía muy a gusto al lado de la pelirroja, dando saltos de alegría y celebrando la victoria de su equipo. Así que sin entretenerse más, se dirigieron hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde después de ducharse, harían una gran fiesta.


	10. Bailando en un mar de confusiones

**Aviso:** lo sabe tol mundo, pero vamos a repetirlo: los personajes son de la magnífica y, to hay q decirlo, perezosa Joanne Kathleen Rowling, que nos tiene desesperaícas por que saque el 5º libro. Todos, menos unos que ya saldrán, entre ellos, Alyssa Auranimus.

**10**

**Bailando en un mar de confusiones**

El vestíbulo de Hogwarts parecía el mismo recinto de un concierto. Estaba abarrotado de chiquillos que se amontonaban para apuntar sus nombres en las listas de los que irían al concierto de Celestina Warbeck.

Harry y Cho llegaban, listos para pedir las entradas. En la mente de Harry aún resonaban las palabras de la conversación que acababa de tener con ella, andando por los pasillos del colegio. Todavía se preguntaba por qué se le había ocurrido aquella tonta excusa...

Salía de la Torre de Gryffindor. Había quedado con Cho Chang para hablar sobre la apuesta, y aclarar un "pequeño gran malentendido" que se había generado a raíz del partido de quidditch. La encontró en el tercer piso.

–Pensé que no vendrías– dijo ella como saludo.

–¿Por qué no iba a venir?– preguntó Harry, extrañado.

–Bueno, parece ser que te importo poco.

–Eh, no, no es que me importes poco, pero... -¿qué le importaba poco? ¿Cómo iba a importarle poco?– Oye, ¿a qué viene esa actitud? Pensé que habíamos quedado para encargar las entradas del concierto, y la verdad, no veo por qué ahora estás enfadada.

–¿No lo ves? Vale, tendré que explicarlo– Cho parecía realmente molesta. Resopló, como si le costara mucho admitir lo que iba a decir a continuación–. Ayer, durante el partido, estaba a puntito de atrapar la snitch, la tenía a pocos centímetros de mi mano, y ¿sabes por qué no la cogí? Porque oí a Jordan decir que te ibas a caer de la escoba, y hubiera pensado que era una trampa para despistarme si no fuera por el griterío de las gradas– Cho gesticulaba, haciendo notar su enfado en proceso de crecimiento–. Y en ese momento, la verdad es que poco me importaba coger la snitch si un compañero estaba en peligro. Y más tratándose de ti, que sueles estarlo a menudo. Así que me pareció poco justo coger la snitch cuando tú no tenías oportunidad ni siquiera de moverte.

Harry se quedó mudo, sin saber qué decir. ¿Cho se había preocupado por él? A Harry se le iluminó la cara, y una tonta sonrisa apareció en ella. La sonrisa se le fue cuando Cho volvió a hablar. Su tono era de decepción.

–Y claro, la verdad es que no pensaba que me fueras a regalar la captura de la snitch, pero desde luego tampoco esperaba que trataras de despistarme con esa sucia maniobra. Confieso que yo iba un poco en broma, pero ¡por Eros! Tampoco sospechaba que tú querías aprovecharte de mí de esa manera para atrapar la snitch. Podías haberte acercado, cogerla y punto. No tenías que coquetear conmigo de esa forma para atraparla– Cho miró hacia abajo, triste–. Siempre pensé que tú, dentro de tu fama, eras distinto a los demás chicos, pero veo que no es así. Siempre tratáis de aprovecharos del mismo modo.

Harry se quedó sin habla. Ahora sí que era verdad que no sabía cómo rebatirlo.

–No... Yo no... no pretendía... Bueno, sólo quería despistar, tenía que atrapar la snitch o si no nos meteríais una paliza... perdíamos por muchos puntos.

–Claro, y qué mejor manera de acercarse que ponerse en plan carameloso con la extrovertida y ¿por qué no decirlo? pervertida de Cho Chang, y esperar a que ella te siga el juego, ¿no?

–¡No! No era eso lo que pretendía, de verdad, yo no...

–Sí, ahora excúsate. Sois todos iguales. Pensáis que podéis entrar en la vida de una y sacar todo el partido que se pueda, ¿no?

–¿Qué? No sé a qué te refieres... –Harry cada vez estaba más confuso. ¿De qué le hablaba ahora?- Oye, no era mi intención enfadarte. Sólo quería que Gryffindor ganase.

–Ya me lo esperaba, sólo te importa eso, la victoria de tu equipo, tu victoria.

–Pues a decir verdad no- a Harry se le ocurrió una idea–. Bueno, he ganado la apuesta, así que he pensado que podría ampliarla...

–Sí hombre, encima.

Harry no la escuchó, y siguió hablando. Sólo esperaba que no rechazara eso, o se moriría de la vergüenza.

–...y que podría pedirte una cosa más– Cho seguía mascullando, pero Harry no hizo caso. Respiró hondo–: ¿quieres quedar algún día conmigo para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, o algo? Yo te invito...

–Ahora que si quiero... – el semblante de la chica china cambió súbitamente– ¿qué?

–No me hagas repetirlo.

–Oh, sí, vale, claro. Bueno, sí, al menos eso me lo debes– aceptó ella, intentando disimular su alegría.

Ahora llegaban al vestíbulo, y Harry se preguntaba por qué la había invitado. ¿Y si le hubiera rechazado? Definitivamente, debía aprender a controlar esos impulsos que le daban de vez en cuando.

–Hay mucha gente. Es tontería que nos metamos los dos ahí– razonó Cho–. Voy a encargar yo las entradas, espérame aquí, ¿vale?

Harry asintió con la cabeza y vio cómo la chica se marchaba, adentrándose en la multitud que hacía cola frente a una improvisada mesa sobre la que Filch, renegando, apuntaba los nombres de los que irían al concierto y recogía el dinero de las entradas.

Al rato, unas figuras se acercaron a él.

–Harry... ¡Harry!– Ginny le palmeó el hombro, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Le acompañaban Hermione y Ron.– Hemos ido a sacar las entradas, y tu nombre ya estaba en la lista... Pensábamos que vendrías con nosotros.

–No, bueno, iría con vosotros pero...

En ese momento, Cho Chang llegó junto a Harry, con los resguardos de haber pedido las entradas.

–... voy con ella- terminó Harry, señalándola.

–Ah... con Chang– repitió Hermione, desconcertada.

–Hola, chicos– saludó la china alegremente.

–Sí, esto... hicimos una apuesta, y... el resultado es que vamos a ir los dos al concierto.

–Bueno, y ¿por qué no os venís con nosotros? – preguntó Ron.

Harry miró a Cho interrogante. Hermione, sensata como siempre, pero visiblemente molesta con Harry, salvó la situación:

–No creo que a Cho le apetezca venir con nosotros, no nos conoce de tanto. A mí no me importaría, pero supongo que querrá ir con Harry, por eso hizo la apuesta, ¿no? –añadió, dirigiéndose a ella.

–Sí, bueno... no me importaría ir con vosotros, por supuesto... –Cho cedió, aunque se notaba que no era ese su propósito– Podemos encontrarnos luego ahí dentro, si acaso... De todas formas, no creo que en el concierto nos enteremos muy bien de con quién esté cada uno. Es todo el rato berrear y brincar.

–Muy bien, pues ya nos encontraremos y estaremos los siete juntos- resolvió Ron.

–¿Siete?– preguntó Harry.

–Sí. Fred y George vienen con nosotros.

–Eh... Harry, ya nos veremos. Yo me tengo que ir, me quedan deberes que hacer- se excusó Cho–. Hasta luego.

Se despidieron con ella con un gesto de la cabeza.

–No nos habías dicho lo de la apuesta –le acusó Hermione.

–Sí os lo había dicho, pero seguramente no me escuchasteis.

Harry se separó de ellos, y subió a la Torre.

Los días pasaba lentamente. Harry había aprendido que cuanto más rápido quieres que pase el tiempo, más lento y pesado se te hace.

Eso era exactamente lo que ocurría. Las clases se hacían insoportables, sobre todo las de Pociones e Historia de la magia, y estudiar para los exámenes era más difícil que nunca. Además, había montones de cosas que les recordaban a concierto.

En la clase de Astronomía de esa semana, cada vez que la profesora Sinistra hablaba de los "cuerpos celestes", un murmullo de alegría contenida recorría la clase, provocando incluso pequeños saltitos en locos como Ron.

Y también estaba lo de Ginny... Desde que se encontraron con Cho Chang y dijeron lo de la apuesta, la chica pelirroja no hablaba con él. Le esquivaba. Se comportaba con Harry como hacía un año, como esa niña tímida que nunca se atrevía a hablar con él. Con los demás se comportaba igual que siempre, y eso era lo que más escamaba a Harry. Echaba de menos a la chica ingeniosa y avispada que llevaba encandilándole esos meses... ¿encandilándole? Ni siquiera él sabía qué le hacía. Y no se atrevía a preguntarle por qué estaba así.

Y, a pesar de que esperaba impacientemente el concierto, otra preocupación ron-daba su mente. Un sentimiento de tristeza y remordimiento se apoderaba de él cuando pensaba que en el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, él estaría divirtiéndose en un concierto. Ya había hablado con Hermione y Ron de eso, pero sus palabras de apoyo no bastaban para aplacar el dolor de Harry, que crecía por días. Ellos no podían devolverle a sus padres. Nadie podía hacerlo.

Los días fueron pasando, y llegó la tarde previa al concierto. Cho y él habían acordado irse unas horas antes, para pillar unos sitios medio decentes. Hermione, Ron, y los hermanos de este se irían también en ese turno. Había distintos turnos para marcharse al concierto, en los que los alumnos eran vigilados por los profesores que iban, y encargados de seguridad mágica que Dumbledore había contratado. Con Voldemort de regreso en el poder, no querían correr ningún riesgo.

Harry no sabía qué ponerse. Por un lado, lo más seguro era que enseguida sudara por el calor y a actividad, así que era mejor ponerse ropa cómoda, de diario. Pero por otro, iba a estar con Cho...

Decidió imitar a Ron, Seamus y Neville (Dean Thomas no iba, prefería ir a los circuitos mágicos deportivos que tendrían lugar en el Parque William Wallace) e ir vestido como normalmente lo hacía para ir a clases, pero sin la habitual túnica de Hogwarts. Aunque se arregló un poco el pelo con algo de poción que le había dejado Hermione. Esta chica es genial, pensaba Harry mientras se aplicaba la poción, y veía cómo podía manejar el pelo negro a su antojo.

Ron estaba repeinándose una y otra vez, intentando que su pelo, habitualmente de punta, quisiera someterse al peine y una raya en condiciones. Al igual que Neville, tenía la esperanza de llegar a los camerinos de la cantante, y si eso sucedía, quería estar arreglado para ella. Harry y Seamus se burlaban de ellos todo el rato.

Terminaron de arreglarse rápidamente, para no llegar tarde al primer turno. Ron cogió su capa (Harry no lo hizo, aseguraba tener calor) y salieron de la Sala Común acompañados por los gemelos, Hermione y Ginny. Seamus y Neville irían más tarde.

–Así que nos encontraremos allí, ¿no?– inquirió Ron.

–Sí, bueno, lo mismo va a ser difícil, porque habrá mucha gente...

–Ah, ¿pero es que os vais a separar tan pronto de nosotros?– preguntó Hermione.

–Claro, ¿no ves que tendrán cosas que hacer los dos solitos?– era la primera vez que Ginny hablaba delante de Harry desde hacía una semana.

Fred y George rieron por lo bajo.

–Oye, ya dije que todo esto es por una apuesta. Y no sé por qué te comportas así conmigo ahora– añadió Harry, dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

–Tú sabrás.

–Shhhhh... Callad, callad un momento– Ron pegó el oído contra la pared, gesticulando para callar a sus amigos-. No puede ser...

–¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?– Harry imitó a Ron. Detrás de él iban Hermione y los Weasley.

Pegaron sus oídos contra el tapiz del que provenían las voces.

–No puede ser... – repitió Ginny.

Se oía una conversación. Los que hablaban eran dos hombres y una mujer, aunque se oían pasos de al menos un par de personas más.

–... y ya estoy harto de esa prepotencia con la que tratas siempre a todo el mundo.

–Si soy un tío de buena casta no es mi culpa– dijo una voz ronca y burlona–. Eres asquerosamente juicioso... Créeme, Weasley, odio tener que trabajar contigo.

–El sentimiento es mutuo, Fletcher– añadió otra voz que Harry pudo reconocer como la de la señora Weasley.

–Bueno ya está bien... –añadió una cuarta voz, de mujer... a Harry le sonaba muy familiar– Me vais a provocar dolor de cabeza, y eso que aún no ha empezado la "fiesta"...

La conversación se oía cada vez más lejana. Harry se apoyó aún más contra el tapiz. Creyó que el corazón se le salía del pecho, cuando se notó caer, y apareció en un corredor distinto al que estaba antes. Desapareciendo por la esquina del pasillo, caminaban rápidamente los señores Weasley, Arabella Figg y un hombre mayor al que Harry no conocía.

Oyó las voces de sus amigos que lo llamaban desde el otro lado del tapiz, y de un salto lo atravesó, cayendo de nuevo en el corredor del segundo piso.

–Odio estos tapices... – murmuró Harry, levantándose del suelo– Vale, pellízcame- le pidió a Ron, estirando un brazo.

El pelirrojo hizo lo que él le pedía, confuso.

–¡Auch! ¡No tan fuerte! –dijo Harry, frotándose la zona dañada.

–Creo que eres tú el que vas a tener que pellizcarnos ahora –susurró Fred–. ¿Eran quienes yo creo que eran?

–Sí. No sé qué hacen aquí, pero he visto a vuestros padres, a Arabella Figg y a un tío que no conozco, con pintas de basto. ¿Sabéis si iban a venir al concierto?

–¿Papá? – dijo Ron, escéptico– ¿A un concierto de Celestina Warbeck? Está harto de que la escuchemos a todas horas... Creo que antes se quedaba horas extras a trabajar. Esto es muy raro, y además estaban con Fletcher...

–¿Quién es ese? –a Harry le sonaba mucho el nombre, pero no recordaba quién era. Odiaba que le pasara eso.

–Ese es un tipo que se lleva a matar con mis padres. Y es lógico, mi padre ya le ha empaquetado un par de veces por poseer objetos indebidos, o por mentir al Ministerio- informó George, sonriendo de gusto al recordarlo.

–Entonces... ¿Qué hacen vuestros padres en Hogwarts con ese tipo?

Fred y George palidecieron de pronto.

–Eh... Espero que Dumbledore no se haya hartado de nuestras bromas... al fin y al cabo, lo del boggart no fue para tanto, ¿no, George? No nos expulsarán por eso, ¿no? Lo mismo Dumbledore quiere hablar con papá y mamá...

–Os lo tendríais merecido- replicó Ron, recordando lo ocurrido semanas atrás.

–¿Qué pasó?- preguntaron Hermione y Ginny a la vez.

–Nada, no pasó nada... éstos, que son unos insoportables...

–Yo creo que más bien, el profesor Dumbledore les ha llamado para que les ayude con la vigilancia en los parques. Ya sabéis, para los que no vienen al concierto– razonó Hermione.

–Sí, prefiero pensar eso a que los ha llamado para hablar de nosotros– dijo Fred, temeroso.

Discutiendo, llegaron al vestíbulo. Harry divisó a Cho a lo lejos, y se dirigió hacia ella. Iba muy guapa, con sus ojos rasgados un poco pintados de azul suave, vestida de calle (con ropa no enteramente muggle) y con la capa azul de Ravenclaw por encima de los hombros.

–Hola, Harry... ey, ¿qué te has hecho en el pelo? Se te queda muy bien... –dijo Cho, revolviéndoselo.

–Una amiga, que está en todo – contestó Harry, tomando cariñosamente por la cintura a Hermione.

A Cho no pareció gustarle ese gesto.

–Sí, muy bien, Hermione, bravo... ¿estáis listos?

–Listos– respondieron todos al unísono.

Cho cogió a Harry de la mano, y tiró de él hacia fuera del castillo.

–¡Vamos!

Cuando salieron al exterior, desapareció la sonrisa de sus caras. El cielo estaba terriblemente nublado. Eran sólo las cinco de la tarde, pero parecía que fuesen las nueve. Los rayos de sol no eran capaces de hacerse un hueco a través de los espesos cúmulo nimbos. Si hacía días el calor era insoportable, ahora la fría brisa helaba sus caras y su ilusión: si llovía, el concierto sería suspendido. Atravesaron los terrenos del colegio junto con unos cuantos estudiantes más, y buscaron a los profesores.

Las profesoras Sinistra y Vector los esperaban a las puertas del colegio. Hermione saludó a su profesora de Aritmancia.

Cuando llevaban un rato andando, el frío se hacía insoportable para Harry.

–Me estoy congelando– susurró.

–Si me hubieras hecho caso, y hubieras cogido la capa... –le reprochó Ron.

–Ven, métete aquí conmigo– ofreció Cho, alargando su capa.

Harry se refugió al lado de ella.

–No podemos estar así todo el rato. Nos está entrando frío a los dos- razonó Harry, en contra de lo que realmente deseaba.– Voy a volver al castillo para coger mi capa.

–Sí, tú dile ahora a Sinistra que demos media vuelta, verás qué bien le va a sentar- replicó Ron.

–Voy yo solo. No tienen porqué enterarse.

–¿Estás loco? Si te pillan por ahí solo te llevarás una buena. Te acompaño– se ofreció Cho.

–No, mira... voy a acercarme hasta la puerta del colegio, y desde allí lanzaré el encantamiento convocador, así tardaré menos.

–¿Por qué no lo lanzas desde aquí?– sugirió Ron.

–No creo que sea capaz... en la primera prueba estábamos más cerca... Vuelvo en cinco minutos.

Y sin darles tiempo a más quejas, se escabulló sin hacer ruido. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para que no lo oyeran, empezó a correr. Al poco llegó a las puertas del colegio, que se abrieron al reconocer a un alumno del colegio. Estaba muy oscuro, y el camino pasaba por la linde del Bosque Prohibido. Quizá sí hubiera sido buena idea que le acompañara Cho Chang. Susurrando _Lumus_, encendió su varita y empezó a caminar silenciosamente por el camino pedregoso. Ya se veía el castillo.

–¡_Accio_, capa!– dijo Harry en voz alta.

A los pocos segundos, una masa roja salió de una ventana de la Torre de Gryffindor. Cuando la capa llegó a sus manos, se la puso rápidamente, dispuesto a marcharse. Pero algo detuvo sus intenciones. En un lateral del castillo, justo al lado del lago, una figura con capa oscura estaba detenida frente a la pared. A Harry esa visión no le hubiera extrañado, si no fuera porque la pared se abrió ante la figura, dejándola pasar. No pudo distinguir quien era... pero le pareció que debajo de su capa, tan sólo había una pierna. Una pierna y una pata de palo... pero.. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿y entrando por ese sitio?

Ya habían pasado más de cinco minutos. Decidió volver. Echó a correr, pero unos ruidos provenientes del Bosque Prohibido volvieron a detenerle en su carrera.

Miró hacia ambos lados. Parecía el ruido de una capa... no, unas ramas agitándose...

Sería idiota. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo, seguramente era una dríada. Volvió a correr, y a los pocos minutos llegó junto a sus amigos. Nadie se había dado cuenta de su desaparición.

–Ya te vale... ocho minutos fuera, nos tenías preocupados– susurró Chang.

Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros. A los pocos minutos, llegaron al pueblo. Todas las casas estaban decoradas con las tradicionales calabazas y esqueletos móviles. En las esquinas de las calles más importante se apostaban parejas de magos y brujas del Departamento de Seguridad Ciudadana del Ministerio. El despliegue de seguridad era impresionante. Se dirigieron hacia el recinto donde se celebraría el concierto, y entregaron sus entradas a los guardias de una de las puertas.

Aunque habían llegado temprano, ya había mucha gente delante de ellos. Harry y Cho se separaron de los demás para acercarse más al escenario. Se detuvieron un poco más adelante. Casi todos los presentes estaban sentados en el suelo, sobre pequeños cojines que habían conjurado. Y era lógico, la espera era larga.

Harry y Cho los imitaron. No sólo acudieron alumnos de Hogwarts, sino que como había dicho Dumbledore, también había ex-alumnos y gente mayor, además de unas cuantas criaturas mágicas, como duendes. Harry atisbó entre la multitud. Tenía curiosidad por ver si realmente habían acudido al concierto arpías y criaturas peligrosas. No vio ninguna así que pensó que probablemente los magos que había en las puertas no las dejaban entrar.

Cho era muy entretenida. Aún así, las horas pasaban lentamente. Harry estaba riendo con Cho cuando divisó entre la multitud (a esas horas, ya de pie) a Ginny. Estaba con sus amigos de clase y un grupo de chicos mayores, entre los que se encontraba Oliver Wood. No parecía aburrirse, precisamente. De hecho, no paraba de reír con el antiguo capitán de quidditch al que tanto había remirado en el Callejón Diagon. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse celoso. La chica parecía evitar mirar hacia donde estaba la pareja, cosa que disgustaba a Harry, que no le quitaba ojo de encima. Ginny le vio, y durante unos segundos intercambiaron miradas. Cho, al verlos, dijo:

–¿Qué te parece si nos vamos hacia otro lado? Más al centro hay un hueco.

–Vale. Ahí se verá mejor– se excusó Harry, que tampoco quería ver a Ginny con otro.

Se dirigieron hacia el centro del recinto. Aún había movilidad entre la muchedumbre. De camino, se encontraron con Ron y Hermione. Estaban riéndose de algo, y bebiendo de unos enormes vasos de cartón con dibujos de murciélagos.

-Allí venden sangre de murciélago. Está buenísima. Probadla, cuesta treinta knuts– anunció Ron.

–Sabe a chicle– aclaró Hermione al ver la cara de asco que ponía Chang.

–¿Vais solos?– preguntó Harry.

–Sí, como nos has abandonado... – respondió Hermione con una mirada significativa.

–¿Y Ginny? ¿Por qué se ha ido?

–Porque ha visto a Wood y los pies se le han ido detrás- rió Ron.

–Es que entre él y la colección de amigos que ha traído el jugador, no me extraña... cualquiera se iría detrás –dijo Hermione, abriendo mucho los ojos.

–Y que lo digas... –corroboró Cho.

–Yo pensaba que te gustaba venir conmigo...

–No seas tonto... si no me he ido con ella es porque prefiero estar contigo.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo.

–Parece que estáis muy a gusto– comentó Harry.

–Hombre, todo lo que se puede estar en un recinto donde hay metidas unas veinte mil personas... Bueno, nos vamos, ¿no Hermione? –dijo Ron intentado llevarse a la chica para dejar a Harry y a Cho solos. – Adiós.

–Que os vaya bien- se despidió Harry. Se dirigió hacia Cho- ¿Compramos la sangre de murciélago?

-Vamos. Pero dame un trago primero, no estoy segura de que vaya a gustarme.

Se dirigieron hacia donde Ron les había señalado. El escenario tenía forma de T, y en el extremo del pasillo que cruzaba parte del recinto, una pareja de brujos vestidos modernamente atendía un kiosquillo detrás de las vallas. La bruja del vestido negro con gran escote y el sombrero puntiagudo les atendió. Harry pidió su vaso, y le dio a probar un poco a Cho. Al final compraron otro vaso más. La sangre de murciélago era muy suave y refrescante. Como dijo Hermione, sabía a chicle de fresa, aunque no era rosa, sino de un rojo muy oscuro, casi negra.

Estaban al lado de la pasarela cuando se apagaron las luces del recinto, y un cañonazo de luz alumbró brevemente el escenario, provocando los gritos de alegría de todos los presentes. Después, un pequeño foco alumbró tenuemente a una guitarra aparentemente eléctrica, pero sin cables. Parecía flotar en el aire. De los altavoces (también sin cables) surgió un sonido espeluznante y desgarrador, que como Harry supuso, lo provocaba el guitarrista... si es que había alguno. El escenario empezó a luminarse ante los gritos de los fans, dejando ver esqueletos bailarines que parecían reales, calabazas embrujadas y murciélagos que volaban por el escenario.

–¿Quién toca la guitarra? – preguntó Harry a gritos.

–No sé... lo mism...stá ...brujada y algu... la manej...or detrás... –gritó Cho.

En ese momento, un haz de luz fluorescente alumbró la guitarra, y poco a poco dejó ver a la figura que la tocaba.

–¡Es un fantasma!

Todos los presentes soltaron un gran "Ohhh", mientras el fantasma vestido de cristalino cuero seguía tocando desgarradoras notas. Realmente daba miedo.

De repente, apareció al fondo del escenario un caldero gigante con calderos más pequeños y platillos adosados. En el centro ponía con letras que parecían pintadas con sangre "Desde el Infierno hasta la Eternidad". Un musculoso hombre con perilla y vestido únicamente con falda escocesa, sus tirantes y un pañuelo en la cabeza rapada, apareció por detrás de la extraña batería, ante el griterío de las chicas y de un sector de gente vestida de roqueros. A la guitarra se unió el sonido aplastante de la batería.

Uno a uno, y de maneras igualmente extrañas fueron apareciendo otra guitarrista, el bajo, una violinista, un clavecín, un órgano y un par de coristas. Poco a poco se iban uniendo los nuevos instrumentos y los coristas con su ... _yabba, yabba, yabba..._ a la canción, hasta que todos pudieron reconocerla: "_Conxuro_", el exitazo que abría el último disco. Y cuando más expectantes estaban, con una explosión de gas púrpura apareció ella, Celestina Warbeck. Vestida con una ajustada túnica celeste con agujeros en los costados y los hombros, una muchacha rubia empezó a cantar la famosa canción, ante el griterío de todos los presentes.

Como si de magia se tratara, el cielo se despejó dejando ver el manto de estrellas, y la temperatura empezó a aumentar, algo que los chicos agradecieron, ya que las muchachas se quitaban las capas para mostrase ligeras de ropa. Harry y Cho también se quitaron sus capas, y gritando _reduccio_ las redujeron y metieron en sus bolsillos.

Sin querer, en medio de la canción, divisó a Ginny. Habían ido a parar justo detrás de ella y sus amigos. Por más que mirara hacia la cantante, Harry no podía olvidar la imagen de la pelirroja con aquella camiseta descubierta por la espalda y esa minifalda. A pesar de eso, la ropa no parecía exactamente muggle. Los otros chicos parecían haberse dado cuenta de las vestimentas de Ginny, ya que la miraban de reojo varias veces. Eso era lo que más enfurecía a Harry. Aunque todo se le olvidaba cuando miraba a Cho, que iba guapísima. Era realmente atractiva. A la china se le daba bien bailar, lo demostró cuando sonó la conocida "_Quiero ser golpeador_", el primer sencillo del disco. Harry de vez en cuando cantaba (o más bien berreaba), pero paraba en cuanto se daba cuenta de que cantar no era lo suyo. Aún así, cuando Celestina cantó el famoso "_Asiembrujé_", la canción que más se había escuchado en las radios mágicas ese verano, no pudo evitar pegar unas cuantas voces, al igual que todos los seres del recinto, que cantaban y bailaban a lo loco.

Era increíble cómo uno podía olvidarse de todos sus problemas. No era sólo por escuchar a esa cantante... el estar cerca de Cho a Harry le era sumamente agradable. La chica vivía las letras de las canciones, se notaba que le gustaba, y contagiaba ese entusiasmo. Por ejemplo, una vez que Warbeck cantaba ... _conocí la agonía de no estar refugiada en la luz de tu mirar_... ... Harry no pudo olvidar cuando Cho, detrás de él, le abrazaba por la cintura y reposaba la cara en su hombro.

El concierto pasó en un santiamén. No se daban cuenta de lo rápido que transcurría el tiempo entre canción y canción hasta que escucharon las últimas palabras de despedida de la cantante. Cuando salían por las puertas, exhaustos del cansancio, empezó a llover. Y muy fuerte, era una gran tormenta. Por suerte, los carruajes sin caballos que los conducían al colegio a comienzos de curso, les esperaban a la salida de Hogsmeade, vigilados por Arabella Figg y un par de magos más. Harry y Cho se pusieron las capas (ya en su tamaño natural) y montaron en uno junto con unas estudiantes de tercero de Hufflepuff y Slytherin.

Una vez en el vestíbulo, Harry es despidió de Cho, no como él hubiese querido.

–Me lo he pasado muy bien– decía la chica–. Esto habría que repetirlo.

–Cuando quieras. Pero la próxima vez me toca invitar a mí.

–Te tomo la palabra.

–Tómame lo que quieras... –Harry no supo por qué dijo eso. Lo había pensado, pero no era su intención decirlo. – Quiero decir... que sí... que... – Harry no era capaz de articular palabra. Cada vez notaba menos distancia entre Cho y él. Cada vez estaban más y más cerca. Iba a besarlo... iba a hacerlo...

Sin saber porqué lo hizo, Harry desvió su cara y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

–Hasta luego.

–Adiós –dijo la chica decepcionada, y se marchó rápidamente.

Era idiota, definitivamente. ¿Por qué había esquivado aquel beso? Si quería que ocurriera...

Harry vio a Ginny y decidió ir con ella hasta la sala común. Cruzaron rápidas miradas. Al acercarse, un trozo de conversación con los chicos que la acompañaban llegó a sus oídos.

–... Oliver está bien, no negaré que es un chico bueno... vale, sí, y que está muy bueno... Menos mal que lo veremos en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

Sus amigos empezaron a picarle y darle golpecitos en la espalda. Como le hacía Harry a Ron cada vez que hablaban de Hermione.

Ante este comentario, Harry prefirió volver solo a la torre de Gryffindor.


	11. Pesadillas de doble filo

**Aviso:** lo sabe tol mundo, pero vamos a repetirlo: los personajes son de la magnífica y, to hay q decirlo, perezosa Joanne Kathleen Rowling, que nos tiene desesperaícas por que saque el 5º libro (¡q va ya por 38 capítulos! ) Todos, menos unos que ya saldrán, entre ellos, Alyssa Auranimus.

Ya q está aclarado... bueno, este es el capítulo q al menos yo (maremoto) más he disfrutado escribiendo. Esperamos q os guste tanto como a nosotras. Y q dejéis reviews referentes al argumento... es bastante decepcionante q nos estemos currando uno más o menos decente pa q vosotrs sólo os fijéis en los amoríos... nos gustarían reviews un poco más explícitos en lo q a preguntas sobre pistas se refiere (q anda q no vamos dejando por ahí...)

Ah, otra cosa... a partir de ahora, la clasificación de géneros irá por capítulo (es q me acabo de enterar q se puede hacer.. en fin... mis conocimientos de Internet, ya veis cómo están...)

Fans de Ginny- Harry... solo podemos deciros una cosa: ehhhhhh el fic sigue, ok? No acaba aquí, asi q no nos tiréis piedras a la cabeza... todo ocurre al ritmo q debe ocurrir (quizás demasiado rápido, incluso)

**11**

**Pesadillas de doble filo**

Habían pasado varios días desde que en Hogsmeade se celebrara el concierto de Celestina Warbeck. Noviembre se presentaba bastante frío, aunque los habituales cambios bruscos climáticos no dejaban de sucederse.

Harry no podía dejar de recordar aquella despedida con Cho. En las clases se despistaba constantemente, tanto que McGonagall había tenido que llamarle la atención varias veces. Hermione y Ron no le daban mayor importancia, también ellos estaban algo estresados con los exámenes preparatorios para los TIMO. Hermione se los tomaba muy en serio, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca. Ron, que antes no daba gran importancia a sus notas, ahora estudiaba más que nunca. Harry no sabía si pensar que lo hacía para "no decepcionar a Hermione" o para desmostar ante su familia que él también podía hacer algo especial.

Por otra parte, Ginny seguía sin prestarle atención. Apenas le hablaba, y cuando lo hacía, no era con la habitual picardía que llevaba utilizando todo el curso.

Sólo había algo bueno: había quedado la tarde de ese sábado con Cho Chang. Aún le debía aquella cerveza de mantequilla que le prometió al finalizar el partido contra Ravenclaw.

Cualquier otro alumno se habría vuelto loco para conseguir un par de cervezas de mantequilla... pero Harry y los Weasley sabían muy bien dónde estarían encantados de darle las bebidas.

A media tarde de aquél sábado, se dirigió hacia el corredor donde estaba la entrada a las cocinas. No le dijo a sus amigos a dónde iba. Sabía que Hermione había dejado ya todo ese rollo de la PEDDO, pero probablemente no le hiciera gracia saberlo. Además, había quedado solo con Cho. Cuando llegó frente al tapiz del bodegón, le hizo cosquillas a la pera, que retorciéndose de risa, le dejó entrar a las cocinas del colegio.

—¿Hola? —saludó Harry, tímidamente.

Los elfos domésticos le saludaron sin el habitual entusiasmo. Sólo uno, de piel cetrina y enormes ojos verdes se levantó eufórico de la mesa en la que pelaba las patatas para la cena. Esta vez vestía pantalones cortos, camisa y corbata de niño muggle. Si era extraño verlo con las estrafalarias combinaciones que hacía antes, más extraño era verle a él, un elfo, una criatura mágica, con ropa muggle de la talla "6 años".

—¡Harry! — gritó el elfo con voz chillona— ¡Dobby se alegra mucho de verlo, señor! Hacía tiempo que Dobby quería ver a Harry... El señor no lo ha visitado últimamente...

—No es que hubiera mucho tiempo... pero ya ves, aquí estoy. Estoy encantado de verte de nuevo, Dobby— aseguró Harry—. Pero dime... ¿por qué estas caras tan serias?

—¡Oh! ¿Harry Potter no se ha enterado de la noticia? Estamos muy tristes por ellos, no sabemos que cruel persona ha podido hacerles eso...

—Dobby, ¿de qué hablas?

Una pequeña elfina vestida con el habitual blasón blanco con el escudo de Hogwarts (el uniforme de los elfos domésticos) se acercó a Harry con una bandeja llena de té y pastas, y un ejemplar de _El Profeta._

—Gracias, muchas gracias, pero no quiero. Aún no tengo hambre. Aunque quizás luego me lleve un par de cosas— añadió, al ver la cara de disgusto de la elfina, que ante el último comentario sonreía.

Un separador de madera con forma de higo marcaba una página del periódico. Harry lo abrió por ahí, y comenzó a leer:

COMERCIO DE ÓRGANOS

_En los últimos dos días, al menos seis fénix de Egipto, la India, China y el norte de Europa han perdido sus órganos oculares, según informan representantes del Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas. Lo que empezó siendo un rumor, debido a la notable falta de cánticos de estas aves en algunas comarcas, ha sido confirmado justo antes de finalizar esta edición, cuando un miembro de dicho departamento nos reveló la verdad._

_Todos los pájaros mutilados eran libres. Ninguno ha desaparecido de las reservas que el Ministerio de Magia tiene dispuestas para ellos— explicaba el Jefe del departamento, Galileo Scamander, hijo del conocido Newt Scamander—. Por supuesto, nosotros no hemos podido evitarlo. Todas las mutilaciones se sucedieron en sólo dos días, según los expertos... Sea como sea, las investigaciones para encontrar a los culpables de tal aberración están en marcha. _

_Se rumorea que los responsables de la tortura animal puedan ser magos de una peligrosa secta, aunque las hipótesis más fiables apuntan al tráfico ilegal de criaturas mágicas._

_Mientras, expertos en magizoología intentan sanar a las pobres aves, desprovistas de sus ojos._

—Vaya... esto es realmente... comprendo que estéis así. ¿Quién habrá sido el loco capaz de hacerle eso a unas criaturas tan puras? —preguntó Harry, afectado. Le gustaban esos pájaros. Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, le había salvado de más de un aprieto...

—Eso es lo que nosotros nos preguntamos, señor— respondió apenado un elfo que preparaba una salsa al lado de Harry.

El chico volvió a leer el artículo. Cuando llegó al final, se quedó aún más pasmado de lo que estaba. Antes no lo había visto...

—No es posible... ¡Skeeter! Esto lo ha escrito... ¿Rita Skeeter? No puede ser, no insulta a nadie. Y además, Hermione le obligó a que callara por un año, pero es que lo que ha escrito no está mal... ¿se lo habrá inventado todo?

—Esa Skeeter no es buena gente, pero ahora parece haberse reformado— informó Dobby—. Y esa noticia es verdadera, Harry Potter. Nosotros lo sabemos, tenemos contacto con las criaturas del mundo mágico.

—Vaya... —Harry miró la hora en le reloj que colgaba de la pared— Oh, lo siento, Dobby, me tengo que ir.

—¿Ya se va? ¿Tan pronto? Bueno, si Harry Potter tiene algo que hacer... muchas gracias por habernos visitado, Dobby está muy feliz por ello.

—No hay de qué... Y, por cierto... ¿podrías darme un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, un elfo doméstico le puso las bebidas en las manos.

—Gracias. En fin... ya me voy. Hasta otra, Dobby.

Harry salió de las cocinas, dispuesto a encontrarse con Cho. Ella ya le esperaba en el vestíbulo. Iba guapísima, como siempre. Llevaba los labios pintados, y a Harry se le antojaron muy seductores... No era justo lo que hacía esa chica, así traía a medio colegio de cabeza...

—Por fin llegas... ya creí que me habías dejado plantada... —dijo ella como saludo.

—No haría eso... Toma, para compensar el retraso, invita la casa —dijo Harry, tendiéndole una de las botellas.

—Ah, gracias. ¿Salimos al lago? Hace fresco, pero se está a gusto ahí fuera.

Partieron hacia el lago, conversando animadamente y bebiendo las cervezas.

—Tendría que haber otro concierto como ese —comentaba Harry—. Nos lo pasamos genial, quitando el momento en que me di cuenta de que estaba comiendo una meiga frita y casi me ahogo...

—Lo mejor es que tosías al compás de la música —reía Cho, mientras imitaba a Harry atragantándose y bailaba descuidadamente esa canción.

—No te burles... Oye... ¡para! Me estás tocando ya los...

—Si no me burlo... Ummm ¿acaso quieres que te los toque? — a Cho Chang le dio un ataque de risa cuando el chico escupió la cerveza de mantequilla que tenía en la boca. Harry no pudo evitar ruborizarse tontamente, mientras le daba pequeños empujones y murmuraba qué graciosa...

De repente, apareció por detrás un chico de séptimo curso, nuevo en el equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw. Se dirigió hacia la china.

—Cho, ¿podrías pasarme la hoja de nuevas tácticas de vuelo?

—Ahora no, Andy... mira, pasa a mi habitación, está en una caja que hay debajo de mi cama —respondió Cho, gesticulando.

—Preferiría que me las dieras tú, pero en fin... — de repente, el chico se dio cuenta de con quién estaba su amiga— ¡Cho! ¿Qué haces con Potter? ¡Es el buscador de Gryffindor, con quien perdimos, nuestro rival, ¿recuerdas?

Harry empezó a mosquearse con aquel tipo. Primero les interrumpe, luego quiere separarla de él... Y... ¿ por qué diablos tenía que saber ése cuál era la cama de Cho?

—No digas tonterías, Harry no es un rival— dio la chica, frunciendo el ceño. Eso calmó bastante a Harry—. Es un amigo. Y no me voy a ir ahora, estoy con él.

—Está bien... — el chico estaba visiblemente decepcionado— Pues me voy, ya nos veremos.

El tal Andy se marchó deprisa. Harry y Cho siguieron paseando hasta llegar a un gran árbol que había a las orillas del lago. Se sentaron a la sombra, en unas enormes raíces.

—Así que... soy un amigo. Se supone que con eso debo estar contento, ¿no?

—No digas tonterías. Tengo muchos amigos. Aunque claro, tú eres un amigo especial —dijo la chica, sonrojándose.

—¿Ah, sí?— preguntó Harry, ruborizándose él también. No creía mucho lo que decía, al fin y al cabo, apenas habían quedado un par de días.

—Sí... tú eres de los más simpáticos, y... bueno, el chico que m... sobrevivió... Sí, eso, el valiente Harry Potter...

Harry se sintió decepcionado.

—Así que es eso. Soy "el niño que sobrevivió".

—No... no quería decir... verás, en realidad iba a decir otra cosa, pero... —Chang no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Parecía estar esforzándose por decir algo.

—Da igual, no te disculpes, estoy acostumbrado a ser sólo "el valiente Harry Potter" —replicó Harry, bajando la vista.

—No, no era eso, de verdad... Oye, esto no es fácil... No pretendía ofenderte, justo lo contrario...

—Sí, ahora intenta arreglarlo.

—¡Va en serio! Aunque no lo creas, para mí no eres un simple amigo.

—Claro, soy el amigo famoso qu... —Harry iba a continuar la frase, pero algo lo detuvo. Fue lo que menos esperaba en aquél momento. Cho cogió su cara entre las manos, y sin darle opción, empezó a besarle. Lentamente. Muy lentamente. Una sensación de calor e ingravidez comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo. Harry se quedó de piedra. No sabía cómo reaccionar... era su primer beso. Nunca había hablado de algo así con nadie, y aunque realmente había estado esperando ese momento algún tiempo, ahora no sabía qué hacer... Intentó responder el beso. No sabía, pero pensó que imitar los movimientos de la chica no era mala idea. Pronto descubrió que así era mucho más placentero... El beso se tornaba más rápido, y ella le pasó un brazo por el cuello, acariciándole la nuca. Harry se sentía en las nubes... ella desde luego sabía lo que hacía. Seguro que habría tenido muchos novios, como Cedr...

Instintivamente, se separó de la chica. Un ataque de rabia se apoderó de Harry. Ella nunca se había fijado en él mientras Cedric vivía. Es más, le había ignorado. Y ahora que Cedric no estaba, Cho acudía a él.

—Lo siento, yo... no debí... sin preguntarte...

—No es eso —dijo Harry, serio.

—¿Entonces por qué...? Oh, no te ha gustado... —la chica bajó la cabeza, decepcionada.

—Tampoco es eso.

—Y... ¿se puede saber qué es? —preguntó la chica, con una expresión que pasaba por la vergüenza, el desconcierto y el mosqueo.

—¿Qué es? Te diré qué es: Cedric Diggory.

—¿Qué tiene él que ver en todo esto?

—Cuando estabas con él ni me dirigías la palabra. Yo no era nadie. Te pedí que fueras mi pareja para el baile de Navidad, y te negaste porque ibas con él... hasta ahí lo comprendo... Pero cuando él murió no me dijiste nada, ni unas palabras para intentar quitarme el peso de encima, ni siquiera preguntaste por cómo estaba yo. Comprendo que me culparas de su muerte, yo mismo me culpo de ella, pero...

—Tú no tienes la culpa.

—... eso me hace ver por lo que realmente me tienes: por un segundo plato, sólo para divertirte, es eso, ¿no? Tú puedes conseguir a quien quieras, seguro que primero utilizaste a Cedric, ahora te has antojado de mí, pues ¡hala! Vamos a besar al tonto de Potter, que seguro se deja... porque como estuvo todo el curso pasado colgado de ti, no habrá problema, será fácil conseguirlo, un buen entretenimiento... —Harry ni siquiera pensaba lo que decía. Inexplicablemente, se había enfurecido hasta soltar un promedio de estupideces del noventa y nueve por ciento. En realidad, todas esas barbaridades eran los temores que Harry no había conseguido sacarse de la cabeza.

Cho se había quedado estupefacta.

—Eres un imbécil —le soltó levantándose, mientras sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse por las lágrimas—. Nada de lo que has dicho es cierto. No tienes ni idea... y lo peor es que hablas sin saber.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia el castillo. Harry la imitó y la detuvo, agarrándola del brazo. Ahora empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que había hecho... no es que no siguiera pensando algo de lo que había dicho, pero nunca se creyó capaz de hacer eso... de dañar así a una persona.

La chica se revolvió, violenta.

—Perdona... lo siento, no quería...

—¡Déjame!— chilló ella, sollozando.

—No, escúchame, yo no quería... realmente no pensaba eso... No sé qué me pasó...

—¡Mientes! —gritó ella, volviéndose hacia Harry- ¡Sí que lo pensabas! ¡Todo el mundo lo piensa! Estoy harta, ¿sabes? Todos piensan que por mi forma de hablar y actuar soy una especie de... de... puta o algo así. ¿Qué te crees, que no tengo sentimientos? Yo no soy así, no voy persiguiendo a la gente, ni besando a cualquiera... Si supieras lo que tengo que oír cada día... hay cada uno que me propone... sobre todo un par de Slytherin, no me dejan en paz... sólo por mi físico ¡y tengo que aguantarlo! Y ahora tú... siempre pensé que tú, entre todos los chicos... pero ya veo que me equivocaba.

—No, oye, siento mucho... no quería decir eso, de verdad...

—¡Seguro! Sigues pensándolo, al igual que todos... sólo cuando creían que estaban con Cedric me trataban con más respeto. Mis amigos siempre lo han hecho, incluso se han metido en duelos por defenderme, pero otros... y durante aquellos meses, nadie me dijo nada. Y ¿sabes qué es lo más gracioso? Que nunca fui novia de Ced. Eso fue lo que más me atormentó cuando él murió. Ni siquiera le di una oportunidad, ni una sola. Y ¿sabes por qué? Porque me gustaba otro— miró hacia el suelo, intentando ocultar su llanto lleno de rabia. Levantó de nuevo la vista—. Me gustabas tú.

Harry se quedó impresionado. ¿Él? ¿Tanto tiempo suspirando por ella, cuando podría haber estado a su lado?

—Cuando me pediste ser tu pareja del baile me arrepentí de haber aceptado ir con Cedric... Y ahora me entero de que yo te gustaba... Y me alegro de no haberlo sabido antes, porque haber salido contigo habría sido el mayor error de mi vida. No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti —y diciendo esto, corrió hacia el castillo, intentando reprimir su llanto.

Fue como si acabaran de clavarle una estaca en el corazón. Harry intentó detenerla, pero vio que era inútil. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso? Él no la veía así... no la tomaba por una cualquiera, aunque... se había equivocado con lo de Cedric. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, y no encontraba la manera de sacarla. Cabizbajo y triste, regresó al castillo, pensando en cómo enmendar el tremendo error que había cometido.

Harry no se había sentido peor nunca. Cho le había gustado... no estaba seguro de seguir sintiendo lo mismo, pero desde luego, la consideraba una amiga, y haberle hecho daño era más de lo que él podía soportar. Pasaba las clases especulando cómo pedirle disculpas y arreglarlo.

Estaban en clase de Pociones, y ni siquiera las intensas miradas de odio que Snape le lanzaba le hacían el habitual efecto. Estaban elaborando una poción agudizadora de los sentidos, y al profesor no parecía gustarle que la de Ron y Harry estuviera saliendo tan bien (más por la labor del pelirrojo que por la de Potter).

—Muy bien... el libro está equivocado... veo que nadie se ha dado cuenta —comentó Snape, mirando triunfante a Hermione—. No se necesita un huevo de _runespoor_, sino diez gramos de cáscara de un huevo de _Iniang_.

—¿Un huevo de qué?— preguntó Harry, confuso.

—_Iniang_. Es una serpiente cuyo mordisco proporciona la inmortalidad al atacado... — explicó Hermione, que compartía su caldero con Dean Thomas— pero son casi imposibles de encontrar, y en la lista de materiales no estaban esos huevos...

—Señorita Granger, agradezco su explicación al inepto de Potter, pero aquí el profesor soy yo. Dos puntos menos para Gryffindor —regañó Snape, ante la mirada triunfante de algunos Slytherins— Por supuesto que en la lista no están esos huevos. No los venden sueltos, de ser así cualquiera podría ser inmortal... hay expertos que recogen las cáscaras de huevos de estas serpientes y las venden, a precios exorbitantes, claro está.

Snape se dirigió a su escritorio, y sacó de un cajón unas bolsitas, que fue repartiendo entre los alumnos.

—El motivo de añadir este ingrediente a la poción, es que en la cáscara de huevo queda, aunque reseca, la sustancia de una cría de _iniang_. Y como muchos de vosotros sabréis, la picadura de esta bellísima serpiente revitaliza cuerpo y mente.

—Anda, como el Red-Bull— susurró Dean, provocando las risas de Hermione y Harry.

—¿El qué?— preguntó Ron, que no entendía nada.

—No sé cómo tengo que decir que no quiero comentarios estúpidos en mi clase. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. Bien, antes de agregar la cáscara de huevo, quiero que os pongáis todos las mascarillas que cuelgan de vuestros calderos. Es una poción para agudizar los sentidos, así que no sólo se puede absorber por vía oral, sino también por la nasal, y la cutánea... Por vuestro bien, procurad no tener ningún contacto con la poción.

Hicieron lo que les pedía, y añadieron el nuevo ingrediente a la poción, a regañadientes. Pero lo que Snape no advirtió fue que el brebaje podía saltarles... y Harry, que estaba en otro mundo, acercó demasiado la mano, y una llamarada de líquido verde le cubrió todos los dedos. Intentó quitársela con un trapo, pero se absorbió antes de que le diera tiempo a hacer nada.

—Harry... ¿qué haces? No irás a decirle nada... podría quitarnos más puntos... —observó Ron, realmente más preocupado por su amigo que por su casa.

—¿Estás de guasa? Si está mal hecha, tendré que ir a la enfermería... pero si no, imagínate... la de cosas que podría averiguar bajo el efecto de esta poción —contestó Harry, contento por primera vez en varios días.

—Deberías ir ahora mismo a la enfermería y que la señora Pomfrey te dé algo que anule los efectos —razonó Hermione.

—Ni hablar.

La clase se terminó, y afortunadamente Snape no se dio cuenta del incidente.

Fue a la siguiente hora, durante el recreo, cuando Harry empezó a sentirse mareado. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y un torbellino de voces le revoloteaba en los oídos. La piel le ardía, y unas náuseas intensas hacían que tuviera arcadas, a la vez que la visión se le nublaba cada vez más.

—Harry, tienes que ir a la enfermería— decía Hermione, una y otra vez.

De repente, el malestar cesó. No tendría que perder la clase de Herbología, como le instaba Ron entusiasmado. Pero había un problema... veía borroso. Bastante borroso. Tanto que se hubiera chocado con un árbol de camino a los invernaderos, si no fuera por Ron y Hermione, que le desviaron de su trayectoria.

Se quitó las gafas para frotarse los ojos. Cuando los abrió, se quedó mudo de la impresión. Veía perfectamente. No necesitaba gafas. Es más, veía a la perfección todos los árboles de las montañas de alrededor, incluso distinguió una pequeña serpiente en la espesura del bosque... era maravilloso, poder ver por todos los lados, sin tener que mirar en una determinada dirección para no ver borroso. Guardó las gafas en el bolsillo, y se puso a dar brincos de alegría.

—Harry... ¿Harry? Harry, ¡¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —gritó Hermione para que el moreno le prestara atención.

—¡Veo bien, Hermione! ¡No me hacen falta gafas, esta poción es una maravilla!

Hermione corrió lejos de Harry, y alzando una mano preguntó:

—¿Cuántos dedos hay?

—Tres. Y tienes un cortecito en el dedo corazón, cerca del anillo.

Ron silbó, y Hermione regresó con la boca abierta.

—Tienes que ir a que la inviertan, si te acostumbras a ella, te va a ser difícil volver a tu estado anterior.

—Vamos Hermione... Snape dijo que sólo duraba veinticuatro horas, ¡deja a Harry que disfrute un poco! —opinó Ron, contento por su amigo.

Llegaron hasta el invernadero. La profesora Sprout parecía contenta.

—Muchachos, hoy empezaremos a estudiar las plantas carnívoras. Deberíamos haberlas estudiado antes, pero el Invernadero 3 ha estado cerrado las últimas semanas, ya que las plantas estaban en un estado de eufórica violencia, que... podría perjudicar a más de un irresponsable que se acercara a ellas.

Un murmullo de excitación recorrió la estancia. Las plantas carnívoras eran lo único peligroso y excitante que podía tener una clase de Herbología, aunque Justin Finch-Fletchley y Neville pensaran lo contrario. Ellos se preocupaban más por las potentes propiedades regenerativas de las plantas que había alrededor de las carnívoras.

Cogieron sus mochilas, y cambiaron de invernadero. Aquél era más grande, y tenía jaulas de metra quilato (o eso pensó Harry) en las que se encerraban las plantas que, a juzgar por sus enormes colmillos, parecían más peligrosas. Aunque a decir verdad, ninguna se quedaba atrás. El aspecto de ese invernadero era realmente salvaje (una auténtica selva) y del techo de cristal colgaban lianas y plantas de colmillos largos y estrechos. Ron le señaló una fina y larga serpiente que se arrastraba por una liana. La profesora, consciente de la mirada asustada de los dos jóvenes, les explicó que las serpientes estaban ahí porque las plantas debían sentirse en su hábitat.

Sprout les condujo hacia un rincón en el que había unas enormes plantas de forma redonda, con hojas afiladas que la rodeaban.

—Estas son las plantas que estudiaremos hoy. Son las _bulbotícoras_, unos peligrosos bulbos que para defenderse lanzan a distancia esas hojas que la recubren. Aunque a simple vista parezcan hojas normales, están tremendamente afiladas y podrían rebanaros incluso el cuello si hacia allí decidieran dirigirse. Eso sin contar el potente veneno que segregan dichas hojas.

Harry se llevó instintivamente la mano al cuello. No fue el único que lo hizo.

—No os acerquéis mucho. Realmente, si se distingue a tiempo, no es una planta excesivamente peligrosa—proseguía la profesora con gesto tranquilizador—. El problema está en reconocerla, ya que para apresar a sus víctimas, se camufla entre el resto de la vegetación. Así, pasa desapercibida para el transeúnte, que, al acercarse, sufre el ataque de las hojas cortantes. Cuando desangrada y envenenada, la víctima ha perdido la vida, la planta se estira y abriendo la boca (que es ese pequeño orificio con flores que tiene en la parte superior), se la zampa de un bocado. En el interior de la planta, la presa es masticada y digerida. Supongo que no hace falta decir que su veneno no le hace efecto, es capaz de asimilarlo.

—Pues menos mal que no era peligrosa— susurró Susan Bones, una chica de Hufflepuff, tragando saliva ruidosamente.

—Tranquilícese, señorita Bones, ahora verá como es fácil mantenerla a raya. Como dije, el problema está en reconocerla. Cuando terminemos la lección práctica, os dictaré unos apuntes sobre cómo hacerlo.

Sin más dilación, atrajo a los alumnos hacia el vegetal.

—Sólo lanzadle un hechizo para provocar fuego, y la planta se resecará. Estará así un buen rato, hasta que sea capaz de recuperarse. Pueden tardar horas. Apartaos un poco. Fijaos bien... —la profesora se remangó la túnica, y empuñando la varita susurró— ¡_Incendio_!

Harry se acercó para ver cómo se quemaba, ante la exasperación de Hermione, que lo retenía por la túnica. La planta se resecó. Harry oyó un silbido, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, varias hojas salieron disparadas cortando el aire. Se lanzó hacia atrás, lo más lejos que pudo, cayendo encogido lejos de sus compañeros, que miraban la escena asustados.

—¡POTTER! ¡Dije que no se acercaran! —gritó la profesora, furiosa— ¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor! No sé cómo se libró de los dardos, pero desde luego fue un auténtico milagro. ¡Esas hojas podrían haberte rebanado el pescuezo! ¿Es que no le tienes aprecio a tu vida?

Harry creía que le iban a estallar los tímpanos. Los gritos de la profesora le llegaban como si lo hicieran a través de uno de los altavoces del concierto. No acertaba a contestar con ese dolor.

—Yo... profesora, lo siento... sólo quería...

—No hay excusas, Potter— se dirigió hacia el resto de la clase—. Ya habéis visto cómo se vence a una _bulbotícora_. Ahora, tomaremos unos apuntes.

Harry seguía en el suelo. A decir verdad, no había prestado atención a lo que decía la profesora. Su mirada estaba fija unos metros detrás de ella, al fondo del invernadero. Una enorme planta carnívora reposaba ajena a todo... y a sus pies, unas manchas de sangre dejaban un rastro en el suelo.

—Potter, ¿no piensas levantarte del suelo?— preguntó Sprout, irritada— Vaya, encima has perdido las gafas...

—No... —murmuró Harry, levantándose— No las he perdido, están... están aquí —añadió, palpándose el bolsillo.

—Bien, entonces empecemos.

Harry seguía sin prestar atención mientras la profesora dictaba. Hermione se dio cuenta de ello cuando el chico le preguntó por enésima vez las últimas palabras que a profesora iba dictando. Le señaló el lugar donde la sangre manchaba el suelo.

—Harry, no veo nada... — susurró Hermione, arrimándose a Harry para estar más cerca de dónde él señalaba.

—Tú no, pero yo sí— aseguró Harry. No sabía si tenía algo que ver con la poción, pero ese olor a colonia tan suave y fresco que despedía Hermione le embriagaba sobremanera. Estaba consiguiendo atontarle.

—¡POTTER Y GRANGER! —bramó la profesora. Esta vez Harry, inexplicablemente, había conseguido regular la intensidad del grito— ¡Ya está bien, lleváis todo el rato hablando! ¿Puede saberse qué os pasa?

Harry no sabía si inventarse una excusa o contar la razón de su inquietud. Se decantó por la segunda opción. La profesora se dirigió hacia el lugar que el chico señalaba con el dedo, más preocupada por si su alumno le estuviera tomando el pelo que por si lo que dijera fuese verdad.

Sprout se estremeció al ver la sangre seca, al igual que los curiosos que se acercaron. Parecía preocupada.

—¿Alguien... se ha... acercado... a esta... planta? —preguntó muy despacio, temiendo la negativa de sus alumnos.

Su expresión cambió por completo al ver un pedazo de túnica y piel que colgaba de uno de los muchos colmillos de la planta. Ahogó un grito. Murmuró _Petrificus totalus_, y se acercó a ella, para sacar los pedazos de piel.

—No puede ser... este invernadero ha estado cerrado... —susurraba la profesora, respirando agitadamente. Se dirigió a sus alumnos— Emm... la clase ha terminado. Voy a informar al profesor Dumbledore de esto.

—¿Tan grave es? —preguntó Finch-Fletchley haciéndose el inocente.

—Eh... no, no, claro que no... probablemente Filch se despistó mientras la cuidaba y... pero ya sabéis lo orgulloso que es, nunca admite sus errores respecto a la magia... seguro que por eso no nos informó— excusaba nerviosa Sprout al mismo tiempo que empujaba a sus alumnos hacia la salida del invernadero—. Id a vuestras respectivas salas comunes. Rápido.

Y sin mediar más palabras, cerró mágicamente el invernadero y corrió hacia el castillo.

—¿Qué bicho le ha picado a esta? —preguntó Ron, mientras regresaban a la Torre Gryffindor.

—Ese trozo de túnica no era del conserje— aseguró Harry nervioso.

—¿De quién sino? Estáis paranoicos últimamente...

—Filch no viste de negro. Al menos yo nunca lo he visto con túnica negra.

—¿Esa manga era negra?— preguntó Hermione, que no la había visto. La profesora la había ocultado antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta.

—Sí. Negra y manchada de sangre, al igual que el suelo.

—Lo mismo Filch no la había lavado en días y estaba comía de mierda y por eso se veía negra... —dijo Ron, soltando una carcajada.

—Sí, o podría ser que no fuera Filch el que entró ahí— sugirió Harry.

—O que Filch en sus ratos libres use túnicas negras— susurró Hermione, con la mirada asustada.

—No digas tonterías... ese tío es demasiado inútil para ser un mortífago. Sólo le serviría para vigilar... —Ron enmudeció de golpe.

—... alumnos— terminó Hermione.

Caminaban silenciosamente por los pasillos hacia la Sala Común. Fred y George les salieron al paso. Por algún motivo, querían hablar con Harry. El chico accedió, suponiendo que iban a contarle algo de la tienda de artículos de bromas, y se dejó llevar a un aula vacía.

—Mira, ya te estás pasando— empezó Fred con tono serio. Más serio que nunca.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó confuso Harry.

—Con Ginny— respondió George—. Hace tiempos te pillamos haciéndole... a saber lo que le estabas haciendo. Después, un día que pasamos por vuestro cuarto, te ve abrazado a Hermione; luego se queda esperando que tú la invites al concierto de Celestina Warbeck, y no sólo no la invitas, sino que además vas con Cho Chang, una de las más guapas de Hogwarts.

—Fue una apuesta—dijo Harry por lo bajo—. Además, Cho me propuso que fuera con ella, y Ginny no. Que por cierto, no parecía aburrirse con sus amigos mayores...

—Eso no viene a cuento ahora—replicó Fred.

—Tampoco tú el otro día parecías aburrirte con Chang...

—¿De qué hablas?

—No te hagas el tonto, Harry. Vimos cómo os besabais.

Harry no sabía qué responder.

—¿Me espiasteis?

—Sí, hombre, como si no tuviésemos nada mejor que hacer —contestó George —. Íbamos a volar un rato en escoba, y menos mal que Ginny prefirió quedarse en el castillo...

Harry no sabía si darse por aludido o enfurecerse.

—Oye... no dejéis a vuestra hermana por los suelos, porque cada día que pasa está mejor —se defendió Harry—. No es la misma chica tímida de antes.

—Es que ella nunca ha sido tímida, Harry. Sólo contigo— contestó Fred, irritado—. Y tú no te das cuenta del daño que le haces.

—No es mi intención dañarla.

—¿Sí? Pues, ¿sabes? A veces es mejor fijarse en las personas de alrededor para no dañarlas.

—Si es que no sé qué mal le estoy haciendo... —confesó Harry, confuso.

—Por última vez, Harry — advirtió George, alzándole por el cuello de la túnica—. Si quieres algo con mi hermana, la dejas que se haga ilusiones. Si no, déjala en paz.

—Espera, espera un momento —protestó Harry, zafándose de la mano que lo izaba en alto—. ¿Dejarla que se haga ilusiones? ¿Acaso ella... sigue... es decir, que yo... le... le sigo gustando?

—Nosotros no hemos dicho eso. Pero por si acaso, más te vale tratarla con el respeto que se merece— le aconsejó Fred, mientras él y su hermano salían por la puerta, dejando Harry en un mar de dudas.

Regresó confuso a la Sala Común. Ron y Hermione estaban discutiendo. Algún día se quedaría sin amigos: acabarían matándose a maldiciones.

— ...que le quites puntos a otros, vale, pero que me los quites a mí...! —reprochaba Ron.

—Oye, soy prefecta, no puedo permitir que andes por ahí arrojándole bengalas a la gente.

—¡Era sólo una broma! Esa bengala no era explosiva, Bulstrode no se morirá por ella... Además, es una Slytherin, ¿qué más daría?

—Que sea una Slytherin no quita que la tuya fuera una falta grave. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Me habría acusado de imparcialidad ante Snape, imagínate lo que supondría eso —razonó Hermione—. Además, por cinco puntos no vamos a perder ni la Copa de las Casas ni tu orgullo.

—No son los puntos, es el gesto— siguió Ron, testarudo.

—Eh... chicos... — Ron y Hermione seguían discutiendo. Mientras, Harry se quitaba su túnica y la colgaba en el respaldo de una silla. Volvía a hacer calor.— ¡Eh! ¡QUE ESTOY AQUÍ!

—¿Qué? Ah, ya has llegado. ¿Qué querían mis hermanos?

—Eh... nada. Era sólo sobre... sobre los entrenamientos de quidditch —inventó Harry.

—Ah. ¿Qué tal si hacemos la tarea ahora y así cuando lleguen los demás podemos irnos, o jugar con ellos?

—¿Qué tal si aprovechamos el rato y jugamos una partida de Snap Explosivo?

—Me atrae más esa idea— opinó Harry.

—Como queráis— dijo Hermione sacando los libros de la cartera y extendiéndolos sobre la mesa para estudiar.

Harry y Ron tuvieron que dejar la partida a medias y jugar al ajedrez porque cada vez que al primero le explotaba una carta delante, pensaba que le iban a reventar los tímpanos a pedazos.

Cuando llegaron el resto de alumnos, decidieron empezar con Adivinación. Había mucho ruido, pero en los últimos minutos Harry había aprendido a controlar lo que quería oír. Al fin y al cabo, no ha sido tan mala idea jugar al Snap pensó Harry. Era como si lo rodeara una burbuja de aislamiento sonoro. Sólo escuchaba de vez en cuando algún comentario sobre los resultados de la liga de quidditch.

Pero como no podía ser todo fácil, ahí estaba Ron, comportándose como un crío. Ciertamente, a Harry le encantaba que su amigo fuera así, y le divertía la situación. Lo que no le hacía tanta gracia era que Ron le vaciara la mochila, esparramando plumas y tinteros por la mesa. En uno de esos ataques de euforia infantil de Ron, una pluma salió despedida.

—Ahora la coges, por tirarla.

—No, cógela tú— renegó el pelirrojo—. Tú podrás localizarla más fácilmente con la poción. A ver cuánto tardas.

Había dado en el clavo. No era que a Harry le gustara presumir de ello, pero se sentía cómodo con esos efectos sobre sus sentidos. Le gustaba probarse a sí mismo.

—Está bien...

Harry sabía dónde se encontraba la pluma, la había oído caer. Estaba debajo de un armario que había ahí cerca, el caso era que no le apetecía agacharse... pero no había más remedio.

De pronto, mientras escudriñaba los bajos del armario en busca de lo que el gracioso de Ron había extraviado, llegó a sus oídos una conversación...

—Que siga así, que siga así... que no encuentre lo que busca...

—¿Murmurabas algo, Ginny?— esa era Hermione. La frase parecía lanzada con ironía, como si la hubiera oído.

Se hizo un silencio.

—Uff... no me extraña que mires de esa manera tan fija...

—Sí, ¿verdad? Los glúteos más firmes de todo Gryffindor... —se derretía Ginny.

—De Hogwarts.

—Del mundo entero.

Harry se quedó atónito. ¿Estaban hablando de él? Echó una mirada furtiva con el rabillo del ojo. ¡Sí, era a Harry a quien miraban! No podía creérselo... Sus dos amigas estaban comentando "eso" de él... pensó en corregir su postura, pero se dio cuenta de que con el desconcierto, aún no había encontrado la pluma. Siguió en esa posición. En parte quería seguir escuchando la conversación...

—Yo lo vi primero —cortó Hermione.

—No, lo vi yo. Estación King's Cross, hace cinco años. Mi madre lo ayudó a entrar en el Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos. Estaba con esa carita inocente que...

—Qué bien te acuerdas... — dijo Hermione pícaramente.

—Ja, qué graciosa... Fijo en mi memoria las cosas que merecen la pena (como este momento... o esa perspectiva, mejor dicho), no sólo lo que hay en los libros —contraatacó la pelirroja. Hermione lanzó un pequeño gruñido.

—Da igual, se hizo amigo mío primero. Así que yo se lo vi de cerca antes.

—Y yo se lo tocaré antes.

—¿Vas en serio? ¿Al final te has decidido a intentarlo de nuevo?

—¿Tú que crees?

—Creí que ya habías desistido...

—Lo hice por un tiempo. Pero qué narices... ¿soy, o no soy una Weasley? Ahora que por fin lo tengo cerca no voy a dejar que se me escape.

—¡Bien dicho! Las chicas al poder... habrá que tomar la iniciativa...

—Y tú deberías tomar ejemplo...

—¿A qué te refieres?— saltó Hermione.

—Oh, vamos, se te nota a tres mil leguas... —aunque Ginny hablaba en serio, no podía evitar soltar una broma— Puedes ocultar tu amor por mí, "cielito", pero no por mi hermano...

—Sí, yo también te q... —Hermione acababa de caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho su amiga— ¡Vete a freír mandrágoras!

Ginny se partía de risa. Harry se dio cuenta de que aún seguía agachado. Debía parecer estúpido. De hecho, Ron ya estaba preguntándole desde lejos si se había partido la espalda o algo. Se enderezó, con la pluma en una mano, y procurando andar pegado a la pared. ¿Cuántas veces se habrían fijado ya en...?

Siguió haciendo la tarea, pero no era sólo rubor lo que cruzaba por su mente. Una sensación de tranquilidad, o bienestar le invadía. Y no podía explicarse por qué, teniendo en cuenta que lo que había escuchado. Sólo sabía que, extrañamente, no le desagradaba del todo tener a dos chicas detrás de él... o detrás de una de parte de él. Precisamente esas dos chicas...

La tarde pasó entre pergaminos, libros y los recuerdos de lo ocurrido. Pasadas las doce de la noche, seguía estudiando. La Sala Común ya estaba casi vacía. Ron y Hermione se habían ido a dormir, al igual que sus compañeros de habitación y los gemelos, y Ginny estaba cumpliendo un castigo de Snape.

Realmente a Harry no le hacía ninguna gracia quedarse allí, estudiando el "don de la ubicuidad" para un examen de Historia de la Magia. ¿A él qué le importaba que Juana de Arco hubiese sido realmente una bruja y hubiera creado ese don? ¿No podía haberle aumentado también la memoria con la poción? Pero claro, como dijo Hermione... si hubiera aprovechado el tiempo antes, no tendría que estar en esos momentos estudiando tirado en un sofá, en lugar de dormir plácidamente en su cama.

No quedaba ya nadie en la Sala, y a Harry las llamas de la chimenea comenzaron a antojársele mareantes... Casi sin darse cuenta, se acurrucó en el sofá. La oscuridad empezó a envolverlo lentamente, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, Morfeo le robó la consciencia.

Un pasillo oscuro se abría ante su vista. Parecía la entrada a una cueva. Comenzó a andar agachado hacia una cavernosa abertura, pegándose a las paredes, sin saber porqué. Sólo respondía a las órdenes de sus músculos. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando los ruidos de unas pisadas sonaron a sus espaldas. Respiró profundamente al ver de quién se trataba. De su boca comenzaron a salir palabras. Él no podía controlarlas, era como si estuviera en el cuerpo de otro... Respiró profundo al ver de quién se trataba.

—Buckbeak... Me has asustado... no deberías estar aquí, me estás poniendo en peligro...

El hipogrifo gruñó levemente, pellizcando su túnica negra de cuero con el pico. No dejaba de tirar hacia atrás, como si quisiera llevárselo de allí.

—Buckbeak, ¿qué mosca te ha picado? No puedo irme ahora, estoy a punto de descubrir una información muy importante... —renegó, zafándose del pico de la bestia, que se giraba hacia atrás constantemente— Vuelve a salir, y vete lejos, espérame un kilómetro hacia el norte, ¿vale? Cerca del acantilado. Te prometo que pronto volveremos a... casa.

El hipogrifo le lanzó una mirada evaluadora y temerosa. Viendo que por más que tirase de él, no iba a ceder en sus propósitos, salió de la gruta.

Él siguió andando sigilosamente. De nuevo unas pisadas sonaron a sus espaldas. Se volvió, pensando que sería Buckbeak...

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... ¿qué tenemos aquí? —un enmascarado alto y vestido de negro le apuntaba con la varita. Un mechón de pelo rubio platino asomaba tras la máscara y la capucha.— El Señor Tenebroso se alegrará mucho de saber que he capturado a un espía —añadió, soltando una carcajada.

Intentó desarmarle, pero el mortífago fue más rápido. A los pocos segundos ya tenía las dos varitas en la mano, y las patadas que él le propinaba de poco sirvieron contra la magia negra del encapuchado, que no tardó en reducirle.

De pronto, la imagen cambió. Ahora veía una gran sala excavada en una gruta. El techo y las paredes estaban cubiertos de plantas húmedas, y varias serpientes reposaban a los pies de un hombre alto vestido con una lujosa túnica negra y plateada. Frente a él, Sirius Black, amordazado y atado con ligaduras mágicas, se retorcía de dolor en el suelo. El amplio círculo de mortífagos que los rodeaban se reían a carcajada limpia viendo cómo su señor torturaba al espía.

La escena giraba lentamente, como si su visión partiera de una cámara muggle que rondara alrededor de los dos hombres. Era muy raro. Si antes Harry creía estar en el pellejo de su padrino, ahora ni siquiera veía su propio cuerpo. Sólo la imagen que se abría ante su vista.

—Mirad quién ha venido a visitarnos... —ironizaba el hombre alto, al que la visión no dejaba ver la cara— Nuestro amigo Malfoy ha tenido la amabilidad de traernos un invitado. Gracias, mi querido mortífago.

—Ha sido un placer serviros, mi Señor —respondió temeroso el encapuchado, arrodillándose ante el brujo.

—Sin embargo, eso no excusa tu tardanza —añadió con voz aguda y afónica, levantando la varita.— ¡_Crucio_!

El mortífago indultado se tiró al suelo, chillando de dolor.

—¿Has aprendido la lección?

—Sí, mi Lord... —gimió el mago.

—Bien, continuemos con nuestro invitado... Tu cara me suena... es posible que... —Voldemort se inclinó ante Sirius, que se apartaba asqueado— Oh, sí... mi viejo "amigo" Black... Cuánto has cambiado, camarada. Ya hasta tienes una barba en condiciones...

Sirius Black se zafó de las ligaduras que le amordazaban.

—No me llames así, asqueroso asesino.

—Oh... ¿He de molestarme por el insulto? Mi querido Black... no soy un asesino —dijo Voldemort teatralmente—. Sólo soy un servidor de la Causa Mágica... o más bien el dirigente... —se detuvo acariciándose la barbilla de chivo, haciendo como que dudaba— Bueno, da igual. El caso es que yo no asesino... sólo libro al Mundo Mágico de la escoria muggle de este planeta.

—Aquí la única escoria que hay sois tú y tus secuaces, Voldemort —gruñó Sirius.

—Muchacho... ¿cuándo os van a enseñar educación? Esta juventud... —y levantando la varita, volvió a pronunciar la maldición de la tortura.

Sirius gritó y se revolvió en el suelo, describiendo extrañas figuras. Con las manos atadas a la espalda no podía hacer nada por defenderse.

Aquello era muy extraño, pensaba Harry. En un momento, se dio cuenta de qué sucedía... estaba soñando... Pero no comprendía... ¡ya sabía que era un sueño! Entonces ¿por qué diablos no se despertaba? Aquella pesadilla no le estaba gustando nada. Quería despertar, y quería hacerlo en ese preciso instante. Sin embargo, su subconsciente respondía a sus deseos con más pesadilla...

—Bien, ya que te tenemos aquí... ¿Serías tan amable de explicarnos el motivo de tu visita? —preguntó Voldemort, en el mismo tono sarcástico que había estado empleando todo el rato. No obtuvo respuesta.— Veo que no respondes, de lo cual deduzco que no has venido en son de paz. Me pregunto... ¿qué estarás haciendo aquí? Y me respondo... ¿Quizás nuestro querido invitado es un espía? —hizo una pausa, mientras Sirius alzaba la cabeza, arrogante— Sí, eres un espía. ¿Quién te ha enviado? Oh, espera, espera, no me lo digas... Fudge... —echó a reír estrepitosamente— Perdona... olvidé que él aún cree que eres el traidor que provocó la muerte de los Potter...

Sirius bufó, lanzándose de cabeza contra Voldemort. El brujo lo repelió con un movimiento de mano, despidiéndolo contra uno de los mortífagos, que se apartó para que chocara contra la pared cavernosa. Sirius se recompuso como pudo. Escupió al mortífago cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. Alguien tan bajo y descuidado como para no darse cuenta de que tenía la capucha bajada, dejando ver su rala cabellera, sólo podía ser una persona... Peter Pettigrew.

—No, ese necio no sería capaz de admitir que he vuelto ni aun teniéndome delante... vive muy a gusto en su urna de cristal, ¿verdad, Black? Y si no me equivoco eso os enfada mucho a un grupo de personas que... por supuesto, estarán capitaneadas por el viejo Dumbledore, imagino— Ryddle hizo una pausa, esperando una respuesta—. Black, acabarás hablando, por las buenas o por las malas. No me seas masoquista...

—Puedes torturarme, pero no obtendrás ni una palabra de mí.

—Ah... veo que vas mejorando tus dotes como espía, ¿eh? Ahora te niegas a hablar... sin embargo, te ocultas tan mal como la última vez. Me hiciste un gran favor, ¿recuerdas? Fue memorable... Black ayudando a Lord Voldemort...

—¡Yo nunca te ayudé!

—Oh, vamos, viejo colaborador, ahora no lo niegues... me fuiste de gran ayuda, lo admito. Sin no hubiera sido por ti, nunca hubiera sabido que...

—¡CÁLLATE! —bramó Sirius, intentando desatarse las manos para taparse los oídos— ¡No! ¡No hables más! ¡No te atrevas a recordármelo!

—Ah... típica actitud del arrepentido. Si no fueras metiendo siempre las narices por todas partes... —dijo Voldemort con desprecio.

—Sólo intentaba protegerla. Y lo habría logrado si no fuera por...

—... por esa estúpida arrogancia que tienes y que te inclina peligrosamente a mi lado... —terminó Voldemort— Tenías que terminar la faena, ¿eh? Tenías que quedar tú por encima... ya ves a dónde te ha traído. A mi vera, de nuevo.

—Nunca te he ayudado, y nunca te ayudaré. Sueñas si piensas que voy a serte útil en tu sucio trabajo— escupió Black.

—Te equivocas, muchacho... —siseó Voldemort con su lengua bífida, levantando la varita otra vez.— Cantarás tan alto como yo te pida. ¡_Imperio_! Ahora, cuéntame... ¿qué es lo que sabe el viejo sobre mi plan?

Sirius apretaba los dientes y arrugaba el ceño, intentando resistirse a la maldición. A los pocos segundos, respondió:

—Sabe... sabe... —su expresión cambió a una de auténtica burla- Sabe que eres un completo hijo de puta.

A Voldemort se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Los mortífagos cuchicheaban, asustados de la reacción que pudiera tener su maestro.

—¿Qué... has... dicho? —silabeó Lord Voldemort.

—Ya lo has oído. ¿Acaso creías que Dumbledore me iba a enviar aquí sin ninguna protección mágica que guardara la información que conozco? A estas alturas deberías saber lo precavido que es... —susurró Sirius, triunfante.

Voldemort rugió de ira. Dio un par de vueltas por la gruta, boleando contra la pared la rústica mesa de madera que había. Luego le propinó a Malfoy un puñetazo que lo estampó contra la pared. Se giró bruscamente. Sus ojos rojos brillaban de furia. Parecía como si fueran a prenderse fuego de un momento a otro... Sin previo aviso, se lanzó contra el padrino de Harry, derrumbándolo en el suelo.

—Vas a contarme lo que sabes... y será lo último que hagas en la vida... —le susurró Voldemort al oído. Los mortífagos contenían la respiración. — Dumbledore te ha protegido contra medios mágicos... pero no contra tu propia voluntad. Ni contra esto.

Y sin que Black pudiera defenderse, Voldemort deslizó sus largos dedos por el cuello del hombre, ahogándolo. Cada vez apretaba más, instándole a hablar.

—Vamos, ¡cuenta lo que sabes!

—¡Nunca! —susurró Sirius, a punto de quedarse sin respiración. Su cara empezó a cambiar de color. Se estaba asfixiando...

En ese mismo momento, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, Harry empezó a sufrir las consecuencias de su sueño. Notó que no podía llenar los pulmones. Sintió aquellos dedos rozándole la piel, aquellas manos que apretaban con fuerza su cuello. Sentía lo que supuestamente le estaban haciendo a su padrino. Quería despertar, quería salir de esa horrorosa pesadilla. Pero no podía, y le daba la sensación de que no era un mero sueño. Ya no podía respirar, y casi no le quedaba aire en los pulmones. Quiso despertarse, y no pudo. Intentó gritar, pero tampoco lo consiguió. Una sensación de impotencia empezó a apoderarse de él. Los segundos se hacían horas para Harry. Cuando ya lo daba todo por vencido, consiguió despertarse y gritar. Pero veía todo nublado, como si aquellos no fueran sus ojos... Aún así, pudo distinguir una silueta femenina, alguien de cabello rojizo que avanzaba corriendo hacia el sofá donde él agonizaba.

¿Era...? No, no podía ser... eso significaba que ya estaba...

—¡Mamá! Mamá, ayúd...

Pero no pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra más. El aire que quedaba en sus pulmones se extinguió con ellas.

II Parte

Se despertó. Tenía un ojo abierto, y una intensa luz lo cegaba. ¿Aquello era... el Limbo? Abrió el otro ojo, y la blanca luz penetró aún más en sus retinas.

—¡Potter! —gritó una voz— ¡Has despertado!

¿Qué había despertado? ¿No estaba ya muerto? La luz se fue de su vista, y empezó a ver normal. Aquello no era el Limbo, ni el Cielo, ni el Infierno... ¡era la enfermería! Y la mujer que le hablaba era la señora Pomfrey, que sostenía una pequeña linterna con la que presumiblemente había estado examinando los ojos de Harry.

Una figura se movió a su lado.

—¡Harry!— era Ginny, que estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama en la que reposaba el chico. —Creíamos que no ibas a despertar...

—¿Qué ha pasado? Quiero decir... ¿no estoy muerto? Me estaba ahogando, creí que me iba, y entonces, entonces...

—Perdiste el conocimiento. Y tu compañera Ginny, entró afortunadamente y viéndote, te socorrió— explicó la enfermera.

—¿Ginny? ¿Tú... fuiste tú? ¿No fue...?

—No, no fue ella —sonrió la chica.

La señora Pomfrey los miraba extrañada.

—Qué vergüenza... —susurró Harry— Creí.. creí que eras... Te parecías mucho a...

—No te avergüences de eso. Pensaste en la persona más importante para ti... a la que más te gustaría ver. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Y, cómo... No es que no lo agradezca, pero... ¿cómo es que ahora estoy aquí? Quiero decir, lo último que recuerdo es que tú entraste y a partir de ahí, todo son luces blancas.

—La señorita Weasley hizo honor a la valentía que os caracteriza a los de vuestra casa— explicó Pomfrey—. Vio que perdías el conocimiento por asfixia, que no respirabas... ella sabía que el cerebro humano no aguanta más de cinco minutos sin oxígeno... y en ese tiempo no le daba tiempo a traerte a la enfermería, ni a pedir ayuda a nadie.

—Entonces ¿cómo es que ahora estoy vivo? —preguntó Harry, confuso.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada suplicante a la enfermera, que ésta ignoró.

—Weasley hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese instante para mantenerte con vida: reanimarte mediante la respiración artificial.

Ginny le dio un codazo a la señora Pomfrey. Esta la miró divertida.

—¿Qué? ¿Hizo qué? —Harry no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. Ginny le había hecho el boca a boca, y él tenía que haber estado inconsciente en ese preciso instante. Claro que, si no hubiera estado así, no habría necesitado hacerlo...

—La respiración artificial, Harry, el boca a boca... ¿Tú no vives con muggles? ¿Acaso no sabes lo que es? La verdad es que a veces esas técnicas sin magia resultan útiles... —observó Pomfrey.

—No, si... sé lo que es, claro que lo sé... Pero... ¿no hay medios mágicos para eso? No es que me disguste... —volvía a meter la pata. ¿Cuándo iba a mantener esa boquita cerrada?— Quiero decir, si me salvó la vida lo agradezco infinitamente... —más chorradas. "Sigue, Harry, que lo vas mejorando"... — pero...

La enfermera intentaba ocultar la risa.

—Potter, la magia puede mejorar el nivel de vida... pero no puede brindársela a quién está a punto de perderla.

—Ah... —se sentía como un estúpido. ¿Por qué tenía que haber preguntado eso? ¿Por qué tenía que haberse puesto tan nervioso? Bueno, era evidente, Ginny le... pero tampoco era para tanto. Al fin y al cabo, lo había hecho para salvarle la vida...

—Bien... Creo que ya os podéis ir. Pero directos a la cama, que mañana hay clases, y son... ¡las dos menos cuarto! ¡Por el caldero de Circe, es tardísimo! ¡Vamos, id a la cama! ¡Venga! Un momento... —Pomfrey cayó en la cuenta de algo— Harry, ¿cómo es que te has atragantado tú solo?

—Eh... —Harry inventó algo rápidamente— Es que estaba estudiando para un examen de la Tabla Periódica... ya sabe, de Pociones... y para aprendérmelos mejor los digo de carrerilla... —Harry tomó aire— "Hidrógeno, Litio, Sodio, Potasio, Rubidio, Cesio, Francio..." y en una de esas, la saliva se me fue para otro lado, y me atraganté... ¿no le ha ocurrido eso nunca? En realidad fue la cosa más tonta.

—Ah... ya —la enfermera se dio por satisfecha— Bueno, a vuestras habitaciones, rápido.

Harry y Ginny salieron de la enfermería. Pero no se dirigían a la Torre de Gryffindor. Su destino estaba mucho más cerca.

—Bonita excusa. ¿Cómo te atragantaste? —preguntó Ginny.

—¿Cómo sabes que es mentira?

—Porque Snape nunca mandaría a ningún alumno estudiar la Tabla Periódica muggle. Y la que tú has dicho es esa. Los magos hemos descubierto muchos más elementos químicos.

—Espero que la señora Pomfrey no se haya dado cuenta.

—¿Me vas a contar qué te pasó, o no? —insistió Ginny.

—Sí... resumo: me quedé frito estudiando, y soñé... soñé que Voldemort capturaba a mi padrino, lo torturaba para que contara algo que no sé qué es, y... y...

—¿Y qué?

—Lo ahogaba. Con las manos. Empecé a sentir lo mismo que Sirius, que me asfixiaba y me moría. Y entonces llegaste tú, y me salvaste.

Ginny se quedó estupefacta.

—¿Me estás diciendo que una pesadilla se ha hecho realidad?

—No lo sé. Eso es lo que me gustaría averiguar al menos. Qué me ha pasado, y si... si mi padrino está bien.

Siguieron andando hasta llegar frente a la gárgola de piedra que custodiaba la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore.

—¿Y ahora cómo se supone que vamos a entrar?

Harry no hizo caso. Sólo pensó en contraseñas extrañas.

—_Caramelos picantes_— probó.

La gárgola permanecía impasible.

—_Meigas fritas_... _Cerveza de mantequilla_...

— Harry, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Ginny extrañada.

—La contraseña que abre el despacho de Dumbledore siempre es algún dulce... vamos, ayúdame. _Diablillos de pimienta_.

—Vale... a ver... ¡_Sangre de murciélago_!.

—Eh... _Corazones de fresa_.

—¿_Corazones de fresa_? —rió Ginny— ¿Qué tipo de golosina es esa?

—No sé, me la acabo de inventar ahora...

Siguieron probando contraseñas tontas. La gárgola se mondaba de risa, ante la desesperación de los dos chicos. Era irritante verla, con su enorme y musculoso cuerpo retorciéndose, enseñando los colmillos y moviendo sus enormes alas, como hacen los perros con la cola cuando están alegres. Aunque la pinta de la gárgola era bastante más atemorizadora que la de un terrier...

—¡Bueno, YA ESTÁ BIEN!— bramó Harry, exasperado, dirigiéndose hacia la estatua de piedra, que continuaba con su carcajeo.— Necesitamos entrar ahí urgentemente, tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore de un asunto muy importante.

La gárgola se encogió de hombros como única respuesta.

Harry no sabía qué hacer. Su padrino estaba en peligro, tenía que contarle a Dumbledore su pesadilla, y aquél monstruo estúpido no era capaz de dejarlos pasar.

—Óyeme, bicho de piedra: ¡vas a dejarnos pasar, y lo vas a hacer ahora! —ordenó Ginny, con un tono tan agresivo que hasta Snape se habría asustado de ella. Miró hacia los lados, para comprobar que no había nadie cerca.— ¡La vida de Sirius Black está en peligro, y no vamos a dejar que se muera por una estúpida contraseña!

Como si Ginny hubiera pronunciado las palabras mágicas, la gárgola se apartó, dejándoles pasar. El muro que había detrás se abrió, y las escaleras de caracol se pusieron en movimiento.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? —se extrañó Harry.

—No tengo ni idea. Mi padre siempre dice que a ciertos monstruos hay que imponerles tu voluntad, pero no pensé que fuera a surgir efecto tan rápido. ¡Se supone que el despacho del director debería estar bien protegido!

Llegaron frente a la puerta de roble que daba entrada al despacho de Dumbledore. Harry golpeó la puerta con la aldaba de bronce en forma de grifo. Le gustaba ese picaporte, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo de fijarse mucho. La puerta se abrió sola, dejándoles paso.

Entraron a una bonita estancia circular. Harry ya había estado allí antes. Había multitud de chismes mágicos. Se fijó en el sombrero seleccionador y en la espada de Godric Gryffindor, que años anteriores le habían ayudado a salvar a Ginny...

—Harry... ¡Harry!

Se había quedado embobado mirando el despacho. Se aceleró, buscando una puerta que comunicase con la habitación de Dumbledore. Oyó unas voces de una pared cercana.

Algo le golpeó la espalda, haciéndole bastante daño.

—¡Fawkes! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El fénix revoloteó sobre sus cabezas. Señaló con la cola una estantería llena de libros.

—Fawkes, ¿qué haces? —Harry no estaba para juegos.

Ginny se acercó a la estantería, husmeándola. Sacó un libro que sobresalía.

—Enseñarnos la entrada al despacho— observó la chica.

Y como en las antiguas películas de espías, la estantería se apartó hacia un lado.

Una voz salía del interior.

—_Lloraré las penas de mi coooo—ra—zón enamoraaaaaaaao. Sufriré el lamento de este co—ra—zón ilusionaaaaao. Pero no te voy a putear_... no... es _perdonar_, vaya me he vuelto a equivocar... si es que estos muggles no saben escribir canciones divertidas...

Vestido con un camisón blanco y un gorrito de dormir del mismo color, Dumbledore cantaba y danzaba descalzo en medio de su enmoquetada y púrpura habitación, mirando hacia un aparato luminoso que había sobre un mueble.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron con la boca abierta. Nunca habían visto al director cantando a voz en grito...

El hombre se quedó quieto y con una pierna alzada cuando los descubrió en el marco de la entrada.

—Eh... oh, vaya... vaya, vaya... me habéis pillado... eh... Canta bien el muchacho, ¿verdad? —dijo Dumbledore, señalando el televisor, intentando distraerles mientras se desenredaba la larga y canosa barba del pie— Mucho mejor que yo... Hay que ver qué cosas inventan los muggles estos, ¿eh? Qué programas...

—¿Cómo es que funciona esa tele en Hogwarts? —preguntó Harry— Se supone que hay demasiada magia en el ambiente...

—Soy el director de este colegio, conozco bastante bien sus secretos... Me atrevería a decir que conozco casi tantos como tus hermanos —añadió, guiñándole un ojo a Ginny—. Aunque la verdad es que me ha llevado un tiempo averiguar cómo hacer para que funcionase sin _eclectricidad_...

—Electricidad—corrigió Harry.

—Eso mismo quería decir yo. Vaya... lamento que hayáis tenido que ver esta horrorosa demostración de mis dotes artísticas... Pero ¡todo es culpa de tu padre! —saltó de repente el director, señalando a Ginny, que observaba detenidamente la televisión, buscando los cables de los que el señor Weasley tanto hablaba. La chica dio un respingo.— Cómprate un _tevelisor_, me dijo, Tienes que ver el programa ese, _Operación Triunfo_, me insistió. Claro, mi maldita curiosidad le hizo caso, y mira dónde me tenéis ahora, a las tantas de la noche pegado al aparato éste, admirando con otro condenado aparato lo que no pude ver mientras trabajaba... creo que se llama _fídio_ o algo así.

—Vídeo— corrigió de nuevo, Harry, soltando una carcajada. Nunca había visto a Dumbledore tan alocado y rabioso a la vez. Se había olvidado hasta del motivo por el que estaba allí.

—Em... y bueno... una vez excusado... No es que quiera echaros, pero ¿se puede saber qué hacen dos de mis alumnos en mi despacho personal a las... —pulsó cautelosamente un botón del mando a distancia del televisor, como si fuera a morderle, y un pequeño relojito se dibujó en una esquina de la pantalla—... qué cosas inventan estos muggles —murmuró divertido, más para sí mismo que para los chicos—... eh... a las dos horas, veintiséis minutos, y tres segundos, exactamente?

La verdad y la preocupación volvieron a caer sobre las cabezas de los dos jóvenes. Dumbledore se dirigió a su despacho, y se sentó en la gran mesa de roble, seguido de Harry y Ginny, que se sentaron en una sillas que había frente al escritorio del director. Se hacía extraño verlo así. Las anteriores veces que Harry había hablado con él en ese despacho, el hombre iba vestido con túnica y sombrero... no con un camisón y un gorrito blancos. En otra situación, habría resultado muy cómico ver al director del colegio así.

Ninguno dijo una palabra. Finalmente, Harry se decidió a hablar:

—Es que... es algo bastante raro... Ni yo mismo sé bien qué significa... — Harry no estaba seguro de que Dumbledore creyera lo que le iba a contar. Seguramente pensaría que eran desvaríos suyos.

—Harry, sabes que puedes confesarme lo que sea. Yo no soy como Fudge. Confío plenamente en tu palabra, si es lo que te preocupa. Imagino que debes de estar pasando por grandes momentos de incertidumbre, sobre todo con tu padrino ahí fuera, jugándose el pellejo.

Harry sintió una punzada de dolor. Como un remordimiento. Ginny habló por él:

—Harry ha tenido una pesadilla muy extraña sobre Sirius. Y ha estado a punto de morir como consecuencia de ella.

Dumbledore palideció. Entre el camisón, el gorrito, la barba, y la cara blanca, parecía un auténtico fantasma. Intentó ocultar su preocupación.

—¿Un sueño, dices? ¿Un sueño que se volvió contra ti?

Harry se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Cuéntamelo. Con pelos y señales, Harry, no quiero que omitas ningún detalle.

Harry le narró lo sucedido durante su sueño. Dumbledore contuvo la respiración cuando Harry llegó a la parte en que atrapaban a Sirius.

—Mierda... no puede ser... —espetó Dumbledore cuando Harry terminó su relato. Lo miró a los ojos, y se dio cuenta de algo— Harry, ¿y tus gafas?

—Eh... — Harry no sabía qué contestarle. No quería contarle lo de la poción... sin embargo, como solía decir Hermione, "se pilla antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo", y no era cuestión de enfadar al director en ese momento... justo cuando necesitaba de su ayuda. Optó por contarle lo sucedido durante la clase de Pociones. La expresión de Dumbledore cambió por completo cuando terminó de hacerlo.

—Harry, podrías haber resultado dañado. ¿Y si la poción no hubiera estado bien hecha?

—¡Lo estaba! Si no, no estaría ahora viéndole a usted tan fácilmente.

Dumbledore rezongó por lo bajo. De repente, pareció darse cuenta de algo. Se levantó del asiento, dirigiéndose hacia Harry, y le dio un suave pellizco en el dorso de la mano.

—¡Ay! ¡Me has hecho daño!

—Lo que suponía —se limitó a decir el director, aparentemente más relajado.

—¿Qué suponías, que me iba a doler? —soltó Harry. Rectificó cuando se dio cuenta de con quién hablaba. —Quiero decir, claro que me ha hecho daño, me has dado un pellizco de nudillo...

—No. No te he dado ningún pellizco de nudillo Harry, casi no he tocado. Ginny, ¿me permites...? No te haré daño.

La chica extendió la mano, y el director le hizo lo mismo que a Harry. Ella ni se inmutó.

—Profesor, si apenas me ha rozado... —observó la chica extrañada.

—Exacto. Lo mismo que a Harry. Solo que él, gracias a la poción agudizadora, ha notado más el contacto que tú— explicó Dumbledore, sereno—. Igual que el sueño. Harry, mucho me temo que tu subconsciente te ha jugado una mala pasada.

—¡Y un cuerno!— Harry se alteró sin querer. ¿Cómo que su subconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada?— ¿Cómo me ahogó él, entonces?

—No creo que fuera él quien te ahogara, Harry. Creo que más bien tus sentidos te introdujeron demasiado en la pesadilla... Hasta el punto de que sentiste lo que tu cerebro inventaba.

—Profesor... —le interrumpió Ginny— Harry se estaba asfixiando cuando llegué. Se agarraba el cuello con las manos, como intentando librarse de algo. Una pesadilla no puede ser tan real... no es normal.

—Weasley, estamos en el mundo mágico... nada es "normal", si lo miramos de ese modo.

—Entonces... ¿todo fue un sueño? ¿Todo lo que vi y sentí era mentira? — preguntó Harry, confuso y esperanzado a la vez—. ¿Lo de mi padrino, y...?

—No estoy seguro, Harry. Y créeme, que me gustaría estarlo. Sin embargo, no puedo comprobarlo ahora. Si Sirius está a salvo, e intento localizarlo, ya sea por medios mágicos o muggles, lo atraparán.

—Así que realmente está espiando a El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado... —indicó Ginny agudamente.

Dumbledore se dio cuenta tarde de su metedura de pata. Los chicos sabían que estaba en una "misión peligrosa", pero no tenían porqué saber que estaba espiando a Voldemort y sus secuaces.

—No quiero que le pase nada —susurró Harry, más para sí que para los otros dos.

—Seguro que está bien, no te preocupes— le animó Ginny, posando una mando sobre su hombro. Fue un gesto sencillo, pero bastó para calmar al joven, que inclinó la cabeza para notar más una caricia de esa mano. Cuando cruzó la mirada con la chica, apartó la cara de donde la tenía, avergonzado.

—Bien, entonces... deberíais ir a dormir. Es tarde ya. Y por favor... esto es un asunto de gran envergadura. No es un juego de niños, así que... no intentéis actuar por vuestra cuenta. Nosotros haremos las investigaciones pertinentes.

—¿Nosotros? —repitieron Harry y Ginny.

—Em... sí, nosotros. Eh... Auranimus y yo. Ahora, si me disculpáis, me está entrando sueño, y creo que a vosotros también, a juzgar por las ojeras que tenéis— y diciendo esto, los acompañó hacia la puerta.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron inmóviles tras el portón. Extrañamente, ninguno de los dos se sentía más tranquilo. Comenzaban a bajar los escalones mágicos. Ginny pinchó a Harry en la espalda para que caminase más rápido. En ese instante, una punzada en la mano sobresaltó al chico. Dos "Ay" sonaron a la vez. Harry se miró la mano extrañado, y descubrió un pequeño corte en un dedo, salido de la nada. Oyó cómo Dumbledore blasfemaba en su despacho.

—¿Has oído eso? —musitó Ginny.

Sin mediar más palabras, se abalanzaron sobre la puerta.

Dumbledore se chupaba un dedo mientras con la otra mano sostenía una extraña daga. Parecía querer representar el cuerpo de una serpiente. O más bien, el de una _runespoor_. La empuñadura, que daba la impresión de estar hecha de una especie de cristal opaco verdoso, acababa en la boca del ofidio abierta, enseñando los colmillos, al igual que los dos gavilanes de la guarnición de la daga. La plateada hoja de doble filo de ésta tenía forma ondulada, y se veía tremendamente afilada.

—¿Qué...? —empezó Harry, mirando alternativamente su mano ensangrentada y la del profesor, que hizo lo mismo.

—Dime que te has enganchado con los pasamanos de las escaleras, Harry— dijo Dumbledore, mirando fijamente la herida de Harry.

—No. Y no sé cómo me ha salido, pero ha sido a la vez que a usted —contestó Harry, incapaz de creer lo que veía.

—Profesor, ¿qué hacía con esa daga? —preguntó Ginny. Su cara mostraba temor.

El hombre estuvo unos segundos en silencio, pensando.

—Maldita sea... —murmuró. Levantó la vista hacia los dos muchachos. —Sólo la examinaba. Es... es... una reliquia de nuestros fundadores. Me corté sin querer. Y tú recibiste mi daño.

Harry no sabía qué decir. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Se encogió de hombros, esperando una respuesta. Dumbledore sólo hacía muecas con la cara. De pronto, empezó a hacer aspavientos.

—Ahora lo entiendo... ahora lo entiendo todo... —repetía el anciano una y otra vez.

—¿Qué es lo que entiende? —interrumpió de nuevo la pelirroja.

—El sueño de Harry. No es una simple pesadilla. Es real, es... como una conexión. Una especie de... pesadilla de doble filo.

—¿Pesadilla de doble filo?— repitió Ginny.

—Así es. Sirius Black está en una importante misión... —Dumbledore tragó saliva—Está bien... todo forma parte de un plan para evitar que Lord Voldemort vuelva al poder. Sirius ha sufrido mucho por culpa de él. No sólo por su estancia en Azkaban, sino por la muerte de tus padres, Harry. Eran sus mejores amigos. No quiere admitirlo, pero está tomando esto como una venganza. Y está haciendo un enorme sacrificio, no sólo por él y por la Comunidad Mágica... sino también por ti.

—¿Por mí? —Harry cada vez estaba más perdido.

—Sí, por ti, Harry. Algún día lo entenderás.

—¿Pero qué tiene esto que ver con las heridas de Harry?— Ginny preguntó lo mismo que pasaba por la mente del muchacho.

—Todo. Grandes sacrificios dejan grandes marcas, Ginny. Ya lo comprobó Harry hace algunos años. Y el que está haciendo Sirius no es para menos... Si no me equivoco, Harry tiene la capacidad de conectar en momentos límite con aquellos que se están arriesgando por él. Por eso ha visto lo que le sucedía a su padrino... Y probablemente la poción haya hecho el resto. Si no estuvieras bajo sus efectos, no habrías estado a punto de morir.

Harry cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—El sueño... el que tuve en casa de los Dursley... —el profesor y su amiga le miraron extrañados— Tuve un sueño. Hagrid y Madame Maxime estaban hablando con la madre de él, esa giganta... Y... —el cerebro de Harry funcionaba más rápido de lo normal. Como si se hubiera convertido en una réplica de Hércules Poirot, estaba encajando piezas si darse ni cuenta— ¡Ron! Ron me dijo que tenía una herida en el brazo. ¡Durante el sueño me hice un rasguño, me arañé con una rama y después lo tenía! Y el día antes del partido contra Ravenclaw soñé con mis padres... yo era un bebé, estaba con ellos, después de realizar el Encantamiento _Fidelio_, y hablaban algo de que Pettigrew estaba muy raro...

—No creo que ese sueño tenga nada que ver con los otros, Harry. Está bien... Harry, quiero que me cuentes cada sueño sospechoso que tengas, ¿de acuerdo? Acude aquí cuando haga falta.

—Profesor Dumbledore... —dijo Ginny— ¿Por qué Harry se ha cortado también con la daga esa?

El director estuvo un instante en silencio, meditando la respuesta.

—Esta daga perteneció a Salazar Slytherin. Pensar en Slytherin significa pensar en su heredero, y eso lleva irremediablemente hacia Harry. Supongo que esa es la razón por la que cuando me corté con esta daga, a Harry le ocurrió lo mismo. No es Sirius el único que hace esfuerzos por mantener a Potter sano y salvo —añadió, sonriendo amistosamente—. Bien... creo que ya es hora de irnos todos a la cama— dijo, levantándose a la vez que los dos chicos retiraban sus sillas—. Por cierto, señorita Weasley...

La chica se volvió hacia él.

—Si sigues cuidando tan bien de Harry, va a empezar a soñar también contigo...

Ginny se ruborizó. No fue la única. Harry miró hacia otro lado, intentando disimular su sonrojo. Pero pronto otro pensamiento eclipsó su mente, y el corazón se le encogió.

—¿Y qué pasa con Sirius? —preguntó Harry con un nudo en la garganta— Ginny llegó a tiempo para salvarme, pero no había nadie para rescatarle a él...

Dumbledore miró a Harry con tristeza. Sus ojos se veían más claros y afligidos que nunca.

—Me temo que no hay nada que podamos hacer, Harry. Enviaré a un equipo de magos especializados en su búsqueda... pero no creo que tengamos éxito. De todas formas, hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario, Black sigue vivo. Tenemos que aferrarnos a esa idea todo lo que podamos —hizo una breve pausa—. En fin... que paséis una buena noche. Todo lo buena que dadas las circunstancias se pueda tener, claro.

Harry y Ginny salieron del despacho. Caminaron varios minutos en silencio. Ninguno de los dos tenía muchos ánimos para iniciar una conversación. Finalmente, Ginny intentó consolarle.

—Estará bien Harry. No te preocupes.

—¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? Mi padrino está capturado por Voldemort... no sé si está o no vivo... ¿qué hago, doy saltos?

La muchacha lo miró, ceñuda.

—Vale, perdona... estoy... alterado.

—Trata de calmarte— le dijo ella, abrazándolo por la cintura—. A veces es lo que mejor viene. Olvidarse de todo... haz un paréntesis. Ya has pasado demasiado hoy.

Ya casi llegaban a la Torre de Gryffindor. No les quedaban muchos corredores.

—Ginny... ¿cómo es que sabías... sabes... eh... hacer la...?

—Mi padre me apuntó a un curso muggle de Primeros Auxilios que ofrecía gratis el ayuntamiento del pueblo de al lado, Ottery Saint Catchpole. Él piensa que es útil, sobre todo para casos como éste, en los que la magia no sirve. Fue una odisea para apuntarnos, papá no acertaba qué ropa ponerse, y tampoco sabía bien cómo rellenar las hojas de inscripción... —recordaba la chica, con una vaga sonrisa en los labios— Parece mentira que trabaje todos los días con objetos muggles.

Llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Después de decir a contraseña ("_Bored quit o coming two... tururú_"), entraron a la Sala Común. Ginny se dirigía ya hacia las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas, cuando Harry se acordó de algo.

—Ginny... —dijo, acercándose a ella— Aún no te he dado las gracias.

—¿No? Oh, yo creía que sí... Es igual, no tienes que darlas... —dijo ella, nerviosa.

—Es la segunda vez en el mismo curso que me salvas la vida. Yo creo que sí tengo bastante que agradecerte...

—Si te empeñas... de nada. Buenas noches— se despidió con un gesto de mano, dándose la vuelta.

Harry la detuvo. No sabía por qué, sólo la detuvo.

—Buenas noches—dijo, y después de darle un beso en la mejilla, se retiró a su cuarto, pensando en cómo podría controlar esos impulsos que el día menos pensado le traerían problemas... y rezando con todas su fuerzas para que su padrino siguiera con vida.


	12. Un segundo de eternidad

**Aviso:** lo sabe tol mundo, pero vamos a repetirlo: los personajes son de la magnífica y, to hay q decirlo, perezosa Joanne Kathleen Rowling, que nos tiene desesperaícas por que saque el 5º libro (he leído q lo saca en Marzo... como sea así me da un ataque... no nos da tiempo a terminar el fic!) Todos, menos unos que ya saldrán, entre ellos, Alyssa Auranimus.

**12**

**Un segundo de eternidad**

Harry llevaba toda la semana pensando en Sirius. No sabía si se encontraba bien, si lo habían dejado libre, si lo seguían torturando... o si ya lo habían matado. No podía soportar que esa idea fuera real, pero ¿cómo pensar que aún estaba perfectamente, cuando el mismo Harry había sentido lo que Sirius? La idea de perder a su padrino se hacía inaguantable para Harry, que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la esperanza de que hubiera conseguido escapar.

No estuvo solo en ese sentido. A la mañana siguiente de haber tenido la pesadilla, Harry y Ginny contaron todo lo ocurrido a Ron y a Hermione. O casi todo, porque lo de la respiración artificial no era prudente comentarlo delante de Ron, sabiendo lo picajoso que podía llegar a ponerse con tal de sacar un sonrojo de su hermana y de su amigo. Ellos lo ayudaron bastante a quitarse preocupaciones. Ron lo divertía de vez en cuando; Hermione sacaba tiempo de donde no lo tenía sólo para hablar con él; y Ginny... no sabía por qué, pero simplemente, el hecho de estar con ella tranquilizaba a Harry. Quizás porque ella había vivido la situación casi tanto como él, y había hablado con Dumbledore... quizás porque le hacía sentirse protegido de todo, al haberle salvado dos veces la vida en tan poco tiempo. Que se dice rápido... "salvar la vida", como si fuera lo más normal del mundo...

Era por eso que en esa semana había surgido un acercamiento entre ellos dos. Cuando no tenían nada que estudiar, o estaban ya cansados de hacerlo, se iban a las afueras del castillo a pasear o a jugar al quidditch de manera relajada, y no como le obligaban a hacerlo los gemelos Weasley durante los entrenamientos. Estando con ella, a veces casi hasta se olvidaba de sus problemas. Cada día le tenía más aprecio... ¿o quizá algo más?

Gracias al conjunto de todas las ideas que lo atormentaban, no dormía por las noches. Por ese motivo, en las clases estaba ausente, distraído y muerto de sueño. Las clases de Adivinación no ayudaban a despertarlo tanto como Transformaciones en las que debía estar atento por miedo a la reprimenda de la profesora McGonagall o Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, donde el frío lo incitaba a estar despierto.

En clase de Adivinación, la profesora explicaba algo como precogniciones o premoniciones cuando la profesora se acercó a él, haciendo tintinear sus múltiples collares. Al rozar la capa de Harry, intentó hacer creer que tenía una precognición. Sin embargo, a Harry le asustó, porque tenía los ojos vueltos, y hablaba con una voz muy parecida a cuando predijo el ascenso de Voldemort al poder... pero lo que le dijo fue muy diferente, y para desgracia de Harry, en voz bien audible:

—Potter... El amor de una pelirroja despertará tu lado más salvaje.

Harry se quedó perplejo. Mientras, todos los de la clase se reían a carcajada limpia porque sabían de sus últimos coqueteos con Ginny. Harry notó cómo enrojecía por momentos. ¿Por qué esa profesora siempre metía la pata? ¿Qué había hecho Harry para merecer tanta atención por su parte? Al ver la cara colorada del muchacho, los compañeros se rieron más aún.

La profesora pareció despertar del supuesto trance.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué os reís? ¿Qué os hace tanta gracia? —regañaba Trelawney, indignada. Parecía como si ella misma no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había dicho—. Qué barbaridad... ¡queeeeeeeé barbaridad!

Poco a poco se fueron calmando. Cuando ya sólo se oían unas risitas aisladas, Ron decidió que la clase se hacía demasiado aburrida... Tomó aire, y sin venir a cuento, soltó, poniendo voz de viejo y tapándose la boca con la mano para que la profesora no supiera quién hablaba:

— ¡Cuñá-aá-aá-aá-ao!

Toda la clase explotó a reír. Todos menos Harry, que fulminaba con la mirada (y con picotazos de la pluma) a Ron. «Ese tipo de comentarios tendría que ser castigado con pena máxima en Azkaban», pensó Harry. De repente, explotó en miles de trozos una bola de cristal cercana a ellos, justo donde Harry posaba su mirada concentrándose en no meterle un calcetín sucio en la boca a Ron. Los cristales salieron esparcidos por toda el aula. La profesora no se preocupó en absoluto por si algún alumno había resultado herido, gritaba:

— ¡La booooola! ¡Se roooompe! ¡Los cristaaaaales! ¡El futuuuro! ¡La miseeeeeeria!

La profesora Trelawney parecía estar al borde del colapso nervioso. Hacía mucho tiempo que Harry no perdía el control de esa manera. Mientras sólo fueran objetos… no como tía Marge. Además de sus preocupaciones, tuvo que soportar el resto de la clase soportando risotadas y comentarios de lo más pervertido.

Cuando antes de entrar a Pociones Ron le contó lo sucedido a Hermione, la chica lloraba de la risa. Lo que Harry no hubiera esperado nunca de ella era que, cuando se cruzaron con Ginny por los pasillos, le diera un pequeño empujón y le dijera «¡Ataca, tigre!». Eso fue el colmo. Pasaron el resto del día llamándolo "tigre".

La burla de sus compañeros ni siquiera acabó cuando Harry le dijo a Ron todo el trabajo extra como castigo que tenían que hacer para Adivinación. Entre las predicciones del pelirrojo, constaba una en la que un tigre salvaje entraba en Hogwarts dispuesto a morder a todas las pelirrojas. Eso fue más de lo que Hermione pudo soportar: dejó los libros a un lado y por un día, disfrutó de las delicias del cachondeo con Ron.

Estaban haciendo la tarea, cuando unos repiqueteos en la ventana alarmaron a todos. ¡Eran lechuzas! Ya podían haber llegado a la hora del desayuno y no haberles dado ese susto...

Unos alumnos que estaban cerca de las ventanas las abrieron, dejándoles paso. Refunfuñaron al ver que no iban dirigidas a ellos.

Una de las lechuzas se quedó ante Fred y George Weasley, que recogieron el pergamino enrollado y un sobre. Dieron a la lechuza como recompensa una galleta de canario y el animal se transformó en un pequeño pájaro de color amarillento, ante las risas de Lee Jordan. El pájaro, no muy satisfecho por sus pequeñas alas, inició el vuelo para salir por la ventana y, al os pocos segundos, tomó su habitual aspecto lechucil.

—Es de Oliver Wood — dijeron dirigiéndose a Harry y a los demás componentes del equipo de quidditch.

— ¿Si? — tanto Alicia como Katie sonaban interesadas.

— ¿Qué dice? —preguntó Harry.

—Nos envía entradas para el próximo partido de la liga europea de quidditch que se juega en Hogsmeade —informó Fred.

—Es contra los Vratsa Vultures. Wood tiene suerte, los Puddlemere United lo aceptan como titular —dijo George ilusionado.

—¿Los Vratsa Vultures? ¿no es ese el equipo de Víktor Krum? — intervino Ron.

—Sí, se aloja en el Highlands Hotel de Hogsmeade — respondió Hermione.

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? —respondió él, un tanto indignado.

—Porque me ha escrito y me envía dos entradas para el partido. Una para mí y otra para ti. No sé por qué sabría que Harry conseguiría entradas por otra parte** —**explicó Hermione. Con el jaleo de la lechuza-canario no se habían dado cuenta de la carta de Hermione.

—Un momento —Fred hacía cuentas con los dedos—. Si dice que manda entradas para todo el equipo, falta una. Somos siete y vienen seis.

—Creerá que él sigue también con nosotros. Pobre chico, tanto entrenamiento le está trastornando la cabeza —George ofreció su hipótesis.

—No, no falta ninguna —señaló Ginny—. Ya tengo la mía. Oliver me la ha enviado exclusivamente con una carta.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes tanta confianza con él? —preguntó Harry un poco mosca.

—Desde el concierto que tú pasaste muy bien con la buscadora de Ravenclaw. Traidor.

—Tú tampoco lo pasaste mal con Wood y sus amigos.

—Y ellos lo pasaron bien conmigo —replicó Ginny, poniendo los brazos en jarra— ¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada. Yo no te reprocho nada.

—Faltaría más…

—Vale, vale. PARAD. Las escenas de celos mañana. Hoy es muy tarde y tenemos que ir a descansar —replicó Hermione poniendo paz entre los dos.

Subieron a los dormitorios alegres y excitados ante la idea de asistir a un partido de la liga profesional, excepto Harry que se preguntaba una si en realidad aquellos reproches eran celos. ¿Por qué le había echado en cara que fuera al partido con Cho? ¿Por qué la llaman "buscadora de Ravenclaw" si es una chica como cualquier otra? Los ojos de Ginny no perdieron la ilusión quizá por asistir al partido... o por ver a Oliver de nuevo.

La semana transcurría lentamente. Todos contaban los días que quedaban para el partido. Ron, aunque intentaba ocultarlo, estaba visiblemente emocionado con la invitación de Krum; Hermione llevaba varios días muy irritable, preocupada constantemente y desapareciendo cada dos por tres, y Ginny se pasaba el día contándole a quien quisiera escucharla que el propio Oliver Wood le había invitado a verlo, lo que provocaba cierta reacción violenta en Harry cuando hablaba sobre el tema cerca de él.

Y éste... llevaba varios días preocupado. Ya no sólo por su padrino. No podía dejar de pensar en aquél "encuentro" con Cho Chang. La chica le atraía... sobre todo físicamente. Pero desde aquel beso, Harry se sentía aún más atraído por ella. No sabía si era por el hecho de saber que él le gustaba, o si era un sentimiento renacido, el caso era que no le dejaba en paz. Y aquella manera en que se comportó... cada vez que lo recordaba se sentía como un completo imbécil. ¿A qué vino decirle todas esas cosas? Ella lo besa, y a él no se le ocurre otra cosa que responderle con estúpidas increpaciones...

Sabía que debía hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas. Pero no se veía capaz. También sabía que necesitaba hablar con Ron... pero cada vez que intentaba contarle lo ocurrido con la chica, una especie de vergüenza desmesurada se lo impedía. No era capaz de hablar con su amigo de ese tema, a pesar de que el chico Weasley sí confió en él cuando le confesó lo que sentía por Hermione. Aunque Harry tampoco podía revelarle nada sobre sus sentimientos, cuando ni siquiera él mismo se aclaraba. Lo único que tenía claro es que debía contarle eso a alguien, o acabaría explotando. Era del tipo de cosas que callárselas puede suponer lo más prudente, pero también lo más frustrante.

Llegó del día de la salida. Las chicas estaban más contentas de lo habitual cuando había un partido de quidditch. Fueron lo más rápido que pudieron al estadio de quidditch de Hogsmeade. Era aún mejor que el de Hogwarts. Lo superaba en tamaño, y desde luego, las instalaciones eran estupendas. Aunque nada tenía que ver con el de los Mundiales...

Corrieron a buscar sus asientos en las gradas asignadas al Puddlemere. Tenían un lugar muy bueno en el campo de quidditch, ya se había encargado Oliver de ello. Hermione tuvo que cambiar su entrada porque Krum se la había dado para el lado opuesto del campo. A la chica no le afectó el cambio más que nada porque en ese bando el sol no pegaba tan fuerte... volvía a hacer el tiempo de principios de otoño. Y noviembre estaba ya avanzado...

El ambiente estaba caldeado, sobretodo por el pique entre Hermione y Ginny apostando cuál de los dos equipos (o jugadores) iba a ganar. La pelirroja agitaba la bufanda del Puddlemere, que, como todos sabían a esas alturas, le había regalado Wood.

Un jugador de los Vratsa Vultures se encargó de poner en movimiento la quaffle. El partido comenzó favoreciendo a los Vratsa pero el tiro de la quaffle fue a parar a manos del guardián, Oliver Wood. Ginny enloquecía de alegría animándolo. De vez en cuando comentaba con Hermione algo en susurros que Harry no podía escuchar.

Harry estaba enloquecido. Era el segundo partido de quidditch que veía en su vida, y sin duda, era el mejor espectáculo que pudiera verse en el mundo entero. Los cazadores del Puddlemere eran soberbios, al igual que su guardián. Una cosa que a Harry le resultó curiosa fue que en el equipo inglés, los puestos de golpeadores lo ocupaban un chico y una chica. Hasta ahora, nunca había visto una chica golpeadora... aunque sin duda, tenía bien ganado el puesto... Los jugadores del Vratsa también eran muy buenos, pero no conseguían marcar. Sus múltiples seguidores estaban pasmados de la decepción.

Llevando media hora de partido el marcador favorecía los ingleses 50-0.

— ¡Aún no le han colado ningún gol a Oliver!— gritaba Ginny como poseída cada cinco segundos.

Krum les dedicó una jugada muy bonita, el amago de Wronski, la favorita de Harry, que cada vez le gustaba más. Consistía en que un buscador se lanzara lo más rápido posible en picado (como si hubiera visto la snitch), hacer que el otro buscador lo siguiera y, unos centímetros antes de chocar contra el suelo, levantar el vuelo para evitar la caída. El otro buscador no se daría cuenta y chocaría contra el suelo violentamente. Por ese motivo al buscador del Puddlemere no le hizo mucha gracia. Tuvo que esperar cinco minutos a que parara de sangrarle la nariz.

Harry se puso en pié y se inclinó sobre la barandilla, preocupado por el buscador británico. Cuando iba a sentarse, una jugada sobre los aros de Wood lo mantuvo en vilo. No era capaz de quedarse sentado, ¡aquello era demasiado apasionante!

El Puddlemere United estaba jugando de maravilla. Harry se emocionó ante la jugada de uno de los chicos del equipo de Oliver. Todos los de las gradas aplaudían al joven cazador:

— ¡Eneas! ¡Guapo! Hermione, ¿has visto cómo juega ese tío? ¡Es estupendo! Qué golazo... y qué culo que tiene, madre mía... —Esta vez Ginny no se preocupó en bajar la voz para expresar su opinión.

—Nada que envidiar al de… — dijo Hermione, señalando con la cabeza a Harry.

Inesperadamente, Harry volvía la cabeza en ese momento. Éste se ruborizó y se sentó en su lugar un momento. Las chicas no se dieron cuenta de su reacción, seguían muy alteradas comentando no sólo la actuación de los jugadores... aunque no duró mucho tiempo sentado, puesto que otra jugada llamó su atención: una cazadora del Vultures acababa de colarle el primer gol a Wood. Realmente eso no hizo que el equipo se viniera abajo, porque el marcador continuaba muy a su favor: 90-10.

A la hora y media de partido nadie se había cansado todavía y las chicas seguían animando a sus respectivos equipos. Sin saber nadie por qué, empezó a arder la cola de la Saeta de fuego de Viktor Krum. El árbitro, un hombre con la cabeza rapada y cara de marciano, encontró como culpable a un señor que iba vestido con un camisón muggle de mujer. De los asientos cercanos se oían comentarios como: "Si fuera un chico se perdona, pero si es un viejo…", "al viejo Archie tendrían que encerrarlo en un asilo", "si la ropa que lleva es de mujer…" y cosas por el estilo. Cambiaron la Saeta quemada por otra Saeta de Fuego completamente nueva y se reanudó el juego. Solo bastaron quince minutos para que Krum, esquivando una bludger, cogiera la pequeña y dorada snitch. El resultado final quedó en 170-140 favoreciendo a los Vratsa Vultures.

Krum sobrevoló las gradas de su equipo, en busca de Hermione. No por nada era el mejor buscador del mundo... al ver que allí no estaba, la buscó por el lado opuesto.

Hermione se deshacía en gritos, llamándole. «Como si te fuera a oír, con el griterío que hay», murmuraba Ron una y otra vez.

Al fin, el búlgaro localizó a los chicos, y se acercó a las gradas, volando sobre su escoba. No pudo hacerlo mucho, ya que algunas personas se abalanzaron sobre la barandilla para intentar tocarle. Desde la distancia, besó la snitch, y con la misma mano con que la agarraba, estiró dos dedos, señalando a Ron y a Hermione.

El pelirrojo hizo caso omiso al beso, y loco de alegría, se puso a brincar junto con su amiga.

Unas horas después de haber terminado el partido, ya fuera del estadio, una voz familiar los llamó:

—Herr.. mí…one, Harrrry, Rrrrrron. — Era Viktor Krum, que, recién duchado, se acercaba hacia ellos corriendo, tratando que ningún fan lo reconociera. Saludó a los chicos con la mano y a Hermione y Ginny con un beso en la mejilla. —Me alegrrrro de verrrros.

También se les acercó Oliver Wood y fueron a saludarlo dejando a Hermione y a Krum solos. Llevaron a Ron por la fuerza a saludar a Wood ya que no quería dejar a Hermione sola con Krum. Ginny estaba entusiasmada felicitándolo por su perfecta intervención en el partido y a Harry no le apetecía seguir escuchando como Ginny babeaba por Oliver. Ron estaba con sus hermanos simulando hablar con ellos cuando en realidad espiaba a Hermione y a Krum, que comentaban entusiasmados el resultado del partido. Según el pelirrojo, demasiado entusiasmados...

Harry decidió ir a dar un paseo solo por el pueblo. No tenía ganas de escuchar las quejas celosas de Ron, y tampoco le hacían gracia los constantes coqueteos de su hermana con Oliver Wood. Pensó en irse a Las Tres Escobas. Sí... allí podría charlar un rato con Hagrid (que de seguro estaría hinchándose de hidromiel).

Cuando iba a entrar, vio que entre las chicas que había delante de él, estaba Cho Chang. Cho y sus amigas... Antes de que ella pudiera entrar, Harry la cogió del brazo. La chica se giró para ver quién era. Su expresión pasó e unos segundos por varios registros: parecía que se alegrase... pero sólo dijo secamente:

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar contigo un momento.

Ella aceptó y comenzaron a caminar por las callejuelas de todo Hogsmeade.

— ¿Qué me quieres decir?

—Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije la última vez que hablamos. Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir así. Lo que te dije fue un arrebato, no estoy seguro de pensarlo así en realidad.

— ¿No estás seguro? — interrumpió la chica decepcionada.

Harry no sabía si volver a sacar el tema de Cedric o dejarlo todo como estaba y sólo pedir disculpas. Optó claramente por lo segundo porque no pretendía discutir de nuevo con ella.

— ¿Aceptas mis disculpas o no? —Dijo Harry con una sonrisa en los labios para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Claramente funcionó porque Cho le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sí, pero solo porque sé que verdaderamente estás arrepentido —añadió ella, con una sonrisa que derretiría a todos los chicos del colegio. A Harry le dio el impulso de besarla, pero se contuvo. No era de cabeza pedirle perdón, y luego estropearlo con una estúpida reacción. Tampoco estaba seguro de saber qué hacer después... probablemente hubiera salido corriendo, y no era lo más galante.

Harry acompañó a Cho hasta Las Tres Escobas, donde la esperaban sus amigas comentando el partido. Andaba un rumor sobre la segunda Saeta de fuego de Krum, que, según decían, era mejor y más rápida que la primera. En la taberna también estaban Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Parecían estar esperándolo porque aún no habían pedido nada. Lo vieron entrar con Cho y a Ginny se le apagó la sonrisa. Con una seña, Ron le dijo a Harry que pidiera las cervezas, ya que pasaba junto al mostrador.

Mientras la señora Rosmerta le atendía, se dedicó a escuchar a unos parroquianos que tomaban unas tapas en la barra. Todos los presentes discutían sobre el mismo tema. El partido parecía haber quedado olvidado.

—...te digo que Ludo Bagman se ha echado a perder... ya lo sabíamos de antes, pero esto es la gota que colma el vaso...

—Me niego a creer que Bagman fuera el que torturó a las aves fénix. No tiene sentido... ¿qué beneficio le reportaría?

—Tiene todo el sentido del mundo, Bob— respondió una bruja a su lado, golpeando con un ejemplar de _El profeta Vespertino_ sobre la barra—. Ludovic está arruinado... Está hasta el cuello de deudas... ¡ojos de fénix, Bob, ojos de fénix! Los fénix tienen propiedades curativas exorbitantes... sus lágrimas pueden sanar grandes heridas. Quién sabe qué loco querría sus lacrimales para cualquier sórdido proyecto. Hay todo tipo de tráfico de órganos por ahí... él solamente tendría que apropiarse de los ojos, tiene fuerza suficiente como para arrancarlos, y venderlos a buen precio en el mercado negro. Y con eso seguramente se valdrá para seguir apostando...

— ¡No toleraré que hables del mejor jugador de todos los tiempos de esa manera, Phoebe! —replicó el mismo hombre de antes— Mi querido Ludo puede estar arruinado, ¡pero no es un asesino! Me niego a creerlo, Phe, me niego.

Harry no pudo escuchar más de la conversación, puesto que Rosmerta le sirvió las bebidas. Fue a la mesa donde sus amigos le esperaban.

—Harry, ¿por qué no nos has dicho que te ibas con Chang? —le regañó Ron— Te hemos estado buscando.

—No quería molestaros. Estabais todos muy entretenidos con vuestras cosas— contestó Harry, mirando significativamente a Ginny, que se hizo la sueca.

— ¿Has oído lo de Bagman? —le preguntó Hermione. Parecía nerviosa, no paraba de repiquetear con los dedos en la mesa. A pesar de la pregunta, daba la impresión de que estaba un tanto ausente en la conversación.

—Sí... ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? Todo el bar está hablando de lo mismo...

—Han pillado a Bagman traficando con alfombras voladoras, colaborando con Alí Bashir— informó Ginny—. Esta tarde acaban de encontrar en su casa "bienes mágicos no comerciables", según el periódico. A saber con qué estará negociando ese tipo...

—Y para colmo, acaban de torturar a otro fénix, esta vez aquí mismito, en Escocia. No sólo le han quitado los ojos; según dicen, estaba completamente destrozado, con las tripas fuera... —dijo Ron, con una enorme cara de asco— Los que lo encontraron casi se mueren del susto cuando al ir a recoger sus restos, se prendieron fuego y el fénix resucitó.

—Ahora vuelvo —anunció Hermione, cogiendo su pequeña mochila y saliendo disparada hacia los cuartos de baño.

—Pero bueno, ¿se puede saber qué le pasa a ésta? —preguntó Ron— Luego me dice a mí que si tengo el muelle flojo... Ya ha ido tres veces a los aseos desde que entramos aquí— explicó Ron a Harry, viendo la cara de incomprensión del chico.

—Tiene sus motivos —se limitó a decir Ginny.

—Lo mismo le han dado ganas de vomitar con lo que has dicho, Ron —Harry se acordaba asqueado del pobre fénix destripado.

Harry cogió el periódico mientras la chica volvía. No había nada interesante... tan sólo unas fotos de Igor Karkarov y McNair, tomando una copa en una cochambrosa taberna rural. A Harry no le extrañaban del todo esas fotos. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: que Karkarov definitivamente había decidido pasarse al bando de Voldemort... Aunque también podía estar hablando amistosamente con el mortífago, al fin y al cabo, todos llevaban una doble vida... Sea como fuere, Dumbledore estaría informado de ello, así que no había porqué darle gran importancia.

Hermione llegó malhumorada, arrojando la mochilita contra la mesa. Casi volcó las jarras de cerveza de mantequilla que quedaban llenas.

—Herm... ¿te pasa algo? —preguntó Ron.

—No. Nada, todo normal, todo asquerosamente normal, sin ninguna novedad —respondió la chica lacónicamente.

—¿Sigue sin...? —Ginny dejó la pregunta a medias. Hermione le contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Eh? Me acabo de perder —confesó Harry, que no se enteraba de nada.

—Perfecto. No tienes porqué encontrarte.

—Hermione... —la regañó Ginny.

—Vale, lo siento, estoy alterada, ¿cómo quieres que esté?

—Intenta calmarte... a ver si va a ser por eso...

Ron y Harry se miraban el uno al otro, sin entender palabra de lo que decían las chicas.

—¿Podríais explicarnos qué pasa? —pidió Ron, con gesto intrigado.

—Nada, Ron, déjalo... no lo entenderías, son cosas... de chicas.

—Ya empiezas con que no entenderemos no–se–qué... ¿qué te crees, que somos tontos?

—Ron, no es eso, es que...

—Hermione, creo que a estas alturas deberías contar con nosotros, si es que algo te preocupa... —opinó Harry— ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada, es sólo que... que... —Hermione trataba de explicarse.

—Tiene un retraso— completó Ginny.

—¿Un qué? —preguntaron los dos chicos al unísono.

—Que no me baja.

—¿El qué?— Harry no sospechaba de qué estaban hablando.

—La nota de Aritmancia, no te fastidia... —soltó la chica, perdiendo los estribos.

—La regla, Harry, la regla —explicó Ginny, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

—Ah... ¿y eso es grave?

Hermione empezó a reírse. Suave primero, estrepitosamente después. Ron tuvo que taparle la boca para que no llamara la atención: unos chicos de Slytherin que estaban sentados una mesa cercana ya los miraban con cara de "mira qué bien se lo pasan".

—Lo siento... —se excusaba ella entre risas— lo siento... ¿qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

—Quiero decir... que si tanto tiempo llevas sin... para que te preocupes tanto...

—Once días, exactamente.

—Tampoco es una barbaridad... un día le oí decir a ésta —Ron señaló con la cabeza a su hermana— que llevaba tres semanas de retraso...

—¡Ron! Podrías ser un poco más indiscreto, ¿no te parece, hermanito?—reprochó la pelirroja, poniéndose colorada— Eso fue hace ya tiempo, cuando aún no se me había estabilizado... de todas formas, Hermione, tampoco es una locura lo tuyo... es raro, pero...

—Pero yo soy un reloj, Ginny, ya lo sabes. Tiene que bajar un día, y es ese día, no falla. No entiendo por qué ahora... ¡casi dos semanas!

Ron la miraba pensativo:

—A lo mejor te ha venido y no te has dado cuenta.

—A lo mejor tú te has vuelto imbécil y tampoco lo sabes —replicó la chica.

A Ginny le dio un ataque de risa. A Harry no le hizo tanta gracia, más que nada porque ese pensamiento había pasado por su mente, aunque no lo había dicho en voz alta por miedo a equivocarse y que se burlaran de él.

—Uy, tampoco hace falta que te pongas así... no sé como funciona eso, tampoco sé si se nota mucho o no...

Hermione y Ginny pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Ron, ¿tú notas si te s...? —Hermione rectificó al momento— Bueno, déjalo, no quiero saberlo, era una pregunta retórica.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas de duda.

—Un momento... —Ron parecía estar cayendo en la cuenta de algo— Hermione, ¿no habrás...? ¡¿No habrás hecho nada con Krum, verdad?

—¡POR FAVOR, RON! ¿Qué idioteces dices? ¿Cómo iba yo a hacer _eso_ con él? ¿Y puedes explicarme, por qué milagro de la naturaleza, iba a quedarme embarazada en las dos horas que hemos estado HABLANDO? Y si piensas que fue antes, dime en qué momento, porque por si no te has dado cuenta, ¡no nos veíamos desde el verano! —Hermione gritaba enfurecida. La gente empezaba a mirarlos. Los chavales de Slytherin se reían por lo bajo —¡¿Y A VOSOTROS QUÉ MOSCA OS PICA?

—Hermione... Herm... cálmate... —susurraba Harry.

—¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI EL IDIOTA ÉSTE NO PARA DE SOLTAR ESTUPIDECES!

—Oye, ¡yo sólo me preocupaba por ti!

—Sí, claro, y un cuerno...

—¿Lo ves? Estás de mala uva, te enfadas por todo, me preocupo por ti y me regañas... eso es que te va a bajar ya —resolvió Ron.

—¿Y tú qué sabes, listillo?

—Bueno, mi hermana se enfada mucho cuando está mala... y a muchas mujeres les pasa.

—Ron... tus ojos en un plato... como sigas soltando cosas sobre mí, te vas a volver rubio de la cerveza que te voy a tirar en el pelo—Ginny gesticulaba, amenazante.

—Eso es un topicazo —aseguró Hermione—. Igual que lo de estar contenta y feliz por ser mujer... qué idiotez más grande... les tenía que bajar la regla a todos los anunciantes de compresas y tampones del mundo... a ver lo felices que iban a estar ellos...

Harry empezó a reírse. Tía Petunia también decía eso algunas veces, cuando echaban un anuncio de ésos y no había nadie alrededor.

—¿Así que tu enfado no tiene nada que ver? —preguntó Harry, temeroso de una contestación hiriente.

—¡Claro que tiene que ver! Estoy enfadada porque llevo una semana y media temiendo que me baje en el momento menos oportuno.

—¿Y no será por el estrés?—sugirió Ron. Hermione lo miró extrañada— Sí... últimamente estás sometida a demasiada presión... los estudios, tu cargo como prefecta... te exiges demasiado.

—Tiene razón —lo apoyó Harry—. No eres Superman.

—¿Cómo sabes que pueda ser por el estrés? —preguntó dudosa, la chica.

—Una vez oí una conversación de Ginny y mamá... y mi madre le decía a ella que no se preocupara, que a veces podía pasar.

—Pero bueno, Ron, ¿tú es que estás pendiente en todas las charlas que tengo con mamá? —recriminó Ginny, irritada.

—Es la única manera de enterarme de esas cosas...

—También podrías preguntarme a mí, en vez de espiar nuestras conversaciones —sugirió su hermana con retintín.

—Sí, para que me digas que son cosas de chicas, ¿no?

—Ahí lleva la razón —opinó Harry. Ginny simplemente le incendió con la mirada, desviándola alternativamente a la jarra de cerveza y a él.

—Bueno, quizás sea eso... quizás tenga demasiadas cosas en la cabeza... —murmuraba Hermione, con la cara apoyada entre las manos.

—¿Por qué no dimites como prefecta? —sugirió Harry.

Hermione levantó la cara rápidamente.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Llevaba años esperando que me dieran ese puesto! No voy a dimitir ahora por una tontería.

—No es una tontería, Herm, es tu salud.

—Valoro que te preocupes por mí, Ron, pero no voy a dimitir. Simplemente no es parte del trato, no entra en mis planes. Tengo unas responsabilidades que debo cumplir.

Salían del aula de Pociones. Por fin habían acabado las clases de ese aburrido lunes. Hermione seguía irritada, cosa que no ayudaba mucho con el profesor Snape, que a la mínima contestación más o menos borde respondía con puntos negativos para los alumnos. Para más inri, aparte de quitarle 10 puntos a Gryffindor (varios de ellos por culpa de Hermione), el marcador de la casa Slytherin había aumentado... y lo más irritante, por culpa de Draco Malfoy, que, sin hacer nada, recibía puntos a toca teja. Snape parecía estar especialmente orgulloso de los de su casa, y aprovechaba la mínima oportunidad para subirle puntos... quizá porque veía lo mal que iban ese año en la competición.

—Hermione... no nos has dicho... ¿te ha venido ya la...? —preguntó Ron, mientras salían de la clase.

—Di que sí, grítalo más alto... No, mejor: pon una pancarta... ¡LO MISMO ASÍ SE ENTERAN LAS PERSONAS QUE AÚN NO TE HAN OÍDO! —reprochó la chica. Tenía razón, justo en ese momento estaban apiñados a la salida de las mazmorras, esperando que el resto de los alumnos les dejara paso para volver a su sala común.

—Vale, perdona... tan poco es una cosa tan grave que sepan que NO TE HA VENIDO LA REGLA DESDE HACE SEMANAS —la picó Ron mientras salían de clase, creyéndose divertido.

—Serás... —Hermione enrojeció, ante las risitas de los que estaban alrededor— Como te pille te mato, Ron... ¡eres la cosa más indiscreta que existe! ¡No se te puede contar nada! —gritaba mientras corría por los pasillos, persiguiéndole.

Sin darse cuenta, chocó con alguien que daba la vuelta a un corredor por el que acababa de desaparecer Ron.

—Lo siento, no te he vist... —Hermione paró en seco al ver de quién se trataba.

— ¿Qué diablos...? —Draco Malfoy hizo malabares para que no se le cayeran los libros que portaba — Ah... tú tenías que ser... ¿Qué pasa, una prefecta sí puede correr por los pasillos? Oh, claro, me olvidaba... —añadió con tono teatral— Potter y sus amigos pueden hacer lo que les plazca... como son amigos del director…

Hermione enrojeció. No se podría saber si era a causa de la ira o de la vergüenza.

—Malfoy, ¿no te parecen suficientes los puntos que te acaba de quitar Snape? —Rebatió la chica—. Lo digo porque como sigas provocando vas a perder unos cuantos más...

El rubio Slytherin resopló enfadado, como si fuera un toro. Empezó a hablar con un tono de voz flojo y ronco, rechinando los dientes y entrecerrando los ojos.

—A ver si te enteras, Granger: tú a mí no me amenazas. No tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo... No eres nadie. Nadie. Aquí estás completamente fuera de lugar... ¡Vuelve con tus papis, maldita _sangre sucia_! O mejor: ¡muérete por el camino!

— ¡_EXPELLIARMUS_! —gritó la voz de Ron detrás de él. La varita de Malfoy salió disparada hacia las manos del pelirrojo, que arrojó las dos al suelo y se abalanzó sobre Draco, agarrándolo por el cuello de la túnica y estampándolo contra la pared.— Te lo advertí... —susurró Ron, acercando mucho su cara a la del rubio mientras lo sostenía en alto— Dije que la próxima vez que insultaras a Hermione de esa manera no me harían falta varitas para matarte... —y, sin que a ninguno de los tres le diera tiempo a reaccionar, le asestó a Malfoy un tremendo puñetazo en la nariz. El impacto del cráneo del chico contra la pared retumbó con un ruido seco por todo el pasillo.

— ¡RON! —chilló Hermione— Dios mío, Ron, ¿qué haces?

Malfoy gimoteaba agachado mientras se tocaba con las manos la nariz ensangrentada, como si eso fuera a sanarla.

—Serás hij...

Ron levantó de nuevo el puño. Eso bastó para acallar al Slytherin.

— ¡Ron! Maldita sea, ahora tendré que quitarte puntos —gritó Hermione, exasperada.

— ¡¿QUÉ? —Ron soltó a Draco y se volvió bruscamente hacia su amiga— ¿Te defiendo de este —Malfoy se puso en pie el escuchar el insulto de Ron— y tú encima me quitas puntos?

—Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas, Ron. Malfoy, diez puntos menos para Slytherin... Ron... Es una agresión grave... —dijo Hermione, esquivando su mirada— me temo que deberán ser quince.

— ¿Quince puntos?

— ¡Ja! —soltó Malfoy, ocultando como podía sus lloriqueos— Al final el señor Weasley ha salido perdiendo... Sois la deshonra de vuestra casa.

Ron se hubiera abalanzado contra Malfoy si Harry y Hermione no lo hubiesen sujetado.

—Soltadme... soltadme que lo mato... —repetía Ron, intentando reprimir las lágrimas de rabia que intentaban salir de sus ojos.

— ¡Ron, ya es suficiente!— le regañó Hermione, mientras lo agarraba por la cintura. Se iba a soltar de un momento a otro.

—Me las pagarás, Weasley— amenazó Malfoy envalentonado, levantando el índice. Unas gotas de sangre salpicaron el suelo—. Y por una vez, no va a ser una deuda de vuestro sucio y escaso dinero.

Harry sacó su varita. Pero por segunda vez en dos años, Hermione fue más rápida que él. Se acercó en un vuelo a Draco Malfoy y le dio una patada que le dolió hasta a Harry.

— ¡Hermione!—exclamaron sus dos amigos, sorprendidos.

—Uf... Esta vez te la has cargado, Granger —gimió Malfoy, encogiéndose y protegiéndose con las manos entre las piernas, como para defenderse de un posible segundo ataque—. Esto no es algo que hagan los prefectos...

—Tú lo has dicho —respondió la chica. Y si más dilación, se marchó de allí.

Se hizo el silencio, solamente interrumpido por las respiraciones agitadas de Malfoy. Ron dio la vuelta, recogió su varita del suelo, y se fue, no sin antes hacer ademán de volver a pegarle. Harry prefirió no acompañarlo... sabía lo colérico que podía estar su amigo en esos instantes. Dejó allí a Malfoy (no merecía la pena decirle nada después de los golpes acertados de Ron y Hermione) y decidió ir a por su Saeta de Fuego para darse una vuelta por el castillo volando en escoba para poder relajarse un poco. Estaba tenso por la situación de sus dos mejores amigos.

No duró mucho tiempo volando. Se preguntaba dónde podría haber ido Hermione. Estaba muy enfadada, y cualquiera sabía si se le podía cruzar algún cable y hacer una locura, aunque no fuera muy propio de ella. Así que al rato se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor para ver si Hermione estaba en su cuarto. Iba subiendo por las escaleras de las chicas, cuando una discusión llegó a sus oídos (y a los de las chicas que pasaban a su lado), haciendo que se detuviera:

— ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¡Le parto la cara a ese imbécil Y A TI NO SE TE OCURRE OTRA COSA QUE QUITARME PUNTOS!

— ¡Yo no quería! ¿Qué te crees, que eso me hace feliz?

— ¡PUES BIEN QUE ME LO RESTREGASTE EN LA CARA! ¿No me lo podías haber dicho en privado? No, la señorita doña prefecta perfecta tenía que hacer ostentación de su poder, tenía que quitarle puntos al idiota de su amigo (que la estaba defendiendo) ¡y encima hacerlo delante de Malfoy, para que viera que sólo soy un niñato ridículo! ¡Das pena! Sólo por intentar quedar por encima.

— ¡RONALD WEASLEY, NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME HABLES ASÍ, no precisamente en este instante! Y, además, ¿por encima de quién? ¿Te crees que disfrutaba quitándote puntos? ¿Te crees que lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sido otra persona al que le hubieras pegado? Malfoy tiene muchas influencias, ¡podía buscarnos problemas!

—Oh, claro, es verdad... se me olvidaba... la señorita no podía arriesgarse a perder su puesto de prefecta...

—Cállate, imbécil. No hables cuando no sabes. No sé si te diste cuenta de que no tuve reparos en patearle cuando te insultó. En eso no te fijaste, ¿verdad? Sólo te fijas en lo malo...

— ¿Acaso hay algo más grave que traicionar a un amigo? ¿Sabes qué pienso? ¿Lo sabes?

— ¡No, no lo sé y creo que tampoco me interesa!

—Que si por ser prefecta vas a seguir traicionándome así, más vale que elijas. O prefecta, o mi amiga. Y por lo que veo, se te da mejor ser prefecta...

Durante unos segundos reinó el silencio. Harry sabía que no era bueno meterse en medio cuando dos discutían, pero aquel silencio predecía la hecatombe. Y ya había visto suficientes veces pelearse a sus amigos... no quería que volviera a pasar. Mientras subía por las escaleras, los gritos volvieron a resonar entre la piedra:

— ¿Y TÚ SABES DE DÓNDE VENGO, MALDITO IMBÉCIL?

— ¿DE DÓNDE?

Harry ya estaba arriba. No se decidía a entrar. Fue por que estaba cerca que pudo escuchar las palabras de Hermione, que se oyeron súbitamente más flojas y en un tono que denotaba que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, aunque se esforzaba por ser duro.

—Vengo de hablar con Dumbledore. He renunciado a mi puesto de prefecta. Y ¿sabes por qué? Porque no podría volver a soportar quitarte puntos de esa manera, cuando en realidad en esos instantes me estaba reprimiendo las ganas de abrazarte y darte las gracias por haberme defendido ante ese estúpido.

Hubo otros segundos de silencio.

— ¡¿Ah sí? Pues... pues yo... yo...

Ron susurró algo que Harry no consiguió oír (al igual que las últimas palabras de Hermione) pero se le antojó una amenaza. Sabía que no debía involucrarse, y, sin embargo, la idea de que sus dos amigos se estuvieran matando a maldiciones no le resultaba en absoluto agradable... así que despacito y varita en mano, abrió la puerta silenciosamente...

Y la imagen que vio no podía ser más distinta a la que se esperaba.

Ron y Hermione estaban besándose apasionadamente en el centro de la habitación. La chica tenía que empinarse para poder llegar hasta las alturas del pelirrojo, que, agachado, le sostenía su cara entre sus manos.

Harry se quedó de piedra. Sólo había visto un beso así en las películas muggles románticas que tía Petunia solía tragarse... en las más recientes, porque en las antiguas no se permitían ese tipo de afectos... Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. No podía quedarse allí observando eso, y, sin embargo, una extraña fuerza lo mantenía clavado en el suelo, como si le hubieran grapado los zapatos. Aunque Ron y Hermione estaban demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta...

De repente, Hermione se separó de Ron.

—Lo siento... no puedo... no debo— susurró la chica, mordiéndose el labio.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué? —dijo Ron, desinflado.

—Es que... es que... perdona que no os lo haya contado pero... estoy saliendo desde el final del verano con Viktor Krum— respondió Hermione tímidamente mirando hacia el suelo, como si fuera más interesante que los vidriosos ojos azules de Ron, que la atravesaban desconsolados.

Fue como si a Ron acabaran de darle un sartenazo en la cabeza. Se quedó con la boca desencajada. Parecía que fuera a explotar a gritar de un momento a otro, parecía dispuesto a comérsela... y fue precisamente lo que hizo, pero no de la manera que Harry esperaba... volvió a besarla, esta vez con más fuerza y pasión, si cabía. Extrañamente, Hermione no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia. Al final Ron dijo:

—Pues... esto que has hecho ahora mismo, no es de tener novio y quererlo.

Y dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca (y, aparentemente por desgracia para ella, nada más), salió de la habitación. Chocó con Harry al llegar a la puerta, el cual no tuvo suficientes reflejos para esconderse.

— ¿Tú qué...? Es igual— dijo Ron, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica y saliendo disparado hacia la habitación de los chicos, reprimiendo sollozos.

En ese momento, Hermione se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry.

— ¿Harry, qué...? ¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí?— preguntó la chica, temerosa.

—El suficiente. Vale, lo he visto todo—admitió, avergonzado, acercándose hacia donde Hermione estaba paralizada.

Sin previo aviso, la chica se enganchó al cuello de Harry y explotó a llorar. Harry nunca hubiera esperado ese tipo de reacción por parte de su amiga. Sabía que ella era así, que cuando se enfadaba con Ron o con él, hablaba con Hagrid o Ginny... pero hasta ese momento no le había visto perder el control de esa manera. Sintiéndose algo incómodo, le devolvió el abrazo torpemente, intentando calmarla. Quería preguntarle qué había pasado, porque no podía explicarse cómo sus amigos habían pasado de los gritos a eso, pero no se atrevía. Optó por cambiar la pregunta:

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —dijo, mientras la llevaba hacia su cama para sentarse.

— ¿De qué? ¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer?

—Sí... ¿Vas a seguir con Krum o...?

—Harry... verás, es que... — Hermione se separó de él y apartó a vista a un lado— No estoy saliendo con él.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo estaba, pero el otro día corté con él. Llevábamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, la distancia era muy grande... y, además, no le quería. Sólo me fijé en que era un tipo mayor, comprensivo, y... bueno, tiene la cabeza más sentada que cualquiera de los que pueda haber aquí.

— ¿Y por qué te hiciste su novia si no te gustaba? —preguntó Harry, contrariado. — Tú misma dijiste hace tiempo que no sabías qué le veían todas las chicas.

—Sí me gustaba... tenía gancho y... no sé, ya te lo he dicho, veía en él un punto de madurez que en Hogwarts nadie tiene... Él me pidió salir cuando estuve en su casa, y en parte...

— ¿Sí?

—Ron.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? Quiero decir, aparte de que te gusta, y no me lo habías dicho —dijo Harry con retintín. Hermione gesticulaba y se encogía de hombros, un tanto irritada.

—Pues... pues... Pensé que si salía con Viktor, me demostraba a mí misma que lo de Ron era un simple error, que confundía sentimientos. Pero ha pasado justo lo contrario... me ha salido el tiro por la culata.

—Espera, espera... a ver, déjame que coordine... —Harry no entendía a su amiga. No la entendía en absoluto. — ¿Te gusta Ron, y le has dicho que estás saliendo nada menos que con su ídolo, ¡justo después de que te besara! —Hermione entrecerró los ojos, poniendo cara de "he metido la pata, lo sé"— A vosotras no hay quién os entienda... ¿Por qué le has dicho eso? ¿No te gusta?

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Es más que eso... no me gusta: le quiero, le adoro, me muero por él... —soltó Hermione de carrerilla, tapándose después la boca al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir— No quería decir eso... —rectificó.

—Oye, ya es hora de que vayas confiando un poco en mí... es tontería que trates de ocultar lo que sientes por él... se te nota demasiado.

—No se me nota, si no, él no me estaría molestando todo el día, si es verdad que le gusto.

Harry bufó.

—Estáis los dos ciegos...

Hermione se quedó callada. Se limitó a tumbarse hacia atrás en la cama.

—Pero ¿por qué le has dicho que estabas con Krum? —preguntó Harry de nuevo, aún sin comprender.

—No lo sé... ha sido la primera excusa que se me ha venido a la cabeza.

— ¡Pero si tú quieres a Ron! ¿Por qué diablos lo ahuyentas entonces de esa manera? —Hermione estaba empezando a exasperarle. No por él, sino por Ron... sabía que esa respuesta de la chica debía de haberle hecho daño.

— ¡Porque no quiero perderlo! —Gritó Hermione, incorporándose— No quiero salir con él porque sé que estaríamos continuamente peleando y acabaríamos mal... Y además, seguro que yo sólo soy para él un capricho, algo que cree que no puede tener y por eso ansía...

—No creo que para él seas eso precisamente... De verdad que no te entiendo... ¿Tú crees que Ron habría arriesgado vuestra amistad dándote ese beso si no pensara que merecía la pena intentarlo?

—Es que no lo pensó, se lanzó directamente... —respondió la chica, moviendo los ojos— ¿Cómo sé que no fue un arrebato?

—Vosotros lo que queréis es que os pongan las cosas en bandeja... — masculló Harry.

—Oye, no necesito que me eches la bulla ahora... suficiente tengo yo sola con haber hecho el imbécil.

— ¿Le vas a decir que le quieres?

—No. Arg, ¿por qué es esto tan condenadamente difícil? Si tan sólo pudiera volver a... sólo un segundo... no: un segundo eterno... —Hermione miró hacia el techo, mientras se mordía el labio. Harry se acordó de cuando él tuvo esos sueños extraños. De cómo Hermione, con un simple abrazo, conseguía aislarle de casi todos sus pensamientos... y decidió devolverle aquella ayuda, aunque no sabía si surgiría efecto, o ella preferiría otros brazos... La envolvió cariñosamente con los suyos, esperando que eso despejara la mente de la muchacha.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Um?

—Gracias.

Abrazado a Hermione, Harry se sintió de nuevo a gusto. No sólo por haberla ayudado, en la medida de lo que podía. Se sentía a gusto por estar entre sus brazos... aunque sabía que con esos pensamientos traicionaba a su amigo...

El mes de diciembre acababa de comenzar, y estaban todos muy ocupados preparándose para los exámenes trimestrales. Este año los profesores habían dado más materia de la que solían dar los años anteriores. Harry había escuchado a dos profesores decir que era por orden de Dumbledore ya que los alumnos debían estar preparados para el nuevo aparecer de Voldemort, se necesitaban alumnos con mejor defensa. Sin duda la asignatura más fuerte era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras debido a que las prácticas eran más agotadoras que un entrenamiento de quidditch.

Esa noche se les hizo muy tarde en la Sala Común. Ron estaba hablando con Harry por enésima vez sobre lo que había pasado con Hermione días atrás:

—Harry, ¿por qué lo hice? Es que aún no lo comprendo...

—Pero vamos a ver —respondió Harry, harto ya de repetir la misma conversación— ¿No dices que fue lo mejor que te ha pasado en tu vida? ¿No me habías dicho que no cambiarías ese momento por nada del mundo?

—Sí... Pero mírala... ahí está ahora, en la otra punta de la Sala Común, asustada y sin querer acercase a mí por miedo a que vuelva a lanzarme como un tigre sobre ella. Por unos minutos que disfruté acariciándola, ahora tengo que pagar con días enteros viéndola de lejos, sin poder acercarme a ella como yo quisiera —Ron calló, y se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, triste y abatido—. No sabes lo que daría por volver a estar aunque sea como antes de que eso pasara...

—No creo que Hermione tenga miedo de ti... Lo mismo es ella la que no quiere acercarse para que no vuelva a pasar eso, porque sabe que se tiraría hacia ti... —Ron lo miró, escéptico. Harry ya no sabía cómo hacerles ver la verdad a sus dos amigos— No me mires así, puede ser... Trátala como siempre, habla con ella...

—Sí, para que meta otra vez la pata, ¿no?

—Ron, no tienes porqué meter la pata, deja de pensar siempre negativamente...

—¿Quién piensa negativamente? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Los dos muchachos se volvieron, sobresaltados. Era Hermione. Ron palideció; seguramente pensaba que ella les habrá escuchado.

—Eh... Ron —el pelirrojo abrió mucho los ojos, como pidiéndole a Harry que no lo dijera—. Es que... piensa... que le va a salir muy mal el examen de Pociones.

—Ah... ya... Pues que no se altere, creo que este curso va mejor que otros —dijo la chica, casi sin mirarlo.

Hermione se quedó allí, así que no tuvieron más remedio que ponerse a estudiar. Ron no paraba de repetir la misma lección en la última hora. Cada ver era más cansino escucharlo decir:

—_Iniang_, serpiente de la parte más oriental de Asia, su sangre puede hacer al que la bebe inmortal durante mil años. Una vez transcurrido este tiempo deberá volver a tomarla. Los únicos ejemplares existentes están cautivos en una reserva de Corea donde su sangre está bajo los efectos de una poción que le impide hacer inmortal al que la bebe, exceptuando a sí misma, ya que tras el periodo de duración de la inmortalidad si no se muerden a sí mismas son vulnerables a la muert...

—¡Cállate! — le ordenó Harry al borde de la desesperación.

—Ron, nos tienes hartos. Sabemos que tu método de estudio te resulta muy efectivo. Llevas así una hora… —apoyó Hermione, levantando fríamente la vista de su libro de texto. Harry la miró extrañado. Los últimos tres días la chica había estado hablando con Ron a base de monosílabos. Ambos evitaban mirarse a la vez, aunque cuando uno retiraba la vista, el otro se lo comía con los ojos...

Haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de sus amigos, Ron continuó con su estudio en voz alta («Existen dos tipos: blancas y negras. Las blancas…»)

—Ahora sí que te mato… —dijo Harry levantándose de su lugar y yendo rápidamente hacia Ron, que echó a correr por la Sala Común.

Iniciaron una carrera uno tras el otro tirando pergaminos de apuntes de los alumnos que quedaban, desconcentrando al resto… Tanto Harry como Ron eran conscientes de lo infantiles que resultaban, pero necesitaban un poco de diversión después de tantas horas seguidas sin levantar cabeza de sus respectivos libros.

Ginny acababa de bajar por las escaleras de los dormitorios en pijama y bata. Harry pensó que le quedaban muy bien; en realidad, todo le quedaba bien. Ron siguió corriendo en dirección a su hermana, que se dirigía a uno de los sofás grandes de la sala. Harry iba tan distraído mirando a la chica, que al querer saltar sobre el sofá para atrapar a Ron, el mueble volcó con Harry encima. Dándole un vuelco el corazón, Harry cayó golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza contra el suelo frente a los pies de Ginny, que pegó un puntapié del susto, rompiéndole las gafas. Harry se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, frotándose el ojo sin preocuparse de si algún cristal le hubiera podido entrar. Lo único de lo que era consciente era de lo que escuchaba. Ron dijo que iría a por su varita, que estaba en el dormitorio; Hermione no se había percatado de su caída ya que no aprobaba que corrieran uno tras otro como niños. «¿Cuándo vais a madurar?» era una de sus frases favoritas.

Ginny se agachó para preguntarle a Harry por su estado. Él sólo respondía con un «ummmmm».

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —repetía la chica, levantándole la cabeza del suelo, preocupada.

—Bueno…sí ya me encuentro mejor —respondió Harry con una sonrisa en los labios.

Juntos comenzaron a recoger los cristales de las gafas rotas. Sus dedos se encontraban y acariciaban, Harry tomó la mano de la chica y cada vez juntaba su mejilla más a la de ella. Ginny correspondía al acercamiento, sus labios ya casi se rozaban, cada vez más cerca…

— ¡Harry! ¡Despierta! —jamás Harry había sentido tanta cólera al escuchar la voz de Ron. Estaba recuperando la conciencia y comenzaba a sentirse estúpido por varias razones: quedar inconsciente por la simple caída de un sillón, por imaginarse "eso" con Ginny... no tenía sentido pero, sin embargo, era lo que le pedían sus adentros aunque no lo quisiese ver.

Ginny estaba curándose una herida en el pie que le habían causado los cristales de las gafas, pero al ver que Harry despertaba, se acercó a él corriendo. En cuanto Ron vio que Harry ya se sentía bien y no le había pasado nada grave, comenzó a reírse descaradamente en su cara; cuando tomaba aire para respirar articulaba palabras como «caído», «Harry», «sillón» y otras tantas ininteligibles.

Aún no se había levantado del suelo porque se sentía cómodo. Nunca había probado la alfombra de la Sala Común, y, ciertamente, era calentita... No, aquello no podía ser una alfombra, era... ¡Hermione! Harry tenía apoyada la cabeza y parte de su cuerpo sobre las piernas de Hermione que estaba sentada de rodillas sobre la alfombra, sosteniéndole la cara entre las manos para que no se resbalase hacia el suelo. Se sentía un poco raro y a la vez a gusto. Así era él, con un lío dentro de sí mismo. No podía seguir de esa manera, tendría que hablar con alguien adulto que pudiera darle un consejo. La primera persona que pasó por su mente fue Sirius, pero, como siempre, paradero desconocido. Tampoco sabía con certeza si estaba vivo o muerto, lo cual lo hizo sentirse un poco egoísta por necesitarlo para algo tan superficial.

La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras resultó muy aburrida. Parecía como si Alyssa estuviera ausente y distraída pensando en algo más importante. Lo único que hicieron fue leer el libro de texto, que casi nunca utilizaban. Al sonar la campana salieron en hilera como de costumbre, pero Alyssa detuvo a Harry antes de que el chico cruzara el umbral de la puerta.

—Harry, te he notado algo ausente...

«Pues no has sido la única», pensó el chico.

—¿Quieres decirme algo, o tienes algo de lo que hablar?

Recibió silencio como respuesta.

−Ven conmigo, te invito a un té.

Harry siguió a la profesora hasta su despacho (que esta vez no era el mismo de Lockhart, Lupin y el falso Moody, sino uno decorado al estilo de Las Tres Escobas, con objetos tanto medievales como futuristas), donde ella le sirvió una taza de té de vainilla. Era la primera vez que lo tomaba. Aquel gesto hizo pensar a Harry que Alyssa tenía la personalidad más fuerte de lo que él pensaba.

— ¿Qué me quieres decir?

—Nada, es sólo... estoy muy preocupado por Sirius. No sé dónde está, ni siquiera sé si está o no vivo, no sé a ciencia cierta ni por qué ha llegado a esa situación de peligro ya que nadie se digna a explicarme nada...

—No podemos explicarte nada, Harry —le interrumpió la profesora, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Por la expresión de tristeza que tenía, se podía deducir que decía la verdad—. Estamos todos alterados, intentando buscar soluciones al problema, intentando averiguar su paradero...

—Así que al final lo están buscando...

—Más o menos. Hacemos lo que podemos.

—¿Quiénes?— inquirió Harry, esperando pillarla por sorpresa.

—No me tires de la lengua, Potter— susurró Auranimus, cambiando el semblante por completo—. No eres tú el único que está preocupado por él. Le siguen la pista personas que no imaginarías nunca. Ni yo le creía capaz, una vez enterada del asunto.

Harry iba a preguntar de quién hablaba, pero supuso que era inútil tratar de sacarle más información. Dio un sorbo al dulce té, y le dirigió unas miradas furtivas sin que la mujer se diera cuenta. No era de extrañar que supiera manejar a los mortífagos: simplemente con mirarla, quedarían fuera de combate... si no los había reducido ella antes.

—Y bien, creo que tenías algo que contarme... —le animó la chica, tomándole una mano. No entendía por qué algunas hacían eso... ¿para qué era, para ponerle aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba por el simple hecho de contemplarla?

—Pues… está bien, iré al grano. Como te he dicho, no sé dónde está mi padrino y querría hablar con él... pero el tema no es importante para interrumpir la misión que le ha encargado Dumbledore. No sabía con quien hablar y me preguntaba…

—Si yo era una buena elección —terminó la frase la profesora.

—Exacto. Bueno, lo que me pasa es que tengo las ideas confusas y no sé como aclararlas.

—¿De qué me estás hablando?

—Eh... es un poco vergonzoso hablar de ello... —admitió Harry— Sobre todo teniendo como confidente a una mujer, y encima profesora...

—Hombre, lo de mujer no hay manera de cambiarlo, pero... Espera aquí un momento, ¿vale?

Harry asintió con la cabeza, y vio cómo la profesora desaparecía por una puerta que había detrás de la extraña y futurista mesa. Al minuto volvió a aparecer, pero ya no llevaba la túnica que solía utilizar para dar clases, sino una entallada, como de serraje y cuero, con muchas cuerdas colgando. Parecía una mezcla entre india, vaquera, o salida del elenco de La Guerra de las Galaxias.

—¿Parezco así menos profesora? —preguntó la mujer, levantando las manos. Harry sólo fue capaz de balbucir un tonto «sí»—. Verás, Harry... comprendo que no sea como tu amiga Hermione, pero te aseguro que soy perfectamente capaz de hacer la función de una amiga... Puedes confiar en mí para lo que quieras. Seguro que puedo ayudarte, sobre todo si se trata de mal de amores... —añadió, con un gesto pícaro.

¿Sabía leer el pensamiento, o es que conocía demasiado bien a sus alumnos?

—Eh... bueno... Verás, no paran de pasar por mi mente tres chicas: una, me gusta desde tercero y ahora tengo posibilidades con ella; otra... es un poco extraño... nunca me había fijado en ella como en una chica, pero últimamente es la que ocupa mi mente por que nos llevamos bien y somos algo más que amigos; y en la última tampoco me había fijado antes como más que una amiga, pero es que algunas veces hace cosas completamente normales... que yo no sé si es que las interpreto de otra manera (o eso me da a entender ella)... Además, no tiene el mismo trato conmigo que con otro amigo suyo. ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí, hay una cosa —respondió Alyssa, arrugando la nariz.

— ¿Cuál?

—Que lo tienes todo claro. La primera que has nombrado no te gusta, te gustaba; la última es sólo tu amiga. No te empeñes en buscar cosas donde no las hay. Quizá ella a quien quiere es a su otro amigo. Por eso tiene contigo más confianza y con él siente una absurda vergüenza. La segunda chica es a la que quieres y por lo que me has dicho, ella te corresponde y…

Alguien abrió la puerta sin llamar previamente. Arabella Figg entró como un vendaval, asiéndose el brazo derecho y haciendo ondear su capa negra, como solía hacerlo Snape.

—¡Aly! ¡Alyssa, mira! Creo que lo he conseguido, Alyssa... observa: ¡cada vez está más clara! Dentro de poco podremos revelarle toda la información que hemos obtenido al s... —Figg llegó hasta ellos corriendo. Iba a remangarse los filos verdes y plateados del brazo de la túnica cuando se percató de la presencia de Harry. Cruzó un momento la mirada con él, preocupada. Después se dirigió a la profesora Auranimus, recriminándola: —Vaya... no sabía que estabas acompañada…

—¿Qué... tienes... en el brazo? —preguntó Harry, muy despacio. No podía creérselo. No quería creer que Arabella estuviera ocultando _eso_ en su brazo...


	13. Excusas frente a la verdad

**Aviso:** lo sabe tol mundo, pero vamos a repetirlo: los personajes son de la magnífica y, to hay q decirlo, perezosa Joanne Kathleen Rowling, que nos tiene desesperaícas por que saque el 5º libro (he leído q lo saca en Marzo... como sea así me da un ataque... no nos da tiempo a terminar el fic!) Todos, menos unos que ya saldrán, entre ellos, Alyssa Auranimus.

Como estamos a 5 de Enero... ¿a quién hay q dedicar este capítulo? ¡**A los Reyes Magos**!

**13**

**Excusas frente a la verdad**

_Alguien abrió la puerta sin llamar previamente. Arabella Figg entró como un vendaval, asiéndose el brazo derecho y haciendo ondear su capa negra, como solía hacerlo Snape. _

_—¡Aly! ¡Alyssa, mira! Creo que lo he conseguido, Alyssa... observa: ¡cada vez está más clara! Dentro de poco podremos revelarle toda la información que hemos obtenido al s... —Figg llegó hasta ellos corriendo. Iba a remangarse los filos verdes y plateados del brazo de la túnica cuando se percató de la presencia de Harry. Cruzó un momento la mirada con él, preocupada. Después se dirigió a la profesora Auranimus, recriminándola: —Vaya... no sabía que estabas acompañada…_

_—¿Qué... tienes... en el brazo? —preguntó Harry, muy despacio._

No podía creérselo. No quería creer que Arabella estuviera ocultando _eso_ en su brazo... No tenía sentido, pero aquél gesto de preocupación al ver que en la sala había alguien más lo decía todo... una rabia inmensa comenzó a apoderarse de Harry. ¿Ella, que había osado llamarse amiga de sus padres, una mortífaga?

—Nada... es...

—No me lo puedo creer... —empezó Harry, bajito— ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Usted es una mortífaga! —Arabella Figg negaba con la cabeza. Iba a contestarle, pero Harry no la dejó—¡Iba a enseñarle la Marca Tenebrosa!

—¡CÓMO TE ATREVES! —bramó Alyssa, mirando alternativamente a Harry y a una Arabella confundida— ¡Insultar de esa manera a la persona que te ha estado cuidando todo estos años! Nunca, jamás me hubiera esperado eso de ti... —añadió, intentando detener a Arabella, que se marchaba de la habitación.

—No pretendía ofender —contestó Harry fríamente—. Pero no es la primera vez que veo ese gesto, créame. Prefiero estar prevenido.

—Pues la próxima vez reflexiona antes de inculpar a alguien inocente— le susurró Alyssa, aparentemente dolida por su compañera. Arabella observaba la escena compungida y nerviosa a la vez—. Explícaselo, Arabella— añadió, pasando por su lado y dándole unos toquecitos en el brazo. Arabella miró hacia su amiga, dubitativa. Por un momento Harry pensó que estaban hablándose en alguna clave extraña con las miradas, como Ron y él hacían algunas veces en clase de Pociones.

—Esto es lo que le quería enseñar, Harry —comenzó Figg, levantándose la túnica del brazo izquierdo, y mostrando una sobresaliente cicatriz—. Estamos investigando métodos de espionaje, y para ello debemos saber camuflarnos. Sin embargo— la mujer se detuvo, mirando a Auranimus como pidiendo su aprobación—, los magos que tenemos a nuestro servicio no pueden estar tomándose la poción _multijugos_ permanentemente. Sería muy arriesgado, dependerían de ella demasiado...

—... Por eso hemos decidido utilizar métodos muggles de maquillaje, aunque con un poquito de ayuda mágica... —continuó Alyssa— Estamos creando pieles, texturas, iris... todo de quita y pon. Supongo que vendrías a enseñarme una nueva creación, ¿no?

—Cicatrices y marc... digo, manchas de la piel (ya hasta me confundes a mí misma.) Dentro de poco podremos presentarle el proyecto a Albus para ponerlo en práctica —afirmó Arabella—. No tendría porqué haberte explicado esto, Harry, pero me duele que pienses eso de mí.

Harry estaba estupefacto. Se sentía como un auténtico imbécil. Había dudado de una mujer que había estado protegiéndolo años. Visto así, no tenía ningún sentido...

—Lo siento. No quería ofenderle... pero es que el año pasado vi tantas de ésas... Y se podrían haber evitado muertes de haber visto la Marca de cierto profesor —se excusó Harry, recordando a Cedric y a Crouch hijo con un nudo en la garganta.

—Sí... comprendemos que estés a la defensiva. Aunque mira, eso es bueno, se ve que aprendes algo en mis clases —dijo Alyssa, un poco más contenta.

—Bueno... Harry, ¿podrías dejarnos un rato a solas, por favor? —pidió Figg.

—Sí, claro... por supuesto.

—Gracias, Harry —se despidió Arabella cuando Harry se disponía a cerrar la puerta.

De camino a la Sala Común Harry se preguntaba si la explicación que había recibido era verdadera, o un simple invento para salir del paso. Varias veces estuvo tentado de volver atrás y espiar escuchando a través de la puerta... pero no, debía ser verdad, era imposible inventarse una mentira tan gorda en tan poco tiempo, sin contar con la cicatriz. También circulaban por su mente preguntas sobre la sabiduría de la señorita Auranimus «¿Cómo sabe tanto si apenas le he contado nada?».

Llegó al dormitorio de los chicos, dispuesto a tumbarse en una cama a reflexionar. Se echó sobre la de Ron... pero ya había alguien en ella.

—¡Auch!

—¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Esperando a que llegues y evitando a Ron —gruñó la chica, echándose a un lado para dejar espacio a Harry—. Estoy segura que éste es el último sitio en el que me buscaría.

—De eso no te quepa la menor duda.

—No sé si voy a aguantar lo que le queda al curso.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, a quien la repentina confesión le había tomado un poco por sorpresa.

—Por Ron. Cada día discutimos más desde que… bueno, ya sabes. Cuando llegue el día que madure y no reproche el no haberle dicho que salía con Víktor Krum me parecerá mentira— por la mejilla de Hermione resbaló silenciosamente una lágrima.

—Hermione —susurró Harry, y dio un abrazo a la chica. Parecía que ella lo necesitaba ya que lo agarró muy fuerte. En ese momento entró Ron en el dormitorio. Se quedó un instante paralizado, y cualquiera diría que estaba pensando algo como "no me gusta que estéis sentados sobre mi cama abrazados como si yo no existiera". Después de unos segundos, salió con la misma rapidez con la que entró. Hermione no se dio cuenta de su fugaz visita a cuarto.

—Bueno, ya basta de sentimentalismos... —susurró la chica, apartándose de Harry y pasándose una mano por los ojos para evitar que las pequeñas lágrimas se notaran— Hay mucho que estudiar. Querías que te explicara algo sobre el don de la ubicuidad, ¿no?

—...así, el afectado por el don, cuando pronuncia en voz alta la frase "me gustaría estar en tal lugar", provoca que se materialice allí un doble suyo, que no sabe ni quién es, ni de dónde viene, ni nada. ¿Lo entiendes?

—No. No entiendo como nadie se puede dar cuenta de que ha aparecido una nueva persona como por arte de magia. ¿Y el censo?

—¿Y yo qué sé? La verdad es que yo tampoco lo entiendo mucho, he investigado bastante sobre ello para intentar entenderlo, por supuesto, pero es en vano. Todo eso de los planos de existencia, los planos temporales y las zonas inmarcables me marea un poco. No sabes los quebraderos de cabeza que tuve en tercero... Cada vez que tenía que usar el _giratiempo_ me mareaba sólo de pensar cómo podía volver hacia atrás... y lo peor fue el día que salvamos a Sirius, revivir todo de nuevo. Como también lo de Hogwarts, que es inmarcable, la verdad es que comprendo a R... —Hermione paró súbitamente, y enrojeció un poco— Eh... bueno, sigamos con la lección. El caso es que el nuevo "sujeto B" tiene, obviamente, las mismas cualidades, pero su manera de pensar no ha de ser exactamente la misma, ya que el ambiente en el que es críe puede influir positiva o neg...

Hermione seguía hablando, pero Harry ya no era capaz de centrarse en sus palabras. El silencio de la biblioteca desierta le abrumaba un poco, al igual que la voz de su amiga. Ciertamente, se estudiaba mejor allí, sobre todo en un rincón parapetado con estanterías como estaban ellos. Aunque en aquellos instantes Harry no pensaba precisamente en estudiar. Su mente estaba reviviendo la conversación que había tenido con la profesora Auranimus un rato antes. «... la última es sólo tu amiga. No te empeñes en buscar cosas donde no las hay...», había dicho, «... Por eso tiene contigo más confianza...», insistió... ¿pero él cómo sabía que eso era verdad? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo sabía lo que sentía por ella? No era capaz de pensar correctamente a su lado, y le gustaban tanto esos abrazos... sin embargo, también estaban Cho, y Ginny, y el hecho de que a Ron le gustaba ella... ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía fijarse en una chica que le correspondiera? Pensar en alguien, y que por arte de magia, la tuvieras a tu lado. Así todo sería más sencillo... aunque a eso no se le llamaba amor, sino filtro amoroso..., y no era ése precisamente el método que Harry buscaba.

Estaba pensando embobado, recostado sobre la mesa y con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Intentó centrarse, y vio que no miraba al infinito, sino a Hermione. Cualquiera que lo viera en ese instante pensaría que babeaba por ella. Quitó la cara de idiota que se le antojó, tenía. Aún así, no pudo apartar la vista de donde estaba. Hermione seguía hablando, moviendo de aquella manera sus labios...

—Harry, ¿me estás escuchando, o estoy hablándole a las estanterías?

Pero Harry no la escuchaba. En su mente sólo había un pensamiento: la firme decisión de averiguar si realmente sentía algo por su amiga. Sabía que era una locura, pero alguna vez tendría que arriesgarse... no podía esperar a que las respuestas llegaran a él. Sin vacilar más, acercó su cara a la de Hermione, y la besó suavemente. Ella simplemente se quedó paralizada, hasta que, reaccionando, separó rápidamente sus húmedos labios de los de Harry.

—¿Harry, qué demonios...?

Harry no esperó a escuchar nada más. El error (aunque le hubiera gustado más que un simple error) ya estaba cometido, pero él no pensaba quedarse allí para presenciar la reacción de su amiga. Salió corriendo de la biblioteca, haciendo caso omiso de las llamadas de la chica y recriminándose por haber cometido semejante insensatez.

Harry corría por los pasillos, esquivando las zancadillas que algunas armaduras burlonas le hacían y deseando interiormente que Hermione no le siguiera. Cuando ya no pudo más, se metió en un recodo que había entre dos columnas extrañas con forma de serpiente y la pared de piedra. Había ido a parar a las mazmorras... la Sala Común de Slytherin no debía estar lejos. Jadeando, esperó unos minutos a recuperarse. Oyó unos pasos y se encogió en su escondite, esperando con todas su fuerzas que no fuera Hermione.

—... entonces sólo tendría que desear aparecerme donde quiera que esté él, o más bien, por los alrededores, para materializarme allí, ¿no?

—No es tan sencillo, Figg. Y recuerda que sólo podrás hacerlo cuando esté bien visible, cuando te queme en el brazo... es así como funciona, no sé si tú habrás conseguido...

—¿Acaso lo dudas?

Harry no podía creerlo. ¡Sí era una mortífaga! ¡Sí tenía la Marca Tenebrosa! ¿Y Snape la estaba ayudando? Él lo sabía... lo había sabido siempre... Snape era un sucio traidor. Harry respiró profundo, de tanta rabia que le entró. La garganta empezó a cosquillearle... Ahora no..., no en ese momento... No, no podía estornudar, ¡lo descubrirían! Harry ahogó el estornudo como pudo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—¿El qué? Yo no he oído nada.

Snape se acercó hacia donde Harry estaba. Él se encogió más aún entre las columnas, aguantando la respiración. ¿Por qué no llevaba la capa invisible encima cuando la necesitaba?

—Shsssst...

—Severus, pareces un murciélago... oyes hasta las ondas sonoras más imperceptibles... ¡tan imperceptibles que sólo las oyes tú! Estás hecho un paranoico, compañero.

—No estoy paranoico. Y no dudo de ti, sé muy bien lo que, por desgracia, eres capaz de hacer —Snape exhaló un profundo suspiro—. Debes de tener cuidado. Ellos no pueden verte, no pueden enterarse de nada... o nos matarán. Están formando una gran organización, y no dudarán en eliminar a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino..., aunque sea un viejo conocido, como yo.

Las voces se oían cada vez más débiles. Se estaban alejando.

—Tranquilo, creo que sé mejor que nadie cómo utilizar estos sistemas, en eso consiste mi tr...

Harry no pudo oír más. Arabella Figg y el profesor Snape desaparecieron por la esquina, haciendo ondear sus capas negras.

Tenía que contar eso a Ron y Hermione. Pero a Hermione no estaba dispuesto a dirigirle la palabra, se moriría de vergüenza... y a Ron, por más que lo intentó, no pudo.

Harry despertó por la mañana temprano y no encontró a Ron en su cama. Los demás chicos de la habitación estaban durmiendo o intentando despertarse ya que aún estaba amaneciendo.

En la primera clase, Encantamientos, vio a Ron, pero no consiguió hablar con él porque se sentó con Neville. Más tarde Ron explicó fríamente que lo hizo para ayudarlo con los hechizos. Harry pensó en sentarse con Dean, o Seamus, pero Hermione lo agarró de la túnica y lo sentó a su lado sin darle opción.

―Hermione, siento lo de ayer, fue un impulso ―le dijo Harry a modo de saludo antes que la chica le dijera nada, muerto de vergüenza por la locura del día anterior. Hermione se echó a reír.

―No importa, sólo te pido que la próxima vez te controles, no vaya a ser que te pase con la señorita Auranimus y ya la tienes liada ―y continuó riendo.

―¿No importa? Oh, vaya... Menos mal, pensaba que montarías un culebrón, que no volverías a dirigirme la palabra por miedo a que lo volviera a hacer...

―No lo volverás a hacer ―dijo Hermione muy convencida de sus palabras.

―¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Bueno, es verdad, sólo quería comprobar si me gustas o no ―soltó Harry llenándose de valor para que su voz sonara firme.

―Está claro que no, cada día demuestras que Ginny te interesa más.

―¿Ginny?

―No sé por qué te extrañas tanto. Si lo sabes pero no lo quieres ver, pones excusas frente a la verdad.

―No sé yo quién hace lo mismo… ―dijo Harry pasando la mirada desde los ojos de Hermione hacia donde Ron estaba sentado.

De vez en cuando, el pelirrojo los miraba de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

Al final de la clase Harry se acercó a Ron para preguntarle el motivo del inusual madrugón, pero el pelirrojo encontró otra excusa perfecta para evitar cruzar más de tres palabras seguidas con Harry.

Ya no le cabía la menor duda: Ron lo evitaba; pero Harry seguía desconociendo el motivo.

De noche, en la Sala Común, Ron estaba solo en un sillón haciendo sus deberes de Pociones, alumbrado por la chimenea. Harry esperó hasta que quedaran pocas personas, es decir, hasta medianoche. Se acercó sigilosamente y se sentó en un lugar cercano.

—Ron, ¿qué te pasa?

—Eres un traidor —contestó Ron con mala cara.

—¿Qué?¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

—No sé, supongo que una que tengo delante de mis narices —respondió Ron cruelmente.

—¿Qué se supone que te he hecho? —Harry empezó a perder la paciencia.

—Ah, nada sin importancia. Sólo te confieso quién es la chica que me gusta, por la que pierdo el sueño, el hambre y la vida... y tú te dedicas a abrazarla, a coquetear con ella, intentando acercarte a ella más que yo y a mortificarme justo cuando creo que puede surgir algo más entre nosotros dos. Da igual, Harry, no te preocupes por mí, es toda tuya, se nota que cae rendida a tus pies. Todo debe ser al gusto del gran Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y ganó al–que–no–debe–ser–nombrado. Todo sea para que él esté feliz —dijo Ron de seguido e ignorando a Harry cuando intentaba interrumpirle para replicar.

—Oye, que tú la hayas besado primero no quiere decir que tenga que dejarte la pista libre. Y no sé qué hacías espiando en la biblioteca.

—¿Qué? Espera, espera... —Ron avanzó hacia él levantando el índice, indignado—¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE LA HAS BESADO? ¿Es eso?, ¿Lo has hecho?

—No... —Harry reaccionó demasiado tarde. Ron no los había visto en la biblioteca... acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

—¡Sí! Lo has hecho, ¡no me engañes! ¿Acaso me ves cara de idiota? —Ron daba vueltas frente a la chimenea. El brillo de las llamas sobre sus ojos claros y su pelo rojo le hacía parecer un demonio—. No me lo puedo creer... ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAYAS HECHO ESTO!

—¡Te digo que no la he besado!¿Y qué te pasa, te crees que Hermione es de tu propiedad? También es mi mejor amiga, aunque te cueste aceptarlo. No porque la abrace, o mejor dicho, que ella me abrace significa que te la quiera arrebatar —Harry hizo una pausa y al ver que Ron no contestaba, continuó—. ¿Suele hacerte ella sus confidencias? ¿Darte cariño cuando lo necesitas? —de alguna manera Harry intentaba hacer sentir su mismo dolor a Ron, darle de su propia medicina. Pero… ¿era esa su forma de actuar? ¿Estaba dejándose arrastrar por sus pensamientos más perversos, esos que tenían que ver con aquel vínculo con Slytherin? Eso no importaba ahora. La única forma de aliviar el dolor era dejarse arrastrar por la ira. Y, extrañamente, intuía que le pasaba lo mismo a Ron.

»No se te ocurra alejar a Hermione de mí. He sufrido bastantes pérdidas inevitables en mi vida para ahora perder también a mi mejor amiga por un capricho del que yo creía que era mi mejor amigo... y que esta noche me ha demostrado que no es nada para mí, anteponiendo una escena de celos a una amistad verdadera.

—Ahora —contraatacó Ron—, querrás quedar como la víctima (como siempre) y dejarme a mí como el origen de todo, el culpable. Pues no. Nadie te ha prohibido que veas a Hermione, todo lo has inventado tú solito.

—Yo no me he inventado nada, sólo he supuesto lo que tú dirías.

—Si dices (o insinúas) que ya no soy el mismo, ¿cómo vas a saber de qué manera voy a actuar? —dijo Ron, con cierto tono de superioridad en la voz—. Ah claro, el famoso Harry Potter habrá visto el futuro en uno de esos sueños que comparte con su querida Hermione, ¿no?

Aquello fue un golpe bajo. Muy bajo.

—Lo dices como si me gustara ser famoso, no tener padres y sí esta maldita cicatriz en la frente que parece ser la única parte interesante de mí —repuso Harry, a sabiendas de que lo era para miles de magos.

—Ahora dirás que te encantaría ser el segundo plano (¿o casi debería decir "ningún plano"?), donde nadie se fija. Pasar desapercibido porque los demás son mejores que tú. Seguir el ejemplo de tus hermanos mayores que no se puede sobrepasar porque han sido perfectos en todo, seguir el ejemplo de un amigo (si se puede llamar amigo) que es el más popular en el mundo de la magia…

—¿Qué has dicho? —interrumpió Harry—¿Por qué no me puedes llamar amigo?

—Tú y tus "secretitos" con la buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw. Sin duda te traes algo con ella y ¿para qué me lo vas a contar?

—Lo siento, lo olvidé —Harry olvidó por un momento que estaba discutiendo con Ron. En verdad, tenía razón... Pronto se dio cuenta de que era muy educado tratando a Ron de aquella manera, franqueza que no merecía, y para quedar él por encima (las pocas personas que quedaban en la Sala Común estaban pendientes de ellos), susurró—: Y de todas formas, ¿a ti eso qué te importa? ¿Acaso yo te obligué a que me dijeras por quién estás tú loco?

Los dos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

—Vete a la mierda —farfulló Ron, dándose la vuelta hacia la habitación de los chicos.

—¡Duermo en su mismo cuarto! —le gritó Harry, viendo cómo le hacía un gesto con la mano mientras subía las escaleras.

Las noticias sobre chismes y cotilleos andaban en Hogwarts como la pólvora. Todo el colegio sabía de la pelea de Harry Potter y su amigo, el pelirrojo Ron Weasley. Cada vez que pasaba de una boca a otra, se añadían y eliminaban cosas. Lo último fue que se habían batido en duelo por el amor de Hermione Granger en el cual, Ron perdió un ojo que le recompuso rápidamente la señora Pomfrey para que el resto de los alumnos no se enteraran de lo ocurrido por temor a que se repitiera el incidente.

Por este motivo, las clases de Pociones resultaban peores de lo habitual. A Harry no le importaba lo que se decía, estaba acostumbrado a que se rumoreara sobre él pero a Ron era obvio que sí. Las clases de la última semana se las había pasado tirando hígados de sapo y excrementos de cucaracha a los de Slytherin. Snape hacía como que no veía nada durante los lanzamientos, sin embargo, al finalizar la clase les hacía que lo limpiasen a los culpables sin restar puntos a ninguna casa.

Harry seguía dándole vueltas a la pelea con Ron y los comentarios de todo el colegio no ayudaban para nada. Aún no estaba de seguro de dónde había surgido todo aquello que se dijeron aunque parecía que quedó todo claro. El malentendido era tan grande como Hogwarts. Volvía a recordarlo una y otra vez. Por eso cuando la profesora McGonagall le dijo que convirtiera un saco de patatas en una calabaza sólo consiguió que las patatas mágicas no comestibles se rieran de él.

Después fue a clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Hermione seguía sin saber nada de la pelea e intentaban que no lo hiciera. Era muy tenso tener que tratarse bien cuando sólo pensaban en pelearse a golpes para hacer al contrario entender la situación. Cada uno la veía de una forma diferente.

En esta clase la profesora Auranimus no utilizó su habitual túnica de Hogwarts, sino que llevaba una parecida (o que le quedaba igual de bien) a la que llevó en el Callejón Diagon o la que vestía aquel día que habló con ella como su confidente.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a sacar el libro, Alyssa les dijo que los dejaran donde estaban ya que no los iban a utilizar en esa hora.

—Bueno… Hoy no vamos a dar clase.

—¿Qué? —dijo toda la clase al unísono. Hermione, a diferencia de los demás, estaba indignada.

—Sí, pensaba que os lo tomaríais mejor, haced una fiesta o algo por el estilo. Sé que estáis de exámenes últimamente y estaréis muy agobiados estudiando. Como el nuestro ya lo hemos hecho, he decidido dejaros la clase de hoy para que os relajéis y NO ESTUDIEIS —esto último lo añadió mirando a Hermione exclusivamente. —También quería anunciaros (y os dejo tiempo para que lo asimiléis) que los mejores alumnos o mejores notas en el examen inicial del próximo trimestre van a tener el privilegio de acudir junto a mí y el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas a hacer una "visita" al Bosque Prohibido. Sólo si queréis, no obligo a nadie.

Habría sido un buen chiste si no hubiese sido por las caras de todos los alumnos. Neville, por ejemplo, estaba horrorizado. Alguien sugirió sacar una mala nota para no asistir, pero Auranimus amenazó con bajar puntos a Gryffindor.

—¿Puedo continuar? —preguntó Alyssa.

—¿Es que hay más? —dijo alguien del fondo de la clase, alarmado.

—Sí, no os he dicho que a vosotros os tocará cuidar de los alumnos de cuarto curso —esta idea hizo feliz a Harry y se organizó un murmullo general en el aula—. Los alumnos de sexto y séptimo irán en el primer turno; cuarto y quinto, en el segundo; y primero, segundo y tercero aún no sabemos si irán. Según su preparación y nivel.

Alyssa dejó que todos terminaran sus comentarios.

—Esto es todo por hoy. Ahora os obligo a que vayáis a dar un paseo por la orilla del lago, que hace muy buen día —era cierto, el día era soleado en comparación con los de la última semana que habían sido fríos y lluviosos.

Empezaron a salir del aula en hilera. Cuando Hermione pasó por el lado de la profesora, ésta alargó disimuladamente la mano y le quitó la mochila donde llevaba todos los libros. La chica tuvo que dejarla allí y después pasar a recogerla. Salió por la puerta junto a Ron. Auranimus detuvo a Harry antes de que saliera del aula.

—¿Qué te pasa, Harry? —preguntó viendo la cara que tenía. Él, ya harto de ocultar lo evidente, se quedó hablando con la profesora.

—He discutido con Ron.

—¿Por qué? Si te llevas muy bien con él.

—Por Hermione —Harry intentó no decir que vio a sus amigos besándose en el dormitorio, y aún menos que él mismo la besó en la biblioteca—. A Ron le gusta ella y nos vio... abrazados.

—¿Tú sabías que a él le gusta ella? —preguntó la chica temiéndose la respuesta, a juzgar por su expresión recriminatoria.

—Sí —contestó Harry escuetamente.

—Y a ti, ¿te gusta también? —Alyssa sabía muy bien a donde tenía que llegar con aquello.

Harry tardó en responder. No sabía qué contestar. La chica que tenía ocupando su mente era Ginny (o eso creía), pero aquel abrazo con Hermione… y el rechazo de su beso le hacían pensar que la chica no quería nada con él. En cambio, si Ron nunca le había contado que ella le había dado un abrazo y cuando los vio se puso celoso… era por algo…

—¿Ese silencio se puede interpretar como un sí o como que no lo sabes? —preguntó Alyssa. Harry empezó a pensar que su profesora sabía leer la mente.

—¿Por qué lo sabes?

—Las chicas tenemos un sexto sentido para estas cosas —dijo Alyssa, quedándose tan pancha. Harry pensó que cada día entendía menos a las mujeres... si tenían ese sexto sentido, ¿por qué no se daban cuenta de las proposiciones indirectas? O quizás no querían darse cuenta...

—No sé si me gusta, pero hay otra chica —dijo Harry ruborizándose a máximo. No le había contado nunca a nadie algo de ese tipo. Ni a Sirius, que podía tener más experiencia en chicas que él.

—¿Y a cuál prefieres?

—Esa es otra... ni yo mismo lo sé.

—Si no te gusta del todo, no martirices a tu mejor amigo. Deja a ellos dos que elijan. A lo mejor tú eres un estorbo. Si ellos se quieren, tú no debes intervenir. Además, ¿en qué tipo de circunstancias ella te dio el abrazo? —Aquella conversación se parecía cada vez más a un interrogatorio policial, pero Harry comprendía que si quería que Alyssa le diera un buen consejo tendría que estar enterada de todo. Ya no la miraba como una profesora ni como una chica con toda su belleza, sino como una amiga que lo escucha, perdiendo su tiempo para ayudarle en lo que pudiera.

»Todas las personas necesitamos cariño de alguien que nos quiera, pero no de ese amor del que hablábamos antes. De un familiar, un amigo… a ti también te habrá pasado alguna vez— Alyssa se detuvo, esperando una respuesta o una reflexión.

Harry recordaba aquellos abrazos que le daba la señora Weasley; los sentía como si fueran de su propia madre, aunque no recordara ninguno de ellos. Asintió con la cabeza, y Alyssa continuó hablando:

—Seguramente Hermione estaba en algún mal momento en el que necesitaba de alguien y tú estabas a su lado como el buen amigo de ella que eres. Y... ¿podría saber quién es la otra chica? —preguntó Alyssa, mirándolo pícaramente. Harry empezó a sonrojarse. No quería responder a esa pregunta, pero en cierto modo, necesitaba contárselo a alguien, sacarlo fuera... —Está bien, no me lo digas si no quieres, lo comprendo.

—No... si en realidad esperaba que me lo preguntases... pero entiéndelo, me da vergüenza. Además, no puede ser ella la que me guste, no tiene sentido, no... es... es... como una niña, no sé por qué de pronto la veo como una mujer.

—Bueno, es cierto que la señorita Weasley está creciendo un poco...

—¿Un poco nada más? Si parece que tuviera dieciséis añ... —Harry se dio cuenta en ese instante— Eres una tramposa...

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo —se excusó Alyssa, riéndose —. Además, si en verdad querías decirme quién era... sólo te he ayudado un poco.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabías? ¿Cómo sabías que era ella?

—No lo sabía. Sólo probé. Últimamente os veo muy juntos a los dos cuando nos cruzamos por los pasillos.

—¡Eso es mentira! —repuso Harry, recordando, sin embargo, que no estaba del todo equivocada.

—¡Venga ya! —exclamó ella, moviendo la mano como si quisiera apartar algo— Si se os nota... los adolescentes de hoy en día no sabéis disimular.

—No hay nada que disimular. Además, ella no puede gustarme —negó Harry, tozudo—. No puede ser, es... es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, es un año menor que yo (aunque no lo parezca) y...

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver? —dijo Alyssa, aparentemente molesta—. Un año no es nada.

—Bueno, alguna excusa tengo que darme a mí mismo... —soltó Harry, sin pensarlo.

—Ajá... Así que es eso... Lo que a ti te pasa es que no eres capaz de admitir lo que sientes. Por eso te empeñas en buscarle tres patas al gato, en complicarte la vida viendo enamoramientos donde no los hay —Harry iba a negarlo cuando la profesora volvió a hablar—. No quieres que surja una situación de conflicto entre tú y sus hermanos, y aparte, no estás seguro de estar enamorado de ella o si es simple atracción... ¿me equivoco?

Harry se quedó de piedra. Formuló la pregunta que llevaba un rato rondándole la cabeza:

—Oye, Alyssa... ¿tú lees la mente, o has hecho algún conjuro para averiguar las cosas por telepatía?

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Simple intuición femenina.

—Ya... y dime con esa maravillosa intuición... ¿cómo voy a reaccionar con lo de Ginny?

—Ummmm... déjame que piense... Vas a dejar de marear la perdiz, y decirle que te gusta.

—¡Ja! —soltó Harry sin querer—. ¿Tú estás loca? Lo dices como si fuera así de fácil... ¿y si yo no le gusto? Hace mucho tiempo que estuvo enamorada de mí, ya se habrá cansado de esperar. No voy a pedirle que sea mi novia para que me diga que no, y hacer el ridículo. Además, no es posible, no sé ni por qué digo esto porque no me gusta, simplemente me cae muy bien y me estoy haciendo muy amigo de ella, ya está, fin del asunto, punto y aparte.

—No, punto y seguido. Harry, te aseguro que eres de lo más cabezota y ciego que he conocido en mi vida. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de admitir lo que sientes por ella? ¿Por miedo a un rechazo? ¿O quizás por mied...

—¿...a perderla? Sí. No quiero que me rechace, y ahora que nos llevamos tan bien, se asuste de mí y se distancie. No quiero perder su amistad. Ahora comprendo a Hermione —añadió, más para sí que para Alyssa.

—Harry, deja de decir tonterías. Deja de poner impedimentos. No más excusas frente a la verdad, chico. ¿Tú eres un Gryffindor? Menudo valiente...

—Acudo a ti para encontrar consuelo y en lugar de eso me estás desmoralizando, Alyssa —refunfuñó Harry.

—Sólo intento picarte, pero es que ni por esas. ¿Sabes qué te digo? Haz lo que quieras. Pero decídete pronto, y mira qué es lo mejor para ti. Y Ron y Hermione... bueno, permíteme que te diga que esos dos deberían estar juntos desde hace tiempo, a ver si salen ya y dejan de lanzarse miradas en clase, me desconcentran... —confesó ella, llevándose las manos a las sienes, y haciendo como que se estresaba.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

—No pareces una profesora.

—No pretendo serlo. Mi papel aquí es mucho más que eso.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. El relato de la profesora hizo a Harry comprender que aquella pelea con Ron fue absurda. Perder a un amigo por una tontería como aquella estaba muy por encima de tragarse su orgullo para hacer abrir los ojos a Ron, que estaba tan ciego como Harry unos minutos antes.

—Muchas gracias por escucharme y por tu ayuda. Tengo que ir a reconciliarme con Ron —en aquel momento sonó la campana que anunciaba que debía ir a la siguiente clase.

—De nada. No cuesta nada ayudar a los demás, y después resulta muy gratificante porque te sientes muy a gusto contigo misma.

Ron lo seguía esquivando y no pudo obligarlo a hablar con él hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Los demás chicos del cuarto dormían y Harry se dirigió hacia la cama de Ron para despertarlo de su profundo sueño.

—Ron... Ron, ¡RON! —lo llamó Harry.

—¿Qué? —era raro que Ron contestara amablemente. Fue buena idea llamarle de noche, desprevenido y confundido.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿De qué?

—Aclarar un malentendido.

—Todo está claro —contestó el pelirrojo de mala gana, dándose la vuelta en la cama y tapándose con la almohada.

—No. Si no me dejas hablar, tú te lo pierdes. Te beneficia en todo.

—¿Sí?

—Pues sí. El caso es que…

—Al grano que tengo sueño —espetó Ron frotándose los ojos, después de incorporarse.

—Vale, tú sabes que besé a Hermione. ¡Déjame hablar! —dijo Harry viendo la cara que ponía Ron.— No fue con idea de quitártela ni nada por el estilo. Fue para probarme a mí mismo que lo que siento por ella es pura amistad y viceversa.

—Y para eso la besas, ¿no?

—No sé quién hizo lo mismo... —contestó Harry con sorna—¿Y de qué otra manera puedo convencerme? Si le pregunto es muy incómodo, y si la beso, más placentero— no debió decir lo último. Ron no reaccionó exactamente como Harry esperaba... le pegó un tremendo puñetazo en la boca. Eso sí que fue doloroso... tanto que le rompió el labio. Tuvo el impulso de devolverle el golpe, pero extrañamente, se controló. Se lo merecía. Si le hubieran dicho algo así de Ginny, hubiera reaccionado igual, aunque en aquellos momentos no estuviera dispuesto a admitirlo.

—Harry, ¿por qué eres tan idiota? —dijo Ron, con aires de no haber roto un plato en su vida— Me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio y me habría librado del enfado, de pelearme contigo... y tendría la tranquilidad de tener el camino libre con Hermione.

—Si no me hubieras tratado así… —replicó Harry, tocándose el labio ensangrentado.

—Oh, qué lástima... ¿te he hecho daño? —preguntó Ron, burlón.

—Noo, noooo, qué va, qué dices... —ironizó Harry— Sólo me has partido la boca, pero ya está. Hala, listo, ya no podré besar ni a Hermione ni a nadie en días. ¿Contento?

—Lo siento, pero es que yo la probé primero, admito que soy un tanto celoso. Y no me gusta que nadie hable así de ella.

Harry le devolvió el golpe con un almohadazo.

—A mí tampoco.

—¿Amigos? —propuso Ron.

—Amigos —aceptó Harry dándole la mano y un abrazo. Acabaron revolcándose en la cama, dándose pequeños puñetazos.

Seamus se despertó, y corrió las cortinillas de su cama:

—¿Qué os pasa? Tenéis un jaleo…

—Nada... Es que las relaciones de pareja son difíciles —dijo Harry.

Los cinco chicos de la habitación estallaron en carcajadas. Habían estado escuchando todo, los muy cotillas. Menos mal que no se enteraron de que le gustaba Ginny, para que se rieran de él ya había tenido suficiente en clase de Adivinación. Sólo se reían de su labio hinchado. Harry y Ron contaron a todos los demás que fue porque se resbaló en el baño y cayó contra el lavabo, aunque, según pensó Ron, serían muy tontos o muy sordos si no hubieran oído el golpe del puño...

Los exámenes pasaron más rápido de lo que suponían, hasta que llegó el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Las notas estaban expuestas en el tablón de anuncios del vestíbulo. Hermione había sacado en todo sobresalientes excepto en Pociones, en la cual se tuvo que conformar con un notable, y en Aritmancia: la profesora Vector le puso un once sobre diez. Las notas de Ron no fueron estupendas pero aprobaba todo. Harry como ya era habitual era el término medio entre sus dos amigos.

—¿Has hecho las maletas? —preguntó Ron a Harry , mientras cotilleaba en el tablón las notas de los demás alumnos de su curso y las de sus hermanos.

—¿Las maletas? ¿Para qué?

—¿Para qué van a ser? Para pasar las vacaciones en casa —se auto respondió Ron.

—No me habías dicho nada.

—¿No? Lo olvidé. Ese es el caso que hago a todo lo que me dice mamá.

—Me voy, tengo que recoger el último baúl y terminar de envolver los regalos —anunció Hermione yéndose camino de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—Hermione también viene con nosotros— aclaró Ron—. Mamá la ha invitado… Sus padres van a venir a casa a comer el día de Navidad. Mi madre propuso que invitásemos a tus tíos, pero mi padre no creía que les hiciera mucha gracia.

—Te aseguro que el sentimiento sería mutuo.

Un gruñido les interrumpió:

—¡Mierda! Me vuelvo a quedar sin escoba nueva —Draco Malfoy golpeó con el puño el cristal del tablón. Se hubiera roto si no estuviera encantado. Crabbe y Goyle buscaban a su lado algún aprobado en la lista de sus notas.

—¡Qué pena! El pequeño Draco ha suspendido Transformaciones —dijo Ron fijándose en la lista.

—¿Qué pasa, Weasley? ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo y con mis notas? —la voz de Malfoy intentaba sonar amenazante. Crabbe y Goyle ahora estaban embobados hablando con Pansy Parkinson, que no paraba de buscar al rubio con la mirada.

—¿A mí? Nada. Por lo visto tu padre no tiene la suficiente autoridad en este colegio para comprar tus notas y sí en el Ministerio de Magia para hacer lo que dé la gana.

−Como tu padre es íntimo del chiflado de Dumbledore…

−¡DIEZ PUNTOS MENOS PARA SLYTHERIN! Nunca más, óyeme, ¡nunca!, insultes a Albus Dumbledore sin asegurarte antes de que yo no esté cerca —no pudieron ser más acertadas las palabras McGonagall para terminar de estropearle el día a Malfoy. Y, a juzgar por la expresión de la profesora, estaría dispuesta a estropearle el día a base de maldiciones.

Harry, Ron y los demás chicos de Gryffindor que andaban por allí cerca y habían escuchado a McGonagall reían fuerte y con ganas, con el fin de que Malfoy los escuchara de camino al despacho de Snape.

No volvieron a saber de él hasta el viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Coincidieron en compartimentos consecutivos en el tren, pero eso no afectó a Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione, que rebosaban de alegría. Por el contrario, en el otro, cuando se callaban y paraban de hacer ruidos, se escuchaban murmullos como si estuvieran tramando algo. Seguramente les había dolido la última batalla perdida. A la mitad del viaje, se escucharon gritos:

—¡Vosotros sois conscientes de lo que me hicisteis ayer! —era la voz de Draco Malfoy —Ahora que el viejo me tiene fichado no podré proporcionarle las noticias a mi padre.

—Bueno Draco, no te pongas así —al parecer Crabbe intentaba poner paz en la discusión.

—Si sucede algo importante, ya informaremos Vincent o yo —fue la única vez que escucharon a Goyle decir algo en serio, si aquello era serio.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Si me dijo que a partir de este año podría empezar a hacer "trabajos" más importantes y que podría conocer a él personalmente y formaría parte de su grupo. Ahora que Potter y Weasley ganan la batalla en un asunto sin importancia, no me admitirá y dirá que no estaré a su altura. Lo tengo claro, a partir de ahora, les haré la vida imposible a esos dos y a la estúpida de Granger.

—Están ahí al lado, ¿les hacemos una visita? Y de paso, les estropeamos la felicidad.

—No, cuando volvamos de vacaciones, ahora no tengo ganas —rechazó Malfoy, con cierto tono de desprecio en la voz—. No te preocupes, cuando llegue Weasley a su casa y a su miseria, se le quitaran las ganas de reír. Me gustaría ver sus regalos de Navidad, sería divertido comprobar que todavía perdura la pobreza, aunque después sea orgulloso y diga que viva bien. ¿A quién querrá engañar? Lo mejor es el regreso de San Potter famoso entre los magos y esa familia muggle en la que vive, ni siquiera le toman en cuenta. Le está bien empleado, a ver si así se le bajan los humos y se da cuenta quién es en realidad... Y Granger, patético, con padres muggles… penosos hombres, se pasarán todas las vacaciones para preparar los festines, sin magia... no sé cómo los muggles no se han extinguido aún... aunque para eso está trabajando duro el Señor Tenebroso.

Toc, toc. Era a la puerta del compartimiento de Malfoy. Harry estaba esperando a que abrieran.

— Hola Draco... me ha parecido escuchar que nombrabas a mis amigos.

—¿Yo? Has debido de olvidar lavarte los oídos o estás paranoico.

Un puñetazo en la nariz mostró a Malfoy que Harry hacia caso omiso de sus palabras, y a Hermione que sus amigos no eran capaces de resolver los asuntos sin golpes. Harry le cerró la puerta en la cara, y la encantó rápidamente para que no la pudieran abrir. Estuvo bien eso de golpear, pero que Crabbe o Goyle se lo hicieran a él no le parecía buena idea. Ya tuvo suficiente de chico con Dudley y sus amigos.

—Sienta bien desahogarse con quien lo merece. Ahora te comprendo, Ron —murmuró Harry crujiéndose los dedos mientras entraba en su compartimiento y se sentaba al lado de Ginny, que intentaba ocultar una sonrisa. Pocas veces en todo el curso se había sentido tan a gusto. Acababa de darle un buen golpe a Malfoy, e iba a pasar las Navidades en familia, por primera vez en su vida...

—Harry, eso eran cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor. Entre los dos ya llevamos cien... —dijo Ron pícaramente, chocando una mano con él y haciendo que Hermione chascara la lengua en señal de reprobación.

El resto del viaje fue igual que al principio, aunque cada vez se le hacía más irritante la espera a Harry.

Al llegar a La Madriguera, la señora Weasley los recibió con el mismo cariño de siempre. La casa estaba llena de dulces caseros hechos por ella, muy buena repostera tal como demostraba cada vez que comían alguno. Estas navidades sólo volvería a casa Bill, el hermano mayor de Ron. A Charlie le resultaba imposible debido a su trabajo con los dragones, además de una labor de investigación que, según les contó el señor Weasley, tenía entre manos para ascender de puesto.

La primera noche Bill aún no había llegado, y estaban Ron y Harry durmiendo solos en el dormitorio empapelado por los antiguos posters de los Chudley Cannons, el equipo de quidditch favorito de Ron. Esta temporada más favorito que nunca porque no eran los últimos en la liga: las Avispas de Wimbourne, el equipo en el que años atrás jugó Ludovic Bagman, había sufrido una terrible caída hacia el último puesto de la Liga de Quidditch Británica; eso había servido para subir la moral a los Cannos, que avanzaron puestos hasta situarse a la mitad de la tabla de clasificación. Ron estaba eufórico por ese hecho.

Cerca de las dos de la madrugada, Hermione y Ginny aparecieron en el dormitorio de ellos en camisón y bata. Los despertaron ya que estaban profundamente dormidos. Cuando los dos fueron conscientes de que las chicas se le aparecieron de noche en su cuarto, y con un simple camisón, no pudieron menos que preguntarles asombrados qué hacía allí a esas horas.

—Si quieres nos vamos —respondió Hermione.

—No, no. Quedaos pero, ¿a qué se debe esta visita? —dijo Ron, desperezándose.

—¿Para vosotros todo tiene que tener explicación?

—Déjalo Hermione, es imposible. Estamos hablando toda la noche y nos aburrimos las dos solas, ¿qué os contáis? —dijo Ginny, metiéndose entre las mantas de la cama de su hermano. Hermione iba a irse con Harry pero…

—Ginny, ya te tengo aborrecida, vete con Harry —dijo Ron dejando sitio para Hermione.

Estuvieron hablando toda la noche, abrigadosentre las mantas y riendo por lo bajo para no despertar a los demás, pero sin querer los temas de conversación fueron decayendo y quedaron dormidos.

Un rayo de sol dio a Harry en el ojo. Estaba arrebujado con sus mantas, y no le apetecía levantarse, así que se quedó tumbado, dormitando. Miró a Ron, y cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no estaba solo... Hermione dormía junto a él, y pudo vislumbrar entre las mantas que Ron tenía sus manos en la cintura de la chica y ella apoyada su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

Hermione empezó a moverse lentamente, despertándose de su sueño. Harry quedó paralizado en la cama con los ojos entreabiertos haciendo como que dormía. Ella miró a su alrededor extrañada y susurró «Me quedé dormida». Se levantó lentamente para no despertar a Ron y sin hacer ruido, lo arropó con las mantas. Se dirigió hacia la puerta. Harry iba a levantarse cuando oyó sus pasos volverse sobre sí, y la chica apareció por detrás de él frente a la cama de Ron. Comprobó que Harry dormía, y al creer que así era, se inclinó sobre Ron y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Se quedó unos segundos mirándolo, y volvió a salir del cuarto.

Al rato, Harry despertó a Ron para bajar a desayunar. Ya había llegado Bill. El joven estaba igual que el último año. Su mismo pelo largo y rojo recogido en una coleta, el mismo pendiente en forma de colmillo colgándole de la oreja (además de una adquisición nueva por la que su madre le estaba regañando: otro pendiente que se asemejaba a un sickle agujereado), las mismas pintas de roquero, igual de _guay_. Saludó a los chicos con la mano y un abrazo. Ginny casi le sacó los ojos de la fuerza con que lo estrechó.

—¡Qué guapa estás! Seguro que tendrás algún novio o alguien rondando a tu alrededor —dijo Bill a su hermana mientras le vertía leche sobre un tazón.

Los gemelos guiñaron un ojo a Harry e hicieron que se sonrojara. Por suerte, nadie más se dio cuenta. Al terminar el desayuno, Bill pidió a Ron que se fueran a hablar a solas a la sala de estar y Hermione, Harry y Ginny, salieron al jardín. Hacía frío y estaba todo nevado.

—Hermione, ¿por qué te quedaste durmiendo con Ron? —preguntó Ginny aprovechando que no estaba su hermano.

—No fue porque yo quisiera. Es que me dormí y me desperté ya por la mañana.

—Cuando yo me fui Harry y tú estabais dormidos; además, yo estaba cansada. Le dije a mi hermano que te despertara para que volvieras a mi cuarto mientras yo iba a comprobar si había alguien que nos pudiera ver —explicó Ginny.

—A mí Ron no me despertó. No se daría cuenta de que se lo dijeras.

—O no quiso darse cuenta —observó Harry, y Hermione quedó pensativa.

Llegó Ron y no pudieron hablar más del tema.

Por fin llegó la ansiada mañana del día de Navidad. Ron lo despertó con sus gritos. Salpicaba euforia viendo sus nuevos posters para su dormitorio y una túnica de quidditch de la anterior temporada, todo de los Chuddley Cannons. Un par de gritos femeninos sonaron un piso más abajo. Ginny casi tira la puerta del cuarto cuando entró gritando y saltando.

—¡TENGO UNA NIMBUS 2001! ¡TENGO UNA NIMBUS 2001! —repetía una y otra vez. Se la mostró a Ron. Harry pensó que los dientes le acabarían llegando hasta el suelo de la envidia. Mientras, miraba la escoba con melancolía. Recordaba sus buenos tiempos encima de una escoba como aquella y su final, echa astillas por el Sauce boxeador.

—¿Y a ti que te han regalado?

Aún no había visto sus regalos. Estaban a los pies de su cama: un jersey Weasley, confeccionado por la madre de Ron en color verde; este año no tenía su inicial en el centro, y a Harry se le antojó extraño. Dulces de Hagrid que no probaría aunque se muriese de hambre; un lote de Sortilegios Weasley con el manual de _El buen bromista_ y galletas de canario; ropa nueva, pero no muggle: ropa de la que vestían habitualmente los magos; Harry estaba seguro de que eso tenía que ver con Hermione y Ginny. Y una última cosa un tanto extraña: una especie de sobre verde con los bordes negros, ovalado, lleno de alguna sustancia en polvo que olía raro. No se atrevió a abrirlo porque aún se acordaba de los sobres rellenos de pus de _bubotubérculo_ que recibió Hermione cuando todo el mundo creía que estaba jugando con el amor de Harry y Krum.

Bajó dispuesto a enseñárselo al señor Weasley. Él y su esposa estaban en el salón, admirando asombrados unos pequeños espejos de marco dorado que acababan de regalarles los gemelos.

—¿Qué son esas cosas? —preguntó Harry, terminando de bajar las escaleras.

—¡Reflectores de enemigos, Harry! ¡Reflectores portátiles! —contestó el señor Weasley. Se dirigió después a Fred y George— No me lo explico... hijos, esto vale un dineral, ¿de dónde habéis sacado tanto?

—¿Os acordáis de los artículos de broma que estuvimos fabricando estos veranos? —dijo George. Su madre lo miró ceñuda—. Bueno, pues mamá, siento decírtelo, pero no nos confiscaste todos, ni los apuntes con las fórmulas de su fabricación. Y hemos estado haciendo negocios... Hemos vendido algunos de ellos a Zonko y a otras empresas extranjeras. No sé cómo, Percy nos consiguió contactos, y... el esfuerzo genera sus frutos. ¿Sigues pensando que hacemos mal al jugar con bromas, mamá?

—Sois unos ambiciosos emprendedores, como vuestro padre... no sé como os las apañasteis para no caer en Slytherin... —contestó ella, intentando disimular lo orgullosa que estaba de sus hijos— Pero decidme... ¿por qué nos habéis regalado reflectores de enemigos?

—Últimamente vais a muchos sitios, quedáis con gente importante del Ministerio, inefables, miembros del Cuerpo de Seguridad Mágica, Aurors... —dijo Fred, enumerando con los dedos— Tenemos miedo de que corráis peligro y no nos lo hayáis dicho.

La señora Weasley se abalanzó contra sus hijos y los abrazó con fuerza:

—Y pensar que siempre os estoy regañando por vuestros proyectos...

—Vaya, Ginny, ahora nuestro regalo se queda corto —comentó Ron, mirando a su hermana.

Harry se acercó con el sobre. Se lo enseñó al señor Weasley, que lo cogió con un trozo de bolsa plástico.

—Vaya... ¿Te han mandado esto? —Harry asintió con la cabeza— Si lo abres, estallará y no parará de salir polvo que te hará toser durante horas y, a juzgar por el tamaño de este, durante días —explicó el padre de Ron, observando cautelosamente el sobre—. Es una sustancia prohibida. ¿Quién puede querer que te ocurra?

—Draco Malfoy.

—¿El hijo de Lucius Malfoy? —repitió Arthur, sin poder disimular una enorme cara de asco.

—El mismo —«No me deja ni en Navidad» pensó Harry.

—Entonces no me va a desagradar hacer una investigación sobre el origen de este sobre... Como demostremos en mi Departamento que es suyo, a Lucius no le va a hacer ninguna gracia la denuncia que le vamos a poner por culpa de su hijito... Y a mí me va a dar una "lástima"...—Arthur Weasley rió socarronamente. Se estaba deleitando de gusto sólo de pensar en lo que iba a fastidiar a la familia Malfoy.

La señora Weasley no había preparado una comida, era un banquete. Había de todo en abundancia. Entre todos ayudaron a poner la mesa en el salón, y les costó trabajo que cupieran dos, ya que la casa de los Weasley era muy pequeña y había varios invitados. Los señores Granger llegaron al medio día, y estaban tan alucinados con todo lo que veían como Harry los primeros días de su estancia en Hogwarts. No paraban de preguntar por cosas como el reloj que indicaba la posición de los miembros de la familia Weasley. Parecían el padre de Ron, pero a la inversa. El señor Granger se entusiasmó más de la cuenta cuando vio cómo Molly fregaba los platos con un simple movimiento de varita. Estuvo un buen rato recriminando a su hija en broma («¡Hermione! ¿Tantas pociones que haces, y no se te ocurrió ayudarme con el hechizo ese ninguna de las veces que tu madre me ordenó fregar los platos?»)

Todos los chicos se atiborraron de comida sin contar el postre: dulces caseros de frutas. El mejor para Harry fue un pastel de mora y fresas, lo devoraron en unos minutos.

—Todo está exquisito —dijo Hermione y todos los demás asintieron con la boca llena.

—Ya sé que soy buena cocinera —admitía la señora Weasley sin modestia—, pero hay mejores formas de decirme que os gusta. Parece que nunca habéis visto comida o pasteles. Me siento halagada...

Después de tan generoso banquete, los chicos no se podían ni mover, de modo que se sentaron frente al fuego y todos se dispusieron a enseñarse sus regalos. Los gemelos también tenían unas Nimbus 2001, y cuando se cansaron de reposar, salieron a jugar al quidditch. Se llevaron a los padres de Hermione para que vieran el partido. Bill, George, Ron y Hermione en un equipo, y Harry, Fred, Ginny y Percy, que también se animó ya que era su "tiempo de ocio" (aunque era un pésimo jugador), en el otro. Los padres de Hermione estaban alucinados, a pesar de que no pudieron jugar con bludgers por si se escapaban y algún muggle del pueblo de al lado la divisaba. Las bludgers eran simples balones hechizados para que no cayeran al suelo. La snitch la soltaron porque supusieron que Harry sería capaz de atraparla. No pudieron colarle a Ron ni un gol, ni su hermana Ginny, una de las cazadoras de Gryffindor. Ron era un guardián muy bueno, aunque quizás un tanto violento (varias veces se lanzó en picado contra su hermana antes de que le diera tiempo a lanzar). Ginny tuvo que dejarle varias veces la escoba; como Harry suponía, su amigo estaba bastante celoso por los regalos de sus hermanos.

Cuando se cansaron de jugar regresaron a La Madriguera. Todos los hijos Weasley tenían curiosidad por saber de dónde habían sacado sus padres el dinero para comprar tantas escobas voladoras.

—Anda, Molly, déjame contárselo... —suplicaba Arthur.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que les des peor ejemplo del que ya les diste en su día?

—Estoy segura de que tu marido no ha hecho nada malo.. se ve un hombre muy decente... y divertido, no como el soso éste que tengo a mi lado —dijo Helen Granger mirando a su marido.

—Se nota que me quiere, ¿verdad? —comentó él riéndose, dirigiéndose al señor Weasley, que sonrió ante el comentario.

—Bueno, quieras o no se lo voy a explicar porque me hace ilusión. Veréis, niños: vuestra madre y yo hemos estado últimamente en contacto con magos y brujas de otros lugares de Europa...

—Sí, para eso secretísimo que no nos queréis contar —interrumpió Ginny.

El señor Weasley hizo caso omiso al comentario de su hija, y siguió hablando:

—... y conocimos a Radian Ford, un brujo... eh, bueno, más conocido por ser el nieto del primer fabricante de automóviles de ésos muggles en cadena que por otra cosa... En fin, que Ford nos preguntó si era nuestro el coche aquél volador que tantos muggles vieron... vuestra madre estaba abochornada, pero se le quitó pronto la vergüenza que según ella le hacía pasar... En cuanto Ford nos ofreció comprarnos el diseño del coche para fabricarlos y venderlos en el mercado mágico...

—¿Coches para los magos? —preguntó Hermione, asombrada—¿Para qué nos hacen falta, teniendo la red Flu y sabiendo aparecernos?

—¡Para el Ministerio, Hermione! Nos serían útiles coches como el que yo hechicé... un diseño de muggles con prestaciones mágicas... perfecto para pasar desapercibidos, ¿no os parece? Bueno, sigo contando: así que Molly y yo decidimos venderle la patente. Por supuesto, no se la vendimos así como así... Yo seguiré trabajando en el proyecto, ya que ellos no saben cómo hechizar el coche ni tengo intención de desvelar el secreto, así que me necesitan... y claro, nos ha dado suficiente dinero como para vivir a gusto un tiempo y poder arreglar la casa.

—¿Vais a cambiar La Madriguera? —preguntó Harry, decepcionado. A él le gustaba tal y como estaba, con todas sus extrañezas. Aunque fuera pequeña.

—Arthur ha dicho «arreglar», Harry, no cambiarla —intervino Molly—. Haremos retoques para agrandarla y hacerla resistente. Pero seguirá siendo igual.

—Entonces... ¿ahora tenemos más dinero? —preguntó Ron, cauteloso e ilusionado a la vez.

—Sí hijo... pero eso no significa que vayamos a ir despilfarrándolo por ahí.

—Pero Malfoy ya tendrá que callarse la boca.

—Y dinos, Arthur... ese modelo... ¿estará disponible sólo para los magos? —se interesó el padre de Hermione.

—Sí... pero no te preocupes... Puedo hacer que os dejen comprar uno...

—¡Arthur! ¡Trabajas en el Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia! ¿Cómo va a conseguir eso?

—Para cuando se saque el modelo a la venta, Hermione será casi mayor de edad. Perfectamente podría comprarse uno... Aunque no me vendría mal ver modelos muggles —dijo Arthur, lanzándole una clara indirecta a los señores Granger, que la pescaron enseguida («Ven cuando quieras, somos más especialistas en dientes que en otra cosa, pero te podemos llevar a un concesionario...»)

—No tienes remedio... —dijo la señora Weasley, recriminando a su marido.

La madre de Hermione sonreía divertida. Todos parecían contentos por la declaración del señor Weasley. Todos con sus hermanos o padres, todos en familia... todos menos Harry. Fue un simple pensamiento, pero le hizo darse cuenta de la realidad: estaba solo. No importaba lo a gusto que se sintiera allí, ni el hecho de que la familia de Ron fuera casi suya... el hecho era que no tenía una familia propia (los Dursley no podía contarse como tal) y eso le hacía entristecerse. Miró a Molly, que regañaba a su hija menor por arrojarle frutos secos a Bill, y al padre de Hermione, que la escuchaba alucinado explicar cómo una fruta mágica que había sobre una bandeja de la mesa del salón aclaraba el color de los dientes. Y en aquel momento hubiera dado cualquier cosa, todo lo que tenía y todo cuanto era, por estar aunque fuese sólo ese día con sus padres. Aunque se pasaran el rato regañándole por hacer guerras de frutos secos con sus amigos, le daba igual. Como una familia. Como la familia que algún día tuvo y nunca pudo disfrutar. Su origen, su vida... La vida que, al no quitársela, Lord Voldemort le robó.


	14. Cambios cósmicos

**Aviso:** lo sabe tol mundo, pero vamos a repetirlo: los personajes son de la magnífica y, to hay q decirlo, perezosa Joanne Kathleen Rowling, que nos tiene desesperaícas por que saque el 5º libro (¡hijos de puta, en los países de habla inglesa lo tienen 6 meses antes! ¡Yo tb quiero!) Todos, menos unos que ya saldrán, entre ellos, Alyssa Auranimus.

**14 Cambios cósmicos**

El día de Navidad acabó, y con él, la visita de los señores Granger a la casa de los Weasley. Sin embargo, la tristeza de Harry no se había marchado. Esa noche se fue a acostar un poco antes que los demás. Estaba cansado de tanta reunión familiar, de ver a todos tan felices. Después de darle las buenas noches a todos, regresó al cuarto de Ron, se puso el pijama, se metió en la cama..., y, al ir a taparse con las mantas encontró algo encima de ellas.

Era un paquete grande, en forma de libro. El papel con el que estaba liado era de un blanco brillante que deslumbraba la vista. ¿Era un regalo de Navidad que había llegado unas horas tarde? Y en ese caso, ¿de quién podía ser?

Un rayo de esperanza iluminó a Harry... ¿Y si era de Sirius? ¿Significaría eso que había podido escapar? Abrió el paquete con entusiasmo. Como había pensado, era un libro: "_Moste Candidus Potions_ ". Echó un vistazo a la portada. Era de color marfil y muy suave al tacto. Abrió rápidamente el libro, intentando encontrar una nota de su padrino. Nada. No había nada. Tan sólo una cosa le llamó la atención: una de las gruesas páginas de pergamino del libro estaba totalmente en blanco. Buscó en el índice el nombre de la poción, por si era alguna clave que Sirius estuviera utilizando para comunicarse con él, pero el título "_Poción invocadora_" no le sugería nada.

Decidió dejar el libro a un lado y esperar a que Ron llegara al cuarto.

Esa noche, las chicas no pudieron hacer visitas nocturnas ya que Bill dormiría cada día en un dormitorio para evitar peleas, y tocaba el de Ron. Estuvo gran parte de la noche contándoles anécdotas de su época de estudiante en Hogwarts. No era el estudiante modélico que Ron le hacía ver, lo que pasaba era que sabía ocultar sus travesuras. Eran famosas sus escapadas al baño de los prefectos para nadar. A Harry eso le sonaba del año anterior y, a juzgar por la cara de Ron, había surgido una nueva idea en su mente. Les contó que Alyssa había estudiado en Hogwarts, a su misma edad, y que perteneció a Ravenclaw, pero que siempre se había llevado mejor con su hermano Charlie. Estuvieron haciendo prácticas juntos en un bosque de Rumanía; sin embargo, Charlie se quedó con los dragones y Alyssa se fue para seguir investigando la actitud de las serpientes y las ratas en Albania.

A la mañana siguiente había nevado y hacía mucho frío. Acabaron de desayunar al abrigo del fuego de la chimenea de los Weasley unas salchichas y huevos con beicon bien calentitos. A Harry cada día le gustaba más estar en casa de los Weasley. Aunque no eran sus padres, conseguían que se sintiera a gusto, todos le querían y se respiraba en el ambiente a hogar. Era también la primera vez que pasaba las navidades fuera de Hogwarts o en casa de los Dursley. Sin embargo, aún estaba preocupado por Sirius, y el sentimiento de tristeza por sus padres no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza.

El señor y la señora Weasley habían salido muy temprano, casi de madrugada; Percy y Bill insistieron en ir con ellos y así lo hicieron. Nadie sabía a donde. La excusa fue que salían para ver a unos parientes lejanos muggles del señor Weasley porque estaban enfermos debido a las bajísimas temperaturas que afectaban a gran parte de Europa y estaban provocando numerosas muertes, tantas que hasta aparecía en los titulares de _El Profeta_.

Harry seguía sumiso en sus pensamientos cuando Ginny lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry!

—Aquí Harry Potter al servicio de las chicas guapas —¿Por qué acababa de decir semejante estupidez? Provocó risas entre todos los allí presentes.

—¡Funciona! —dijeron emocionados los gemelos.

—Gracias, pero no era necesario un cumplido —confesó Ginny.

—No es un cumplido —repuso Harry en tono muy serio. ¿Por qué cuado decía algo que sentía realmente no se le tomaba en serio?

—Será por las salchichas y el beicon —observó Hermione.

—No estarán envenenados... ¿verdad? —preguntó Ron a sus hermanos, mirando con cautela el trozo de salchicha que tenía pinchado en el tenedor.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no te fías ni de tu propio hermano? —preguntó Fred, que había hecho el desayuno para todos.

—Precisamente…

—Ron, cómo te pasas —Hermione hablaba entre risas porque sabía de lo que eran capaces los gemelos para gastar una broma.

—Hermione, no me había fijado hoy pero tú también eres muy guapa —Harry no hizo caso a lo que Hermione dijo pero sin duda fuera lo que fuese, decía lo que pasaba por su cabeza sin pararse a pensar. A Ron no le hicieron ni pizca de gracia estas palabras ya que Hermione le devolvía a Harry la mirada un poco ruborizada pero con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

—Parece que hoy ha surgido de la nada la faceta de _Don Juan_ de Harry —opinó George.

—Nuestro Harry se está haciendo mayor —dijo Fred tomando con la mano un pómulo de la cara de Harry en tono odioso parecido al de "tía" Marge.

—Ginny, ¿qué tal si salimos fuera a… despejarnos un poco… o… a dar un paseo… o lo que venga… porque no quiero ver sangre —y echó una mirada asesina a Fred.

—Vale —aceptó Ginny sin pensar lo que Harry había querido decir.

Subieron a los cuartos, y después de arreglarse y coger las capas, salieron al jardín trasero, donde, a pesar de estar congelados de frío, nadie podía molestarlos con comentarios insidiosos.

—¿A qué viene hoy tu repentina euforia con las chicas si en el desayuno apenas hablabas?

—A que hoy se me ha subido el ánimo.

—Ah, menos mal, pensaba en otra cosa.

—Si quieres, también está a tu disposición —espetó Harry. Se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Lo había pensado en broma, pero no era su intención decirlo en voz alta, ni mucho menos.

Ginny no pudo evitar que se le sonrojaran las mejillas.

—Alguien me ha dicho por ahí que tú quieres tocar algo de mí…

—¿Yo? —dijo Ginny en tono inocente.

—Estás hoy para comerte —ijo Harry de repente mirando a Ginny de arriba abajo. Le quedaba tan bien ese toque inocente…

—¡Harry! ¿Qué te pasa? —Ginny se ruborizó bastante ante las palabras del chico. Pero pareció que se le ocurría otra cosa, y respondió:—Y tú para… —una bola de nieve se estampó contra la cabeza de la chica por lo que no pudo terminar la frase.

Ella cogió la nieve helada entre sus manos y se la tiró a Harry para que le cayera dentro de la camiseta y el abrigo y notara el frío que hacía. Harry respondió a este nuevo ataque cogiendo a Ginny en brazos, y se puso a la chica en su hombro. Harry no supo dónde podía dejar a Ginny que le fastidiara, pero sin saber cómo, ella le hizo una llave de kárate y quedó tumbado en la nieve con el pie de la chica en su pecho.

—¿Te crees que voy por la vida sin defensa, Potter?

—No —respondió Harry, perplejo—, pero no con ese tipo de defensa.

—Los muggles saben cosas muy prácticas, como me ha demostrado mi padre. Sin embargo, esto me lo enseñaron Alicia y Angelina y como buena alumna, aprendo rápido.

—Que sexy te ha quedado eso.

—Se te pone cara de imbécil cuando me miras de esa forma.

—¿Qué le hago? Si es que me vuelves loco con cada palabra que escucho y cada gesto que haces.

—Tú también puedes ser muy interesante si te lo propones.

—¿Acaso no lo soy siempre? —Harry cada vez medía menos sus palabras... y sin embargo, Ginny le seguía el juego.

—Sí... pero si te lo digo, te lo crees, y me gustas como eres —. ¿Podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar o todo era una ilusión y seguía en la mesa desayunando? Recibió una palmada en el trasero que lo ayudó a salir de posibles dudas.

—Si te tomas tanta libertad, yo debería tomar la misma contigo —Harry aún no se podía explicar cómo pudo salir tan airoso de esa situación, en la que otro día se hubiera quedado paralizado.

—No, tú me has insinuado que querías que me tomara un poco de libertad y lo he hecho. Te repito que aprendo rápido. Bueno, ni hablar de más libertades que afecten a mi integridad física o moral…—por unos instantes, la chica quedó pensativa y añadió:— Retiro lo dicho, me da igual lo que hagas conmigo —y echó a correr hacia un extremo del jardín.

Harry la perseguía. Era muy dificultoso correr por encima de la nieve, pero ella no tenía nada que hacer contra la velocidad y los reflejos del buscador de Gryffindor. Antes de poder pillarla cuando quedaba encerrada entre la valla del jardín y él, Harry cayó de boca en la nieve.

—Así se te quitará la calentura.

—Con tan solo mirarte se me quita el frío... Estás helada —dijo Harry al rozar la mano de Ginny. Deja que te caliente. —Harry hizo un amago de levantarse ya que seguía sentado sobre la nieve pero Ginny lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

—Estoy bien así, la temperatura de mi cuerpo se mantiene. Más te vale que me dejes de mirar por un segundo y te percates de lo que tienes a un palmo de distancia —advirtió Ginny con expresión seria. Harry miró hacia su izquierda preguntándose qué clase de bicho o criatura mágica sería pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio que no había nada, después hacia su derecha…

—¡Aaaaaagg! —una montaña de nieve nublaba sus ideas. Ginny se la había vuelto a jugar, lo había engañado para distraerse mientras ella lo preparaba todo. Las carcajadas de la chica se escuchaban hasta en el dormitorio de Ron, el más lejano al jardín, ya que se encontraba en el ático de la casa.

Harry no supo con qué contraatacar. Tiró a Ginny hacia la nieve y ésta se mostró muy fastidiada, por lo que empezó a arrojarle bolas blancas. Harry continuó a gatas hasta donde ella se encontraba, y se dispuso a tentar el punto débil de la chica, que como muy bien conocía eran las cosquillas. Fue difícil hacérselas, con tantas capas de ropa como llevaba. Sus fríos dedos estaban en contacto con la cálida piel de la cintura de Ginny, cuando ésta le movió el brazo para defenderse y en lugar de caer de boca contra la nieve, cayó sobre ella...

Y en aquel momento, surgió lo más inesperado: Harry comenzó a besar a Ginny. No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor suficiente para hacerlo, pero en esos instantes no le importaba. Lo único en lo que pensaba era que Ginny le estaba respondiendo. Sus labios se estaban fundiendo en el beso más dulce, sincero y apasionado que Harry había dado en su vida. Sus manos seguían aferradas al cuerpo de Ginny, que tampoco estuvo quieta, tocando todo lo que podía, desde el cuello de Harry hasta donde alcanzaba. No tenía nada que ver con aquel beso que le robó Cho. No había comparación. Hacía semanas se preguntaba cuando llegaría a lanzarse y fue entonces, en el instante más inesperado, su momento más deseado...

Unos ruidos provenientes de los matorrales sobresaltaron a la muchacha.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó alarmada, separándose de Harry y oteando los alrededores—. ¿No serán...? ¿No nos estarán espiando mis hermanos? Creo que podría morirme de la verg...

Harry la calló poniéndole suavemente una mano sobre los labios.

—Shssst... No te preocupes... ninguno de ellos va a estropearnos el momento... sólo sigue...

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron pegados besándose, sentados sobre la nieve... Lo que sí supieron cuando al rato se separaron, era que ya no quedaba nieve alguna. La hierba esta llena de barro y agua. Por otros lugares cercanos del jardín la nieve seguía derritiéndose; pero no sólo en el jardín de los Weasley... en todas las colinas cercanas apenas quedaba nieve. Torrentes de agua bajaban por las laderas de los cerros, desbordando los cauces de los ríos.

—Eh... esto no lo hemos podido sobrecalentar nosotros, me parece... —observó Ginny, alzando una chorreante manga de su túnica y observando con asco cómo el barro resbalaba por ella.

Llamaron a los demás para que vieran aquello tan raro que ocurría. Alucinaban viendo el extraño tiempo que tenían los últimos meses desde que…

—Voldemort subió al poder —susurró Harry. Todos lo miraron estremecidos.

—Harry, estás paranoico —le replicó Fred, temeroso.

—No, es que estoy pensando... Todos estos cambios de temperatura tan bruscos que estamos teniendo, muertes de muggles por congelación... No es su estilo pero, ¿y si Voldemort nos está dando un aperitivo de lo que tiene preparado? —Volvieron a estremecerse. Sus caras no manifestaban ningún tipo de alegría, se mostraban pensativas y afirmando con la mirada las palabras de Harry.

—¿Qué hacéis los dos sucios de barro por todas partes? —preguntó George con un dedo acusador a Harry y Ginny para romper el hielo de la situación.

—Bueno… —Ginny carraspeó, dándole un codazo a Harry. No se le ocurría qué decir.

—Harry tiene marcada en la parte trasera de su pantalón una mano sucia de barro —observó Ron, fijando la vista con mirada aparentemente impasible en el lugar que señalaba.

—Y Ginny la mano sucia —expuso Hermione, mientras se quitaba acalorada su capa —. Pensé que no ibas en serio cuando dijiste que lo tocarías primero.

—¿Crees que iba a dejar escapar la mínima oportunidad? —dijo Ginny. Los chicos no entendían nada—. El tiempo pasa y ya he perdido suficiente.

—Harry... no me digas que has tocado a mi hermana —dijo Ron, en el tono más serio que Harry había escuchado nunca, viniendo de él.

—Si quieres que te diga lo que tú quieres oír, yo complazco a tus oídos... pero ten un poco de picardía. Los dos sucios de barro, la mancha del pantalón, no aparecen de casualidad. Tú mismo. Yo no digo nada… —dijo Harry despreocupadamente mientras limpiaba sus gafas empañadas. No sabía por qué lo había dicho, ni siquiera sabía por qué en ese tono tan borde y seguro de sí mismo...

Tras aquellas palabras, Ron no fue el único que se mosqueó. Los gemelos se miraban entre sí.

—Fred —musitó George

—Qué.

—Se lo tenemos que decir.

—¿Decir qué?

—Lo de… —George lanzaba a su hermano miradas muy significativas, descaradamente significativas. Los demás no entendían nada.

—Aaaaaah, bueno Harry… nosotros... Te vimos tan ausente… y quisimos alegrarte un poco…, y… te pusimos en el desayuno un poco de zumo…

—Un zumo mágico —completó George ante la indecisión de las palabras de su hermano—. Lleva un poco, bueno, mucha cantidad de poción que provoca espontaneidad para que dijeras lo que sintieras o te atormentara con el fin de ayudarte si nos necesitabas…

El gesto de sus caras era incuestionable. Sin duda decían la verdad, aunque a la vez se sentía decepcionado. Todo lo que sucedió con Ginny fue gracias a la poción... si no, nunca se hubiera atrevido ¿o quizá sí? Si el sombrero seleccionador lo había elegido para la casa de los más valientes, sería por algo. Le daba vergüenza alardear de ello incluso para sí mismo. No podía ser valiente solamente para hacer frente a los encuentros con Lord Voldemort, magos tenebrosos o internarse una noche en el Bosque Prohibido. Realmente le parecía más difícil enfrentarse a una declaración a una chica.

—Así que todo ha sido una farsa... —Ginny miró decepcionada a Harry.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Harry, saliendo de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Qué ha sid...?

—Lo que ha pasado hace un rato, en el jardín —interrumpió la chica, mirando con odio a sus hermanos—. Nada de eso hubiera ocurrido si éstos no te hubieran dado esa maldita poción —y dando una patada al suelo, inició una carrera hacia lo alto de la colina, furiosa.

—¡No! Ginny, ¡no ha sido ninguna...! —vio que sus palabras eran inútiles. Miró a Hermione, Ron y los gemelos, como pidiendo ayuda. Fred señaló con la cabeza hacia la colina.

—No es cierto. La poción sólo saca lo que hay dentro de ti, no se inventa nada. Me cuesta decir esto, pero... —Fred miró hacia el suelo—. ¿A qué estás esperando para seguirla?

—Ginny... —la llamó Harry, jadeando. Se había detenido a la sombra de un frondoso árbol, cuando ya ni siquiera se veía La Madriguera.

—¡VETE!

—No, Ginny... —se paró enfrente de ella, impidiendo la carrera que la chica iba a reanudar.

—¡Ha sido todo una mentira! Creía... creía que tú... que yo... Y todo lo que has hecho ha sido una farsa, todo guiándote por tus instintos... —Ginny se desplomó en el suelo, encogiéndose y enterrando la cara entre sus rodillas y las mangas chorreantes de barro—. Nada ha sido real. Joder, y ahora ya sí que es verdad que no puedo ocultar lo que siento por ti.

Harry se sintió por unos segundos culpable. Pero... ¿culpable de qué? ¿De dejarse llevar? ¿Acaso no había hecho todo aquello por voluntad propia? Recordó cuando Ginny le había devuelto el beso... y recordó que lo que había sentido en aquellos momentos no era simple deseo, sino ganas de seguir a su lado, para siempre... aquello que llamaban amor, y, aunque le asustara y costara admitirlo, él sentía desde hacía tiempo.

—Te equivocas —dijo Harry sentándose a su lado y obligándola a levantar la cara y su mirada—. Todo lo que hice fue porque quería. No me hubiera atrevido a hacerlo sin esa poción... pero era lo que deseaba hacer desde hacía tiempo. Te quiero.

—Mientes.

—No... ¡va en serio! ¿Por qué no quieres creerlo?

—Quizás sea porque, en estos cuatro años que me conoces, nunca me habías prestado ni la más mínima atención —respondió ella, mirándole con ojos llorosos.

—Y en este último año que te conozco de verdad, has estado causándome quebraderos de cabeza cada vez que te veía.

—Vuelves a mentir.

—Yo no creo que esté mintiendo —dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Fred y George se acercaban a ellos con paso firme.

—¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí? —preguntó Ginny, con un tono que cualquiera pensaría que quería matarlos.

—Ayudaros. Toma, Harry. El antídoto de la poción —George le ofreció una botellita que contenía un líquido de color blanco—. Sabemos lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser nuestra hermana, y la poca consideración que se tiene.

—Tómatelo... Así... los efectos se anularán. Tendrás que valerte por ti mismo ahora... —le advirtió Fred—. Bueno, nosotros... nosotros nos vamos.

—¿Cómo sé que no mentís? ¿Cómo sé que eso no es leche? —preguntó Ginny.

—Oye, nosotros te gastamos bromas... pero no hacemos putadas. Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti. Y si tú has elegido a ésta cosa —señaló a Harry con la mirada— como lo mejor para ti... pues... queremos que quede en vuestras manos.

Y tal como vinieron, se marcharon hacia su casa.

—¡Gracias por lo de "cosa"! —les gritó Harry. Observó la botellita. La abrió y se la bebió de un trago, sabiendo con total certeza que su opinión sobre Ginny no cambiaría... aunque sí le sería más difícil demostrarle lo que sentía por ella.

—¿Que? ¿Ya estás empezando a arrepentirte de haberme besado? —preguntó Ginny, mirando hacia el suelo.

—No —Harry pensó unos segundos lo que iba a decir. Quería decirlo, pero no se atrevía. Y recordó a qué casa pertenecía, y los impulsos que todo el curso le habían estado dando con ella, con Cho y con Hermione... ¿por qué ahora no le daba uno de ésos? Respiró profundo—. Ahora estoy deseando volver a hacerlo.

Ginny lo miró de golpe. Estaba intentado acercarse a ella, intentado besarla... pero no se decidía.

Cuando Ginny parecía estar cansada de esperar, Harry decidió lanzarse hacia ella (susurrando algo parecido a «No quieres que me lance yo, pues ya verás...»), dándole un largo beso, y haciendo que cayeran rodando colina abajo. Pero no les importaba. En aquellos momentos sólo importaban ellos dos y lo que les unía...

A bastantes metros de distancia, dos personas los observaban besarse y rodar por la hierva.

—George...

—¿Sí, Fred?

—Me parece que deberíamos haber dejado la poción y el antídoto en el cajón...

Y los dos empezaron a reír.

Aquella misma, noche, Harry y Ginny estaban haciendo gala de su recién empezado romance en un sofá del pequeño salón, cuando algo los sobresaltó...

—¡No es normal, mamá! ¡Tenían que haberlo echado ya de la Orden! ¡Es un asqueroso mortífago, todo el mundo lo sabe! No importa que haya sido el director de ese horrible instituto... Además, huyó cuando supo que Quien–Nosotros–Sabemos regresó al poder... ¡está claro que teme que lo mate!

—¡Percy, Dumbledore ha hecho lo más conveniente! Estoy segura de ello. Deja ya el tema, me tienes frita, desde que regresamos todo el rato hablas de lo mismo... Y baja la voz, si los niños te oyeran...

Ginny y Harry se separaron justo a tiempo. Los señores Weasley, Bill y Percy, entraban por la puerta de la vivienda.

—¡Ya estamos en caaasaaaaa!

El resto de las vacaciones en casa de los Weasley fueron las mejores que Harry hubiera tenido nunca. Ya sí se sentía realmente querido, aunque no tuviera allí a sus padres, y tenía motivos para basarse en ello... Harry y Ginny pasaron el resto del tiempo escondiéndose de los señores Weasley y Percy para que no se enteraran de sus escarceos amorosos. Los únicos que lo sabían eran Ron, Hermione, los gemelos, y Bill. Éste último los pilló dándose el lote en el dormitorio de Ginny cuando fue a avisarles para ir a cenar. Le divertía el juego de las escondidas, y les contó que Dumbledore en persona le pilló en la sala de los trofeos de Hogwarts con una chica en la misma situación.

Como lo bueno es efímero, las vacaciones pasaron rapidísimo. Cogieron el Expreso de Hogwarts, como era habitual en septiembre en el Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos. Los chicos de todo el colegio llevaban algo nuevo en sus baúles, bien una escoba, mascota, regalos de sus familias… y Harry no se sentía diferente a ellos ya que había pasado unas navidades estupendas con su familia, aunque no les unieran lazos de sangre, y tenía nuevos regalos… Lo único que añoraba era tener a su padrino y como no, a sus padres, pero decidió intentar recordarlos lo menos posible ya que le hacía daño recordar aquel encuentro con los fantasmas o espíritus de ellos. Le hacía "feliz" saber que, donde fuera que estuvieran, le querían y le podían ayudar en los momentos difíciles.

Era raro... ya estaba sentado en el tren. Era alucinante la forma de funcionamiento del subconsciente humano. Sin poner atención a sus actos, llegaba a dónde quería. Harry y Ginny contaron lo que habían escuchado a los demás Weasley y a Hermione. Ya no les cabía ninguna duda: sus padres estaban metidos en algún embrollo con Dumbledore... el mismo en el que estaban Alyssa y Arabella.

Harry se acordó de la conversación que había escuchado entre ella y Snape, y decidió contársela a sus amigos. Sin embargo, todos (salvo Ron, y en parte, Hermione) coincidían en que tuvo que haber oído algo mal. Los Weasley conocían muy bien a Arabella, y afirmaban que era imposible que se hubiera hecho una mortífaga. Según ellos, su odio hacia Lord Voldemort era enorme. A Harry aquello no le cuadraba... sin embargo, tampoco podía jurar que hubiera oído todo bien. En aquellos instantes estaba más preocupado por lo que acababa de hacer con Hermione que por otra cosa...

El viaje de regreso a la escuela se volvió más entretenido cuando Hermione y Ron salieron para hablar con Seamus y Dean de quidditch y dejaron a Harry y Ginny solos en el compartimiento.

En la cena, pudieron percibir algunos cambios en la Mesa Alta. Alyssa y Snape se sentaban juntos. Normalmente utilizaban extremos opuestos de la mesa. La profesora Trelawney bajó a cenar desde su torre. Estos cambios se convirtieron en una costumbre durante el resto del curso.

Dejaron atrás los comentarios sobre la antipatía entre Snape y el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y no porque ese año fuera una mujer atractiva. No la miraba más allá de sus palabras, según decían las chicas que se supone que se dan cuenta de esas cosas. Continuamente interrumpían clases para pasar montones de pergaminos o cajas misteriosas y hablaban mucho. Snape era una persona de pocas palabras para las largas conversaciones que mantenía con Auranimus.

Se rumoreaba que Dumbledore había tenido una reunión con los profesores durante las navidades como motivo de tanto cambio. Además, cada día pasaban por el colegio importantes magos, a veces incluso de Ministerio de Magia, para hablar con el director. Harry y sus amigos sabían casi con total certeza que esos rumores eran mucho más de lo que aparentaban.

Ya se habían reanudado las clases, y con ellas, la temporada de quidditch.

Harry y el resto del equipo estaban desayunando bien para jugar el primer partido de la temporada, contra Slytherin, cuando las lechuzas llegaron trayendo el correo.

Hermione recibió su habitual ejemplar de El profeta, y, al igual que medio Comedor, soltó una expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry, echando un vistazo por encima del hombro de la chica. El titular que vio lo dejó alucinado... y la foto que lo acompañaba aún más.

LUDOVIC BAGMAN APARECE MUERTO EN SU CASA

_El famoso jugador de quidditch, Ludovic Bagman, ex–golpeador del equipo Las avispas de Wimbourne (que, por cierto, van los últimos de la Liga Británica... ánimo a sus seguidores), amaneció esta madrugada muerto en el interior de su dormitorio, en su habitual residencia. Las circunstancias de la muerte parecen indicar claramente a un suicidio. Estaba vestido con su antigua túnica de quidditch del mencionado equipo, y rodeado por los trofeos de quidditch que ganó durante su brillante carrera. Sin embargo, quiso acabar con su vida de la manera más horrible posible. No sigan leyendo si no quieren sufrir arcadas:_

_Según fuentes del Ministerio, Bagman fue encontrado muerto, con una bludger atada al cuello por una cadena que lo hacía rebotar por todas las paredes, y cortándose el inerte cuerpo al chocar con los muebles y demás salientes de la habitación. Según expertos forenses, Bagman perdió la vida al romperse el cuello con el primer bandazo de la bludger que se acababa de enganchar, aunque de no haber sido así, habría muerto desangrado. _

_Los motivos de su suicidio los explica él mismo en una nota que llevaba en el bolsillo de la túnica. He aquí un extracto de ella:_

«Mi única ilusión para seguir con vida era mi antiguo equipo, las Avispas de Wimbourne, y ahora está casi tan muerto como yo cuando lean esto. Estoy arruinado por las apuestas, arruinado por los gnomos, [...] y acusado falsamente de torturar aves fénix. Fui un ludópata consumado, y quizás culpable de la desaparición de mi querida Bertha [...], pero no soy un asesino. Disfrutaron criticándome y hundiéndome en vida. Disfruten ahora con mi muerte. Un saludo desde el Infierno»

_Como ven, el crítico estado psíquico del ex–jugador de quidditch propició su muerte. _

_Los rumores sobre su tortura de aves fénix han sido desmentidos esta misma mañana por varios aurors que encontraron esta noche dos fénix heridos en una reserva de Escocia, que llevaban unas pocas horas sangrando. Los sucesos han ocurrido siete horas después de la muerte de Ludo, así que queda descartado como presunto autor. Esperemos que donde esté le guste saberlo, aunque sea tarde. Las investigaciones prosiguen y les tendremos informados. _

_Robert Parker. Diario _El Profeta_._

Harry miró asombrado la foto. En ella se veía una habitación ensangrentada y una bludger dando botes, que intentaba atrapar un mago del Ministerio. El cuerpo de Bagman aparecía a la izquierda, oculto tras una sábana.

El partido contra Slytherin no podía esperar. Comenzó esa misma mañana, pillando a todos sobrecogidos por la noticia. Tanto los jugadores de un equipo como los del otro llevaban brazaletes negros en sus túnicas, en señal de respeto por el antiguo jugador de quidditch.

Los capitanes de ambos equipos aguardaban a que Hooch diera la señal para comenzar el partido. Mientras, en las alturas, Malfoy aprovechaba para burlarse de los Weasley:

—Vaya, Weasleys... Escobas nuevas, nada menos que Nimbus 2001... ¿Qué es lo que han tenido que vender vuestros padres? ¿La casa? No, nadie compraría eso, antes se caería a pedazos... —los de Slytherin prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

Todos los del equipo de Gryffindor rechinaban los dientes intentando vencer sus instintos, que pedían a gritos una buena tunda para Malfoy.

—Oh, no... espera... Si no ha sido la casa... habrá sido... ¿han vendido a vuestra madre, Weasleys? No, nadie querría hacer nada con ella...

Siete bultos rojos se abalanzaron sobre Malfoy (que no tuvo tiempo ni reflejos suficientes para apartarse) haciéndolo caer de su escoba. Habría chocado contra el suelo si Flint no lo hubiera recogido a tiempo.

La señora Hooch llegó volando, alarmada («¿Qué os creéis que es esto? ¡Intolerable! ¡Primer saque para Slytherin!»)

A los cinco minutos de partido, Slytherin ya ganaba por veinte a cero. Si Leo Fowler no espabilaba rápido, Fred estaba dispuesto a darle con la bludger en la cabeza.

Un buen pase de Ginny hizo que Alicia Spinnet marcara el primer gol a favor de Gryffindor.

Malfoy parecía estar enterado de lo de Harry y Ginny, ya que no paraba de vocearlo a cada momento con el único fin de desconcentrarlos del juego («Potter, tu chica está en apuros, ¿no vas a salvarla?»). Llegados a un punto del partido, sus comentarios empezaron a pasarse de la raya:

―Weasley... Sí, tú, la chica, ¿qué le has hecho a Potter para que estés en el equipo? Empezaste a hacerle favores antes de empezar a salir con él, ¿verdad?

En cuanto terminó de pronunciar aquella frase, las dos bludger (y los bates de sus golpeadores) lanzadas por los gemelos fueron a parar al cuerpo de Malfoy. El rubio cayó desde unos cinco metros de altura.

―¡FALTA a favor de Slytherin ―chilló la señora Hooch―, dos penaltis!

La señora Pomfrey llegó en un santiamén para curar a Malfoy. Por suerte o desgracia, solo le provocaron contusiones que curó del todo y bien a pesar de las quejas exageradas del buscador de Slytherin.

Al reanudarse de nuevo el partido se lanzaron los dos penaltis, que Fowler paró sin esfuerzo alguno.

El cielo empezó a nublarse de repente, y una llovizna comenzó a caer sobre sus cabezas. Resultaría muy difícil ver la snitch en esas condiciones… Harry se acercó un momento a la grada de Gryffindor para que Hermione le hechizara las gafas y así poder ver sin los anteojos empañados (él nunca se acordaba del hechizo). Ni por esas, no había rastro de la dorada snitch.

Si mal había empezado la mañana, mal iba a terminar... o eso pensaron todos los del equipo cuando comenzó a granizar. Esto se afirmó cuando Derrick, el gigantesco golpeador de Slytherin le lanzó a Leo Fowler su bate de golpeador, dejándolo inconsciente. De nada servía que la señora Hooch pitara falta y penalti a favor de Gryffindor, ni que Lee Jordan se deshiciera en gritos («¡Derrick, eres un sucio tramposo!»). El hecho era que la señora Pomfrey no podía curarlo tal como hizo con Malfoy porque seguía inconsciente, al parecer tenía lesiones internas. Quisieron anular el partido pero las reglas no lo permitían. No tenían un guardián suplente, y no estaban dispuestos a que volviera a sucederles lo mismo que cuatro años atrás pasó con Harry... no iban a perder ese partido por falta de un jugador. Pero, ¿cómo evitarlo?

—Habéis perdido. Sin vuestro guardián, remontaremos fácilmente los 130 puntos que nos sacáis de ventaja... —dijo Flint a George, con tal tono de triunfo en la voz que a Harry le entraron ganas de lanzarse en picado contra él.

—No si yo cojo antes la snitch.

—Se te olvida una cosa... No podéis jugar con seis personas. Está prohibido.

—¡Entonces voy a arreglar eso ahora mismo! —rugió George, lanzándose en picado contar el capitán de Slytherin.

Su hermano lo detuvo.

—Espera, George... sé de alguien que puede servirnos.

—¿Estáis locos? ¡Yo no puedo hacer de guardián! ¡No he entrenado con vosotros nunca!

—¡Ron! ¡Vas a saltar al campo y lo vas a hacer ahora! —vociferó Fred—. ¡Eres un Weasley, maldita sea, algo tendrás que hacer bien!

Un brillo peligroso se encendió en los ojos de Ron.

—Dame el uniforme y una escoba. Voy a demostrarte que soy mejor que tú.

—Date prisa, ¡la señora Hooch os ha dejado diez minutos! —advirtió Hermione, mientras Ron se iba hacia los vestuarios.

—Nunca falla. En cuanto le dices que no sirve para algo, te lo hace enseguida... Buena idea, hermano —comentó George, dándole una palmada en el hombro a su gemelo.

Alicia Spinnet los miraba reprobadoramente.

—Pero mira que sois malos...

El partido se reanudó, con Ron en los aros de gol. Harry confiaba en su amigo, pero dudaba seriamente que fuera a aguantar mucho rato... a él le había costado adaptarse a las sesiones de entrenamiento, ¿cómo iba Ron de buenas a primeras jugar un partido?

Pero tanto él como los Slytherins y todos los espectadores del estadio se equivocaban. Ron estaba parando muchas más quaffles de las que Leo solía interceptar. Y en todo el rato no había cometido ninguna falta, lo que era extraño en él...

Quedaba por solucionar el problema de la snitch. Los alumnos resultaban cansados de partido, calados por la lluvia y helados por el frío del ambiente. Los de Huffepuff y Ravenclaw empezaron a abuchear a los dos buscadores.

Resultaba muy extraño no haberla localizado en la hora y media que llevaban de partido. Al parecer, Malfoy tampoco la había visto en todo el rato. Los dos buscadores fueron a hablar con sus respectivos capitanes. Volvieron a parar el partido otros cinco minutos más para pedirle a la señora Hooch que revisara la caja de las pelotas, por si no hubiera soltado la snitch. Ella respondió que sí la había sacado. La única solución que se pudo dar es que alguien de las gradas podría haberla cogido. La señora Hooch iba ya a lanzar el hechizo con el que se podía atraer a la snitch, pero el ladrón improvisado se percató de la situación y soltó la pequeña bola antes.

Al reanudarse el partido, la señora Hooch volvió a soltar la snitch. Harry procuró no perderla de vista desde que salió de la mano de la árbitra. Comenzó una persecución sin pausa detrás de la pelota dorada. Malfoy lo siguió pero su escoba no iba tan deprisa como la Saeta de Fuego de Harry... y aunque así hubiera sido, no sería capaz de seguir los rápidos movimientos de la pelota alada. Pudo hacerle a Malfoy su jugada favorita de quidditch, el amago de Wronski, y disfrutó mucho al ver cómo el chico de Slytherin se estampó sin ayuda de nadie contra el césped del campo. Todos los alumnos de las gradas aplaudieron la jugada entusiasmados, salvo los de Slytherin, que abuchearon a Harry a más no poder.

Harry se acercó a Malfoy, triunfante, para susurrarle una que le tenía guardada...

—Eso para que no vuelvas a insultar a Ginny, ¿me oyes? —Harry no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa socarrona—. La próxima vez métete con alguien contra quien puedas medir tus fuerzas después... Con un gusarajo, por ejemplo.

Malfoy hizo amago de levantarse y endiñarle un escobazo a Harry en la cabeza, pero prefirió limpiarse la nariz chorreante de sangre. No podía hacer nada contra él. Ni siquiera podía deleitarse viendo cómo algún jugador de su equipo lanzaba un penalti, ya que el Amago de Wronski era una jugada perfectamente legal...

El partido acabó cuando Harry cogió la snitch, después de esquivar dos bludgers lanzadas a la vez, con la ayuda de Fred y George Weasley. Y, al contrario de lo que vaticinaban algunos, ganó Gryffindor, provocando que una oleada de alumnos de la casa roja bajaran al césped a dar la enhorabuena a Ron.

Leo ya estaba consciente y con mejor cara cuando fueron a visitarlo la enfermería, puesto que hablaba y reía junto a sus amigos. El muchacho presentó su dimisión en cuanto vio a los gemelos, alegando que Ron lo había hecho mucho mejor que él, según le había dicho la gente, y que era un deporte demasiado peligroso para él. No hubo manera de convencerle de que se quedara en el equipo... Ron, aunque intentaba mostrarse enfadado, no cabía en sí de gozo.

Leo prometió pasarse por los entrenamientos para saludarlos y jugar un rato con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Éste no pasaría la noche solo en la enfermería ya que Malfoy debido a la colisión contra el suelo se rompió un brazo y debía de pasar la noche allí.

Como era muy raro que en un partido de quidditch de la escuela hubiera dos lesionados, el director en persona fue a verlos. Saludó al resto de los componentes del equipo, que hacían compañía a Leo. Un momento se dirigió a Harry al que separó del resto del equipo para comentarle el partido.

―¿Sabes? Justo antes de que atraparas la snitch, pensé que tenía a James Potter jugando en el campo de quidditch. Hace unos cuantos años, en un inolvidable partido para la casa Gryffindor, tu padre cogió la snitch de la misma manera que tú lo has hecho esta mañana. Diría que es casi imposible que te parecieras más aún a él ―le dijo el director a modo de confidencia.

Harry no supo qué contestar, pero se sintió orgulloso de aquella comparación. Devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa a Dumbledore. Él simplemente le hizo un guiño con sus brillantes ojos azules y volvió hacia los enfermos.

Malfoy no se sentía muy a gusto con la visita, no hablaba ni reía junto a sus compañeros.

Subió a su habitación. Se encontraba cansada después de la fiesta que habían montado por ganar el partido y por la llegada de un cuarto Weasley al equipo. Estaba ya entrada la noche, y aún así, sus compañeras de cuarto no tenían intención de subir. Una voz la llamó a sus espaldas:

—¡Hermione! ¿Vas a subir ya? ¿Tan pronto? —era Parvati Patil, que la llamaba al comienzo de las escaleras de caracol.

—Sí... —voceó ella, mirando hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz de la chica—. Estoy cansada. Luego nos vemos... ¡y no bebas mucha cerveza de mantequilla, que después no hay quien os aguante!

—De acuerdo, mamá...

Hermione siguió subiendo las escaleras de piedra, recordando el excelente partido que habían jugado Harry... y Ron, por supuesto. Abrió la puerta del cuarto, y al ver lo que había, sacó la varita...

—¿Qué hac...?

Pero ya era tarde. La figura de aquel chico había desaparecido... ¿Qué hacía un chico en su cuarto? ¿Quién era? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo había escapado de allí?

Si al menos hubiera podido verle la cara, podría decírselo a Dumbledore y conseguir que le echaran un buen rapapolvo por allanar cuartos ajenos, y encima de chicas... pero hacía algo de espaldas, al lado de su cama... ¿serían imaginaciones suyas? Quizá había bebido demasiada cerveza de mantequilla aquella noche...

Se acercó a su cama, dispuesta a dejar que por fin, el sueño se apoderase de ella... Pero algo se lo impidió.

Cerca de su cama, en el suelo, donde aquel muchacho había desaparecido, reposaba una nota, y al lado de ésta, su pluma de tomar apuntes y un tintero vacío.

Recogió del suelo su pluma, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con el tintero... su mano lo atravesaba.

—¿Qué demonios...?

Observó el trozo de pergamino. Era extraño... no había nada escrito. O al menos, no se podía ver. Lo cogió, y al rozar con los dedos el suelo le dio en ellos una asquerosa sensación de pringue frío, justo al lado de donde reposaba el tintero.

¿Qué era aquello... tinta invisible? La tinta invisible no se podía atravesar...

Una especie de ráfaga de viento y un ruido sonaron a sus espaldas. Algo se había caído al suelo. Después de dudar unos segundos, atravesó la cama de un salto para averiguar qué había sido...

Era tan sólo su estuche. Ella nunca dejaba las cosas en medio, y sin embargo, su estuche se había caído... y debía estar abierto, porque su revelador había salido del interior, y estaba en el suelo. Lavender habría vuelto a utilizarlo y se lo habría dejado en medio, como siempre hacía con todo.

Volvió a su anterior sitio con el estuche y el revelador en la mano. Se disponía a guardarlos en el cajón de la mesita de noche cuando...

—¡Ah!

Algo frío la había atravesado. Algo muy frío. Fue una sensación... como la que tuvo aquella vez que atravesó si querer a Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de la Torre Gryffindor.

—¿Peeves? Peeves, ¡sal de mi habitación enseguida! —Hermione paró un momento, y recapacitó—. No, Peeves no es tan inteligente como para hallar la manera de entrar aquí... ¿Harry? —nadie contestó. «No, Harry no utilizaría su capa invisible para gastarme una broma tan pesada» pensó la chica.

Y empezó a asustarse. Agarró la varita y salió corriendo del cuarto. Iba a cruzar ya la puerta cuando aquella masa fría volvió a atravesarla.

Se giró sobresaltada.

—¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES, MALDITO BROMISTA?

No obtuvo respuesta... pero el trozo de pergamino y el revelador cayeron al suelo y rodaron lo suficiente como para que Hermione los viera.

—¿Así que quieres jugar, eh? Muy bien. Juguemos. Pero te advierto que como te pille vas a saber tú cómo es Hermione Granger cuando se enfada.

Se acercó a donde estaban la nota y el revelador, los recogió y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? Ah, claro... rev... —se volvió a quedar paralizada. La masa volvió a atravesarla, pero esta vez se quedó a medio camino: subió hacia arriba, y en medio de un haz de lucecitas blancas y celestes, desapareció.

Hermione respiró profundo, y frotó la nota con el revelador. Una tinta plateada empezó a mostrarse sobre el papel. Decía así:

_¿Por fin has adivinado cómo leer esto? Debéis ser más rápidos y astutos, cada vez se dan cuenta antes de lo que hago. _

_Harry posee los escritos de sus más ansiados deseos. Tú, la clave. No puedo daros más pistas... el _Inframundo_ no es un lugar que quiera visitar, y de seguro Ellos me obligarán a hacerlo si se enteran de que sigo incumpliendo las _Normas Blancas_._

_No permitáis que hieran a Cho, por favor._

Cedr

La tinta estaba corrida en ese lugar. El muchacho habría dejado de escribir cuando Hermione llegó... y era... ¿Qué nombre empezaba por Cedr? Le sonaba...

¡Cedric! ¿Cedric? ¿Cedric Diggory? ¿El guapo Hufflepuff que compitió contra Harry en el Torneo de los Tres Magos?

Pero Harry había dicho que Colagusano lo mató, Cedric estaba muerto. No era posible, a menos que fuera...


	15. El destino del espectro

**Aviso:** lo sabe tol mundo, pero vamos a repetirlo: los personajes son de la magnífica y, to hay q decirlo, perezosa Joanne Kathleen Rowling, que nos tiene desesperaícas por que saque el 5º libro Todos, menos unos que ya saldrán, entre ellos, Alyssa Auranimus.

Un inciso... acabo de repasar el capítulo x si hay alguna falta de ortografía tipo hierba con V como nos pasó en el último capítulo, pero debo de tener los ojos algo así como Voldemort (rojo ordenador, y eso q no llevo na de tiempo, apenas 1h)... total, que me qdao por el Bosque. Ya no he sio capaz de leer más, puedo quedarme ciega o algo así... así que si hay algo mal expresao (q lo hemos repasao ya varias veces antes, pero puede pasar, siempre se hacen cambios de última hora) o alguna contradicción, decídnoslo en un review. Zanks.. y puff... MENUDA PUTA MIERDA LA CARTA NO SE VE BIEN... mira lo q pasé pa q pareciera una carta rota en pedazos de verdad... y ahora sale con huecos... puto word y puto internet de los cojones...

**15**

**El destino del espectro**

_"Fingiendo realidades _

_con sombra vana,_

_delante del Deseo_

_va la Esperanza:_

_y sus mentiras, _

_como el Fénix, renacen_

_de sus cenizas."_

_ Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_

Harry volvía a la sala común. Se había rezagado porque había estado intentando durante un buen rato acertar la contraseña del baño de los prefectos. Le apetecía bañarse allí... sobre todo después del partido. Le había dicho a Ginny que se acercara al cuarto de baño por si acaso conseguía la contraseña, pero ella se había negado de pleno. Había malinterpretado la proposición de Harry, y en esos instantes estaría seguramente bañándose en su cuarto...

Iba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando lo sobresaltó un ruido. Parecía viento..., pero estaba en mitad de un corredor sin ventanas... Se paró en seco, asustado... ¿y si era un fantasma? Luego recordó que estaba en Hogwarts, y los fantasmas no era algo por lo que debiera asustarse.

Siguió caminando. Otro ruido volvió a sobresaltarlo, esta vez más cerca de él. Un susurro parecía llamarlo...

Se volvió lentamente hacia atrás. No había nada ni nadie. Seguramente era un reflejo, el recuerdo del viento silbando en sus oídos que había soportado durante todo el partido...

Una armadura cayó al suelo detrás de él provocando un gran estruendo. Harry se volvió rápidamente hacia atrás, con la varita en la mano por si debía defenderse de Peeves o algún otro bromista que le estuviera jugando una mala pasada...

... Y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio la figura semitransparente que avanzaba hacia él. Un muchacho moreno de ojos grises y nariz perfecta, alto, y en resumidas cuentas, de ésos que se llevaban a todas las chicas, se acercaba flotando rápidamente...

—¡CEDRIC! —pero Harry no pudo gritar más porque el fantasma le estaba tapando la boca.

—Shhhhist —susurró el espectro—... no grites, nadie debe oírnos, no a mí.

Harry se zafó de la mano de Diggory. No le costó mucho, la atravesó al primer esfuerzo.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo...?

—Shhhhhist. Soy Cedric. Cedric Diggory… o lo que queda de mí —añadió, mirándose el cuerpo translúcido.

—¿Eres un fantasma?

Cedric rió con amargura.

—Ni siquiera sé si soy eso. Soy un alma en pena, Harry. Espero el momento en que, supuestamente —dijo Cedric con un curioso tono de escepticismo en la voz—, cumpla con mi destino y así pueda abandonar para siempre este mundo y descansar en paz.

Después de unos segundos de reflexión pareció acordarse de algo:

—Ahora escucha, Harry, no tenemos mucho tiempo. No tardarán en _orbitarme_ cuando se enteren de que estoy incumpliendo las normas.

—¿Normas? ¿Qué normas? ¿Quiénes te harán... qué? —Harry estaba totalmente desconcertado.

—Ellos —respondió Cedric, mirando hacia arriba—. Oye, sé que llevas mucho tiempo muriéndote de ganas por ver a tus padres... y tú debes vivir, vivir en paz. Esto no me está permitido, pero...

—¿El qué no te está permitido? ¿Quién no te lo permite?

—Harry, ¡calla y escúchame! —Cedric no paraba de mirar hacia arriba y hacia los lados—. Está bien, te lo explicaré. A los fantasmas... a los que llegamos a convertirnos en fantasmas, no se nos permite ver a nuestros seres queridos. Sería un golpe muy fuerte para ambas partes. Por eso tú no has visto a tus padres, por eso yo no puedo ver a los míos... Sin embargo, es muy duro que te arranquen de tu cuerpo, de repente, sin más oportunidad..., así que a algunos, a las almas buenas, nos permiten de vez en cuando bajar a visitar los lugares que frecuentábamos en vida. No debería estar ahora mimo hablando contigo, está totalmente prohibido, pero... Tengo que agradecerte de alguna manera que trajeras mi cuerpo, aun arriesgando tu propia vida.

Harry tardó unos segundos en asimilarlo todo y reaccionar:

—Fue culpa mía. Te mató por mi culpa, deberías odiarme, no agr...

—¡No, Harry! —gritó Cedric desesperado, pasándose una mano por el cristalino pelo moreno—. Pasó lo que tenía que pasar, es algo que he aprendido ahí Arriba. Todo tiene un motivo. Mi muerte también lo tuvo. Y la muerte de tus padres.

Se hizo un silencio triste. Harry miró al espíritu de Cedric... ¿sus padres estarían así ahora?

—Ahora escúchame, Harry. Hay una manera de que puedas ver a tus padres.

Harry levantó la cara. No podía creer lo que Cedric decía...

—¿Cómo? ¿Puedo verlos? ¿Cuándo?

—¡HARRY, CÁLMATE Y ESCUCHA! No me queda mucho tiempo aquí. Mira: ellos no pueden contactar contigo, pero si es al revés... Existe un modo..., muy complejo, sí, pero —el muchacho dudó. Harry lo apremió con la mirada—... Podrías invocar a tus padres mediante un ritual que —Cedric interrumpió su discurso. Se quedó inmóvil. Harry creyó ver una lucecita blanca parecida a una estrella en miniatura sobre el hombro del muchacho—... Oh, ¡joder! —Diggory miró hacia arriba, furioso—. Nos han descubierto. James y Lily están muy orgullosos de ti, Harry.

—¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Cómo los invoco?

—Harry... dile a Cho que la quiero, que nunca la olvidaré...

—Sí, lo haré, pero ¿cómo los invoco?

Una luz proveniente de arriba alumbró a Cedric y lo hizo ascender.

—¡Pregunta a Hermione!

Una inminente duda sobrevoló la mente de Harry.

—¡Cedric! ¡Espera! ¡Cedric, por favor, vuelve un momento! —gritó Harry, desesperado. Dio un salto e intentó agarrar al fantasma de una pierna, pero su mano lo atravesaba—. ¡DEJADLE VOLVER!

El fantasma se revolvió en el aire, haciendo esfuerzos para que la luz no lo absorbiera. Consiguió liberarse de ella, aunque seguía flotando sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué? Rápido, ¡más te vale que sea import...

—Sirius... Sirius Black —le cortó Harry—… ¿Está allí? ¿Contigo, arriba —tragó saliva. No quería decirlo, no quería admitirlo—... muerto?

Cedric lo miró entre confuso y asqueado. Se retorció una vez más intentando librarse de Ellos, que volvían a alzarlo con su luz. Habló con un tono solemne y despectivo:

—Allí Arriba no se admite a traidores ni a asesinos, Potter.

Y en medio de un haz de partículas celestes, el fantasma desapareció.

—... Sí, pero lo mejor ha sido cuando Ron ha parado ese disparo de Flint... ¿habéis visto la cara que ha puesto? —decía Fred, emocionado—. La verdad es que ese gol parecía cantado ya...

—Sí, ha sido estupendo —dijo Hermione, apareciendo de repente por detrás del corrillo—... ¿me dejáis que me lleve a Harry un momento?

—¿Tú no te ibas a dormir? Bueno, es igual... ¿Por qué no te quedas? —pidió Ron.

Hermione lo miró, nerviosa.

—No, no puedo. Harry, ¿vienes, por favor?

Harry asintió y se despidió del grupo con la cabeza. Alguien les dijo que no tardaran mucho y volvieran pronto.

—¿Qué querías? Ah, yo también tengo que hablarte de algo...

Hermione no respondió.

—Lee esto —le dijo cuando hubieron llegado al cuarto, tendiéndole un trozo de pergamino.

Harry lo leyó rápidamente.

—"_Pregunta a Hermione_..."—susurró Harry.

—¿Qué?

—Cedric. Me lo he encontrado esta tarde... al principio me ha dado un susto de muerte —recordó Harry—. Parece un fantasma, pero él aún no está seguro de lo que es. Me dijo que... —Harry le contó a Hermione su encuentro con el espíritu de Cedric.

Hermione bufó cuando Harry terminó de hablarle:

—¿No podía haberme explicado todas esas cosas también a mí? O como mínimo, avisarme y decirme quién era en lugar de jugar al escondite conmigo... Me atravesó varias veces e hizo que se movieran cosas para llamar mi atención —explicó Hermione al ver la cara de incomprensión de Harry.

—Cuando habló conmigo lo descubrieron y se lo chuparon hacia arriba, ya te lo he dicho. Y en la nota misma te lo dice, estaba preocupado por si lo descubrían los que él llama «ellos».

—Sí, y se ve que «ellos» se dieron cuenta, y Cedric decidió jugar a las adivinanzas para engañarlos —dijo Hermione, algo fastidiada. Se quedó en silencio unos instantes—. Harry, ¿cuáles son tus más ansiados deseos?

—Eh... ¿A qué viene eso? —Harry lo pensó durante unos segundos. Que Hermione no supiera lo que se moría por hacer los últimos catorce años de su vida… y no le hacía falta tener delante el Espejo de Oesed para darse cuenta de cuáles eran sus deseos más profundos... —. Ver a mis padres, claro... pero no entiendo...

—"_Harry posee los escritos de sus más ansiados deseos_" —leyó Hermione, mirando la nota—. ¿No te ha dejado nada él? —Harry se encogió de hombros, pensativo—. A lo mejor es algo que ya tuvieras tú desde hace tiempo... El álbum de fotos de tus padres, el que te regaló Hag...

—Espera, espera... El día de Navidad..., por la noche..., me encontré encima de la cama un libro. Pensé que me lo habría regalado Sirius, pero no había ninguna nota suya en el interior.

—¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Ve a por él, ¡corre!

Harry fue a su cuarto rápidamente. El libro estaba casi al fondo del baúl, así que tuvo que revolverlo todo para poder llevárselo a Hermione.

—_Moste Candidus Potions_... _Moste Candidus Potions_... —repetía Hermione mirando fijamente la portada del gran libro—. ¿De qué me suena ese título? Se parece al de _Moste Potente Potions_, pero aparte... —Hermione estuvo medio minuto en silencio ante la desesperación de Harry, al que le había entrado un tic en la pierna y no podía parar de moverla—. ¡Sí! Ya lo tengo... Es un libro de pociones relacionadas con sabiduría, la pureza, la vida y la muerte, los espíritus y la magia blanca... Pero Harry..., hay sólo dos ejemplares de este libro en el mundo: uno está en la Biblioteca Nacional de Alejandría, y otro pertenece a un particular de Wimbourne. Cedric no ha podido robarlo de la Biblioteca porque se habrían dado cuenta (es uno de los lugares más vigilados del mundo), así que...

—... o se lo ha robado al particular —completó Harry—, o había más de dos libros.

—No, no los hay. Al menos no se conoce su existencia. Son únicamente dos libros escritos a mano.

—Bueno, ¿y qué más da de dónde lo haya sacado Cedric? Él sólo quiere ayudarme y ha hecho todo lo posible para ello, aun arriesgándose a que quienes quiera que sean «ellos» le castigaran.

—Eso es lo que me escama, Harry —dijo Hermione, preocupada y seria—. Estoy pensando... ¿y si hay alguien al que le interesa que hagas esa poción? Quiero decir... Cuando Dobby te proporcionó las _branquialgas_ el año pasado fue porque le había oído _accidentalmente_ decir al hijo de Barty Crouch que las necesitarías, según me contaste tú mismo. Crouch quería asegurarse de que tú ganaras las pruebas para después llevarte frente a lord Voldemort... ¿Y si alguien está haciendo lo mismo con Cedric?

—¡No digas tonterías! ¿Cómo habría conseguido contactar con él? No, Cedric quería ayudarme... me dio el libro hace tiempo, pero yo no pillé la indirecta. Ha tenido que hacer más malabares para que sea capaz de descubrirlo (y aún así no sé que pretende que haga).

—¿No le viste nada raro? —preguntó Hermione al tiempo que abría el libro y lo ojeaba.

—No. Bueno, tiene una página en blanco. La _Poción invocadora_, creo que era... ¡claro! ¡La poción invocadora, seré idiota!

Hermione buscó rápidamente en el índice y abrió el libro por la página de la poción. Mientras iba pasando páginas, observó:

—Qué curioso... cada poción está cifrada de una manera. Mira —dijo, sentándose en la cama muy cerca de Harry y mostrándole el libro—: ésta está escrita en una especie de runas antiguas (que yo no las he dado)... y esta otra, mira —añadió, pasando la página—: es para tener sabiduría total por un día entero, fíjate en los ingredientes... parecen acertijos, ¿no?

—Y la nuestra está en blanco.

—Es la _Poción invocadora_, la habrán escrito «ellos», o fantasmas, o vete a saber quién (porque si te fijas el libro no está escrito entero por la misma persona), así que el tipo de cifrado lo habrán escogido también ellos. Entonces supongo que tendremos que frotarla con el revelador, como Cedric me instó a que hiciera con su nota.

Harry le hizo una señal a Hermione para que revelara la página. Al mismo tiempo que la chica la iba frotando con la goma rosa, el pergamino se iba cubriendo de adornos, símbolos y letras plateadas.

—¿No crees que es muy simple? —objetó Harry—. Quiero decir, así parece que cualquiera que descubra cómo leer la poción puede invocar a sus familiares, o a la víctima de un crimen sin resolver, o...

—Yo no estaría tan segura —respondió Hermione, señalando con el dedo a los ingredientes—. Fíjate: pelo de unicornio, lanzas de _bulbotícora_, plumas de caradrio, escamas de sirena o de tritón, sangre de basilisco... ¿dónde vamos a encontrar eso? Y las condiciones que pone... ¡Es casi imposible! Es la poción más complicada que he visto nunca, ¡más aún que la _multijugos_!

—Bien... entonces esta noche Harry y yo iremos al armario de Snape para coger el ajenjo, los ojos de ciervo volante y las ramas de sándalo. Y tú, Ron —disponía Hermione, mientras apuntaba con la varita al cojín que tenía que hechizar para que masajeara la espalda—, irás con Ginny a las cocinas a pedirle la hierbabuena y la albahaca a los elfos domésticos. Esos dos ingredientes sí son fáciles de conseguir, la verdad. Todos los demás ya verem...

—¿Tú estás loca? ¡Snape es un mortífago! —susurró Ron exasperado, acercando mucho su cara a la de Hermione—. ¡Imagínate si te pilla! Si os ve robando ingredientes de su armario podría enfurecerse mucho. Seguro que ya está harto de ocultar su entretenimiento favorito... Estaríais Harry y tú solos, y no tendríais ninguna oportunidad contra él, por muy estúpido que sea, ni podríais probar nada después. No quiero ni pensar en lo que ese asqueroso mortífago podría hacerte...

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí... —dijo Harry, irónico.

—Es a ella a quien tiene más odio por ser hija de muggles y la mejor bruja del colegio. Es a ella a la que atacaría sin pensárselo. Y no quiero que eso ocurra, así que a robar los ingredientes voy yo —dijo Ron, ceñudo—. Todo puede ser que me castigue de por vida a limpiar calderos... Grandísimo hij...

—Shhh —Hermione le tapó la boca. Cerca de ellos pasaba el profesor Flitwick, probando cojines y puntuando el nivel los hechizos—. Mejor dejamos el tema para luego, ¿vale?

—Ron...

—Qué.

—Quita tus zarpas de mi pie derecho. Me lo estás aplastando.

—Lo siento —susurró Ron, revolviéndose bajo la capa invisible.

Acababan de coger varios de los ingredientes que necesitaban del armario de Snape. Les faltaban algunos, pero estimaron que no era prudente robarlos todos de golpe o el profesor los echaría en falta. Ya habían andado muchas veces bajo la vieja capa invisible del padre de Harry, pero siempre era difícil hacerlo mientras Ron estuviera en el lote, y más aún con la preocupación de estar infligiendo las normas. Por eso en aquel momento estaban parados, esperando a que dos alumnos de Slytherin decidieran desistir de perseguirse por los pasillos y dejarlos a ellos pasar a sus anchas.

—Bien, hemos conseguido más de la mitad de los que Hermione dijo —observó Ron, después de esconderse en un oscuro armario ropero del vestíbulo y quitarse la capa invisible—. ¿Qué hacemos para conseguir los otros?

—Hagrid. Él posiblemente tenga escamas de dragón. No sería extraño que conservara unas cuantas de _Norberto_ como recuerdo.

—Pero es muy tarde...

—¿Y qué? La verdad es que hace tiempo que no vamos a visitarlo —repuso Harry, acordándose de ello con una punzada de arrepentimiento—. No creo que le importe. Y él no se chivará a ningún otro profesor de que andamos a deshoras fuera de nuestro cuarto.

—Pero hará preguntas... —objetó Ron.

—Que nosotros evadiremos o responderemos con pequeñas mentiras piadosas. —Y sin darle tiempo a contestar nada más, Harry echó sobre ellos la capa invisible y abrió la puerta del armario empotrado.

La noche era fría y lúgubre. Aquel mismo cuarto de luna amarillento que brillaba sobre la superficie ondulada del lago, hacía que los árboles del Bosque Prohibido proyectasen tristes sombras sobre la gran cabaña de madera de Hagrid, solitaria como un cementerio bajo la loma de plateado y oscuro césped que descendía del castillo. El mismo césped que Harry y Ron hacían crujir bajo sus pies en su descenso por la ladera.

Hagrid estaba despierto. Lo sabían por la luz que salía del interior de la cabaña. Y ahora que se daban cuenta, no estaba solo, a juzgar por las sombras que se proyectaban en la empañada ventana. Ron propuso marcharse, pero tanto su curiosidad como la de Harry por ver con quién estaba –y sobre todo, la necesidad de conseguir ese ingrediente– los mantuvieron allí, rezagados bajo la ventana, escuchando (aunque sabían que estaba mal) conversaciones ajenas y esperando el momento en que los visitantes se fueran para poder entrar. Sin embargo, oír las apagadas voces que surgían de su interior hizo que más tarde se arrepintieran de haberlas escuchado...

—Mi querida profesora... Creo que pocas personas sienten esto más que yo... pero no estimo que sea prudente comunicárselo tan pronto —decía Dumbledore con voz afligida mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la gran mesa de madera.

—¡Albus! ¡Era la única familia que le quedaba! —chilló Alyssa Auranimus, haciendo ondear su triste capa negra al levantarse violentamente del sofá—. No le hemos informado durante todo este tiempo, pero ya es hora de que conozca la verdad. No es justo para él enterarse siempre tarde de todo.

—No se ha enterado antes por su propia seguridad. Y de todas maneras, ¿quién iba a decírselo? —dijo Dumbledore, intentando que eso les echara para atrás.

—Yo —contestó Hagrid, que hasta entonces había estado pensativo, en silencio—. No sé si seré capaz, pero me veo en el deber de intentarlo. Es mi amigo, como un hijo... quiero a ese chico. —Su gesto se descompuso en unos segundos—. Y pensar que durante doce años lo odié tanto... ¡y ahora ha muerto por servirnos, por defendernos a todos!

Hagrid se echó a llorar, mojando con sus lágrimas el cojín que abrazaba. Alyssa le pasó un brazo por el hombro (por el trozo de hombro que alcanzaba) intentando reconfortarlo, aunque ella estaba tanto o más abatida que él.

—No, Rubeus. Yo se lo diré. Al fin y al cabo es lo que he venido a hacer aquí.

—No, se lo decimos entre los dos... o...

—Hagrid, Auranimus, calmaos, por favor. Es preferible no darle un susto antes de tiempo. Imaginaos si nos hemos equivocado, la que podríamos armar.

—Profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hagrid, sorbiendo profundamente la nariz—... Es imposible un error. Usted lo dijo. Hemos rastreado todo el mundo, literalmente, con los más avanzados sistemas mágicos y muggles habidos y por haber. No nos queda más remedio que aceptar la verdad —concluyó, mientras una lágrima se perdía en la inmensidad de su oscura barba.

—Y por una vez, mi viejo amigo, no puedo admitir esa verdad. No quiero hacerlo. Sirius Black no puede estar muerto... no ahora que empezaba a recuperar lo que era suyo.

Al otro lado de la pared de madera, Harry Potter se desplomó en el suelo, cerrando los ojos y apretando puños y dientes, luchando por contener el llanto que en décimas de segundo quería salir de sus entrañas, la furia ardiente que recorría sus venas, el grito desgarrador que arañaba su garganta... el odio que sentía hacia Voldemort, asesino de su familia, y hacia Sirius, el padre que acababa de abandonarle.

Pero debía ser fuerte y afrontarlo con la máxima serenidad posible, con la madurez que podía tener en aquel momento. Sus lágrimas bajaban rápida y silenciosamente por sus mejillas. No podía evitarlo. Tampoco podría evitar que una tras otra cayeran personas, seres humanos, vidas inocentes en manos de aquel asesino, por calificarlo de algún modo. Porque se merecía un castigo mayor que la muerte; ella o la mayor tortura a la que lo pudieran someter serían poco para hacer pagar el daño que hizo, hacía y seguiría haciendo a quien estuviera delante. Hasta esos instantes, a un muchacho le quitó todo lo que más amaba y ahora también a su padrino. Su dolor estaba canalizándose en forma de odio hacia Voldemort. Algún día buscaría venganza…

Desde otro lugar de su cabeza, una voz le recordó a Harry que Cedric había mencionado algo de que Sirius Black no estaba en el cielo... ¿sería eso una llamada de esperanza? Sin embargo, continuó diciendo que en el cielo no admitían a traidores ¿sería porque traicionó a Dumbledore? ¿O porque aún no se había enterado de que Sirius nunca fue malo? Esas preguntas mataban a Harry de angustia, de incertidumbre, de dudas. Saber o creer saber. ¿Por qué nadie le informaba directamente?

Le dieron ganas de entrar en la cabaña de Hagrid y preguntar detalles a Dumbledore o Alyssa, ya que ella también parecía enterada de todo. Las manos de Ron aferraron sus hombros fuertemente, un detalle que Harry agradeció; Ron tenía el gesto angustiado al igual que él, sufría con él. Nunca estuvo tan cerca de Ron como en aquel momento... ¿no se lo llevarían también a él? Ya le había arrancado a sus familiares queridos, ¿continuaría por sus amigos? Eso ya no podría soportarlo. Esa fuerza que buscaba para salir adelante terminó en un llanto. Pero no como aquellos que le daban de niño, esta vez era diferente. Nunca se había sentido tan mal...

Seguían allí, delante de la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid. Harry sentado en el suelo, sacando a flote sus sentimientos y a su lado su fiel amigo Ron acompañándole en su dolor.

Se oyó la puerta, alguien salía de la casa. Harry vio una túnica brillante oscura y los zapatos de una chica. Tras su salida, escuchó un sollozo femenino.

―¡Harry! Tú no... no has oído... No te habrás enterado… No así… —Auranimus se arrodilló junto a ellos. Se les había resbalado la capa invisible hacía un rato sin que se dieran cuenta.

―Sí… ―se entreoyó de los labios de Harry.

―No... ―susurró Alyssa, y lo abrazó fuertemente.

―¿Cómo sucedió todo?

―Creo que debes saber toda la verdad... pero tendrás que afrontarla con valentía, tal y como te has comportado hasta ahora.

Harry pensó que era imposible. Se sentía débil y desprotegido a pesar de estar a unos metros de Dumbledore tras la pared de madera.

―En fin... Harry, escúchame ―el chico la miró tras los empañados ojos―. Sirius estaba cumpliendo con una misión muy importante. Él tenía su función. Peligrosa, creo que la más peligrosa del grupo… bueno… iba tras Voldemort, a seguir su pista. Al parecer éste lo pilló con las manos en la masa y el resto… ya lo sabes… Pero no estamos del todo seguros ya que no se ha encontrado su cuerpo —se apresuró a decir ella—. Tampoco han dado noticias de él…

―Mi sueño... es verdad... Es verdad. Tengo que hablar con el director…

―No es un buen momento para ti, Harry. Estas muy dolido y lo comprendo. No debes añadir más sufrimiento. Deja las cosas como están, ya se irán solucionando poco a poco. El tiempo lo dirá todo.

―No, el tiempo ahora es el mayor enemigo... ―sonó tras ellos la voz de Dumbledore.

―Profesor... ―murmuró Harry, limpiándose las lágrimas bajo las gafas empañadas.

―Es hora de que estos dos muchachos se vayan a los dormitorios y descansen. Es cerca de medianoche y están ultrajando las normas de este colegio, aunque eso ahora les importe bastante poco. Tomad un buen chocolate caliente que os preparen en las cocinas e id a dormir olvidando lo que habéis oído. Mañana será otro día y veréis las cosas de diferente manera.

No pudieron replicar ante la petición del profesor y le hicieron caso. Algo tuvieron que ponerle los elfos domésticos al chocolate para que durmieran tan profundamente aquella noche.

Por la mañana, Harry se despertó tranquilo y con ganas de seguir adelante. Pensó en dejar abierta una ventana a la esperanza, y hasta ya tener la noticia que confirmara todo, no se preocuparía más del tema. Sin embargo, la práctica era siempre muy distinta a la teoría, y por más que intentara no hacerlo y continuar viviendo como hasta entonces, seguía pensando en su padrino.

Pero no estaba solo. En cierto modo, durante aquellos días se sentía, en el fondo, alegre por tener unos amigos como aquellos que lo ayudaran tanto. Ron no se separó de él ni un instante y supo estar cerca cuando le daba un bajón, a pesar de que le incomoda ver a su amigo tan triste y susceptible; Hermione le serenaba con sus palabras cálidas y sus argumentaciones esperanzadoras ("Aún no hay nada confirmado... Sirius es fuerte, ¡ha escapado de Azkaban, Harry! Si pudo escapar de los dementores, habrá podido también escapar de Voldemort"), y Ginny jugaba un papel muy importante en toda la situación. Pasaba parte de su tiempo con ella y era un espacio muy relajado y feliz en su mar de sufrimientos.

La espera cada vez se hacía más corta. La visita al Bosque Prohibido con Alyssa y Hagrid era esa misma noche, y aprovecharían la oscuridad para buscar los ingredientes de la poción que no les podía proporcionar el despacho secreto de Snape ni el armario de los estudiantes. Harry seguía muy preocupado por el destino de su padrino. No era capaz de aceptar que había muerto, no era posible. Era demasiado injusto. Trataba de aferrarse a la idea de que aún seguía vivo, a pesar de que todas las pruebas indicasen lo contrario. Pero debía seguir adelante. Iba a hacer esa poción, iba a invocar a sus padres... y esperaba no encontrarse allí también a su padrino. De cualquier modo iba a verlo, ya que estaba convencido de que si Lily y James sabían del paradero de su amigo, se lo revelarían al instante. Y se suponía que ellos desde arriba lo veían todo...

Auranimus les informó aquella misma mañana de Febrero. Irían con los de cuarto, lo cual alegró bastante a Harry. No le venía nada mal una noche a solas con Ginny, aunque fuera en el lugar más siniestro de la escuela... ella sabría cómo subirle el ánimo. Debían ir equipados con sacos de dormir ligeros y sin volumen gracias a la magia, comida energética preparada exclusivamente por los elfos domésticos especializados de las cocinas, además de agua y, como no, varitas mágicas. Sería una actividad de supervivencia que puntuaría como una tercera parte de la nota tanto para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras como para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Deberían tratar como reyes a los insectos para no dañar el ecosistema. Como decía Hagrid: "Cada uno tiene su función en la vida". A Ron no le hacía ninguna gracia porque aún no había olvidado la vez en la que tuvieron que perseguir a las arañas por todo el bosque. No se hacía a la idea de tener que volver a verlas. Claro que en esta ocasión no había un basilisco en Hogwarts para que huyeran despavoridas. Para no tener que acordarse en cada momento, Ron bromeaba con Harry sobre la manera en que cuidaría de su hermana, aunque no le hiciera ni pizca de gracia que estuvieran tan juntos. No eran del tipo de parejas pegajosas, pero Ginny era muy cariñosa y Harry se dejaba querer. Tal vez fuera un poco de envidia sana al verlos felices.

Todos los alumnos de cuarto y quinto se reunieron a las seis de la tarde en el vestíbulo con Alyssa y Hagrid. Pasaron lista, en la que aparecía el nombre de Malfoy. Al parecer no había escarmentado de su última visita en Primero al Bosque. Sería divertido verlo gritar delante de sus compañeros de Slytherin porque se le hubiera acercado una criatura...

Para comenzar, como un preámbulo de lo que esperaba después, se internaron en el Bosque Prohibido unos cincuenta metros y ya se oían los primeros _ays_ de arrepentimiento. Los dos profesores permitieron que los arrepentidos regresaran al castillo con Filch, que los esperaba. Hubo a quien no le gustaba la idea y siguió con la expedición ya que les resultaba menos doloroso (Filch llevaba un látigo, que aunque todos sabían que no iba a utilizar, imponía bastante). Hagrid insistía a todos los alumnos, sobretodo de Gryffindor, en que no se separaran del sendero ya que iban como por su casa. El que se descuidaba un poco, era advertido por un ladrido potente de Fang, el perro jabalinero de Hagrid, que le hacía despabilar.

Todo el conjunto de alumnos avanzaba iluminándose por las tenues luces de sus varitas o por el gran farol de Hagrid. Después de dos horas caminando e internándose en el bosque, llegaron al lugar en el que acamparían durante la noche. Era una extensa llanura rodeada de árboles en la que apenas se podían ver criaturas ni animales.

Hermione, Harry, Ron y Ginny escogieron un lugar apartado a los demás y los profesores para poder salir en cualquier momento y recoger las hierbas que les hacían falta. La mejor oportunidad se presentó a la hora de cenar porque tenían que ir a buscar madera con el fin de encender un fuego y poder calentarse durante la fría noche.

Los únicos chicos voluntarios fueron los de la casa Gryffindor. Tuvieron que salir por parejas. Harry con Hermione, porque ella conocía las hierbas y él el que menos temor sentía al alejarse de los profesores. Ron y su hermana irían a buscar la madera.

Harry y Hermione se alejaron bastante del grupo. Utilizarían el encantamiento brújula para volver. Los dos tenían un buen manejo de él porque el entrenamiento para la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos del año anterior fue duro y dio sus frutos llevando a Harry hasta la copa junto con Cedric, que no tuvo suerte posteriormente… Desde su visita, lo recordaba constantemente y a la vez se sentía culpable. Parecía que todos los sentimientos negativos hubiesen decidido salir a flote en esos días.

―Deja ya de pensar en él ―le recriminó Hermione.

―Es que no pued… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Se nota en tus ojos ―dijo la chica mientras un tardío rayo de sol caía entre los dos—. No trates de ocultarlo.

―No puedo ocultar nada porq…

―¡AAAAAAH!

Era Hermione. Harry miró por qué había caído: un lazo del diablo se le había enroscado en la pierna.

―_¡Incendio!_ ―dijo Harry apuntando con la varita, y el lazo del diablo desapareció dejando libre a Hermione.

―Gracias, Harry. Suerte que siempre estás ahí cuando se te necesita.

El chico pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de su amiga.

―Para eso están los amigos ¿no? Lo sabrás tú mejor que nadie.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa a la vez que vio una planta que necesitaban. Se asemejaba bastante a la _bulbotícora_, pero parecía mucho menos peligrosa.

Tardaron alrededor de una hora en volver. Alyssa estaba echando una fuerte bronca a los alumnos.

―Estoy cansada de que no confiéis en mí. Parece que sólo os sentís protegidos bajo el abrazo de Hagrid. Yo también estoy aquí y puedo resolver los problemas que os surjan. Si no tuviera las suficientes cualidades para estar aquí tened por seguro que el director no me habría permitido traeros. He estado años de mi vida viviendo sola o acompañada en bosques de toda Europa mil veces más peligrosos que éste investigando la actitud de ciertos animales. Soy hábil en esta materia puesto que es mi especialidad y por eso os he traído, para que sepáis que ser un mago o bruja es saber sobrevivir en estas condiciones. Nadie sabe lo que nos depara el Destino, y por eso hay que estar preparados para todo y contra todo—soltó de corrido y poniendo los brazos en jarras—. ¿Alguna pregunta o queja?

No recibió respuesta y a partir de entonces los alumnos que querían preguntar algo iban directamente a Alyssa por miedo a otra reprimenda. Malfoy y sus amigos colocaron sus sacos y colchonetas al lado del de Auranimus. Todos sabían que a Malfoy le volvía loco el físico de su profesora. A él y medio colegio.

—Muy bien, tenéis todos una hora libre antes de iros a dormir. No os alejéis más de veinte o treinta metros a la redonda. Tengo aquí un radar mágico con los nombres de todos, así que procurad no engañarme u os arrepentiréis.

Alguno comentó que no entraba en sus planes alejarse ni cinco metros. Sin embargo, Harry y Ginny si tenían bastantes ganas de alejarse un poco del grupo para estar a sus anchas. Empezaron a caminar a través de los árboles. El sendero estaba oscuro, aunque a través de las copas se filtraban los primeros rayos de luna.

—Eh, anímate.

Harry no respondió. Parecía ausente y distraído, a pesar de estar al lado de ella.

—Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás. Oye, deja de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Si está o no vivo es algo que aún no sabemos... no te martirices antes de tiempo... —dijo Ginny, enganchándosele por detrás al cuello—. No sé dónde escuché que ante una situación mala, de incertidumbre, lo mejor es... ¿cómo decía? Sí, "beber del vaso del tiempo para olvidar los malos momentos". El tiempo lo dirá todo, ¿vale? No sufras más por él —añadió, dándole un beso en la mejilla—... me haces sufrir a mí también.

Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Le gustaba ver que se preocupaba por él...

—El vaso del tiempo... ¿sabes? Creo que me animaría más beber de otro sitio ahora...

Y la besó. Fue un beso rápido, justo lo necesario para picarla y que corriera tras él. Eso los entretendría un rato. Si alejarse mucho, comenzaron a perseguirse en una de sus ya tradicionales guerras de cosquillas, procurando no hacer mucho ruido para no atraer a ninguna criatura mágica. Los dos querían ser mordidos, pero no precisamente por un hombre lobo...

Hacía mucho calor después de haber corrido tanto. Ni un bosque tan frío y siniestro podía hacer las funciones de aire acondicionado, así que Harry se quitó la túnica y la sudadera, momento que la pelirroja aprovechó para atacar vilmente por la espalda. Como era ya habitual acabaron tendidos en el césped, con Ginny hiriendo el orgullo de un buscador al superar sus reflejos y ganar la batalla sentada a horcajadas sobre él, matándole a cosquillas. Por una vez, ella no le remató a carcajadas. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso tan largo e intenso como a él le gustaban. Un beso que llevaba horas necesitando, uno de ésos que tanto le podían levantar el ánimo, ahora que tanta falta le hacía.

No sabían si era por el momento o por un nuevo cambio repentino de temperatura, pero los dos estaban empapados de sudor, así que poco a poco algunas prendas quedaron desperdigadas por el suelo enraizado. Ya las recogerían después. Eso poco parecía importarle a Ginny, que miraba el húmedo torso desnudo de Harry como si el del _David _de Miguel Ángel se tratara, dispuesta a comerse a su chico a besos. Aunque esta vez fue él más rápido que la chica Weasley...

Una figura se plantó delante de ellos. Se quedaron paralizados. Un carraspeo la identificó como la profesora Auranimus. Separaron sus labios lentamente, provocando un viscoso ruido y temiendo reprimendas por lo que estaban haciendo.

Alyssa los miraba embarazada, y en su cara parecía leerse un pensamiento parecido a "no os creáis que me hace gracia veros así, pero aquí estoy". Decididamente, eso de ver a sus alumnos sin camiseta, toqueteándose y jugando a ser adultos podía parecerle divertido, pero no le gustaba observar la escena, más que nada porque se acordaba de las veces que la pillaron a ella con otros chicos en la misma situación... y sabía que era de lo más vergonzoso.

—Em... ¿Habéis visto a Draco Malfoy?

Harry y Ginny se miraron asombrados. Aquello era lo último que hubieran pensado que su profesora preguntaría. Harry esperaba un "¡¿Qué hacéis?" o algo por el estilo.

—No —respondió Ginny buscando la túnica a tientas y poniéndosela disimuladamente—, ¿deberíamos haberlo visto?

—Me dijo que lo esperara aquí... Bueno, en el gran árbol que se veía a lo lejos, y no hay otro —dijo confusa Alyssa, señalando con la cabeza el enorme sauce que los cubría.

Escucharon un sonido de ramas. De unos arbustos salió Malfoy.

—¿Nos estabas espiando? —preguntó Ginny vacilante.

—No... estaba esperando a la señorita Auranimus. No quería molestaros —dijo Malfoy, un tanto abstraído. A aquel niño le habían dado un sedante para que no se asustara en el Bosque Prohibido, pensó Harry. O eso, o estaba perdiendo sus facultades para hacer daño, porque lo de quedar como un idiota delante de su queridísima profesora, de Harry Potter y de una Weasley, no era su habitual comportamiento. Lo normal en él era quedar como un idiota cargante y amenazador protegido por sus amigos del Paleolítico Inferior, Crabbe y Goyle.

—Bueno, Malfoy —empezó Alyssa, con cara de resignación—. Sin más prolongaciones, tal vez lo que te diga no te gustará, pero lo siento, seré sincera contigo. Lo que me has propuesto no puede ser: tú eres alumno, yo profesora, y no se nos permite tener ningún tipo de contacto fuera de la materia de la clase, no al menos del tipo de _contacto_ que tú me propones.

A pesar de la oscuridad, Harry pudo distinguir un brillo especial de malicia en los ojos de Alyssa. Así que Malfoy le había propuesto _algo_... y ella se lo estaba pagando dejándole en ridículo... buen castigo para un niño de papá acostumbrado a tener todo lo que desea...

—...Y por supuesto, no estoy dispuesta a aceptar ningún tipo de chantaje o soborno, jovencito. Te puedes meter los galeones por donde te quepan.

Ginny miró con odio a Malfoy. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cerdo? A Harry le entraron ganas de dejarle la cara como un colador a base de maldiciones. Malfoy, sin embargo, ponía cara de enfado y sorpresa y gesticulaba irritado como si lo que la profesora estuviera diciendo no fuera con él.

—Además, tú eres muy joven para mí, algo así como... ¿once años? No, gracias, me gustan más maduritos, como S... Se me hace tarde —rectificó mirando rápidamente el reloj de pulsera de su muñeca—. Me toca el turno de vigilancia, Hagrid quiere ir a hablar con su amiga Irina. Tú, Malfoy, vuelve al campamento, no debes andar solo por aquí, es peligroso —Draco se dio la vuelta levantando vacilante las manos, temiendo un nuevo contraataque de la profesora—. Ah... y hablando de relaciones y amor... Virginia, sepárate un poquito de él, que esta noche vamos a dormir al raso, ya sabéis, un _vivac_... no nos hacen falta tiendas de campaña... y al paso que vais él va a montar una muy grande... —añadió en voz baja.

Y riéndose de su propia ocurrencia se marchó sin ver cómo Harry enterraba avergonzado al máximo su cabeza entre el cuello y el pelo de Ginny, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara o que a la profesora se le fueran de una vez esos prontos adivinatorios que le daban y esa odiosa manía de inventar frases con doble sentido.

Antes de ir a dormir, Harry y Ginny le contaron a Ron y Hermione lo que había visto y escuchado. Ron estaba feliz de saber el ridículo de Malfoy porque se lo podría echar en cara delante de todo Hogwarts en cualquier momento. Al colocar la disposición de los sacos para dormir, Harry y Ginny los pusieron juntos y no dejaron otra a Ron y Hermione. Quedarse juntos para no aburrirse. Cuando llevaban dos o tres horas dormidos, Harry se levantó para despertar a los demás, tal y como habían acordado. Ron y Hermione seguían despiertos hablando, riendo por lo bajo para no despertar a los otros y lanzándose continuas miradas cómplices y llenas de felicidad por el simple hecho de estar juntos sin reñir. Sonrió para sus adentros. Ninguno quería admitirlo ante el otro, pero estaba claro que se gustaban mucho; algún día acabarían juntos. Mientras los dos hablaban (sin reparar en que Harry había despertado) él zarandeó suavemente a Ginny y la despertó con unas caricias.

No les fue difícil escabullirse. Auranimus dormía tumbada en su saco, justo enfrente de donde Hagrid vigilaba el lugar, sentado sobre la hierva y apoyado en el tronco de un gran árbol. Hagrid estaba más pendiente de las respiraciones de la profesora que de sus alumnos. Sin embargo, no eran las mismas miradas que Malfoy le lanzaba siempre: más bien la observaba como se observa enternecido a un bebé, a un niño pequeño que necesita protección y cariño, aunque estaba claro que lo de necesidad de protección no iba con ella.

Se adentraron en el Bosque, pegados unos a otros y bromeando para evadir el miedo. Tanto se confiaron en sus juegos que se les olvidó lo peligroso que podía ser el bosque, y casi se mueren del susto cuando...

—... Sí... ¿habéis visto cómo mira a la profesora? Y lo que le propuso... Cerdo asqueroso, tenemos que darle una buena paliza en el siguiente partido, ¿verdad que sí, Ron? ¿Ron?

—Dios mío, no está... —susurró Hermione, girándose rápidamente en todas las direcciones.

—Se habrá quedado atrás... —dijo Harry, intentando calmarla, aunque estaba tan preocupado como ella— Ya sabes cómo es... habrá visto una araña... Ron... ¡Ron! Maldita sea, ¿dónde estás?

Ginny le cogió de la muñeca, exasperada:

—"_Perdido/escondido_" —dijo leyendo la manecilla que llevaba su nombre en el reloj de Harry—, ¡por qué todo tiene que salirnos mal! Por los Chuddley, Ron, ¡VUELVE, MALDITO IRRESPONSABLE!

—¿Buscáis a alguien? —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Alguien se acercaba a ellos haciendo crujir las ramas del suelo, y no era Ron.

—¡Firenze! Hola... qué susto nos has dado...

La criatura salió de su escondite. Era un joven centauro de cabellos rubios, pelaje mostaza y cola blanca.

—No era mi intención asustaros, chico Potter.

—Lo suponemos. Ya tenemos bastante con Ron... se acaba de perder, estamos desesperados...

—¿Te refieres a ese muchacho que viene por ahí?

Los tres se giraron a la vez. Ron avanzaba hacia ellos mientras hacía salir agua de su varita para enjuagarse las manos.

—¡Ron! Gracias al cielo, ¡creíamos que te habías perdido! —chillo Hermione.

—No. Sólo he ido a regar árboles —aclaró, tan pancho, secándose las manos en la túnica—. Me lo estaba haciendo encima...

Hermione le dio una colleja, llamándole de imbécil para arriba por no haber avisado antes de su desaparición. Los otros dos siguieron su ejemplo, ante la cara de asustado de Ron, que veía más peligrosos en esos momentos a sus amigos que a una camada de acromántulas.

Firenze carraspeó.

—Y bien... ¿Qué os trae por aquí, pequeñas estrellas del firmamento?

Ron y Ginny dejaron de pelear y se miraron, aguantándose la risa. Ellos nunca habían hablado con centauros, no sabían lo poéticos que podían llegar a ser.

—La profesora Auranimus y Hagrid nos han traído al Bosque Prohibido... como actividad de clase —respondió Harry.

—Espero que estéis respetando a todos los seres...

—Sí. Más bien son los seres los que no nos respetan a nosotros —dijo Ron, apartándose asqueado una pequeña araña de su hombro, disimulando mal su temor.

—Hay que aprender a convivir con todos los seres de la Comunidad Mágica, pequeño humano —respondió Firenze, con una sutil sonrisa.

Hermione le dio con el codo a Harry. Él la miró, preguntándole con los ojos qué quería. La chica, desesperada porque él no sabía qué quería decirle, intervino:

—Firenze... Estamos buscando unas plantas..., ¿tú... podrías ayudarnos a encontrarlas?

—¿Unas plantas que en el colegio no encontráis?

—Eh... sí.

—¿Unas plantas quizá para hacer una poción que nada tiene que ver con la materia que imparte vuestro profesor? —inquirió el centauro disimuladamente, mientras jugueteaba con un colgante de motivos astrales idéntico al que llevaba al cuello.

Los chicos se miraron. ¿Cómo sabía él...?

—El muchacho ha cumplido bien con su destino, al final —dijo Firenze aparentemente abatido, mirando fijamente al cielo.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Harry, confuso—. ¿Qué destino? ¿Qué muchacho?

—Me da que los centauros saben más de lo que parece —observó Hermione.

—Yo no sé más que tú o que él, joven maestra —replicó Firenze calmado, mirando a Hermione a los ojos—. Yo sólo interpreto los astros. Ellos tienen la sabiduría. Ellos conocen todo cuanto sucede y sucederá... o conocían, porque ya ni siquiera puedo interpretar sus señales.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Ginny—. Los centauros sabéis descifrar los movimientos de las estrellas... ¿tú no?

—No ahora. Algo está cambiando. Las Escrituras se han borrado, el planeta rojo está alterando el Destino de vuestro mundo, de mi mundo... Dejad las cosas como están, si no queréis que siga cambiando.

—Firenze, ¿qué es lo que has visto?

—Marte es un planeta muy rojo... —observó, retirando su mirada del cielo y escrutando con sus ojos azul blanquecinos la larga cabellera de Ginny— parece sangre, ¿no creéis? Y me atrevería a decir que dentro de poco estará bajo el influjo de unos cuerpos celestes, casi transparentes, provenientes del cielo de la Tierra. Pero eso puede evitarse. Ya no está en manos del Destino. Está en manos de pequeñas estrellas fugaces.

—¿A qué t...?

—No indaguéis en el mundo de los muertos, Harry Potter. Perteneces a otro mundo, al mundo terrenal... y no es bueno mezclar ambos universos. Déjalo estar, joven Potter.

—¿Cómo sabes tú...?

—Está escrito en los astros. Es hasta donde llegan las Escrituras. Ellos tienen las respuestas, aprendiz de brujo. Y francamente, me gustaban más antes de que cambiaran; ahora todo depende una sola alma. La balanza se inclinará hacia el lado que ese alma decida.

—¡FIRENZE! —rugió una voz a sus espaldas. Un centauro mayor, de pelaje oscuro y aspecto salvaje, avanzaba hacia ellos—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre...? ¡No puedes intervenir, ESTÁ PROHIBIDO! ¡No juegues a cambiar los Escritos, joven aprendiz!

—¿Por qué me espiabas? —replicó Firenze—. Yo no juego con el Destino. Sólo intento evitar la masacre. No deben morir más inocentes, no de nuevo, no a manos del mismo —añadió, mirando a los cuatro amigos.

—¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ! —bramó de nuevo el otro centauro—. ¡Tú eres un sabio observador, no un simple intérprete para humanos! ¡No te hemos educado para eso! Y no te estaba espiando. Quirón me ha llamado a buscarte... Hay algo que debes ver.

Y haciéndole un gesto con la mano, se marchó haciendo resonar fuertemente sus cascos contra el suelo.

—Yo he hecho lo que debía. Os toca decidir. Hasta otra, jóvenes humanos.

Firenze ya se volvía cuando Harry lo llamó:

—¡Firenze! ¡Espera! —gritó, decidiéndose por fin.

El centauro se detuvo, interrogándolo con la mirada.

—Tú..., tú que sabes todo eso... Me preguntaba si podrías confirmarme... si Black... —dijo Harry, esperando que el joven centauro entendiera lo que quería preguntarle sin necesidad de completar la dolorosa frase. Pero Firenze no lo entendía aún—. Sirius Black... ¿está muerto? ¿Tú podrías saberlo?

—¿Por qué —preguntó Firenze, con un fugaz brillo en sus ojos— te preocupas por el destino de un vulgar asesino?

Harry ya no aguantó más. Estaba harto de que todos considerasen a su padrino un traidor asesino. Ellos no sabían la verdad, pero...

—¿Y si resulta que él no traicionó a mis padres? ¿Y si todo fuese una confusión? —soltó Harry. Hermione lo miraba nerviosa, regañándolo con los ojos por hablar más de la cuenta.

—¿Nadie te ha dicho que no está en el Reino de los Cielos? Quizá el Firmamento no sea el lugar idóneo para ese hombre —dijo el centauro.

—Eso no quiere decir nada... Él no está muerto, no puede estarlo... —repetía Harry, tozudo, aguantándose las lágrimas—. Y no es un asesino. Si no está arriba es porque no está muerto.

—Joven Potter, la verdad a veces tiene dos caras... —repuso Firenze, haciendo hincapié en las dos últimas palabras— y tú sólo quieres ver la más bonita. ¿Sabéis, pequeños brujos? La verdad es como el Astro Sol: si abres los ojos puede cegarte, hacer que te duela, e incluso que derrames lágrimas... pero bajo su luz el mundo se ve con mayor claridad, y sin las deformaciones que la oscuridad y las tinieblas proyectan sobre él. Abre los ojos, Harry Potter. Abrid todos los ojos. La luz aclara, lo negro —prosiguió, abriendo mucho sus luminosos ojos— engaña. No os perdáis en la oscuridad.

Firenze permaneció en silencio unos instantes, mirando eclipsado hacia el estrellado cielo que se veía a través de las copas de los pocos árboles del claro. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny ya no sabían si Firenze era un sabio filósofo o si se había pasado con la bota de vino. El joven centauro despertó de su ensimismamiento y se despidió de ellos. Harry volvió a detenerle, preguntando de nuevo por las plantas mágicas. Firenze suspiró y levantó las manos en señal de derrota.

—Las plantas que buscáis persiguen la verdad. Hasta que los Astros quieran.

—Adiós, Firenze —respondieron los cuatro a coro mientras el centauro se marchaba galopando en la misma dirección que su maestro.

—¿Qué ha querido decir con eso de que las plantas persiguen la verdad? —dijo Ron.

—Mejor pregunta "¿Qué ha querido decir con todo?" —replicó Hermione, bastante contrariada.

Como si de una respuesta se tratase, un rayo de luz lunar se filtró a través de las ramas del seto salvaje que apartaba Ron, alumbrando tenuemente unos arbustos floreados que había próximos a ellos. Una especie de liana con una flor blanca en su extremo serpenteó hacia el rayo de luz. Se miraron extrañados. De repente, Hermione se golpeó la cabeza con la mano y corrió hacia las plantas.

—¡Hermione! ¿Dónde...?

—¡La verdad, Harry, la luz! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Las plantas persiguen la luz, Firenze nos estaba dando una pista!

Harry corrió tras la chica, que se había sacado una navaja del bolsillo de la túnica e intentaba cortar un tallo de la planta.

—¡Cuidado, Hermione! —chilló Ron.

Pero ella no tuvo suficientes reflejos para esquivar el latigazo que la planta le dio en la cara. Le abrió una brecha en la mejilla.

—¡Ay! —gritó, llevándose una mano a la herida que empezaba a chorrear un hilillo de sangre—. Demonio de planta...

Ron se acercó a Hermione, con la varita en la mano y empeñado en intentar sanarle la herida. Alumbró con su varita a Hermione y la planta se interpuso en el camino, captando toda la luz.

—¡Aparta, bicho!

—No, Ron... mira... —Hermione señalaba uno de los látigos que danzaban frente a la luz. Había dejado una flor sobre el regazo del pelirrojo, y los otros tentáculos comenzaban a imitarle—. Vaya, les has caído mejor.

—No lo entiendo... —decía Ron cuando volvían al campamento—, ¿cómo ha podido pensar ese bicho? ¿Por qué me ha dado las flores cuando a ti casi te deja sin cara?

—Instinto vegetal, hermano. Piénsalo. Hermione ha ido a dañarla, la pobre planta sólo se estaba defendiendo.

—Gracias por ponerte de su lado, Ginny, es muy comprensivo por tu parte —replicó Hermione, irónica.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Si yo hubiese sido la planta, habría hecho lo mismo.

—¿Pero por qué a mí no me ha atacado?

—Porque tú le has dado luz, que es lo que le gusta —intervino Harry—. Simplemente eso, Ron, le has dado lo que quería y ella te ha recompensado. Si no es eso, no sé qué podría ser.

—Es espeluznante. ¡Las plantas no tienen cerebro! No que yo sepa, y papá siempre dice que no nos fiemos de nada que no sepamos dónde tenga el cerebro... ¿Y si es venenosa por vía cutánea y ahora nos morimos los cuatro por tocar las flores, y viene y nos come?

Todos lo miraron, a punto de echarse a reír.

—Menos mal que no acostumbras a ver películas, porque no quiero saber qué sería de tu imaginación si lo hicieras. Te veía en el ala de Psiquiatría de San Mungo —rió Hermione.

Ginny no prestó atención a su hermano. Estaba observando las flores y parecía ausente. Después de pensar unos segundos, pareció reaccionar:

—¿Creéis que Firenze quiere evitar que hagamos esa poción?

Harry y Hermione dejaron de reír. Aquello los pilló por sorpresa. Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos hasta que Ginny escuchara una respuesta.

—No lo sé. Lo que sí sé —respondió Harry firmemente— es que nada ni nadie me va a impedir ver a mis padres. Ocurra lo que ocurra en el futuro.

Las semanas pasaban lentamente sin recibir noticias nuevas sobre Sirius. Harry ya empezaba a asimilar que su padrino estaba muerto, y eso no hacía más que bajarle el estado de ánimo en cuanto pensaba en él. Entre eso y los exámenes estaba bastante deprimido. Sólo le alegraba la perspectiva de pasar un rato con sus amigos, estar con Ginny o jugar al quidditch. Aquellos días más que nunca odiaba a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos, por ello prestaba bastante atención en las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Auranimus estaba dando clases de defensa y ataque contra mortífagos y brujos que usaran la magia negra. De momento, se conformaba con ganar a Malfoy en todo lo que podía, sobre todo en partidos de quidditch ajenos a la liga.

Aquella tarde estaba en la sala común jugando una partida de ajedrez con Ron, y escuchando las tonterías que decían los gemelos. Al menos eso lo animaba un poco. Fred y George bromeaban con Harry a propósito de Hedwig y Malfoy:

—No, va en serio, Harry —decía Fred, riéndose—. Si el capitán de Slytherin piensa que las capacidades de su buscador mejorarán persiguiendo lechuzas, es nuestro deber aconsejarte que persigas a Hedwig por todos los terrenos del colegio...

—¿Qué chorradas estáis diciendo?

—Ya te lo hemos dicho: Malfoy se dedica ahora a intentar atrapar lechuzas mensajeras. Pensará que así va a quedar menos en ridículo en el próximo partido —respondió George—. Aunque la verdad es que ahora juega mejor... por lo menos divisa la snitch mientras está en la caja...

Harry salió de la sala al cabo de un rato. Quería hablar con Alyssa y que le enseñara un par de maldiciones que había nombrado en clase. Caminaba por los pasillos del tercer piso cuando un ruido lo sobresaltó. Era una armadura que estaba sacudiendo un pie con insistencia. Blasfemaba en voz baja con un susurro espectral y chirriante, y detuvo a Harry cuando se le cruzó por delante, señalándole con la mano su pie y dándose cabezazos de desesperación contra la pared.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

La armadura volvió a sacudir el enorme pie, y un sonido lastimero salió de su interior.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

Harry se acercó al amasijo de hierros y le desarmó la pierna con gran esfuerzo. Una lechuza siberiana revoloteó como pudo de su interior. A Harry no le costó ningún trabajo atraparla: estaba magullada e indefensa, y su orgullo de mensajera, herido por no haber podido entregar la carta que seguramente llevaría a su destinatario. La armadura se inclinó hacia Harry un par de veces para agradecerle que le quitara el bicho que tanto le molestaba. Cuando fue a besarle con su yelmo de metal, Harry se volvió hacia ella enfadado:

—Anda que tú también podías haber sido más cuidadoso con la pobre lechuza, ¿no? Pedazo de bestia... Mira que dejarla así...

El caballero fantasma se señaló a sí mismo y negó con manos y cabeza.

—Ya, ahora dirás que tú no la has destrozado... ¿Quién si no?

Señaló hacia la túnica de Harry, y después hacia un estandarte de Slytherin que adornaba el pasillo unos metros más adelante.

—Maldito inútil... —susurró Harry. Y sin darle más tema de _conversación_ a la armadura, se dirigió hacia la enfermería para que Pomfrey curara al pobre animal.

Observó que de la pata colgaba un ajado trozo de papel sujeto por la tradicional correa.

—Eh, ¿llevabas un mensaje? Me apuesto diez galeones a que ese canalla de Malfoy no estaba entrenándose contigo... apuesto a que quería enterarse de algún trajín con alguna de sus novias... o tal vez quisiera saber en qué animal se convertiría si fuese animago, en una víbora cornuda o en un colacuerno húngaro... —mascullaba Harry, dando suaves masajes a la lechuza y desenvolviendo el trozo de pergamino. Sabía que estaba mal leer la correspondencia ajena, pero si Malfoy lo había hecho no importaba que él hiciera lo mismo, más aún si su intención era devolverle la carta a su destinatario. Porque Harry, aunque curioso, no era un sucio ladrón como Draco.

El pergamino estaba partido en varios pedazos. Faltaban unos trozos. Juntó los que había, formando una carta que quedó así:

_Estimado Sr. Dumbledore:_

_Espero no importunarle con la misiva. El verano pasado me pid_

avisara de todo hecho insólito que aconteciera por estas tierras, y así creo que es mi deber hacerlo.

_Hace unos días mi esposa y yo fuimos de visita a la Selva Negra (aprovecho para recomendársela como lugar de vacaciones, un paraje estupendo, siempre que te alojes en los pueblos de la zona exterior), y nos hospedamos en un pequeño hostal muggle rural (fue un fin de semana que deci- s tomarnos libres después de tanto ajetreo con esos mortífagos que mos en Múnich, algo extraoficial), y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando vi l propietario del hostal. Al principio pensé que el vodka con limón a causando más efectos de la cuenta, pero tanto Roselie como yo comprobar que no.¡No podía ser él, está muerto! ¡No me lo podía Conocemos la historia como cualquier mago o bruja... sabe- alor que demostró... Albus, ¡el dueño del hostal era idén- _

_ os antes por temor a cometer una gran equivoca- ónium, pero después de realizar las investigaciones ás confuso el asunto. Tanto investigadores co fables se han ocupado del caso, ¡y no le encontramos sentido! Entrevistamos al sujeto, que asegura llamarse Pieter Van der Altbier, y dice que lleva viviendo en la ruta Schwarzwald-Westweg (uno de los lugares a los que me refería arriba) desde que tiene uso de memoria. Él recuerda haber aprendido a leer allí, aunque admite que antes de los cinco o años no recuerda nada, pero eso según él tampoco es tan extrañ investigado su pasado y sabemos que se crió en un orfa a vivir con unos muggles que lo adoptaron. Actualm hijos, y lleva un negocio en el que más bien la responsab pero hemos mirado los anales y censos y no figura en ninguno hasta los de hace treinta años... eso supondría hasta que él tuvo sie declaraciones e investigaciones no concuerdan! Todos los niños se censan s nacer... Y hay más, Dumbledore, ¡hay más! Le hemos hecho y re ruebas de ADN siguiendo técnicas muggles (su "médico" le dijo ía falta hacerse un análisis de sangre, y al parecer el señor Van e asustó ante la posibilidad de una enfermedad y acc ió sin re- gún estas pruebas se trata de él. De él o de un c de él, ¡es osible! Es más, hemos encontrado sangre mágica en sus ve as. ¡Poca dad, pero magia, Dumbledore, magia! En un interrogatorio que os rehuyó nuestras preguntas cuando quisimos sabe había hecho cosas raras si querer... ¿Se da cuenta de lo q ¡Es él, Dumbledore, no está muerto! Le echaron una potent desmemorizante y modificaron su pasado como pudieron, su pasa todo el pueblo... es una auténtica barbaridad sin sentido, ¡pero no ocurre otra opción!_

_Estamos alarmados, profesor. No sabemos qué hacer. Está bajo vigilancia constante, pero él ni se ente arse cuenta de nada, se comporta como un muggle norm ño en su persona, pero como todos, al fin y al cabo... Necesit yuda, Dumbledore. Yo no podré seguir silenciando esto durante mucho más tiempo, me juego el puesto, amigo, y eso no nos vendría bien a ninguno. Necesitamos respuesta los de la Oposición van a empezar a olerse el follón, y no tardarán társelo a vuestro Ministro, Fudge. Dumbledore, usted sabe que siempre estaré aquí cuando lo necesite, pero comprenda que no puedo mojarme más. _

_Por favor, comuníquese con nosotros cuanto antes. _

_Saludos cordiales (y alarmados),_

Louis Van Eyck

_Ministro de Magia de Alemania_

Vaya... así que no era una carta de ninguna de sus novias, sino que iba dirigida ¡a Dumbledore! Esta vez Malfoy se había pasado de la raya... ¿Por qué narices querría él enterarse...? A menos que todo aquel follón del que hablaba ese tal Louis tuviera que ver con Voldemort... Harry estaba seguro de que si Draco Malfoy podía hacer algo para convertirse en mortífago, lo haría. Y si empezar ayudando a conseguir información les sería útil, Malfoy accedería sin pensárselo dos veces. Pero aquella carta... desde luego era, como mínimo, desconcertante. Sin embargo, no se leía nada claro: Malfoy se había encargado de llevarse los trozos que le interesaran, y de los que quedaban, algunos fragmentos no podían leerse con claridad debido a las raspaduras, juntas y arrugas del pergamino. Lo que Harry no entendía era por qué puñetas no se había llevado la carta entera, en vez de dejarla ahí tirada. No tenía sentido... ¿Sería una carta falsa? No, era poco probable que alguien se entretuviera en inventar tal paranoia.

Harry cambió su rumbo. Decidió que lo mejor era entregarle la carta a Dumbledore. Aquella vez tuvo unos cuantos problemas para entrar, ya que él no imponía tanto como Ginny y la gárgola ya no se tragaba el cuento de que alguien estaba en peligro de muerte.

—¡Vamos, déjame entrar! —gritó Harry, desesperado—. Tengo que entregarle esta carta a Dumbledore...

La gárgola ni se inmutaba. Sólo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, girándola sobre la mano en la que la apoyaba en una postura similar a la de _El pensador_, aquella famosa escultura de Rodin. Fue entonces cuando una luz celeste iluminó su cabeza, y la gárgola, mirando hacia arriba sorprendida, se enderezó y le dejó paso. Antes de subir por las escalinatas automáticas de piedra, Harry le dirigió una última mirada sospechosa a la gárgola. Se había petrificado de nuevo.

Escuchó unas voces en el interior del despacho de Dumbledore, así que antes de entrar tocó la puerta con el aldabón en forma de grifo. Sin embargo, pasó sin esperar a recibir contestación alguna...

—... y por favor, dígale a todos que en las próximas vacaciones habrá una nueva reunión. Ya es hora de que la Orden del Fénix empiece a tomar cart... —Dumbledore se quedó paralizado al advertir la presencia de Harry. La profesora Auranimus se volvió sobresaltada.

—Perdón... —balbució Harry, avergonzado—. No debí haber entrado, yo... venía a... lo siento.

—No, Harry, no lo sientas —Dumbledore se dirigió a la profesora—. Alyssa, por favor, dígales también —continuó, mirando a Harry con una expresión ilusionada en el rostro— que tendrán una agradable visita. Le daremos la bienvenida a un esperado nuevo miembro...


	16. La Orden del Fénix I y II

**Aviso:** lo sabe tol mundo, pero vamos a repetirlo: los personajes son de la magnífica y, to hay q decirlo, perezosa Joanne Kathleen Rowling, que ahora los que nos tiene desesperaos son los traductores de Salamandra... En fin. Todos, menos unos que ya saldrán, entre ellos, Alyssa Auranimus.

**16**

**La Orden del Fénix**

**(Primera parte)**

_"Tenue rey, sesgo alfil, encarnizada / reina, torre directa y peón ladino_  
_ sobre lo negro y blanco del camino / buscan y libran su batalla armada._

_No saben que la mano señalada / del jugador gobierna su Destino, _  
_ no saben que un rigor adamantino / sujeta su albedrío y su jornada._

_También el jugador es prisionero /(la sentencia es de Omar) de otro tablero _

_de negras noches y blancos días. / Dios mueve al jugador, y éste, la pieza.  
¿Qué Dios detrás de Dios la trama empieza / de polvo y tiempo y sueño y agonías?"_

_Jorge Luis Borges_

Harry lo miró, perplejo. ¿Se refería... a él? El guiño que le lanzó Dumbledore a través de sus gafas de media luna le hacía sospechar enormemente que sí.

—Creo que puede apañarse en esto sin mí. Estaré en mi despacho si me necesita.

Alyssa Auranimus se despidió del profesor Dumbledore con una leve inclinación de cabeza, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del director («No, señorita Auranimus... de hecho, sí que la necesitaría ahora... Señorita... ¡Alyssa!... Demonio de joven...»). Al pasar al lado de Harry le dio una palmadita en el trasero (Harry se quedó un poco sorprendido, a la vez que alegrado) y le susurró al oído:

—Te toca el turno, chaval. Haz gala de tu apellido.

Y se fue, tan pancha, ignorando al profesor Dumbledore que en tono de guasa la amenazaba con recortarle el sueldo.

Harry miró al profesor bastante avergonzado.

—Bueno, no te quedes ahí, muchacho... tendré que hacer esto solo, ya que nuestra querida Auranimus no ha querido quedarse, la muy canalla. Siéntate, Harry —añadió, señalando la silla que había frente a la mesa y haciendo él lo mismo.

—Profesor Dumbledore, yo... lo siento, no quería interrumpir, encontré esto y...

—Shh —lo calló el director, sin dejar que terminara la frase—. ¿Sabes? Me ha venido bien que entraras así, de imprevisto. Lo hará todo más fácil.

Harry iba a preguntar a qué se refería con eso de _todo_, pero Dumbledore comenzó a hablar antes de que a él le diera tiempo a abrir la boca.

—Verás, Harry... Tengo que hablarte de un tema muy importante, e intuyo que debo hacerlo ya. —Dumbledore miró hacia la mesa, donde jugueteaba con sus manos entrelazando los dedos con gesto nervioso—. Aún no hemos recibido noticias de tu padrino, Harry. Por esa sencilla razón creo que tienes todo el derecho a saber la verdad que nos rodea y es más difícil de ocultar día a día.

―¿De qué verdad me habla? ¿Debería saber algo de mi padrino?

―De eso se trata Harry, de lo que hacía el pobre Sirius.

—¿Hacía? —dijo Harry débilmente.

—Sí... hacía, Potter, ya es hora de ir aceptándolo —respondió el profesor con aire afligido—. Déjame hablar a mí primero. Después las preguntas. Por favor, no seas impaciente, es una larga historia. Todo empieza la noche de la tercera prueba del Torneo de los tres Magos, en la cual ya sabes lo que pasó. Un grupo de magos conmigo a la cabeza quiere aliviar a la Comunidad Mágica de lo que se le va a venir encima y deciden prevenir antes que curar. Cada uno forma parte de un eslabón de la Orden. Si uno nos falla, se echa todo a perder. Todo miembro tiene su misión, unida a una serie de tareas. Es una organización clandestina, ya que el Ministerio no nos apoya. Sólo están enterados los miembros de ella. Pues bien, Sirius Black era uno de esos miembros, y su última misión fue buscar y perseguir a Voldemort como un espía. No es el único encargado de esa tarea, pero al parecer Voldemort lo descubrió y a partir de entonces no ha habido más noticias de él. Intuimos que pueda estar muerto porque el mismo Sirius me juró que moriría antes de decir nada que pudiera revelar nuestro secreto... Además, aunque quisiera difícilmente podría haber revelado nada: toda la información sobre nosotros que albergaba su mente estaba extremadamente protegida por encantamientos de todo tipo... Tu sueño creo que pudiera ser cierto, todos los hechos apuntan tristemente a ello…

Harry escuchó sin protestar. Le daba igual todo el asunto de los magos, el caso era que no tenían ninguna prueba que confirmara la muerte de su padrino. Ya había escapado una vez de la prisión mágica más segura. Podría escapar también de Voldemort. Confiaba en que lo haría...

—Ha dicho que si un miembro falla, la organización se va al traste... Entonces Sirius no ha fallado, si no, Voldemort os habría pillado...

Dumbledore hizo un gesto con las manos, como diciéndole que se calmara.

—No, Harry... has escuchado mal. Yo he dicho _si uno de ellos nos falla_. Quiérase decir, si nos traiciona y revela datos secretos a Voldemort... Podemos perder soldados, no aliados. No quiero decir con esto que Black fuera un simple "soldado", sabes perfectamente que significaba mucho más que eso para nosotros —añadió al ver el gesto ofendido de Harry—. Era una especie de... simbolismo.

Ambos permanecieron unos segundos en silencio. Fue Harry el que lo rompió, después de enjugarse una lágrima de rabia e impotencia que no quería que el director advirtiera:

―¿Eso era todo?

―No ―respondió el profesor, ladeando la cabeza―. Alyssa y yo lo hemos estado pensando, y hemos tomado la decisión de ofrecerte...

—¿Sí? —preguntó Harry, curioso por saber de qué se trataba. Aunque en realidad ya todo le daba igual. Toda esperanza estaba perdida.

Dumbledore respiró profundo. Después sonrió.

—...que entres a formar parte de la Orden. Quiero pedirte que estés presente en la próxima reunión que será dentro de dos semanas aquí en el castillo, para que les cuentes a los demás miembros de la Orden cómo fue tu sueño y si nos puedes ayudar con ellos. No es la primera vez que te pasa, podría volver a suceder, y cuanto más informado estés, mejor para todos. Tú también debes velar por tu seguridad. Sabes perfectamente que eres uno de los blancos favoritos de lord Voldemort. Es hora de que aquel niño travieso deje paso a un joven astuto y razonable.

Esa sugerencia le parecía a Harry imposible. Quebrantar las normas formaba parte de su carácter.

—Pero profesor... Yo... no sé de qué va eso, y... ¿quiénes hay en esa institución? —preguntó Harry, nervioso—. Tengo sólo quince años, no podré estar a la altura de tantos mag...

—Harry, en esto la edad no importa. Importa la preparación de cada uno. Importa únicamente de qué lado estés.

—Del vuestro, por supuesto —se apresuró a decir Harry—. No existe persona en el mundo que odie a Voldemort más que yo, me apostaría la vida...

—Harry, para el carro, chico... Ya sé que lo odias... pero ahora no se trata de eso, muchacho. No se trata de odiarlo, se trata de comprenderlo para poder vencerle. Es una tarea difícil, porque todos queremos verlo muerto... pero a cada tiempo su acción. Para vencer a un enemigo no has de pensar en cómo ganarle, si no en cómo quiere ganarte él. Se trata de un juego de estrategia... y tú tienes parte de la clave para ganarlo.

—¿Yo?

—Harry, tu frente no sirvió únicamente de escudo, y perdóname la falta de delicadeza. Derrotaste por un tiempo a Voldemort... y como sabes, él te pasó poderes. Pero no sólo eso: este mismo curso has podido comprobarlo, has tenido sueños con él, _puedes comunicarte _con él, aunque sea involuntariamente. A ti puede parecerte una tontería, o una casualidad, o un quebradero de cabeza... pero te aseguro que a nosotros nos serías de gran ayuda. Por eso te pido que entres a formar parte de nuestra organización. Puede parecerte peligroso, pero —el profesor lo incitó con una mirada brillante y picarona—... sería tu oportunidad de demostrarle al mundo que eres algo más que un nombre.

Harry le devolvió una mirada desafiante. Le había tocado la fibra. En realidad desde el principio estaba bastante convencido de aceptar esa invitación, pero aquello fue lo que terminó por decidirlo. Tendría las dos cosas que más ansiaba obtener... venganza y reconocimiento; no reconocimiento por lo que hubiera hecho cuando ni siquiera se acordaba, si no reconocimiento por sus méritos...

Hinchó su pecho, lleno de orgullo; se levantó de la silla, tendió una mano a Dumbledore y dijo:

—Cuente conmigo.

Dumbledore sonrió estrechándole la mano con la suya, delgada y con venas verdosas que se transparentaban a través de la piel, pero extremadamente fuerte.

—No esperaba menos de ti. Para ser sincero, pensé que te decidirías antes, pero bueno... lo importante es que al fin lo has hecho. Te informaré cuando vayamos a reunirnos.

—Bien... pues si eso es todo... —Harry lo saludó con la mano. Fue entonces cuando, al zarandear la lechuza, se acordó de por qué había acudido al despacho.

—Ah... ¿qué tienes ahí? Vaya, ¡pobre lechuza! Está herida, ¿dónde te la has encontrado? —preguntó el anciano mago, casi arrebatándosela de las manos y atrayéndola hacia él con sumo cuidado, como si temiera descuartizarla.

—Eh... con todo esto de la Orden se me había olvidado... Es por lo que vine, señor. Quería ir a hablar con la profesora Auranimus, pero en el pasillo una armadura me pidió ayuda... sí, suena tonto, ya lo sé... el caso es que tenía al pobre bicho dentro. Lleva una carta —añadió, sacándose los trozos de papel de bolsillo de la túnica—. Em... es para usted.

Dumbledore, que hasta el momento había estado más pendiente de curar a la lechuza (que ya ululaba de gusto con las caricias que el hombre le hacía en las alas) que en escuchar a Harry, le prestó ahora toda la atención.

—¿Para mí, dices? —y desenvolvió apresuradamente los papeles que le tendía Harry, mirándolo con recelo.

—No crea... yo no he sido, profesor.

Dumbledore le hacía un gesto con la mano, indicándole que se callara, mientras iniciaba absorto la lectura de la carta. No podía ocultar su sorpresa. Al fin terminó de leerla.

—Sé que no has sido tú el que ha interceptado mi correo, tranquilo. Eres curioso, pero no un ladrón. Esto... ¿has sacado tú algo en claro? —Harry puso cara de extrañado—. Me refiero a que si sabes a qué se refiere... porque yo no. Oh, vamos, Harry, sé que la has leído. No te culpo, sinceramente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Sí, bueno... —contestó él, azorado—. Pero no tengo ni idea de qué va la cosa.

Dumbledore respiró profundo.

—Tendré que hablar con él, esto es ininteligible. Bueno, Harry, imagino que tendrás que estudiar. Que pases una buena tarde.

Harry se despidió y se dirigió a la puerta. Iba a salir del cuarto, pensando en el notición que tenía que darle a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, cuando el profesor Dumbledore le volvió a llamar:

—Ah, Harry... Lo más importante: lo le digas nada a Weasley ni a Granger. Mucho menos a la señorita Weasley ―Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo. ¿Cómo sabía…?― Sólo te pido discreción ya que es un asunto muy delicado. Ellos lo entenderán con el tiempo. Como todo.

Harry reflexionó unos instantes. Sabía que no sería capaz.

—Pero profesor... no puedo hacer eso... sería engañarles, y ya sé que esto es algo delicado, pero... son mis amigos. Son mi familia.

Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa, y murmuró un lacónico «Lo sabía...». Quedó pensativo lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad de tiempo.

—Está bien. La señorita Granger puede saberlo. Es una bruja muy inteligente y madura, no nos vendrá mal algo de agudeza juvenil. Tendré que hablar con ella.

—¿Y Ron y Ginny? —preguntó Harry, sabiendo que tensaba la cuerda.

—No. —No era un _no_ dubitativo. Era un _no_ rotundo, de esos que no dejan más interpretación que una negativa—. Harry, comprendo lo que es para ti Ronald, pero él no puede entrar. No está preparado, aún le queda mucho que aprender. Es un buen mago, pero demasiado impulsivo, y esto no es un juego. Un paso en falso le haría caer al abismo. Compréndelo, Harry —dijo, al ver su cara de decepción—: es por su seguridad.

—Imagino que Ginny...

—Ella tampoco, menos todavía. Vivió una experiencia muy mala y tiene mucho odio hacia Voldemort. Y también es muy impulsiva. Además, ya hay muchos Weasleys, quita, quita... —bromeó—. Creo que no podría soportar más bromistas en una reunión... aquello parece el Infierno, con tanto pelo rojo. Ya en serio, Harry. Sus padres están preocupados por ellos. Son sus niños. Unos _niños_... aún no pueden.

¿Unos niños, decía? ¿Y él que era? ¿Matusalén? Cierto que él prefería mantener a Ginny al margen y que no corriera peligro (instinto de protección amorosa), pero Ron... él sabría cuidarse, y no era tan inmaduro como Dumbledore decía. Quizás un poco, pero en los últimos meses...

—Está bien... Adiós.

Y volvió a la sala común ilusionado, imaginando lo que sería una nueva, peligrosa y vengativa aventura, y lamentándose de que Ron no pudiera acompañarlos.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ron! ―fue el matutino saludo a Ron en el desayuno por todos sus compañeros y hermanos. Recibió varias lechuzas. Una era de sus padres acompañada por uno de los maravillosos pasteles de la señora Weasley; otra, de Percy con una tarjeta muy elaborada de Hungría, donde se encontraba esa semana; la última pertenecía a Charlie y Bill en la que incluían cierta cantidad de dinero para sus gastos ya que les fue imposible que una lechuza llevara un buen regalo tantos kilómetros.

Sin lugar a dudas, la mayor alegría en aquel día para Ron fue el regalo de Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred y George: una Nimbus 2001. Ron no cabía en sí de gozo, disfrutó estrenándola como un niño con zapatos nuevos.

Antes de ir a dormir, cerca de medianoche, festejaron los dieciséis años recién cumplidos del pelirrojo. Las chicas insistieron en que se vistieran elegantes. Ginny tuvo que ayudarles ya que Ron pensaba quedarse con la túnica de la escuela y Harry aprovechó para estar a solas con ella.

Hermione ya los estaba esperando en la Sala Común. Estaba muy guapa, llevaba el pelo completamente liso cayéndole sobre la cara y su túnica azul marcaba sus curvas. Parecía que a Ron se le salían los ojos de la cara.

―Qué guapos ―saludó Hermione―, no parecéis vosotros.

―Tú también estás… ―dijo Ron― estás…

―Llevas el cuello mal puesto ―señaló Hermione, y comenzó a ponérselo bien. Sus manos acariciaban el cuello de Ron, estaba muy cerca de él, la cintura de la chica empezó a ser rodeada por las fuertes manos de él, comenzaron a mirarse fijamente a los ojos, sus labios estaban cerca, más cerca de lo habitual…

―Ya está ―concluyó Hermione. La cara de Ron mostraba decepción tal y como ella. Las chicas salieron de la estancia con la excusa de salir a por el pastel y quedaron solos Harry y Ron. Éste no comentó nada acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir. La velada transcurrió tranquila y divertida, tanto que apenas durmieron esa noche.

Los días siguientes no fueron fáciles. Tanto Harry como Hermione se sentían nerviosos y a la vez felices por la confianza que Dumbledore había depositado en ellos. Lo peor era que no lo podían compartir con Ron. Aprovechaban los ratos que quedaban a solas, mientras que Ron volaba en su escoba nueva, para comentar o preguntarse cuándo llegaría el día de la reunión. De alguna forma intuían que Ron pudiera saber que mantenían un secreto a pesar de que nunca les comentase nada.

Ron dormía en el dormitorio. No había más personas con él que Harry y Hermione, que se mantenían despiertos hablando sentados en la cama del chico. Hermione se acercó a Ron y le acarició la mejilla suavemente susurrándole a Harry:

―Parece un niño pequeño.

―Ahora que no te mira ―completó Harry―, cuando te observa parece que te quiere comer con la mirada.

―No seas exagerado.

―No, es verdad. Bueno, muchos chicos te miran así, pero no tanto como Ron. Es que últimamente provocas mucho.

―¿Yo? ―se preguntó Hermione a la vez que se reía.

―Eso me dice él. Yo no me había dado cuenta ―dijo Harry mirándola de arriba abajo y haciendo notar que acababa de mentir.

―Dejemos el tema... además, yo no provoco. Soy la misma de siempre.

―Con más curvas… ―dejó entreoír Harry.

―Como te oiga Ginny...

―Ella ya lo sabe. Tampoco es ciega.

―Bueno, déjalo ya. Me vas a enfadar.

―Vale, vale. ¿Has hablado con Alyssa sobre la reunión?

―Sí, me dijo que nos avisaría con un par de días de antelación para que pudiésemos prepararnos. Al parecer debemos usar túnicas de gala. También nos vamos a perder un baile…

―Oh, que lástima.

―¿Me escuchas o no? ―Harry asintió―. Lo van a hacer para que todos los alumnos estén juntos dentro del Gran Comedor ya que les resultará más fácil protegerlos con hechizos si están todos juntos. Nosotros tendremos que quebrantar alguna norma para poner la excusa de un castigo que justifique nuestra ausencia…

Ron se movió en su lecho. Harry se acercó para ver si estaba despierto y cerró rápidamente los ojos cuando vio a su amigo acercarse. Hermione se acercó también y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la oreja a Ron con una pluma. El chico no pudo evitar reírse, estremecerse y dejar de disimular.

―¿Qué os traéis entre manos? ―preguntó Ron.

―Ron, lo sentimos, no es cosa nuestra ―explicó Hermione a modo de disculpa―. Prometimos a Alyssa no decir nada.

―¿Alyssa? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? Es igual. Voy a hablar con ella ―diciendo esto salió apresuradamente del dormitorio dirigiéndose a la salida de la Sala Común.

―Ya me lo ha contado todo ―dijo Ron con una enorme sonrisa en los labios―. Tengo el permiso del director para colaborar en la Orden.

―¿No opuso ningún tipo de resistencia? ―preguntó Hermione preocupada.

―Dijo: «Mmm… otro Weasley… Parecerá la Conferencia Internacional de Pelirrojos… pero, en fin, ya has superado duras pruebas ayudando a tu amigo Potter… ¿Por qué ahora no nos puedes servir de ayuda?» ―imitó Ron la voz de Dumbledore.

―A este tipo n hay quién lo entienda... Aunque... qué bien. Ahora podemos a estar los tres juntos en esto.

Era sábado por la mañana. Caminaban hacia el despacho de la profesora Auranimusya que ella los había citado allí.

—Sigo pensando que deberíamos habernos quedado estudiando y venir más tarde...

—Hermione, te sabes perfectamente todas las pociones —susurró Ron—... Deja de hacerte la responsable. Además, cuando terminemos, estudiamos.

Al fin llegaron al despacho de la profesora, en uno de los torreones que daba al patio superior. Fue Harry quién tocó a la pesada puerta de roble. Una cara somnolienta asomó por ella a los pocos minutos, después de que Hermione insistiera para que no la molestasen.

—¿Qué...? —Alyssa se restregó los ojos, y pasaron unos instantes hasta que pudo reconocerlos—. Ah, sois vosotros. Pasad... lo siento, me he quedado dormida...

—No, no hace falta, profesora, nosotros... volveremos dentro de un rato —se apresuró a decir Hermione—. Perdone por haberla molestado.

—En el fondo os lo agradezco. Me hubiera quedado todo el día en la cama de no ser por vosotros... y eso no es aprovechar el fin de semana, como dice mi madre siempre. —Abrió la puerta, y dándose la vuelta, les habló desde el interior de su cuarto— Pasad, pasad...

Harry, Hermione y Ron entraron en la habitación.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio a la profesora con una sencilla camiseta por único atuendo. Les señaló al sofá que había frente a la chimenea, a la derecha del cuarto.

—Em... sentaos ahí, voy a vestirme... son cinco minutos —dijo dándose cuenta de la mirada del muchacho, y se dirigió a una puerta situada tras el escritorio que seguramente daba a su cuarto.

—Te lo dije —susurró Hermione, dándole un codazo a Ron, que se sentaba en el sofá, hundiéndolo—. No deberíamos haber venido.

Harry ignoró su comentario y se dedicó a observar la sala. Estaba igual que en su última visita, aunque un poco más desordenada. Tras él, montañas de papeles abarrotaban su escritorio, y al lado de éstos al menos media docena de envoltorios de caramelos mágicos de café (con extra de cafeína _anti-desconcentración_) hacían suponer que la noche anterior Auranimus había estado corrigiendo exámenes. En el suelo, al lado del sofá en el que estaban sentados, había un par de botellas vacías de cerveza de mantequilla y unos libros muggles.

Era algo que abundaba en aquél despacho: los libros. Montones de libros en una amplia estantería que ocupaba toda la pared del lado de la puerta, de perfil al sofá, iluminada frontalmente por la luz que provenía del amplio ventanal con vidrieras que daba al patio superior del castillo. Todos o una mayoría de ellos, hablaban de animales, casi todos de serpientes y ratas. Un buen cuarto, pensó Harry. Y guay, muy guay. Con toques modernos, neoclásicos, medievales, futuristas... toda una miscelánea de estilos que, aunque pudiera extrañar, le daba un aire de sutil elegancia a la estancia, sin sobrecargarla.

Alyssa entró en la sala a los pocos minutos. Muy guapa, como pudo observar Harry, a pesar de estar recién levantada y de vestir unos sencillos pantalones anchos, una camiseta y una túnica de Ravenclaw.

—¿Habéis desayunado ya? —Hermione afirmó con la cabeza—. Bien, en tal caso no os importará... —Cruzó el cuarto y se dirigió hacia la chimenea. Arrojó a las llamas unos polvos que había en un recipiente sobre la chimenea y murmuró «Despacho de Auranimus a las Cocinas». Al momento, las llamas se volvieron amarillas y la chica pidió que le subieran el desayuno. «Ya sabes como me gusta, Vesta, cariño», añadió. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando una elfina doméstica se apareció en su cuarto con una bandeja, y se marchó después de recibir las gracias de la profesora.

—¿Es tu elfina doméstica? —preguntó Hermione, visiblemente rencorosa.

—No, es una cocinera de abajo. Pero le tengo bastante cariño, es muy amable. En realidad todos los elfos son amables, deberíamos tratarlos mejor.

Hermione sonrió. Aquello ya le había gustado más. Alyssa levantó una tostada, ofreciéndoles. Ellos negaron con las manos.

—Como queráis. Y bien, ¿a qué se debe vuestra visita? —preguntó, llevándose la tostada a la boca y repanchigándose en el blandito sillón que había a la izquierda del grande.

—Bueno... llevamos unos días nerviosos... y...

—No sabemos qué quieres decirnos —completó Hermione, al ver la indecisión de Harry—. Y cómo tendremos que prepararnos.

—Oh... Así que era eso... Bueno, Dumbledore me dijo que sería el primer día de vacaciones. Como ya le dije a Hermione, organizaremos una fiesta para todos los cursos. Hemos pensado que así tendremos a todos los alumnos ocupados, ya que aunque en Semana Santa se queden pocos, algunos andan siempre pululando por ahí... Y con Mägo de Oz tocando en el Gran Comedor, nadie querrá perderse la fiesta.

—¿Mägo de Oz? ¡Ese es un grupo muggle! —dijo Harry, asombrado. Eran españoles y muy poco conocidos entre la mayoría de la gente, pero los había escuchado gracias a unos amigos de Dudley. No eran estúpidos del todo...

—Sí, unos muggles que conocen la existencia de los magos. Pero no hay problema, nos respetan y no nos molestan. Les gusta ser y vivir como muggles, así que no suponen ninguna amenaza para nuestra Comunidad. Eso sí, adoran la magia y todas esas cosas, así que firmaron encantados el contrato para tocar en Hogwarts. Y como muchos magos los escuchan...

—¿Los escucháis aquí también? —preguntó Harry.

Hermione asintió:

—A mí no es que me disloquen, pero sí, hay mucha gente a la que le gustan.

—Bien... entonces, el día once de abril a las...

—Nueve de la noche. Debéis venir con la túnica de gala y bien arreglados.

Al fin llegó el gran día. Esperaron en el vestíbulo para hacer alguna travesura con las varitas mágicas. Ginny los acompañaba muy guapa con su túnica de gala.

―¿Para qué habéis traído las varitas? ―preguntó la pelirroja.

―No sabíamos que no había que traerlas.

―Vamos a dejarlas en los dormitorios ―propuso Harry. En ese momento subía Draco Malfoy por las escaleras de las mazmorras acompañado de sus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle―. Ahora o nunca...

Tres destellos salieron de las varitas de los Gryffindors disparadas hacia los tres Slytherins que salieron disparados hacia atrás cayendo al suelo desde tres metros de altura. Que "casualidad" que un profesor los pilló, ese profesor era Alyssa Auranimus y se los llevó castigados a la vez que se llevaban a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle a la enfermería. Parecía Ginny más enfadada que la profesora:

―¿Es que estáis locos o qué os pasa? ¿Qué hago ahora sola en el baile? ―gritó a la vez que veía a sus amigas y se marchaba con ellas muy enfadada.

―Harry, ve pensando en la excusa que le vas a poner cuando la veas ―murmuró Hermione.

La profesora los conducía por los corredores del castillo. De vez en cuando alguno de ellos soltaba una carcajada al acordarse de la cara de Malfoy al recibir los tres hechizos. Alyssa, aunque les decía que se habían pasado un poco, sonreía también.

Tardaron un buen rato hasta llegar a la sala donde se celebraría la reunión. Parecía que estuviera situada en el mismísimo corazón de Hogwarts. Atravesaron un par de tapices que ilustraban cruentas batallas, unas escaleras movedizas y puertas ocultas, y se materializó ante ellos un largo pasillo con ventanales a ambos lados, a través de los cuales se podía ver la fuerte tormenta que arreciaba en aquellos momentos en el exterior. Las gotas de agua repiqueteaban fuertemente en los cristales, y rayos y truenos se batían en la dura y oscura lucha de la tormenta, como una extraña parodia de lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquellos momentos en el mundo mágico.

Una enorme puerta con un escudo de Hogwarts grabado en la madera apareció ante ellos cuando llegaron al final del pasillo. Alyssa puso una mano en cada hoja de la puerta, y ella sola se giró sobre sus bornes para dejarles paso.

—Vosotros primero —dijo la profesora con un gesto del brazo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron. Todos se recompusieron los trajes, quizá en un intento de evadir los nervios, y entraron.

Alrededor de una docena de magos se levantaron de sus asientos de la gran mesa cuadrada que había en el centro de la estancia de la misma forma.

—Bienvenidos —saludó Dumbledore—. Tomad asiento, muchachos. Tendremos que esperar a los profesores que aún están controlando a los alumnos... Picad algo mientras, si queréis, y charlad con los amigos que han querido formar parte de esta locura... Cuando vengan los demás comenzaremos las presentaciones formales. De momento... muchachos, éstos son Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter.

Todos levantaron las manos o inclinaron sus sombreros en señal de saludo. Alguien dejó escapar un «¿Qué hacen aquí unos niños?». Los tres se miraron. Creían que aquello iba a ser más formal... De pronto, Ron se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus padres, justo enfrente de ellos.

—¡Papá, mamá! ¡Percy, Bill, Charlie! ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

—Lo mismo que tú, hijo —respondió el señor Weasley, levantándose—. Ayudar. Bienvenidos, Harry, Hermione... qué guapa vienes.

—Gracias, señor Weasley —dijo Hermione, desviando la mirada y sonriendo levemente.

No tardaron en acomodarse a la situación. Se dieron cuenta de que había muchos rostros conocidos: Hagrid, Madame Maxime, el profesor Flitwick, Amos Diggory, Sibyll Trelawney y un hombre extraño al que Harry reconoció por su voz como Mundungus Fletcher. Se sentaron a la izquierda de los Weasley, que ocupaban ellos solos una esquina entera de la mesa.

Harry observó la sala. Era una estancia cuadrada. Al fondo de la habitación había una elegante y antigua chimenea, a espaldas de Dumbledore, y otro enorme escudo de Hogwarts se dibujaba en la rojiza pared de piedra. Sin embargo, no todas las paredes eran rojizas... la que estaba enfrente de Harry, a la derecha de la sala, era de una piedra azulada cuyo brillo zafiro resaltaba aún más con los reflejos de los relámpagos que se filtraban por la ventana ojival de esa pared y la de enfrente. Y si había una azul y una roja... Harry miró la pared de la puerta. Sí, en el extremo opuesto a la roja, y como si esos dos colores estuvieran condenados a estar permanentemente enfrentados, se distinguía el matiz verdoso del muro que enmarcaba la puerta. A su espalda, el tono que débilmente recubría la pared no podía ser otro: amarillo. Los cuatro colores de las casas de Hogwarts. Y aún pudo fijarse en algo más: cuatro columnas sostenían el techo en las esquinas, cuatro columnas al estilo de las de los antiguos templos griegos y con los colores secundarios de las casas. Al fondo, a la izquierda, un león esculpido en piedra parecía custodiar la columna dorada de Gryffindor y la vida en peligro del tejón que había enfrente de él. En el otro lado de esa pared, un águila trazaba estratagemas desde las alturas, con las alas desplegadas en el techo sobre el poste cobrizo; se diría que estaba mirando al pétreo tejón, que, perseverante, trataba de subir sin resultado alguno a lo alto de la columna negra de Hufflepuff, quizás para huir de las serpientes que, enroscadas en el puntal plateado de Slytherin, le sacaban sus lenguas bífidas, relamiéndose a la vista del manjar. Todo parecía un cuento sobre las mascotas de Hogwarts.

No llegaban aún los demás asistentes, así que como le había recomendado Dumbledore, picó algo de los entremeses que había en la mesa de mármol vetado. Habrían sido los elfos domésticos los que prepararon esos dulces. A pesar de las bandejas y papeles que tapaban la superficie de la mesa, puedo distinguir en ella un círculo circunscrito tallado en oro sobre la piedra blanca, y, alrededor de él, en su correspondiente lado cada uno, los nombres de los fundadores de las cuatro casas: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin y Rowena Ravenclaw. Intentaba distinguir si el símbolo que había dibujado en el centro era un fénix cuando una sombra a sus espaldas le hizo sobresaltarse. Un hombre de complexión fuerte vestido al estilo del viejo Oeste, con sombrero de ala ancha y botas incluidos, le vigilaba desde las alturas.

—¿Potter? —su rostro rudo le dirigió una mirada evaluadora. El hombre le tendió una gran mano, que Harry estrechó—. Mundungus Fletcher. Encantado. No he querido presentarme antes porque te he visto algo... ocupado examinando la sala.

Harry sonrió tímidamente.

—Bueno, antes que nada, discúlpame si antes os he ofendido con ese comentario... lo de qué hacíais aquí —añadió, pasándose embarazado una mano por barbilla poco rasurada—. No sabía que ibais a entrar en la Orden tú y tus dos compañeros, nos ha pillado a todos un poco por sorpresa la llegada de... bueno, de unos chavales.

—A nosotros también —contestó Harry fríamente.

—Aún así, confío en que el gran Harry Potter nos será de mucha utilidad —dijo esto sin ninguna malicia, más bien como un elogio, o por contrarrestar su metedura de pata de antes—. E imagino que Dumbledore tendrá sus buenos motivos para admitir a la señorita y a otro Weasley —y esto último ya sí lo dijo con retintín, como si la idea de un pelirrojo más no le agradara.

Harry hizo ademán de presentarle a sus amigos, pero Fletcher lo paró:

—Ya he hablado con ellos, no hace falta que nos presentes.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió con gran estrépito, y varias personas entraron en la habitación, entre ellas...

—¡¿Lupin? —gritaron Harry, Ron y Hermione a coro, abalanzándose hacia el profesor, que los acogió con gran un abrazo, algo sorprendido.

—Ey, ¿qué hacéis vosotros aquí? ¿Seguís teniendo por norma el meterse en todos los fregados que haya?

—Hombre, profesor... no nos perderíamos esta lucha por nada del mundo... —comentó Ron—. Aunque sea la más peligrosa.

Los demás asistentes y miembros de la reunión estaban informados sobre su participación. Unos más conformes que otros según se podía apreciar en sus miradas.

Dumbledore los presentó a los participantes que no conocían sus rostros y viceversa.

—Ya sabéis donde os metéis. Lo único que falta es el ritual por el cual vais a jurar fidelidad a la Orden. Damas y caballeros de la Orden —dijo Dumbledore, ahora dirigiéndose a todas las personas presentes en la sala—: Esta noche la señorita Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, ambos estudiantes de Hogwarts, y Harry Potter, el niño que vivió —esto último no gustó a Harry pero ya estaba resignado a que lo llamasen así—, van a jurar aún costándole la vida fidelidad a la Orden del Fénix. ¿Sois conscientes de ello?

Ron tragó saliva y Hermione miró hacia abajo, frotándose inconscientemente con una mano la tela del vestido. Harry prefirió ignorar la última frase. Le daba miedo, mucho miedo... pero más miedo le daba aún saber que Voldemort había retornado... Los tres asintieron con la cabeza.

—Esto es algo muy serio, muchachos. No es sólo vuestra vida la que está en juego —insistió Dumbledore, mirándolos por encima del cristal de sus gafas de media luna—. Somos físicamente un grupo, pero es la unión lo que nos hace fuertes. Estamos todos unidos, formamos parte de una cadena en la que cada eslabón aguanta la tensión de los demás... Veréis... os lo explicaré... subid a la mesa.

Los tres se miraron.

—Profesor —dijo Ron, extrañado—... la mesa está llena de cosas...

Dumbledore la miró desconcertado.

—Oh, cierto... que tonto soy... en fin... los años no perdonan... —dijo mientras desvanecía la comida con un chascar de dedos.

Dumbledore les instó a que subieran. Una vez arriba, después de trepar por las sillas, se colocaron en el centro. Harry se sentía estúpido allí arriba, con todos mirándolos.

—¿Estáis seguros de querer entrar? —preguntó de nuevo el director.

Los tres asintieron por enésima vez esa noche. Harry empezaba a pensar que todo aquello era demasiado exagerado, cuando, por arte de magia, unas pesadas cadenas se envolvieron en sus manos y su espalda, uniéndole a las de Ron y Hermione.

—¿Qué significa todo est... —pero Ron no puedo terminar la frase.

Un precipicio oscuro, como un túnel sin fin envuelto en llamas, se abrió bajo ellos, absorbiéndolos. Harry sintió cómo caía. No veía nada más, sólo oscuridad. No veía a ninguno de sus amigos, sólo podía sentir el peso de Ron tirando de él hacia abajo...

Y de pronto un enorme tirón. El brazo derecho le crujió al quedar suspendido de él. Oyó un eco, una voz... la voz de Hermione... parecía gritarles que subieran, que no aguantaba... pero ¡no podía subir! De pronto, el túnel comenzó a iluminarse, y pudo ver a Ron tres metros bajo él tratando de agarrarse a la pared de piedra abrasadora. Harry hizo lo mismo. Empezaron a trepar, quemándose las manos y revolviéndose entre la incómoda capa de gala, arrugada bajo las cadenas... llevaban apenas unos segundos cuando una llama de fuego alcanzó a Ron... pero no era exactamente fuego... era algo que se lo llevaba, algo que lo alejaba de él y de la salida...

—¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN! —gritó, y buscó desesperadamente la varita... pero no estaba en su cinturón. Había desaparecido... —¡Hermione, aguanta!

Harry no se lo pensó dos veces. Se dejó caer a un saliente que había un poco más debajo de donde la llama comenzaba a arrastrar a su amigo. Nada más llegar, la llama se esfumó y dejó caer a Ron justo encima de Harry.

—Gracias... ¿Qué... era... eso...? —preguntó Ron, jadeando y tragando saliva.

Harry negó con la cabeza y lo ayudó a levantarse. Aquello no le gustaba nada, pensó mientras trepaban apoyándose en los enormes huecos de la pared del túnel. Si era una prueba de los de la Orden, ya se estaban pasando, las cadenas aquellas pesaban mucho... Fue entonces cuando Harry cayó en la cuenta: las cadenas no arrastraban bajo ellos, se iban recogiendo al tiempo que ellos subían... miró hacia arriba. No se veía luz, y hacía un momento podía distinguir la salida... Algo caía. Primero un grito, luego una sacudida, y después...

—¡Hermione! —chilló Ron—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Para qué bajas, estás loca?

—¡No podía dejaros!

—¿De dónde estamos sujetos? —susurró Harry, como si pensara que la más mínima vibración fuera a hacerlos caer de nuevo.

—Cuando caísteis me agarré al borde y lancé mi cadena a lámpara... no sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas... luego la tensión de las cadenas se iba aflojando así que me crucé por una de las patas de la mesa para que hiciera de seguro... y he bajado.

—¡Podías haberte matado, te has tirado al vacío! —la regañó Ron.

—¡No subíais! ¿Que querías que hiciera, esperar mientras me miraba las uñas? ¿y si no subíais?

—Yo habría hecho lo mismo —cortó Harry—. Gracias, Hermione. Y ahora... subamos.

Ya llegaban. Ya estaban arriba. Harry fue el primero en asomar la cabeza, y en cuanto subió corrió al borde de la mesa para ponerse en seguro. Le espantaba la idea de que eso los volviera a chupar... pero pensó que aún quedaban los otros dos, y volvió para ayudarlos a subir.

—¿Y los demás? No hay profesores... no hay nadie... ¿dónde están todos? —dijo Ron cuando asomó la cabeza—. Maldita broma... ya podían parar, ¿no? Bueno, Hermione, sube.

Se dio la vuelta para ayudar a Hermione. Y justo en ese momento, como si tuvieran que castigarlos por llegar sanos a la superficie, otra llama de fuego asomó por detrás de la chica.

—¡Hermione, rápido!

Pero no le dio tiempo. La llama la arrastró.

—¡Hermione! ¿y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Harry, desesperado, mientras tiraba de la cadena de Hermione—. ¡Ayúdame, Ron!

Harry levantó la vista. Ron estaba al borde del precipicio.

—No... Eso no servirá de nada... hay que rescatarla —y dándose la vuelta rápidamente, se lanzó hacia el vacío, dejándose arrastrar por las pesadas cadenas que rodeaban su cuerpo...

—¡RON! —gritó Harry, y se abalanzó a sujetar más de cerca sus cadenas.

En aquel momento, todos volvieron a la sala. El hoyo negro desapareció, y Hermione y Ron cayeron al suelo, junto a la mesa. Las cadenas se desvanecieron de las manos de Harry y después de las espaldas de los tres.

Harry bajó de un salto de la mesa hasta sus amigos, y los ayudó a levantarse. Ron le apartaba las manos, enfadado.

—¡¿Qué ha sido todo esto, profesor Dumbledore? —gritó bastante enfurecido.

—Una prueba —respondió Dumbledore con una leve sonrisa—. Una prueba para comprobar si de verdad estáis dispuestos a soportar sobre vuestras espaldas el peso de una vida humana... para ver si sois capaces de manteneros unidos a pesar de las dificultades, y arriesgar vuestra vida para permanecer juntos. Y veo que la habéis superado... así que... ya estáis listos para entrar en la Orden del Fénix.

En el momento que Dumbledore pronunció la última palabra, Fawkes el ave fénix sobrevoló la sala y deslizándose alrededor de ellos dejó caer tres de sus plumas cálidas, brillantes como el oro, sobre un libro que sostenía el director. El libro era blanco con las inscripciones del título en color plata, y aunque Harry no alcanzaba a leerlo, intuyó que debería de ser un libro de magia blanca por la pureza que mostraban sus páginas. Dumbledore leyó algo en latín o alguna lengua romance que no entendía nada.

Acto seguido, aparecieron en su mano tres cadenas de oro con los eslabones muy finos pero, al parecer, resistentes, con un colgante al final: la silueta de un fénix grabado en oro y coral. Les pusieron las medallas mientras que hacían el juramento y así concluyó la ceremonia de entrada en la Orden del Fénix...

—Bien... ya está todo hecho. Ya no hay marcha atrás. Ya sois parte de nosotros... sois tres nuevos en la Orden —les dijo Dumbledore a los muchachos. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza, asumiéndolo—. Estupendo... entonces... Eh... he de comunicaros una noticia muy importante que estoy seguro de que a todos os afectará. Todos sabemos por experiencia que no todas las cosas son buenas, así que... hoy tenemos tres nuevos aliados, pero... Eso no significa que el número vaya a crecer siempre... Sabíamos desde el principio que ésta sería una lucha dura, muy dura..., que requeriría sacrificios... Que quizá algunos nos quedaríamos en el camino...

—Profesor Dumbledore, con el debido respeto —le interrumpió Fletcher seriamente—... deje de marear la perdiz. No somos unos críos... díganos ya lo que sea, no nos torture con esperas y dilaciones. ¿Se trata... de él? —preguntó al fin con un dejo de preocupación en la voz.

Dumbledore bajó la cabeza por unos segundos y asintió. Algunos se mostraron desolados. Otros miraban extrañados a Dumbledore, como no entendiendo o no queriendo entender.

—No estamos aún seguros del todo, pero todas las investigaciones apuntan a ello. La respuesta a tu pregunta es «sí», Mundungus. Amigos —Dumbledore tomó aire y se dirigió a los demás ocupantes de la sala—... es ésta una triste noticia que me veo en el deber de confirmaros. Repito que no estamos seguros, pero todos lo hechos apuntan... diría que existe un noventa y nueve por ciento de posibilidades —se le quebró la voz. En aquel momento sólo se oyó el profundo suspiro del director. Ninguno de los magos se atrevió a respirar hasta que Dumbledore continuó, temiendo lo que iban a escuchar—... De que Sirius Black esté muerto.

Se oyeron varios lamentos, quejas, injurias e incluso sollozos. Harry de nuevo se sintió como la tarde en la que se enteró: abatido, desconsolado y rabioso, sin que la caricia de la mano que Hermione deslizaba bajo la mesa hacia la suya pudiera sosegarle. Pero no era el único que se sentía así. Lupin apretaba los puños, y, centrada su mirada de odio en el centro de la mesa, escuchaba los susurros tranquilizantes de Hagrid; Arabella se deshacía en lágrimas silenciosas, consolada por los brazos de Alyssa; Snape permanecía con rostro serio, impasible... y sin embargo, Harry tuvo la seguridad de que ellos también sabían de su muerte antes de aquella reunión. Los demás, enterados en aquél mismo momento, blasfemaban por lo bajo y juraban venganza. Sus ánimos parecían estar igual que el tormentoso tiempo.

Molly Weasley se levantó, se quitó el sombrero en señal de respeto y lo dejó en el centro de la mesa. Los magos y brujas que también llevaban gorro la imitaron.

—No es justo que muriera él —dijo su marido con el miedo brillándole en los ojos—. Todos le odiamos durante años, y ahora que empezaba a demostrarnos de qué lado estaba arriesgando su vida por todos... Black era un espía. Black era uno de los magos más poderosos que tenemos... Si Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis lo ha matado _a él_... ¿quiénes vamos a sobrevivir? —algunos asintieron con la cabeza y repitieron la pregunta en voz baja—. Esto es el fin...

—No, Arthur. No si conseguimos evitarlo. No podemos rendirnos ahora...

—Nadie ha dicho de rendirse, Albus —replicó Fletcher—. ¿Verdad, Weasley? Él sólo quería decir que la cosa se complica cada vez más... —y casi dijo esto con retintín, como fingiendo que dudaba de sus propias palabras—. No podemos permitirnos perder a uno de los nuestros... esto no debería haber ocurrido... ¡Sirius Black no debería estar muerto, maldita sea! —y golpeó con un fuerte puñetazo la mesa.

Al mimo tiempo, la enorme puerta de madera y añejo metal se abrió bruscamente dejando entrar el fuerte sonido de un trueno y la luz de un brillante rayo amplificada por todos los ventanales. Todos miraron hacia la entrada, sorprendidos.

Un hombre alto y demacrado, vestido de negro y con la ropa y el pelo chorreando agua, se sostenía apoyando las manos en ambos lados de la puerta entreabierta, intentando mantenerse en pie...

—Espero... no llegar... t... hhhh... —y no terminó la frase. Se desplomó en el suelo y cayó golpeándose fuertemente el cráneo contra la dura piedra.

Espero que os haya gustao. El trozo que no confío mucho en que así sea es el del hoyo con fuego... así que os vamos a pedir un favor:

Resulta que la idea de las cadenas es bastante-muy importante en todo esto... saldrá al final... así que no se puede quitar. Deben superar una prueba (sólo ellos, los mayores se presuponen suficientemente responsables cm para unirse a la orden asumiendo las consecuencias) que les haga sentir el peso de las vidas de todos... como si fueran eslabones de una cadena. Con esa prueba quise plasmar eso pero creo que me salió el tiro x la culata porque es bastante mierdosa la escena, así que si a alguien se le ocurre una idea mejor, agradeceríamos un montón que nos la contara y rescribiremos el trozo pa reemplazarlo. Ese no nos va. Pero no nos podemos esperar eternamente hasta que surja una idea porque os moriríais del asco esperando el cap 16, así que así se cuelga y al que no le guste, ya sabe, que nos dé ideas.

Pues eso, que quien tenga ganas de colaborar, que mande un email a hermione_ (si lo dejáis en un review vale, pero mejor lo otro, no? Bah hacedlo cm queráis... y si dais ideas, los d+ que lean los reviews, que opinen tb sobre esa idea y así sabemos cual gusta más). porfa, nos vendría muy bien una ayuda de vuestra parte (x supuesto, pondremos vuestro nombre, jejeje)

Bueno a partir de este capítulo vamos a responder a los reviews de otra forma... y es que hay reviews a los que no hay nada que responder... no quiere esto decir que no nos gusten, al contrario, saber que hay gente que nos lee y le gusta esto es algo que llena de orgullo... pero cm no hay críticas, pues la única respuesta que podemos dar es un GRACIAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS! a:

**Ginny142003** (thanks... la vacaaaaaaaaaaaaa... yo d ti odiaba a las pavas esas... jejejeje), **Ryddle **(macho extiéndete cn las críticas.. lo que hablas y aquí ni palabra, eh!), **JaviPotter** (enhorabuena x aquellos 5 sobres, y gracias x la info d la salida del 5º libro... nuestras últimas fuentes nos dicen que sale en febrero...), **Gi Potter** (la próxima vez guárdate la lengua, chavala), **Jara A-4**, **Morgana8**, **abin** (tranqui, seguimos colgando), **Annia** (no hacen falta disculpas, sólo sigue dejando reviews!), **brujita** (sevillanica, no te cortes), **Alyssa** (sin destripes del libro, aliiiii), **superhyoga** (¡me alegra que te resulte divertido!)... gracias a tos (parezco Bisbal con tantas gracias... estos cruz y Raya...)

Y ahora a los que sí hay cosas que comentar...

**Selene Snape**: hija que lío te montas cn lo de la lechuza! Jajaja pero eso está bien, que t comas la cabeza un rato jejejeje. En mi opinión, Malfoy tiene la astucia de los Malfoy, pero no me parece que brille x su inteligencia... maticemos eso... Sobre Sirius... ya se verá, ya se verá...

**Syyn**: jajaja es que Ced es sexy... (x cherto si queres ver un dibujo que he hecho d él, pronto lo colgaré en .com... ) ojalá me lo encontrara yo en un baño y sin ropa...

¿que anuncio del David? ¿hay un anuncio d esa escultura y no lo he grabao? Mecachis...

por cierto, ninguna d las dos estudia arte... eso lo escribí yo en dias incluso distintos, creo que incluso distaban semanas... mmm Realmente yo me imagino la gárgola de Dumbledore como Goliat, el jefe de la serie Gargoyles que me encantaba d chica y.. pues me pone esa postura... pero amos no creo que Rowling la describiera nunca cm "el tipejo de Gárgolas" así que puse la postura que más se parecía, la del Pensador, escultura que tb me encanta. Oye pues eso d fijarse en todo sin darte cuenta te tiene que venir d pm pa leer libros de intriga.. y pa ecribirlos... (el mundo de sofía.. esta bien?) weno besicos sigue dejando criticas!

**Vanna** (nuestra querida Vanna!) : empecé a leerme el 5º libro en ingles pero me qdé x el cap 4... preferí no leer más porque pa enterarme d la mitad... (anda que yo tb por donde me qdo, con lo interesante que estaba...)

Digo plasta, si tus reviews son la caña...

Bueno respecto a lo d que un fantasma no puede taparle la boca a un vivo (cosa que tb ha comentao PiRRa)... una vez hace muchos años vi una película... d un hombre que se moría y su hija podía verlo (era un poco de guasa la peli), y el fantasma ese del padre aprendía a coger objetos a base d concentración y derramarse vasos de agua encima... luego no le servía de nada agarrarlos porque en cuanto los bebía le atravesaban, pero al menos era capaz ya de controlar su ectoplasma. Imaginé que Cedric estaría en esa fase de aprendizaje, aunque cm es un novato pos no puede hacer muchas cosas. Y bueno, los fantasmas tienen algo pendiente o una muerte trágica... quién sabe, lo mismo el Destino aún les depara algo a los Potter...

Siiiiii veo que lo de Firenze confunde. Amos creíamos que habíamos dejao al menos un par d cosas bien claras, pero no, ni en negrita se capta... así que :D:D:D:D Bueno cuando Firenze advierte es por algo, no? Son unos puñeteros enigmáticos, pero éstos seguidores de Quirón no tienen mala leche... por cierto, ¿x que le dais tanta importancia a Harry? Él no es el protagonista de todo... :P

Sobre Sirius... te digo lo mismo que Firenze a Harry... la verdad a veces tiene dos caras... y tú sólo te fijas en la que más te interesa... quizás no hayas captado bien las palabras de firenze, o las de Cedric... quizá nadie se haya enterado de nada... jajaja no vamos a rescribir la historia (si hombre con lo coñazo que resulta a veces), pero cuando ¿todo? D se aclare, parecerá casi eso...

Pues claro que no estas vieja hija si eso es la flor d la vida... digo las ganas que tengo yo d que llegue el año que viene pa vivir sola... a ver si me puedo ir a estudiar a Granada...

Bueno es que lo que no es normal que haya tantos crios viendo pelis d HP (bien pensado con la publicidad y las peliculas que han hecho si es normal pero weno) o adolescentes estúpidos pensando que esto es abracadabra y poco más... en fin... sueño con el día en que dejen de editarlos con portadas a base de acuarelas de juguete (mis respetos a Dolores Avendaño, que dibuja bien pero el estilo de ilustración para la portada no me excita que digamos) y los saquen con pastas de cuero a lo antiguo... rnrnrnrnrrnrnrnrnrn bueno tb sueño con ilustrarlos yo x dentro pero creo que ahí ya me flipo mucho.

Mmmmm bueno ya sabrás más sobre tu amado de la vestimenta de cuero negro... sentimso mucho no haberos dado el "detallazo" d actualizar más a menudo en verano... nos hubiera gustao, de verdad. Pero joder, eso de estar a 35º x la noche y 38 x el dia pues la verdad que no te da tiempo a que el cerebro se te enfríe (ni el cerebro ni el cuerpo, ni...) y la inspiración acaba x tomarse vacaciones tb...

Weno ya me estoy alargando mucho. Que muchso besitos... y si quieres algo Black... pues BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNRISE! (aunque mejor Black's sunrise jejeje).

**Javi**: mi javiiiiiiiiiiiii mi Leo... oye nene me está dando envinNndia de Piper que ya tiene un hijo... y de tu hermana (enhorabuena por ese par de hermosuras que tendrás dentro de poco dándote la lata) EJEM... (indirecta :P) Sí, ya que mucha gente lo dice pues sí puse orbitar porque me parecía el modo en que la mayoría de la gente lo conocería.. y además, está bien dicho, no? Pasar de una órbita a otra... pues orbitar. Y, que son Ellos sino espectros? Los "jefes" del Cielo de Cedric son tanto o más misteriosos que los de Leo... y que carajo, si me pone Cedric x si solo y me pone Leo por sí solo, pos Cedric actuando cmo Leo ya...

Sobre Sirius... Bueno, cada cual interpreta las señales d una manera. Sin embargo, los humanos tenemos la manía d creer algo intensamente sin admitir otra cosa... y equivocarnos por completo... Cada cual con su teoría.

Pues mira no es que Harry sea olvidadizo, esq resulta que yo no sé enlazar ideas ni párragos... yo soy la experta en enrollarse a describir cosas y hacer diálogos filosóficos... y Paige la que enlaza párrafos, capítulos y escribe las borderías, por norma general. Se podría decir que yo escribo un guión de cine y ella lo noveliza jejejeje... y cm eso lo puse yo y no sabía cómo hacer que Harry le contara eso (y no es que sa difícil pero soy así de torpe pa eso), pues ya ves que mal quedó... bastante inverosímil que se le olvide... en fin.

Sobre el libro... ¿y si el particular no se ha enterao o no puede enterarse de que se lo han robado? D

"todo depende de una sola alma". De q alma? -à a ver tú que alma crees que es? Amos que preguntes x cosas de Firenze (que no responderé, lógicamente) pues vale, pero que preguntes eso... creo que es lo único claro que hay ahí... aunque a veces lo claro engaña pero weno...

bueno y ya termino cn la contestación... creo que te dejé review en el ultimo capítulo pero como NO ACTUALIZAIS pues... (in-directisima) ... que te quiero mucho, mi nene, muchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimos besos (el dia que te pille... :P).

**PiRRa**: nena... que te vamos a decir... cm ya sabes lo que te queremos, entraré a saco a responderte a la crítica que nos haces. Punto x punto(ábrete una ventana con tu review):

-Cierto. Lo de "se había rezagado" está muy mal dicho pero cm ya sabes que somos bariobajeras y hablamos en plan yeeeeeeeeleeeeeeeeeee pues hija... entre _pordenoches_ y _sisupieraquehubiéramosveníos_ no pretenderás que hablemos bien... ya está corregido. Muchas gracias x este tipo d correcciones.

-tb cierto. Esa frase a mí no me sonó muy bien cuando la escribí, pero la verdad que no se me ocurría otra manera... cuando me lo dijiste se me ocurrió : "Seguramente era un reflejo, el recuerdo del viento que durante todo el partido había soportado silbando en sus oídos...". ¿así mejor?

-Vale aquí hay una corrección que si me permites me la voy a pasar x la pepitilla. Me gusta empezar párrafos por "y" cuando siguen hablando de una misma cosa. Primero porque Bécquer lo hace en sus poesías y a mí me encanta Bécquer; y segundo, porque... bueno yo no leo libros, yo leo películas, por tanto no escribo novelas sino películas (así tiene luego Paige de trabajo pa enlazar un trozo con otro, porque yo corto así cm radicalmente)... el cambio de párrafo es algo así cm cuando en las series en una escena d tensión se pone en negro la pantalla haciendo una pqña pausa y sigue... es cm.. si al leerlo t paras y respiras... Y sigues. Me gustan las y. Me parece estupendo que esté mal. Tb está mal escribir sin signos d puntuación, y no recuerdo si fue Cela o quién que escribió una novela entera sin parar, d cabo a rabo sin ni una mísera coma. Estilos.

-lo de la corporeidad d los fantasmas... lee lo que le he dicho a Vanna.

-Sí, lo de Dumbledore quizá fuera una orden, pero la dijo más en tono de petición (x eso esa palabra), ya que no era el momento adecuado para dar órdenes. Era momento de dar consejos. En esa situación él no iba a prohibirles que se qdaran ahí, no iba a dar órdenes en ese duro momento... pero no era algo que les recomendase. Lo malo d esto es que cada cual lee d una manera... yo a veces escribo comas (en los diálogos) (que Paige se encarga luego de reducir en número) que no debieran estar ahí (ej: "hacer que te duela, e incluso que derrames[...", pero las pongo para que al leerlo FORZOSAMENTE se haga una pausa... tal y cm yo me lo imagino.

En fin, que muchas gracias x los elogios a esos 2 párrafos (mmmmm ahora me siento orgullosa, que una escritora pofesioná t diga eso... ;) )... mucha suerte a ti tb con tus latinajos (ja, matricula d honor yo... notable y ya estas pidiendo mucho... bueno Paige sí, ella es mas inteligente pa to eso...). ¡Te queremos (Bustamante)! Muchos besitos (y lengüetazos al sirope jejejeje).

Y eso es to, eso es to, eso es todo amigos!

Ya sabéis... botoncito y crítica... 20 a ser posible... enga, sí, porfa, que necesitamos ánimos... ¿va?

Besitos a todos.

16II

Bueno, yo quería poner más cosas y contestar a los reviews, pero pAiGe quería colgar hoy el capítulo cm regalo d navidad pa vosotros, y me lo acaba de decir...

En fin que son las 2 y media d la mñn y cm comprenderéis esto va deprisa y corriendo. Yo quería colgarlo el 28, que es cuando el fic cumple 2 añitos ^^ pero la niña ma soltao que yo me tomo muchas licencias siempre y pa una vez que ella quiere algo... así que venga, aquí está. Agradecedle a la zorra ésta (que encima me dice "cuélgalo que yo no sé" y se va a dormir...) que el capi esté unos días antes.

No hay tiempo de más. Dedicado a los soldados españoles que murieron en Irak y a los policías que esta mañana han pillao a esos cabrones de ETA que pretendían volar el tren.

Y por supuesto, a to2 vosotros.

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

M/|R€MoT^o^ & pAiGe

_Al mimo tiempo, la enorme puerta de madera y añejo metal se abrió bruscamente dejando entrar el fuerte sonido de un trueno y la luz de un brillante rayo amplificada por todos los ventanales. Todos miraron hacia la entrada, sorprendidos._

_Un hombre alto y demacrado, vestido de negro y con la ropa y el pelo chorreando agua, se sostenía apoyando las manos en ambos lados de la puerta entreabierta, intentando mantenerse en pie..._

_—Espero... no llegar... t... hhhh... —y no terminó la frase. Se desplomó en el suelo y cayó golpeándose fuertemente el cráneo contra la dura piedra._

II

—¡SIRIUS! —gritaron Harry, Arabella, Lupin y Alyssa.

Fue como si un muelle hubiera disparado a todos de sus asientos. Harry, Lupin y Alyssa fueron los primeros en arrodillarse ante Sirius Black, cuyo cuerpo yacía inerte sobre el suelo encharcado de agua. Enseguida llegó Dumbledore.

—Sirius... Sirius —susurraba Harry. Le tocó el cuello para tomarle el pulso... por un lado no cabía en sí de felicidad... su padrino había muerto y resucitado... por el otro... —... Respira —informó. Y respiró él profundamente, y se aferró a su cuello como si aquella fuera la última vez que pudiera hacerlo.

—Es increíble —susurró la profesora Trelawney mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Black—... increíble, Albus... nos anuncias su muerte y justo después aparece vivo... Eso es cosa de los Hados, estoy seg...

La mirada que Dumbledore le dirigió la hizo callarse.

—_Enervate_ —susurró al tiempo que apuntaba con la varita hacia Black, sostenido ahora en el regazo de Arabella Figg.

El hombre abrió poco a poco los ojos, como adormecido. Arabella le apartó el pelo mojado de la cara para que pudiera ver, pero él parecía no darse cuenta de dónde estaba. Hizo amago de incorporarse y no lo consiguió: el cansancio podía con él.

—Sirius... Sirius... —susurraba Harry a su lado—, ¿me oyes?

Sirius estiró la cara e hizo algunas muecas. Después abrió mucho los ojos, y se dio cuenta de quién tenía delante.

—¡Ha...y! —y se aferró a su sobrino—. Por fin te veo...

—Creímos que habías muerto... creímos que no volverías...

—¿Remus? —preguntó Sirius con voz ronca.

—Harry... —Lupin los apartó—. Dale tregua, muchacho... Déjame a mí —y dicho esto, lo abrazó él también y lo levantó ayudándole a caminar hacia su asiento. Fletcher le ayudó a quitarse la gabardina de cuero negro y Molly Weasley conjuró una toalla que le tendió:

—Toma... quítate la ropa, dámela y sécate. Voy a ponértela en condiciones.

Haciendo caso de sus palabras, Sirius se apartó hacia un rincón y, tambaleándose, se desnudó bajo la toalla. Molly lavó y secó por arte de magia en un momento sus ropajes negros y se los devolvió.

—Yo también creí que no volvería —murmuró Sirius cuando cayó sobre la silla alta, ya vestido de nuevo y bastante agradecido hacia la señora Weasley.

—Creo que todos estamos interesados en saber qué te ocurrió y cómo volviste —le apremió Dumbledore—. Pero antes come un poco... se te ve fatal...

Sirius rechazó con la mano. Lo único que probó fue el agua.

—Me temo que no puedo responder a todo eso... No recuerdo casi nada... aún no sé ni cómo he llegado hasta aquí —y se detuvo para secarse el pelo con la toalla cuando Bode, el inefable, puso cara de extrañeza—... Debieron de borrarme la memoria. Era un espía, no querrían que os contase nada...

—¿Sólo te han borrado la memoria sobre lo que averiguaste de ellos? —preguntó Fletcher temerosamente.

—No sé, no lo sé... no sé nada, es... es todo tan confuso...

—Mejor será que lo dejemos descansar hasta que esté recuperado... Figg... ¿lo acompaña usted hasta mi dormitorio?

—¡No! —ronqueó Black—. No… No puedo irme de la reunión... Si me adormilo ahora me será más difícil recordar después... debéis hacerme recordar lo que pueda.

—Es muy duro, Sirius. No deberíamos hacerte pasar por más c...

—Ya me es igual por lo que pasar. Nadie puede hacerme más daño del que me han hecho. No recuerdo lo que oí, pero sí recuerdo el dolor, la desesperación, el odio... Recuerdo cómo intentó matarme...

—Era cierto... ¡Aquello era de verdad! Lo soñé —añadió Harry al notar la mirada interrogante de todos—... lo sentí.

Nada más decir eso, Harry se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Surgieron murmullos por todas partes. Incluso Sirius parecía alarmado después de que Dumbledore explicara la situación:

—¿Lo soñaste? ¿Lo sentiste? ¿De nuevo conectado con él? Harry, eso no es bueno... no... no deberías hacerlo más... El Señor Tenebroso podría saberlo... influir en ti.

—No fue adrede. Vino solo.

—¡Peor aún!

—Sirius... cálmate... Toma, bebe un poco de esto... te relajará... ¡No me la rechaces! Es una orden.

Black aceptó a regañadientes la copa que le tendía Dumbledore.

—Eso es malo —prosiguió—. Lord Voldemort podría saber en cualquier instante dónde estás y lo que haces. O al menos en esos instantes...

—Y tú, Black, dinos... ¿dónde estabas? ¿Lo recuerdas? —preguntó Fletcher.

—No. Nada. No tengo ni idea...

—¿Te suena esto de algo? —volvió a preguntar, y alzó una piedra de cristal opaco negro con reflejos rojos.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Obsidiana. Estaba en el bolsillo de tu gabardina. Noté un bulto y la saqué... ¿en serio no la recuerdas? ¿No la metiste tú?

—Le repito que no lo sé... No sé ni qué tipo de roca es...

—Es un cristal que se encuentra sólo en zonas volcánicas...

—Fletcher es _magigeólogo _—le susurró Ron a Harry al oído—. Y está flipao vivo.

—... Lo que quiere decir que Quienes-Ustedes-Saben está en una zona volcánica o en las cercanías... O que esto no lo ha cogido Sirius y pretenden despistarnos.

—¿Cómo iban a pretender despistarnos si ellos no lo han soltado? —repuso Arabella Figg—. Porque escapaste tú, ¿no?

—Sí... escapé... no sé cómo lo hice ni cómo llegué hasta aquí, pero escapé. No sabía que hoy os reuniríais todos aquí, aunque sí sabía que encontraría a alguien... siempre hay alguien que pueda echarle a uno una mano..., ¿no?

—¿Y cómo escapó de la muerte? —inquirió uno de los inefables—. Quiero decir... ¿cómo se libró de las garras de Quien-Usted-Sabe? Si me perdona la falta de sensibilidad al hacerle la pregunta...

—De eso sí me acuerdo... no sé por qué me han dejado esos recuerdos, pero... Fue Peter Pettigrew.

—¿Colagusano? —dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione a coro, al mismo tiempo que los demás se sorprendían.

—Sí... Colagusano... ese... umm... canalla... convenció a Voldemort de que le sería más útil vivo que muerto... Y aún no entiendo por qué lo hizo... Creo que algo después me dijo él mismo algo así como que su vida ya estaba en paz con la de Harry. Debió pagar mi vida por la tuya, Harry... tú le perdonaste el pellejo hace dos años...

—Y ahora por primera vez en todo este tiempo no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

—Sirius, ¿y no recuerdas quién más estaba con Voldemort? —preguntó Hermione temerosamente.

—Ya he dicho que no, Hermione. Me borraron la memoria. No tengo ni idea de qué hacían ellos, ni dónde estaban, ni qué planeaban. Sólo recuerdo algo de un fénix. Supongo que lo sabrían...

—¿Saber el qué?

—Eh... nuestro... vínculo con el fénix, ¿no? —señaló al pájaro carmesí que revoloteaba por el techo de la sala—. La utilidad de... _Fawkes_.

Snape le dirigió una mirada recriminatoria.

—Espero que no hayas sido tú el que ha soltado eso allí, Black. No me estoy sacrificando yo también por nada —espetó Snape.

Sirius lo miró con aires de satisfacción.

—Es imposible, y tú lo sabes. Nunca podría haber revelado nada con la de conjuros que llevaba en el cuerpo. La pregunta es cómo saben eso... sea lo que sea. Y lo que ahora debemos hacer es averiguar dónde está él para tenerle vigilado.

—No —intervino Amos Diggory. A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón y de nuevo un sentimiento de culpa—. Siento tener que dar de nuevo malas noticias, pero ahora lo importante es averiguar dónde están dos de los tritones que custodiaban el Libro de los Muertos.

—¿El libro de qué? —le susurró Harry a Hermione. Ella le hizo un gesto para que se callara. Harrry pudo distinguir cómo silabeaba «La momia».

—Explícate, Amos —pidió Bill Weasley.

—No hay nada que explicar. El otro día las sirenas del lago me mandaron un comunicado. Dos de los vigilantes del Libro han desaparecido. Flum, fuera, esfumado, volaron... no están... Y el Libro tampoco.

Todos soltaron exclamaciones de enfado.

—Pero no es posible... estaba completamente protegido... Arabella y yo lo encantamos para que nadie pudiera acceder a él —dijo Bill—... Y además, estaba en el fondo del lago...

—Como si eso pudiera detener a lord Voldemort —replicó uno de los inefables.

—No era sólo eso —respondió Bill, mosqueado—. Trabajamos muy duro para protegerlo, ¿acaso lo dudas?

Arabella mientras tanto, corroboraba la labor de ambos.

—¿No se ha encontrado rastro de ellos? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Nada.

—¿Y los demás?

—Uno fue asesinado. Los otros pudieron escapar, pero ahora están peor que muertos. Ya sabéis cómo es la gente del mar, honor y todo eso. Se sienten fatal por haber huido al ver lo que le hacían a sus compañeros y robaban el Libro. Los mandatarios de la Comunidad Acuática están alarmados y asustados...

—¿Qué es el Libro de los Muertos? —preguntó Harry en voz baja mientras Diggory seguía hablando sobre las sirenas.

—Es el libro de la muerte —explicó Ron entre susurros—... el que escribieron hace milenios los antiguos egipcios... En él hay conjuros, pociones y fórmulas para invocar a Anubis, el dios de la muerte, y conseguir que la vida venza a la muerte... o algo así dijo la guía que nos enseñó Keops cuando fuimos a Egipto.

—Bill nos ha hablado a veces de él, ¿verdad, Ron? —intervino Hermione—. Decía que nunca lo habían encontrado...

—Pero es _imposible_ que pudiera robarlo —murmuraba Dumbledore—... Estaba escondido en el Espejo de Oesed... _nadie_ que tuviera buenas intenciones podría sacarlo... _Él_ no podía sacarlo.

—Entonces ni él ni ninguna otra persona —matizó la profesora Auranimus—. Ese libro sólo es querido para una cosa... y cualquiera que obtenga ese poder acabaría actuando con malas intenciones. Por eso ha estado siglos protegido por esa tribu... deberíamos habérselo dejado a ellos, que lo custodiaran como hasta hace unos meses. Ahora desconfiarán de nosotros... y con razón.

—Al menos tenemos una buena noticia —dijo Bill Weasley—: en Gringotts aún no sospechan que el Libro es falso. Nos salió bien lo del cambiazo, y la réplica era muy buena.

—Pero como no podíamos ser padre e hijo iguales, yo sí traigo una mala noticia —informó Arthur—. Fudge sospecha que hay topos en el Ministerio. No tardarán en descubrirme, Albus. Y en cuanto me pesquen lo más seguro es que detrás caigan los demás —añadió mirando a Diggory y a los inefables—. Y tenemos otro problema más. Lucius Malfoy se está acercando demasiado a Fudge. Y cuando digo demasiado es _demasiado_... me temo que sus ideas están influyendo en la confundida mente de nuestro ministro... y probablemente le dé un puesto muy cercano... aunque a él no le haga falta, porque entre el contrabando y demás está podrido de dinero.

—Podrido totalmente —rezongó Hagrid—. Y su valiosa sangre _limpia_ es lo más podrido de todo.

Acababa Hagrid de hablar cuando, de nuevo, un relámpago y después un potente trueno hicieron que todos temblaran en sus asientos tras abrirse bruscamente la pesada puerta de metal y madera. Una docena de magos encapuchados entraron en la sala precedidos por el mismo Cornelius Fudge, todos ellos con la varita en la mano. Fudge les hizo un gesto a sus hombres para que no atacaran.

—¡LO SABÍA! Ultraje, Dumbledore, eso es lo que es esto, ¡un ultraje! —gritó Fudge mientras caminaba hacia la mesa—. Te doy dos minutos para que me des una explicación buena que corrobore que esto no es lo que yo creo que es...

Dumbledore se levantó lentamente de su silla. Algunos lo miraban nervioso, esperando su reacción. Al mismo tiempo, los profesores y los compañeros de Alyssa no le quitaban ojo a los encapuchados vestidos con uniformes y capas verde botella.

—Buenas noches, señor ministro —saludó Dumbledore con irónica educación—. No esperábamos su visita, pero ya que está aquí, siéntese, por favor...

Y conjuró otra silla justo al lado de Fudge. El ministro lo miró con odio, rugió y boleó la silla contra la pared de Ravenclaw. Harry nunca lo había visto tan furioso...

—¡TE LO ADVIERTO, DUMBLEDORE, DÉJATE DE TONTERÍAS! ¿CREÍAS QUE NO ME IBA A ENTERAR DE VUESTRAS REUNIONES SECRETAS? ¿CREÍAS QUE NO IBA A DESCUBRIR VUESTRAS CONSPIRACIONES CONTRA MÍ?

—Nosotros no conspiramos contra ti, Fudge. Contra los únicos que conspiramos es contra lord Voldemort y sus seguidores. Ya te lo dije hace mucho tiempo, si estás contra él estarás con nosotros...

―No, Dumbledore, estáis todos contra mí, todos dispuestos a arruinar mi mundo... ¡Esto es una traición! ―gritó Fudge―. Jamás creí que pudieras hacer esto a mis espaldas, Dumbledore... Aún no lo asimilo. Creí que estabas loco pero no tanto como para montar esta reunión familiar clandestina. ¿No es cierto, Weasley? ¿Diggory? Si está el Ministerio al completo…

―No tienes derecho a hablarles así. Ellos solo hacen lo que deben hacer.

―Traicionar a su jefe y a todo el Ministerio, ¿no es cierto? Trabajando años para protegernos de los muggles y evitar el miedo…

―Esa es lo que pretendemos conseguir —le cortó el director—. Eliminar el peligro antes de que el peligro se haga más fuerte.

―No digas tonterías Dumbledore, el peligro ya se fue hace quince años cuando ese maldito desapareció.

―Te equivocas Fudge, el peligro aminoró pero no se eliminó.

―Estás empeñado en revivir todo de nuevo, pero no voy a permitirlo, Albus. ―Hizo una pausa y continuó hablando―. Ahh, ya sé lo que pretendes, convencer a toda esta gente para que siga tus ideas y hacerte más fuerte que yo y quedarte con el ministerio. No te conformas con dirigir el colegio de magia más importante del mundo sino que también quieres mandar en el Ministerio. No sabía que tu ambición llegara tan lejos…

Se oyeron lamentos de decepción y voces que defendían a Dumbledore. La profesora McGonagall se dirigió a Fudge con gesto de gran irritación:

—Señor ministro... Está usted tan equivocado y ha dicho tantas tonterías que si no supiera ya que es el Ministro de Magia de este país, me sería imposible creérmelo. Parece mentira que un mago de su edad pueda tener esas convicciones dignas de cualquiera de nuestros alumnos más infantiles. Como miembro de esta organización, le ruego encarecidamente que se una a ella para defendernos a todos o salga inmediatamente de esta sala. Si como Ministro de Magia quiere ser útil, ayúdenos a combatir a Quien–Usted–Sabe. Si tiene miedo, quédese al margen... pero no interrumpa nuestra labor. Somos pocos y hay mucho que hacer para evitar lo que nos acecha.

El ministro se quedó mudo por unos instantes, como procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. Fue a los pocos segundos cuando empezó a reírse a espasmos...

—Locos... ¡locos...! —susurraba Fudge elevando cada vez más la voz—... ¡LOCOS! ¡Estáis todos completamente locos, todos abducidos por la fama y la locura de ese niño!

Y señaló a Harry, con el brazo temblándole de ira y la cara desfigurada por la furia.

—Oiga, ¡HE VISTO A VOLDEMORT! —saltó Harry, perdiendo el control—. Vi cómo renacía, vi cómo le ordenó a... vi cómo mató a Cedric Diggory, vi cómo salían mis padres de su varita... ¡Vi su cara de furia cuando intentó matarme! ÉL ASESINÓ A MIS PADRES... ¿CREE EN SERIO QUE ME TOMO ESTO COMO UN JUEGO? ¿CREE QUE ME TOMO SUS MUERTES COMO UNA MERA MÁQUINA DE FAMA?

Fudge tartamudeó.

—Yo no he dicho eso, Potter.

—Lo insinúa... Cree que hago todo por llamar la atención. Cree que simplemente tratamos de desequilibrar el mundo idealista y sin problemas que ha tratado de construir durante estos años —Harry elevaba cada vez más el tono de voz. Hermione le tiraba de la túnica hacia abajo para que se sentara y se calmara, pero algunos magos corroboraban con la cabeza lo que Harry decía, y eso le dio más valor para seguir hablando—... ESTÁ MUY EQUIVOCADO SI PIENSA QUE VAMOS A DEJAR QUE LA GENTE SIGA VIENDO UNA ILUSIÓN. ESTÁ MUY EQUIVOCADO SI PIENSA QUE VAMOS A IGNORAR LOS PLANES DE VOLDEMORT... —Harry se acercó a Fudge. Se acercó tanto que sentía su aliento y el olor a puro habano que desprendía su ropa... y le susurró, tan bajo que resultaba extraño que los demás lo oyeran:— Y sobre todo, está muy equivocado si piensa que el miedo, como el que usted tiene ahora mismo, me va a impedir vengar a muerte de mis padres.

—Y la de mi hijo —dijo Diggory con voz firme, levantándose de su asiento.

—Y la de mi mujer —soltó esta vez un inefable, y así uno y otro se fueron levantando, proclamando venganza por sus seres queridos. Dumbledore se levantó de nuevo y pidió calma con las manos.

—Caballeros... No estamos aquí para obtener venganza. La venganza lleva al odio, el odio a la ira, la ira al descontrol, y el descontrol... al fracaso _( n/a: tributo a Yoda_). Estamos aquí para detener el avance del mayor enemigo que el mundo mágico haya tenido hasta ahora. Con ayuda del Ministerio o sin ella —finalizó mirando por encima de sus gafas plateadas a Fudge.

—Ya he escuchado demasiado —declaró Fudge, soltándole a Harry la mano de su chaqueta y alejándose de él—. No puedo permitir que vuestras locuras salgan a la luz... ya que han entrado en el Ministerio —añadió, mirando a los señores Weasley y a los demás funcionarios—, no puedo permitir que salgan de él.

Y con un chasquido de dedos, ordenó a sus hombres que atacaran.

En aquél momento se lió un pandemónium. Todos los magos y brujas saltaron de sus sillas dispuestos a atacar a los guardias de Fudge. Pero Fudge no había calculado bien. Los de la Orden eran muchos más, y también mejores duelistas, a pesar de estar combatiendo precisamente contra expertos guardias.

Fudge se alarmaba, se desesperaba... Fue entonces cuando pasó lo que más podía enfadarle... Entre maldición y maldición, Harry vio cómo su mirada se fijaba en un demacrado y desfallecido Sirius Black que salía de las sombras y trataba de defenderse de sus guardias. ¡Sirius Black suelto! ¡Albus Dumbledore conocía el paradero de ese asesino y no le había dicho nada! En un alarde de furia, hizo un gesto y las puertas volvieron a abrirse.

Frío. Mucho frío. Tristeza, gritos... su madre, Lily, gritando; Ginny encerrada en la cámara, Ginny fría, blanca... Ron siendo golpeado por una enorme dama blanca, arrastrado hacia el fondo del túnel; Hermione a punto de ser _besada_ por un dementor, Hermione cayendo en el vacío... su padrino asfixiado... gris, todo imágenes grises, tristes, desesperantes, gélidas... un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y cuello hasta perderse en su boca, como un corrosivo río de hiel que avanzara hasta sus entrañas, consumiéndole... Cedric, Cedric en el suelo, Cedric muerto, Voldemort a su lado renaciendo... Gritos, voces, manos que lo arrastraban hasta el fondo del túnel, manos que lo abrasaban, lo encadenaban, lo desgarraban...

—Harry... ¡Harry!

Sintió una bofetada, y pudo despejarse.

—Come, _depd'isa_ —le ordenó Hermione al tiempo que le tendía una tableta de chocolate. Ella también comía. Por arte de magia había aparecido una bandeja en la mesa, y todos iban cogiendo trozos conforme pasaban por el lado en medio de sus duelos. No era el único que se había desmayado. Arabella y varios miembros del Ministerio, sobre todo inefables, también se levantaban del suelo.

Y recordó las últimas palabras que Hagrid había dicho un rato antes... _Podrido_. Podrido... Aquella palabra parecía haber sido un conjuro para atraer a lo que venía tras ella...

Media docena de dementores entraron por la puerta, acompañados por el doble de magos, decididos a absorber las almas de todos.

Decenas de patronus salieron de las varitas. Un ejército de nubes grises y azules sobrevoló la sala. Harry aún no veía bien, sólo notaba agitación y miedo... Notó una oleada de frío, y un resplandor azul cegador. Entre niebla pudo distinguir un dementor huyendo del patronus de Hermione, y a ella tirada en el suelo tratando de reanimar a su padrino.

—Sirius... ¡Sirius! ¡Despierta! —gritaba desesperada, dándole también a él más chocolate. Sirius apenas era capaz de levantar cabeza.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó Harry, recobrando poco a poco el sentido.

—Le iba a... le iba... ese dementor... ha estado a punto de... —Hermione gesticulaba, no era capaz de decir lo que quería. Pero tampoco hacía falta. Harry sabía a lo que se refería: aquél dementor había estado a punto de absorberle el alma a Sirius...

Levantó la vista. Por todos lados había magos gritando, dementores huyendo y luces saliendo de las varitas en las formas más extrañas posibles. Y encima de Hermione...

—¡Hermione, cuidado! —no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. La varita se le cayó al suelo con los nervios, y no encontraba otro modo de pararlo... Se abalanzó de un salto sobre el enorme dementor que amenazaba con besar a Hermione en cuanto volviera la cara. Al caer al suelo, varios patronus fueron lanzados hacia el dementor, que se levantó apartando a Harry y trató de atacar a los que habían lanzado los patronus. Harry fue a recoger su varita, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que no podía... las manos le dolían demasiado. Esas mismas manos que segundos antes habían tocado la cara del dementor y que ahora parecían estar deshaciéndoseles como si termitas invisibles las devoraran.

—¡Harry! —le gritó Dumbledore mientras reducía a uno de los guardias de Fudge al tamaño de un pollo, ante el asombro de los duelistas de alrededor. El guardia reducido maldecía su varita con una vocecilla finita y lanzaba hechizos que no parecían sino pequeñas descargas eléctricas—. Es por el dementor, ¡no te toques nada! ¡Snape, cúrele! —gritó mientras ayudaba al señor Fletcher con varios magos—. ¡Hermione, protege a Sirius! ¡Diggory, a por nuestro _querido_ ministro, el gusto es tuyo! ¡Que alguien le ayude! ¡Weasleys y los del ministerio, encargaos de los magos, los demás nos ocuparemos de los dementores! ¡YA!

Snape se le acercó, y enseguida se sacó de sus ropajes negros una botellita.

—_Regenerador de tejidos_ —informó mientras vertía visiblemente a disgusto el líquido sobre las manos de Harry y las hacía recomponerse capa por capa—. No sé qué hace en esta reunión un niño que ni siquiera sabe que la piel de un dementor posee un veneno ácido. Tendrás que aplicarte más a partir de ahora, Potter —dijo con una mueca de desprecio—. Y ahora levántate y ayúdanos.

La batalla siguió durante un par de minutos, los que tardaron en atrapar en jaulas mágicas a todos los guardias y dementores y aprisionar a Fudge.

—Desmemorizadlos a todos—ordenó Dumbledore a unos que Harry se enteró más tarde que eran _desmemorizadores_ del Ministerio, y a unos compañeros de Alyssa—. Y devolved a las bestias a la prisión. Esto no puede salir a la luz. Los demás, coged asiento y comed chocolate... será mejor que prosigamos con la reunión.

—Bien... presos los intrusos creo que es momento de investigar al respecto —dijo Dumbledore al cabo de un rato, cuando todo estuvo más o menos en orden.

—Está bien claro lo que sucede, Albus —gruñó Fletcher. Tenemos un topo. Un topo del Ministerio —añadió mirando a los Weasley, que se sintieron ofendidos.

—Si me permiten opinar —replicó Arthur Weasley, asesinando a Fletcher con la mirada—, creo que es más posible que tengamos un topo... en colaboración directa con Quien–Ustedes–Saben.

Un murmullo semejante al zumbar de las abejas colmó la sala.

—Por favor, escuchadme... no, no es una locura, Arabella... Lucius Malfoy anda muy cerca de Fudge, ya lo dije hace un rato. Y todos sabemos que Malfoy es un maldito mortífago. Lo que más les interesa a ellos es impedir nuestras reuniones, y qué mejor manera que manipulando al inepto del C_uernos_... Alguno de nosotros o cercano a nosotros está podrido hasta los pelos.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lupin y unos pocos más rieron por lo bajo, sabiendo a quién iba dirigida indirectamente la acusación.

—Arthur, estoy de acuerdo con tu teoría. Pero me parece una acusación muy fuerte... Confío en todos y cada uno de los miembros de esta Orden... prefiero pensar que alguien cercano a alguno de nosotros ha podido enterarse. ¿Es eso posible? Pensad unos minutos antes de responder, por favor... recordad vuestras últimas conversaciones sobre política...

Sin embargo, nadie admitía ningún error por su parte. Todos aseguraban haber mantenido el secreto.

—Siento ser yo quien siembre la discordia, pero —interrumpió Snape echándose para atrás su larga y grasienta melena negra—... Aquí el único que ha estado en contacto con el Señor Tenebroso los últimos días ha sido nuestro querido espía Black... ¿no será un espía a doble banda?

Sirius Black se levantó del asiento enfurecido, pero una mano de Dumbledore en su hombro bastó para sentarlo de nuevo y evitar que se lanzara a partirle la cara a Snape. El resto de los miembros protestaron por él.

—Escucha, Severus —ronqueó Sirius cuando todos estuvieron calmados—. Me he tirado doce malditos años en esa condenada cárcel pagando por un crimen que no cometí. Te aseguro que si quisiera pasarme a su lado no me lo pensaría dos veces por miedo. Si fuera un asqueroso mortífago, créeme que no dudaría en matar a todos los que me habéis dado motivos, a ti el primero.

La sala se quedó en sepulcral silencio. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que Harry le dio la impresión de que si movía un solo músculo, le rebotaría hacia otro lado como si un elástico lo fuera a repeler.

—...Pero creo que está claro de qué lado estoy. Por suerte aquí todos saben de mi inocencia y confían en mí. Y por suerte aún conservo la cordura necesaria para estar seguro yo mismo. Así que si lo que deseas es librarte de acusaciones tú —Snape se alisó la toga negra con gesto de ofendido—, la próxima vez hazlo sin acusar a nadie.

Snape iba a replicar algo cuando una voz joven, a sílabas aguda y a sílabas ronca, interrumpió la discusión:

—¡YA ESTÁ BIEN! —gritó Ron, saltando de su silla—. Parecéis los dos más críos que... que yo mismo. ¿No os dais cuenta de lo que está sucediendo? ¿Nadie se da cuenta? ¡TRATA DE SEPARARNOS A TODOS! Quien–Ust... Vvv... Él sabe que somos pocos y nuestra única arma es la fuerza juntos, ¿no? Hay un topo, de acuerdo, pero eso no es algo que podamos solucionar con acusaciones... ¿para qué están aquí Bode y Coacker? Ellos son los inefables, ellos deben saber sobre investigaciones y secretos... ¡dejémosles a ellos ese trabajo, ¿no?

Bode y Croacker sonrieron agradecidos.

—No os dais cuenta... está haciendo algo que (según me contó mi padre) ya hacía antes muy bien... trata de manejarnos como a... piezas de ajedrez.

—Muy agudo, tío —susurró Harry.

Los magos que habían estado acusándose minutos antes miraban ahora al suelo avergonzados. Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Ron.

—Tienes razón, Ron —admitió Sirius—. Pero se te olvida una cosa: no está jugando con peones blancos o negros, sin vida. Juega con seres humanos de carne y sangre —dijo, y sus labios se curvaron en una amarga sonrisa.

—Por eso no podemos pelear entre nosotros ni perder ninguna de nuestras piezas. Cada una tiene su lugar y su función dentro del tablero. El ajedrez es un juego de piezas blancas contra negras... Nosotros tenemos que darle jaque al rey negro, no a nuestros peones.

—Pero es indiscutible que un alfil negro se ha colado en nuestras casillas —siguió el juego McGonagall.

—O dos —observó Alyssa Auranimus—. Las negras tienen dos alfiles, no lo olvidemos. Uno sobre las casillas negras... y otro sobre las blancas.

—¿Insinúa usted que podemos tener más de un problema, mi joven profesora? —inquirió Dumbledore interesado.

—Sólo sugiero esa posibilidad. Voldemort y los suyos, aunque les pese, son como cualquier grupo terrorista, muggle o mágico, eso da igual. Son una red. Y nunca atacan de frente, siempre a escondidas, enmascarados y por la espalda. ¿Por qué arriesgarse uno solo...

—... si tiene las espaldas protegidas por un compañero? —exclamó Charlie emocionado por participar—. ¡Claro! Uno puede actuar dentro de nosotros...

—... sobre las casillas blancas—apuntó Ron.

—... y el otro pasarle la información del Innombrable...

—... sobre las casillas negras —terminó Dumbledore—. Cierto. Pero es una teoría muy arriesgada de investigar. Cualquiera podría ser culpable... y no somos nosotros quiénes para pelearnos. Dejémoselo a nuestros investigadores particulares, por favor. De lo contrario sólo sembraremos cizaña.

—Al menos sabemos quiénes son nuestros alfiles —indicó Hermione mirando a Sirius y a Harry—, y de qué manera podemos jugar con ellos.

—Hermione, yo soy un espía, pero Harry no. Y de ninguna manera voy a permitir que juegue a serlo.

—No juego. Lo soy ya, quieras o no —replicó Harry, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que Hermione se refería—: estoy conectado a él, y eso no puedes evitarlo. Deja de protegerme, Sirius. No soy un crío.

—También sabemos quién es nuestro rey —continuó, y miró a Dumbledore, que negó con modestia.

—Y quién trata de hacerse la dama —dijo Ron sacándole la lengua a Hermione.

—Muy gracioso...

Fletcher se levantó, se dirigió a uno de los ventanales y después de musitar un ligero «¿Os importa?», encendió un cigarrillo.

—Mundungus, ¿no te parece suficientemente ronca la voz que tienes? —Le regañó McGonagall.

—Lo siento, _mamá_, pero estas charlas sobre ajedrez y guerra me aturden la cabeza, no entiendo nada. Necesito un respiro.

—Un _sanísimo_ respiro...

—Ya que dices eso, Fletcher... si es cierto que ajedrez y guerra guardan relación, y aunque no tengo mucha idea de esto porque lo mío son los bolos... creo que este muchacho nos ha demostrado anteriormente ser un buen estratega, así que tenemos una nueva pieza, presupongo que un jinete...

Ron sonrió.

—Siento romper este momento _tan emocionant_e, pero se nos olvida un pequeño detalle —interrumpió Harry—. Voldemort no va a jugar limpio. Su ejército es mucho más grande que el nuestro. Dementores, la mayoría de los gigantes, criaturas malignas... ¡puede tener de su lado hasta a vampiros! Lo dijo la noche en que renació... "Y un ejército de criaturas a quienes todos temen..." Esa frase se me quedó grabada en el cerebro. Aquél día ya nos declaró la guerra.

—Pues si quiere guerra, tendrá guerra —afirmó Lupin, que hasta el momento sólo había intervenido para proteger a Sirius. Sonrió dejando entrever sus colmillos, un poco más grandes de lo habitual—. No es el único que tiene un ejército.

Un brillo malicioso chispeó en sus negras pupilas.

—Te escuchamos —le apremió Dumbledore.

—¿Os hacéis una idea de la de hombres lobo que hay en el mundo?

Varios se encogieron en sus asientos ante esta respuesta. Ya todos sabían que Lupin era uno de ellos, y al igual que los gigantes, existían muchos prejuicios hacia esos seres.

—¿Estás tratando de decir que has conseguido su apoyo, Remus? —Preguntó el viejo, y su boca se curvó inconscientemente en una amplia sonrisa, ilusionado ante esa posibilidad.

Lupin no contestó. Se limitó a sonreír con suficiencia y mirada burlona.


	17. El Heredero

Aviso: lo sabe tol mundo, pero vamos a repetirlo: los personajes son de la magnífica y, to hay q decirlo, perezosa Joanne Kathleen Rowling, que ahora los que nos tiene desesperaos son los traductores de Salamandra... En fin. Todos, menos unos que ya saldrán, entre ellos, Alyssa Auranimus.

******************17**

******************El Heredero**

_«Contra las injusticias y su corte de talares fantasmas,_

_contra el odio y su roja muceta de verdugo,_

_contra la insidia y el rencor y la esperanza abolida_

_tú tenías su nombre, un solo nombre breve,_

_como agua sonando entre las guijas de tus huesos._

_Con él viviste en la vieja mansión deshabitada_

_la libertad de un sueño. [...] Era la casa vieja._

_Por los salones que el humo deshacía, paseabas..._

_Plegaban cortinajes en los muros del viento,_

_encendías el fuego y era la fría estancia_

_y llegaba el otoño con su bastón helado_

_y se olía la muerte entre las lilas._

_Un nombre, sólo un nombre. Sálvalo de la niebla_

_y ponlo en la balanza de las postrimerías:_

_quizás su peso sea el de tu vida.»_

_ Pablo García Baena_

Harry no podía dormir bien durante esa noche después de la reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Había recibido muchas emociones fuertes en poco tiempo (y ya no estaba acostumbrado), como el ver de nuevo a su padrino. Podía sentir cómo la alegría lo invadía por dentro, saber que aún tenía familia a la vez que también sentía un intenso dolor al tener la certeza de que Voldemort volvería a matar de un momento a otro, tal como mató a sus padres o a Cedric delante de sus narices sin poder hacer nada. Seguía temiendo por la seguridad de sus seres queridos más que por la suya. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando lo interrumpieron los gritos desesperados procedentes de la cama de al lado:

―¡Mátame a mí, mátame a mí!

Harry, agitado, corrió en auxilio del chico. Los demás compañeros de habitación también se levantaron sobresaltados. Harry levantó la cortinilla de la cama de su amigo dejando ver al resto de los chicos a Ron, que se agitaba bañado en sudor entre las sábanas. Él mismo se había hecho daño con las uñas en el cuello y brazos, casi ensangrentados.

―Por favor, mátame a mí ―repetía una y otra vez inmerso en una horrible pesadilla, a juzgar por sus gritos―... ¡No les hagas daño! No me hagas elegir…

Harry salió lo más rápido que pudo a despertar a Ron. Se le escuchaba tan angustiado... No deseaba escucharlo sufrir tanto.

―... No puedo, doy mi vida a cambio de las suyas. ¡Déjalas en paz! ¡Déjalas! ―de repente, Ron pegó al aire dándole a Harry en la nariz, que comenzó a sangrar. El golpe le había pillado muy cerca. Por fin se despertó muy aturdido mirando hacia los lados intentando creer que todo fue una pesadilla, que nada de lo ocurrido en su sueño era realidad. Preguntó por su hermana y por Hermione, a lo que los chicos respondieron que estarían dormidas en sus respectivas camas, lugar al que no podía acceder, protegido como estaba por la magia.

Harry imaginó que en su sueño podía estar involucrado Voldemort por lo que se limpió la sangre con un pañuelo y llevó a su amigo a la sala común para poder hablar con más tranquilidad.

―¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué estabas soñando?

―Perdona, no ha sido mi intención herirte. Pero ha sido tan real…

―Ya me he dado cuenta, por lo fuerte que me has pegado ―se tocó la nariz que aún echaba sangre―. Esto no importa, ¿qué ha sucedido en realidad?

―Ha sido horrible, Harry, horrible ―sollozó Ron―. Verás Quie... Bueno... será mejor que lo cuente todo desde el principio: parecía un día cualquiera a la hora de comer, estábamos todos los alumnos de Hogwarts en el Gran Comedor y, de repente, una voz horrorosa pronunciaba la Avada Kedavra y... y el profesor Dumbledore moría... Entonces cundió el pánico entre todos los alumnos y no se nos ocurre otra idea mejor que seguir el sonido de la voz. Como siempre, tuvimos esa extraña afición de meternos en líos ―se hizo una pausa y Ron continuó su relato―. Entonces... entonces... espera que me acuerde... ¡ah sí! Llegamos los cuatro al vestíbulo enfrente de las escaleras, cuando empieza a bajar suavemente Quien-Tú-Sabes (lo reconocí porque era igual a como tú me lo describiste). Nosotros nos quedábamos paralizados, sin reaccionar. Mientras, él seguía bajando; se acercaba poco a poco hacia ti... y ahí.. entonces... levanta con su varita tu flequillo, la posa sobre tu cicatriz y menciona esas palabras, esas horribles palabras…

―¿De qué palabras me hablas, Ron?

―Avada Kedavra ―pronunció Ron fríamente tratando de mantener el semblante firme―. Y tú te desplomas en el suelo mientras Quien-Tú-Sabes dice entre dientes que caíste como tu padre ante él. Yo quise matarlo, pero fue más rápido que yo. Con un gesto de varita elevó a Hermione y Ginny, las golpeó contra la pared opuesta a las escaleras y las dejó allí, como si estuvieran pegadas, a cinco o seis metros del suelo. A continuación me dijo: «Creo, muchacho, que no me has reconocido. De otro modo, no osarías a acercarte a mí lo más mínimo. Soy Lord Voldemort». Yo grité diciendo que no le tenía miedo pero no escuchaba mi voz por ningún sitio. Entonces el muy…—Ron dijo algo muy largo y feo, que realmente se quedaba corto— volvió a hablar: «Mmm… dos chicas muy queridas por ti, ¿no es cierto? Ahora te toca a ti elegir: ¿a cuál de las dos quieres que deje viva? ¿A tu querida muggle? ¿O a tu adorada hermanita amiga de la sangre sucia?» Yo no podía elegir, no sabía que escoger… Ginny es mi única hermana y la quiero mucho, pero no puedo dejar morir a Hermione, se me caería el alma a pedazos. La quiero con locura. Sólo de pensarlo, se me encoge el corazón… ―por el rostro de Ron caía sigilosamente una lágrima. Harry no sabía qué decir y tampoco podía articular palabra. Pensó en qué haría él... No. No podía elegir.

Ron prosiguió.

―Creo que el resto de la historia la sabes. Yo le dije que me matara a mí, que me torturara todo lo que fuese necesario pero que las dejara libres, que no les hiciera daño. En ese momento creo que mi voz si salió de mi garganta tanto que me escuchasteis y os desperté. Pero es que era tan real... no es como esos sueños que eran reales, te juro que sentía su respiración, su aliento de rata, noté en los brazos cuando me zarandeó para que decidiera... su fuerza...

―Ron tranquilízate —repitió Harry sujetándolo por los hombros—, todo fue un sueño, nada ha ocurrido en realidad.

―¿Y si pudiera ser real? Igual que los tuyos.

―Si fuera verdad, yo no estaría aquí hablando contigo. Oye, Voldemort no va detrás de ti, no ha intentado matarte, no tienes una cicatriz en la frente que todo el mundo te recuerda que la te la hizo Voldemort, tampoco tienes la hermana de su varita, ni parte de sus poderes pasaron a ti… ―A Harry le dio un escalofrío—. Calma... Además, no me iba a matar tan fácil... me daría tiempo a bloquearle el hechizo y las varitas harían de nuevo la cosa esa rara... y sobre todo, no dejaría de luchar tan pronto estando vuestra vida en juego. Eso no va a pasar... Dumbledore está con nosotros. Mientras él esté...

—Él no estaba.

—Mientras él esté —repitió Harry, más alto—... no habrá peligro. Y ahora está.

―Para, para. Ya has hecho que me sienta mejor. Podré dormir tranquilo el resto de la noche ―dijo Ron a modo de despedida.

Harry pensó que jamás volvería a consolar a Ron de esa manera. Ron subió a los dormitorios y Harry se rezagó un poco pensando en el sueño. Mientras subía, al pasar por el puente que comunicaba su torre con la de las chicas, se chocó con Hermione, que bajaba asustada.

―Harry —balbució la chica entre sollozos, y se abrazó a él fuertemente.

―No me digas que tú también has tenido una pesadilla…

―Entonces, ¿crees que Quien–Tú–Sabes está manipulando los sueños de la gente? ―dijo Hermione. Aún no se habían acostado hablando del tema.

―No sé si lo creo o no. El caso es que deberíamos decírselo a alguien de la Orden y creo que la persona más indicada es Alyssa. Ella sabrá escuchar.

Despertaron a Ron y a las nueve de la mañana de aquél domingo se dispusieron los tres amigos a consultarle a la señorita Auranimus su duda.

El camino hacia el despacho–dormitorio de la profesora fue casi una procesión fúnebre por los corredores del colegio. Pasaron sin llamar al despacho, subieron las escalerillas de caracol que conducía a los aposentos privados... Toc, toc.

Alyssa tardaba en abrir, quizá estuviera aún dormida ya que la reunión había terminado de madrugada. Se oyó un ruido sordo, como un objeto pesado que cayera al suelo. Estaban a punto de irse cuando la profesora abrió, muy despeinada y vestida únicamente con una camiseta de chico desgarrada por las mangas. No había dormido mucho (a juzgar por sus ojeras), tenía las piernas totalmente al descubierto y una sonrisa dilatada que la hacía parecer aún más hermosa.

—¿Qu...? ah... sois vos...

—¿Aly? ¿Aly, eres tú? ¿Qué ha pasado? —una joven y conocida voz, que cada vez se oía más cerca, sacó a Harry de su ensimismamiento.

Un joven pelirrojo, no muy alto pero sí bronceado y musculoso, se acercaba desperezándose y jugando con la sábana de ositos que llevaba colgada al hombro como única prenda.

—He oído un golpe y me he desp..

Dejaron de oírse palabras inteligibles. Se había quedado paralizado, al igual que Hermione, Harry, y sobre todo Ron. Ninguno de los cinco supo qué decir, aunque Harry alcanzó a oír a Hermione ahogar algo parecido a «¡Dios santo, qué homb...»

―¡Charlie! ―murmuró Ron con una mirada horrorizada—. ¡Charlie!

La situación se hizo algo incómoda. Por una parte SEGURO que habían interrumpido "algo", y por la otra... ¡Charlie y Alyssa!

―Creo que deberías darte un baño ―ordenó Alyssa a Charlie empujándolo para hacerle reaccionar, lo tapó con la sábana y susurrándole algo al oído con sonrisa picarona, lo acompañó hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño. Volvió hasta donde estaban los muchachos y les hizo pasar dentro del estudio sin atreverse a mirarles a la cara, muerta de vergüenza.

—Mmm, chicos, si os digo que el pobre no tenía dónde dormir ¿cuela? ―dijo Alyssa con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. Observó las caras escépticas de sus alumnos, y tras escuchar el sarcástico «¿Dormir?» de Hermione (que por la cara que ponía se deducía claramente que ella no pensaría precisamente en dormir teniendo un hombre así al lado), desistió de poner ninguna excusa―. Bueno, pues ya sois mayorcitos para pensar lo que queráis. Ahora vais y lo cascáis. Uhum. Lo que me extraña es que vosotros no ―bostezó―... En fin, si habéis madrugado un domingo no será por descubrir mis compañías. Decidme.

Ron, aún algo consternado por enterarse de lo de su hermano (y con mucha envidia), comenzó sin rodeos a contar su sueño algo ruborizado por tener a Hermione delante y la parte que la atañía, aunque la chica tenía su mente en otra parte. La profesora asentía con la cabeza. El relato de Ron concluyó rápidamente.

—Cuéntaselo, Herm.

La chica despertó de su trance. Al momento, su cara de asombro y embelesamiento cambió por una de tristeza. Apenas era consciente de lo que la noche anterior había vivido, y le dolía recordarlo. Comenzó a hablar:

—Me despertaba de un sueño. Estaba en mi casa... había soñado que... —tragó saliva— Vvv...Voldemort... me sonsacaba algo sobre la orden... no sé qué era, sólo sé que por ayudar investigando algo, él se enteraba... creo que de lo que necesitaba para hacerse invencible... pero le fallaba algo y venía a vengarse de mí... Y entonces despertaba de mi sueño... bueno, del sueño de mi sueño... Iba a... a contárselo a mis padres... no sé por qué quería hacerlo... y... y... cuando llego a su cuarto, su cama estaba ensangrentada y un rastro de sangre llevaba hasta la ventana... Y cuando me asomo... cuando me asomo...

Hermione empezó a sollozar. Parecía haber olvidado por completo todo lo pasado en los minutos anteriores. Alyssa la abrazó y la animó a continuar.

—... estaban allí abajo... bajo la sangre... bajo la ventana había un mar de sangre, una sangre muy rara, casi transparente... como agua con colorante, pero olía a sangre... era como si la calle entera estuviera inundada, ¡inundada hasta nuestro tercer piso!. Y abajo, tirados, casi descuartizados y con el cuerpo desencajado de la caída, estaban mis padres... y yo los veía, y de repente la sangre empezó a ser como un espejo atrayente... y mi reflejo me llamaba, se limpiaba la sangre que le salía continuamente del labio y me decía que no había modo de sanar la herida... que ya no tenía sentido vivir... y yo de verdad me sentía así...

—Hermione, cariño... ha sido sólo un sueño... sólo un sueño —le repetía Alyssa tratando de consolarla. Ella nunca la había visto tan triste y asustada. De hecho ninguno de ellos la había visto así antes...

—Sólo falta un pequeño detalle, profesora —intervino Harry—. Cuando yo subía a nuestro cuarto después de hablar con Ron, nos cruzamos. Ella venía a contarnos el sueño, venía asustada... y el labio le sangraba. Igual que en su sueño. Y Ron tiene heridas en los brazos. Al principio pensé que se las había hecho él solo de la desesperación, pero en su sueño Voldemort le agarraba...

—Cuando me desperté y vi la almohada manchada de sangre, aún creía que seguía soñando. Y cuando recuperé el sentido temí lo peor... Nada más amanecer he hablado con mis padres desde la chimenea del Locutorio de Hogwarts, por supuesto, y están bien... Pero, ¿y si eso ocurre?

—Fue un sueño, Hermione. De todas formas, habrá que investigar al respecto. Y sobre los significados... El tuyo es más intrigante que el de Ron. Él debe poner en orden sus emociones, aunque Quien-vosotros-sabéis es la pieza común. Me temo que tendrá muchos significados ocultos, si realmente es cosa de Él... o si es una especie de premonición.

—¿Yo? ¿Premonición? —repitió ella con marcado escepticismo—. Según la profesora Trelawney me sería imposible tener una...

Alyssa hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia a eso.

—Nunca, nunca, nuncanuncanuncanuncanunca, NUNCA, jamás de los jamases, te creas incapaz de hacer algo, Hermione. Subestimar tus poderes sólo te ayudará a limitarlos.

Otra noche más, Harry miraba el techo de tela del dosel de su cama, incapaz de dormirse. El calor resultaba agobiante y los ronquidos de alguno de sus compañeros, unidos a sus propios quebraderos de cabeza, convertían cualquier intento de dormirse en una misión imposible. Y para colmar su aburrimiento, Ron llevaba horas desaparecido, por lo que ni siquiera podía darle la lata a él para divertirse un rato. A saber qué estaría haciendo con su capa... Empezaba a arrepentirse de habérsela dejado, o más bien, de haber dejado que se fuera solo, porque tanto rato fuera debía de significar algo entretenido.

Y pensando en el rey de Roma... se oyeron unos crujidos de madera y entró una figura tratando de ser sigilosa, pero sin siquiera saber esconder bien su cuerpo bajo una capa invisible.

―Oye, tío, ¿has ido así por los pasillos? ―susurró Harry al aire.

―¿Eh, qué? ¿Quién? ¿Qué? ―balbució Ron aturullado, tratando de recoger la capa que se le caía al suelo.

―Ron, ¿estás bien? Asqueroso, no habrás ido a una fiesta sin avisarme, ¿no?

―¿Fiesta? Oh, por los Chuddley... ya me hubiera gustado a mí hacer de eso una fiesta... Harry... ¡Harry, Harry, Harry!…

―¡Qué, qué, qué!...

Ron miró hacia los lados.

―Ven abajo. No te lo vas a creer...

―A ver, ¿qué es lo que no me voy a creer? ―preguntó Harry una vez hubieron llegado a la sala común, desierta a esas horas de la noche.

―Tu capa, ¿recuerdas? Te la he pedido, ¿no?

Harry asentía extrañado, sin saber a dónde quería llegar el otro. Fue entonces cuando Ron comenzó su atolondrado relato...

»Con tantas emociones fuertes aquél día, tantas preguntas sin respuesta y tantos miedos esperándole en las puertas del Reino de Morfeo, lo último que le apetecía a Ron era dormir. Bañado en sudor, un sudor frío que pedía a gritos desaparecer, decidió irse a tomar un baño. Sin pensarlo un segundo más, cogió prestada la capa invisible de su amigo y puso en marcha sus planes.

Por los corredores del pasillo no se oía ningún ruido y no le costó llegar al baño de los prefectos. Dijo correctamente la contraseña ―se había encargado unos días antes de sonsacársela a Hermione, quien, a pesar de no ser ya prefecta, conservaba el derecho a utilizar el baño―: «cabello olor penten», atravesó el umbral de piedra sigilosamente, abrió sin hacer ni el mínimo ruido la puerta de madera que había tras unos metros de pasillo y entró a la estancia, no sin después volver a cerrar la puerta.

Era tal y como Harry y Hermione se la habían descrito: mármol blanco, lujosa, iluminada de tal modo que casi cegaba, con el mismo cuadro de la sirena... todo igual.

Se quedó mirando a la sirena, que tenía un gesto raro en la cara, como si intentase decirle algo; pero Ron no le dio importancia. Iba a quitarse ya la capa cuando un chapoteo procedente de la amplia bañera lo dejó petrificado. No era la primera persona a la que se le ocurría bañarse a esas horas de la noche...

Una cabeza asomó fuera del agua y oteó el cuarto.

―¿Hay alguien ahí?

―¿Quién era? ―interrumpió Harry.

―Si te esperas, sigo...

―¡Sigue!

―Iba porque se pispó de que había alguien (o sea, yo, pero ella no lo sabía). Y...

»Vislumbró el reloj circular de pared que había sobre la puerta, arriba del invisible Ron, que se quedó helado.

―¡La una de la mañana! Vaya, cómo pasa el tiempo cuando se está a gusto... En fin... hasta otro día, burbujitas.

Se sumergió de nuevo, sonó un "plop" y el ruido de agua correr, y la misma cabeza volvió a emerger del agua... seguida del resto del cuerpo.

―¡Qué dices, tío! ¿Viste a una chica... así... desnuda? ¿Entera?

―¡No, se bañaba con impermeable! ¿Tú qué crees? Oh, si es que... mmmm

―¡Pero quién era!

»Cerró los ojos. No podía verlo, no podía verla, no a ella... no podía... no quería... ¡sí, sí quería!

La chica de sus sueños –y de sus clases– saliendo de la bañera. Al ver su cuerpo completamente desnudo, quedó inmóvil unos segundos. Estaba ahí, desnuda, mojada, con un movimiento natural de su cuerpo que le estaba poniendo nervioso por segundos. Ron empezó a percibir de manera exagerada, casi sin proponérselo. Sentía la respiración de la chica cómo si ésta se hubiese propuesto hacerlo más fuertemente que de costumbre. Su respiración acogió el mismo compás que la de ella. Repentinamente notó que hacía demasiado ruido. ¿Y si le descubría? ¿Qué hacía? No, lo primero era pensar qué hacer en ese momento… Aunque su mente, paralizada como su cuerpo, no le ayudaba a pensar.

―¿Y qué hiciste? ―preguntó Harry, con una sonrisa de admiración que le abarcaba la cara entera.

―¿Que qué hice? ¡Qué no hice! ¡Eso es lo bueno, qué no hice! Oh dios... ¡Mirar, qué iba a hacer!

»La miró. Cada segundo que pasaba era más difícil mantenerse quieto, sin hacer ruidos, controlando sus músculos para que no decidieran moverse y abalanzarse a... a hacer cualquier cosa con ella. Ella, que parecía no tener prisa en secarse y no conocer la costumbre de liarse con la toalla, porque salía del baño sin cubrirse y se acercándose a donde estaba él... Y mientras Ron, aun temiendo que le descubriera, seguía quieto en el mismo lugar, cada vez más cerca de ella. No podía evitar ver cómo su larga melena mojada desprendía sobre su cuerpo miles de gotas de agua que se deslizaban sobre su piel, resbalando por su espalda y su pecho, hasta…

―¡Venga tío, pasa ya, no me la describas! ¡Que es mi mejor amiga!

―¡Y la mía! Pero joder qué amiga... Bueno, a simple vista no parece un cañón, pero cómo se movía... si es que parecía que hiciera un pase fotográfico, tío... ―susurraba Ron con los ojos cerrados y la mente en otro mundo―... sexy... grrrrrrrr...

―¡Te he dicho que no me lo describas! ―cortó Harry, deseando todo lo contrario.

―Tenías que haberla visto, era... era...

―¿Y fijo que no te lo imaginaste?

―Si eso era imaginación, mañana mismo me salgo de Hogwarts y me meto a director de teatro.

―O de películas porno.

―¡Podría haber dirigido una hace un momento! Con lo que estaba pensando...

»Por suerte, la chica no se percató de su presencia. Ron no quiso imaginar qué hubiera pasado si lo hubiese hecho. Hermione siguió acercándose hacia donde estaba él, se paró tan cerca de él que temía que le rozase y se envolvió en una minúscula toalla blanca que esta ese momento colgaba de una percha, una toalla que cubría poco más que sus partes íntimas y insinuaba sus suaves pechos. En cuanto Ron estimó que no lo oiría, se alejó un poco hacia su izquierda, enfrente del lavabo.

La había visto en ocasiones con poca ropa, pero nunca tan provocativa como entonces...

Ron perdió el equilibrio y su largo pie sonó al posarse de nuevo en el suelo.

Hermione se volvió sobresaltada.

―Vale, ¿quién hay aquí? ¿Cedric? ¿Eres tú otra vez? Ya podías elegir otro momento para observarme, ¿no, tío? Contesta al menos...

Hermione empezaba a angustiarse. Como si una reacción al peligro fuera, el labio empezó a sangrarle, aunque no se dio cuenta.

―¿Ced? ―preguntó de nuevo, y mientras se reajustaba la toalla, avanzó hacia Ron, lugar de donde había escuchado el ruido.

―¿Y te pilló?

―Espeeeeeera...

»¿Qué hacía?. Hermione empezaba a mosquearse y observaba con detenimiento y alerta todos los rincones de la habitación, sin moverse de la losa en la que estaba. Pero no tardaría en descubrirle, y no quería ni imaginar cómo se lo tomaría.

Miró a su alrededor y, en un alarde de ingenio, justo en uno de esos instantes que la chica escudriñaba otro ángulo del cuarto, agarró la enorme y maciza pastilla de jabón que reposaba en la esquina del lavabo y la dejó en el suelo, justo donde él había pisado. Solo que... ¿parecería caída? Sin saber con certeza si funcionaría, pronunció mentalmente un sencillo hechizo de rotura y apuntó con la varita.

Justo en el momento en que la pastilla se rompía, Hermione terminó de girar la vista hacia ese radio de la habitación. Ron se apartó aprovechando el ruido de las pisadas de Hermione al acercarse.

―¡Seré estúpida! ―murmuró ella, agachándose a recoger el jabón―. Vengo aquí para relajarme y me ataco yo sola... Si es que...

Posó la pastilla de nuevo en el lavabo, y fue al mirarse de pasada en el espejo cuando descubrió su herida sangrante. Una herida que hacía que le chica la mirara ansioso, y deseara acercarse a ella a curarla con sus suaves dedos. Extrañada, Hermione observó como la sangre circulaba por barbilla y cuello como si fuera una vampiresa. Se limpió un poco con el dedo índice. Decidió chupar el dedo manchado de sangre, y con sus labios suaves y brillantes limpió su dedo manchado de rojo. Ron se sentía ardiente, sabía que nunca sacaría esa imagen de su cabeza, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo. Siguió viendo como Hermione se quitaba la toalla para limpiarse el resto de la sangre con ella. Tomó esa imagen como último regalo antes de que la chica empezara a vestirse.

―¿Y te quedaste ahí hasta que terminó de vestirse?

―A ver, Harry, ¿qué hubieras hecho tú si la tía que te gusta, a la que nunca hubieras esperado ver en esa situación porque no suele ir precisamente provocando por ahí, se te plantara delante de tus narices como su madre la trajo al mundo pero con 15 años más y más buena?

Harry miró para otro lado como quien no quiere la cosa.

―Vale, déjalo, no me lo digas, prefiero seguir pensando que mi hermana es un ángel y que tú NO eres un pervertido.

―¿Uno como tú?

―Sí, uno com... ¡oye!

Ron lanzó un cojín a la cabeza del moreno graciosillo.

―Así que quieres guerra... ¡esto para que se te bajen los calores!

Y empezaron una batalla de cojinazos que les sirvió para liberar tensiones y procurarles un poco de cansancio y sueño...

Pasaron los días, y, siguiendo el consejo de Alyssa, trataron de concentrarse en otras cosas. Fue entonces cuando decidieron retomar el proyecto de la poción invocadora, que durante unos días había estado abandonado. Era ya tarde, hacía rato que había anochecido, y los tres amigos aprovecharon la soledad de la sala común de los viernes por la noche (cuando casi todo el mundo salía a divertirse a las afueras del castillo y los pequeños iban a dormir) para hablar de sus planes prohibidos cómodamente y sin tener que esconderse.

—Aquí está el plano —dijo Hermione, que acababa de entrar por la puerta haciendo sobresaltarse a sus amigos, y estampó un fino mapa de papiro sobre las piernas de Harry y Ron—. Ha sido fácil encontrarlo.

—¿Y mi casa? —preguntó Harry, buscando apresurada y emocionadamente entre los nombres de las villas del Valle Godric. Aún se sentía estúpido por no haber hecho eso años antes.

—Aquí, mira —dijo Ron señalando con el dedo un trozo de mapa—. No será difícil encontrarla. Lo difícil será encontrar la forma de hacerlo en poco tiempo... El único modo sería viajar en escoba, pero tardaríamos mucho, ¿no?

Hermione chascaba la lengua.

—El valle Godric está aquí, en Escocia. La Saeta de Fuego alcanza casi 300 kilómetros por hora... y la Nimbus 2001 más de 200... Hermione puede pedírsela a Ginny... o que Ginny también venga (que por cierto, ya le vale aprobar ese examen para el que está estudiando, que con la excusa me tiene abandonaíco), y Hermione... podemos pedírsela a alguien del equipo, estoy seguro que nos la dejarían. No puede haber más de 200 kilómetros de distancia al valle, ¿no? Echaríamos una tarde como mucho entre ir, coger algo de mis padres y volver.

Ron iba a decir algo cuando Hermione lo interrumpió.

—Sólo hay un pequeño inconveniente. Que no sabemos dónde está el valle Godric.

—¿Cómo que no? Sí, mira, aquí... entre _ y _...

—Sí, claro. En el mapa. Pero no en la realidad. Es inmarcable —añadió al ver la cara estupefacta de los dos chicos—. Se puede salir de él... con llegar a la frontera y desearlo es suficiente. Pero ese valle está protegido desde que Godric Gryffindor lo fundara hace más de mil años... Sólo sus habitantes saben cómo entrar.

—Entonces... ¿cómo entró...? ¿Cómo...?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Ése es uno de los muchos misterios de... aquella noche.

Los tres quedaron en silencio. El ambiente era denso, incómodo... se veían el miedo y la tristeza en los ojos de Harry.

—Tenemos que encontrar la forma de entrar allí —dictó Harry—. Tengo que conseguir esos ingredientes, tengo que verlos... ¿Y si...? La capa...

Ron le echó una mirada asesina.

—No se te ocurrirá... ¿Tú sabes lo que vale esa capa? ¡Y de cuántos apuros nos ha sacado!

—No pretendo echarla entera a la poción... sólo... un trocito... un retal minúsculo... si con eso puedo verlos...

—No seas tonto, Harry. Eso es… eso es… ¡Esa capa es un tesoro!

—Y además, aún nos quedaría un objeto de tu madre. Sería en vano —apuntó Hermione.

Harry empezó a desesperarse. Pensaba que aquello sería más fácil. Hermione se sentó a su lado y le revolvió el pelo. Odiaba que hicieran eso, pero de ella no le molestó. Al contrario, tomó eso como un intento de animarlo. Ron le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Hallaremos la forma de conseguirlos. Tiene que haber algún modo.

—Sí, pero ¿cuál? Si tan sólo pudiéramos... si tan sólo... simplemente...

Harry no pudo terminar la frase. Una nube de humo los envolvió, sonó un "plop"...

... Y al instante, cayeron sentados en un verdoso y húmedo suelo. El humo se disipó enseguida. Ninguno de los tres se atrevió a moverse... ¿cómo habían llegado hasta ahí? Y ¿dónde estaban?

Harry tenía aún el mapa entre las manos. Lo levantó hasta la altura de los ojos, y lo quitó... y volvió a repetir el mismo gesto varias veces, al final ya después de haberse levantado y de dar vueltas sobre sí mismo escudriñando el paisaje nocturno. No podía creerlo... era demasiado bonito para ser real... y a la vez demasiado desconcertante...

—Harry... Harry, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Hermione a la vez que se acercaba hasta él, le arrebataba el mapa y se daba cuenta, absorta en las conexiones de su cerebro, de lo que ocurría...

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ron levantándose y frotándose la espalda, dolorida por el golpe—. ¿Eh? Oh... espera... no me digas... no me digáis que estamos...

—... En el valle Godric —terminó Harry.

A sus espaldas, un río de aguas cristalinas atravesaba el valle y se perdía por la izquierda en un lejano lago, siguiendo el curso de las bajas y plateadas montañas que cercaban el valle. Las casas se esparcían por todo él. No había calles, no había pueblo alguno... sólo se veían villas abandonadas (las casas estaban descuidadas y no se advertía luz alguna) y caminos de piedra tapados por el césped verde, plateado ahora bajo la luz de la luna. Y al frente, ahí estaba. Una valla de madera cercaba la enorme casa de varias plantas, medio derruida y cubierta por hiedras, que se alzaba tras un enorme jardín abandonado. Los cipreses, rosales, bulbotícoras y demás plantas salvajes se perdían en la inmensidad de aquella mágica jungla descuidada, al igual que el cobertizo cercano a la casa, casi sepultado entre las ramas de los gigantescos y viejos árboles. Encendieron sus varitas, y con miedo y precaución, comenzaron a acercarse a la mole de piedra. Iban a saltar la valla cuando, nada más poner Ron su mano encima, se desplomó entera. Fue cayendo tramo por tramo, como si de fichas de dominó se tratara. Ron hizo una mueca.

—Eh... Harry, ¿seguro que es imprescindible entrar ahí?

Harry no contestó. Aquella había sido su casa... ahí habían vivido sus padres, ahí había vivido él...

—Para mí sí.

Y avanzó hasta la puerta, abierta y casi destrozada. Cruzó el umbral, y se perdió en la oscuridad de la casa. Ron y Hermione lo siguieron. No habían puesto aún el pie bajo el umbral cuando campo de fuerza, una especie de escudo semiesférico de un azul eléctrico, se activó y los golpeó lanzándolos muchos metros atrás, al comienzo del jardín. Los dos cuerpos impactaron de espaldas contra el tronco macizo de un ciprés descomunal (su tamaño y robustez hacían sospechar que era un tanto mágico) y cayeron al suelo sobre sus raíces.

—Auch... Ya decía yo que esa casaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!...

No les dio tiempo siquiera a levantarse y enderezar las doloridas espaldas. El suelo que había bajo las raíces se desplomó y cayeron rodando a una gruta subterránea.

—¿Ya? ¿Ya hay suelo firme? —preguntó Hermione mientras trataba de deshacer el lío que se había echo con Ron.

—Sí. Y de una piedra muy dura... Aunque yo me preocuparía más por saber dónde estamos...

Ron apuntó con su varita al frente. Sólo tenía un pequeño problema... la varita se le había perdido al caerse. Por suerte, Hermione conservaba la suya fuertemente atrapada en la mano, y pudieron alumbrar la estancia con ella. Y lo que vieron los dejó tan atónitos que se olvidaron de sacudirse la tierra con la que estaban rociados a causa de la caída.

Estaban en el interior de una antigua y vieja cripta. Cientos de placas de piedra, cobre, mármol y otros materiales recubrían las paredes de la terrosa cueva subterránea. Con curiosidad, echaron un vistazo a las primeras celdas de su izquierda. Hermione corrió las telarañas con la mano ante la mirada de asco de Ron, que le hizo lavársela con un conjuro («Aparta... quita esa mano.. ¡No, no me toques! ¡No te rías, ceporra! ¡Lávate, orco!») . La primera placa que encontraron llevaba el apellido Gryffindor escrito en la esquela, pero el nombre no era Godric.

—Puede ser uno de sus hijos: es del siglo XI...

Conforme iban avanzando por el perímetro del mausoleo, los apellidos Gryffindor iban desapareciendo poco a poco. En los últimos siglos ya apenas quedaban. Y al llegar al fondo, un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas. Hermione había tropezado con algo. Era una enorme lápida con una cruz dentro de un círculo, celta como ella supuso, en la parte de arriba. Hermione volvió a pasar una mano sobre la inscripción para quitar el abundante polvo que la tapaba. Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor cuando leyó el nombre.

—Dios mío... Ron... ¡Ron! ¡Es la tumba de Gryffindor! —chilló la chica, y se apartó corriendo al darse cuenta de que estaba pisando al fundador de su casa, y a su mujer, Sheela, enterrada en el mismo sitio que él. Pero tuvo que volver a apartarse...

A los lados de la tumba de Godric y su esposa había otras dos tumbas. Y la que ahora miraba fijamente era la de James Potter.

—Ron... mira...

—No, mira tú —señaló Ron, desviándole el haz de luz de la varita.

A la derecha de la tumba de Godric, la inscripción del otro mármol blanco no podía ser otra: Lillian Evans Potter. Eran las tres únicas sepulturas que había en el suelo en todo el panteón. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeadas por unos pivotes unidos por cuerdas supuestamente rojas... volcados en el suelo.

—Los padres de Harry... Hermione... ¿Es posible... es posible...? Harry...

Hermione no contestó. Corrió hasta las últimas placas en la pared, las más recientes.

—¡Espera! ¡No me dejes aquí, no veo! ¡Hermione, por tus muertos, que esto es un cementerio, espérame!

Hermione volvió, le cogió de la mano y lo arrastró hasta el comienzo del mausoleo. Y comprobaron que las últimas celdas llevaban los apellidos Potter... durante unos siglos.

—¿Crees que Harry pueda ser...

—¿Descendiente de Gryffindor

Ajeno a todo se encontraba Harry cruzando el oscuro umbral de la casa. Gran parte del piso superior estaba completamente derrumbada, y entre los escombros se filtraban algunos rayos de luz lunar que le daban a la estancia un aspecto espectral. Habría sido un ambiente acogedor y hogareño en su tiempo, pero de aquel escenario ya sólo se conservaban muebles polvorientos y casi destrozados por el paso de los años. Harry continuaba andando entre las habitaciones del piso inferior. En ese ambiente siniestro todavía se respiraba muerte, soledad y angustia.

Poco a poco, Harry fue descubriendo las habitaciones de las que disponía la casa. Algunos muebles eran muy antiguos; por ejemplo, la mesa y las sillas del comedor se parecían a las del colegio, a diferencia que éstas eran más señoriales que las del colegio. Había muchos detalles por los que se notaba que sus padres fueron ricos: bastaba con echar un vistazo a las alfombras del suelo que, aun cubiertas de polvo y escombros, dejaban ver su calidad; seguro que si la señora Weasley las viera, con un simple hechizo las dejaría tan relucientes como el primer día.

De las paredes del comedor colgaban cuadros muy antiguos, y por toda la casa había montones de fotografías de las cuales Harry no conocía ni a la mitad de las personas. Tal vez fueran amigos de sus padres... otras caras le resultaban conocidas: aquellas que estuvo observando durante noches en el espejo de Oesed.Cómo le atormentaba no haber podido conocerlos...

Llegó a la cocina, una estancia grande, con una amplia ventana (por la cual ya no entraba luz, como hacía unos minutos), moderna y con un montón de objetos raros y –extrañamente– futuristas. Una de las pocas cosas en las que se parecía a una cocina muggle era el fregadero, en el que había platos sucios y un biberón. Era de extrañar pero en la casa no había moscas pegadas a los platos sucios, ni telas de arañas en las paredes y techos, ni… Debía de estar tan protegida que no pasaban ni los insectos, concluyó Harry un tiempo más tarde.

Un cacharro cayó tras él. El corazón le dio un vuelco y salió corriendo, muerto de miedo. Estúpidos reflejos... era su casa, ¿quién iba a haber allí? ¿Un fantasma? Ojalá fuera así... se retractó de su idea cuando empezó a ver sombras danzantes por todos lados. Era curiosa la forma en la que actuaba el maldito miedo. Incluso en un lugar donde no tenía cabida se dignaba a aparecer para hacerle sentir culpable... ¿qué persona tiene miedo de lo que pudiera hacerle alguien de su familia? Más cuando no quedaba nadie vivo...

Pero Harry realmente no tenía miedo de los fantasmas. Lo que le asustaba era saber que estaba en la casa en la que años antes podía haber muerto junto con sus padres... ¿y si Voldemort volvía ahora y lo mataba?

No, eso no pasaría. Era absurdo pensarlo... ¿cómo iba a saber que estaba allí? Tratando de desechar ese pensamiento, siguió caminando.

Una vez hubo visto todos los rincones de la planta baja (en la que no encontró nada de lo que buscaba), ya no podía huir de enfrentarse a lo más difícil: ver el escenario donde murieron sus padres. A Harry le dio un escalofrío de pensarlo; y no sería el último que le diera esa noche... Iba por la mitad de las escaleras cuando de repente se iluminó todo, y hasta los rincones más oscuros de la casa se vieron cargados de las afiladas y tétricas sombras que proyectó aquella luz.

Apenas un par de segundos después, Ron y Hermione se estremecieron de miedo al escuchar el tremendo ruido del trueno y la lluvia empezando a caer sobre la hierba como si de repente hubieran volcado una olla inmensa.

—Vámonos de aquí... —susurró Ron, mirando hacia su alrededor y frotándose la piel de gallina del brazo.

Comenzaron a trepar por las raíces del árbol. No se habían dado cuenta antes, pero el mausoleo estaba muy hondo. Costaba mucho trabajo salir de allí: la corteza del árbol resbalaba por el musgo, el barro y el agua que les empezaba a caer; además del miedo que, aunque ninguno manifestaba, sentían por tener tras ellos varios centenares de muertos, sabiendo lo que en el mundo mágico podía significar eso.

Cuando Ron llegó arriba y recogió su varita, vio abierto el cielo, que, paradójicamente, se cerraba sobre ellos con una tromba de agua. No llevaban ni una mísera capa, tan sólo unas finas camisetas de manga larga.

...

—¿Y AHORA QUÉ HACEMOS? —gritó Hermione para que Ron lo escuchara.

—TÚ ERES LA BRUJA LISTA, ¿NO TE SABES NINGÚN CONJURO QUE NOS HAGA DE PARAGUAS?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

...

—¡TRATA DE ACORDARTE DE ALGUNO!

—¡NO CAIGO AHORA! ¡QUÉ HAGO, ¿ME LO INVENTO? — replicó ella mordazmente.

—PUES... AQUÍ NOS VAMOS A EMPAPAR... NO PODEMOS ENTRAR EN LA CASA...

Ron trató de ver algo entre la manta de agua. De repente, cogió a Hermione del brazo y echó a correr.

—¿QUÉ HACES? ¿QUÉ PRENTEDES, PILLAR LA MAYOR CANTIDAD DE AGUA POSIBLE O QUÉ?

—¡CUIDADO CON EL TRONCO! —avisó él, dando un brinco.

...

—¿SE PUEDE SABER A DÓNDE ME LLEVAS?

... TRRRRRRRRROMMMMMM.

—¿QUÉ?

—¡QUE A DÓNDE VAMOS!

...

—AL COB...ZO —señaló con la mano a la caseta que había junto a la mansión.

...

Tuvieron que hacer esfuerzos para apartar toda la maleza que había en la puerta. Era muy trabajoso, tenían los dedos congelados y aquello parecía un campeonato de obstáculos. Al fin pudieron entrar y cerrar la puerta. Por suerte (y aquello les extrañó) los cristales, aunque sucios, estaban intactos.

Aquello parecía un viejo taller, o un garaje... aunque también había una silla de montar a caballo colgada de un pincho en la pared y montones de alfombras al fondo del cobertizo. El suelo era de piedra pero estaba bastante lleno de polvo, al igual que el montón de troncos de madera que había apilados en un rincón, cosa que no importó mucho a Hermione para coger uno de ellos y sentarse. Estaban los dos completamente empapados. Ron se quitó la camiseta.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Acaso no lo ves?

Pero sí que lo veía. De hecho, se había quedado embobada mirando los pectorales del pelirrojo. Otros músculos no tendría, pero de altura y de eso no se podía quejar el chaval... y aún así se creía poca cosa. Si supiera el estúpido... le hacía falta lucirse. La camiseta mojada le quedaba bien, y no las ropas anchonas de sus hermanos... aunque mejor así sin nada...

Ron descolgó un viejo cuadro, escurrió la camiseta y la colgó en las alcayatas. No tenía la espalda ancha, pero tampoco estaba mal... es que él era finillo...

—¿Qué? —dijo Ron poniéndose un poco rojo.

—Nada... nada —Hermione no sabía dónde meterse—... Que... que vas a coger frío.

—¿Más? Así se seca. Prefiero pasar un poco de frío que estar empapao. Mira qué pelos —y se pasó una mano, poniéndoselos de punta—. Vamos a pescar unos resfriaos...

Hermione seguía mirando fijamente al chico. Estaba más sexy que nunca tras hacer de héroe bajo la lluvia. Aún le miraba el pelo mojado por la lluvia, su cuerpo, todo él. Sentado en el centro de la estancia parecía que la llamaba en silencio.

―¿Y si... subimos ahí? ―sugirió Hermione, y señaló el doble piso que había al fondo del cuarto, como en los antiguos graneros―. Está lleno de alfombras, así que estará más calentito. Y parece más limpio.

Ron evaluó la idea. La escalerilla de mala muerte por la que había que subir no parecía convencerle del todo.

―Sí, bueno. No es mala idea. Las damas primero.

Hermione sonrió, se acercó y empezó a subir por la escalera entre crujido y crujido de peldaños.

Ron, desde abajo, observaba el vaivén de sus caderas en el aire.

―¿Subes o qué? Ya he hecho de conejillo de indias, venga, no hay peligro.

―Tonta...

Ron subió después de despertar de su trance y se sentó en el borde, como ella.

―Quítate los zapatos... vamos a poner esto perdido ―dijo Hermione haciendo lo propio.

Ron le hizo caso. Quedaron un rato en silencio. Ron empezó a hacerle cosquillas por debajo del borde de la camiseta.

―Te vas a resfriar... ―le susurró al oído con una voz tórrida y suave, haciendo que se estremeciera con el cálido aliento que acariciaba su cuello, mientras seguía rozando con sus dedos la espalda húmeda de Hermione, subiendo poco a poco, deslizando la mano suavemente por el contorno de su cuerpo a una altura que ya distaba del filo de la camiseta...

«Está subiendo, está subiendo... que no siga... qué demonios, que siga... ¿pero qué pretende, que me esté quieta? ¿O que...?»

Hermione se dejó llevar por un impulso, se levantó del suelo y se quitó la camiseta, que cayó enfrente de Ron. Ahora estaba únicamente cubierta por un sujetador negro muy sexy y los vaqueros ceñidos que, como observó Ron, le quedaban bastante bien. Miles de ideas le nublaban la mente.

«Vaya... cómo me mira, le tengo que decir a Ginny que este sujetador hace milagros… Hermione, céntrate... No, ¿cómo voy a centrarme? Con las miradas que me está echando Ron... me hace sentir desnuda... ¿Qué estará pensando? No, mejor no quiero saberlo... ¿Y si jugamos un poquito con el chico? No, no seas mala... Será divertido... ¿ si él no quiere nada? Shh calla... hay que intentarlo...»

―Yo también me puedo acatarrar ―dijo la chica en tono inocente, como si nunca hubiera roto un plato. Se agachó frente a él, exhibiendo sus encantos para recoger su camiseta del suelo mientras Ron centraba su vista en lo que no cubrían las prendas, como hipnotizado.

La siguió observando. Los cabellos mojados le tapaban parte de su rostro, pero no sus labios resecos, que refrescaba de vez en cuando con saliva. Hermione se dirigía hacia él a cuatro patas lentamente, Ron estaba aturdido, extrañado por la conducta de ella.

La chica se acercó más de lo normal. Parecía haber olvidado su costumbre de mantener las distancias.

―Ahora sí tengo frío... ―le cuchicheó al oído.

Pero Ron no parecía escucharla. Quedó pasmado, no se esperaba eso. Se alejaba de su cara, reclinándose hacia atrás, pero ella seguía acercándose...

Ya no podía echarse más hacia atrás. Había quedado tumbado sobre la alfombra, y Hermione, apoyada a cuatro patas por encima de él, le impedía la salida. Pero, ¿acaso quería salir de ahí?

Glup. Una gota de sangre cayó sobre el pecho de Ron. Miró hacia arriba. El labio de Hermione volvía a sangrar... Ella limpió a Ron la sangre con sus dedos helados del frío.

―Me est...

―Vuelve a sangrante, como el otr...

Hermione le echó una mirada inquisidora.

―Tiene remedio.

Antes de que Hermione pudiese preguntar, Ron le apartó la mano con la que pensaba frotarse y se lanzó a limpiarle la sangre que brotaba de los labios con los suyos propios... Y poco a poco se fundieron en un apasionado beso que acercaba sus cuerpos cada vez más y se deslizaba por ellos en húmedas caricias...

Pero ya no estaban helados…

En una visita a su antigua residencia intentaba reencontrarse con su pasado. Un pasado que ni siquiera recordaba. Terminó de subir la larga escalera, jadeando por los nervios, la inquietud y el esfuerzo. Estaba en un pasillo ancho con varias puertas y una zona derrumbada. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo... solo que la lluvia no le mojaba: las lanzas de agua resbalaban sobre una supuesta cúpula invisible que rodeaba la casa, impidiendo que el agua la devastara. Harry desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia las puertas del pasillo. «Dónde entro primero?» Pensó el chico. Al fin decidió entrar en la que estaba más cerca. Se trataba de una estancia al parecer utilizada como un desván, ya que estaba todo cubierto de sábanas. ¿Qué podría haber debajo de tanto bulto? Sin pensárselo dos veces, empezó a quitar fundas dejando al descubierto muebles y objetos (cuadros, cómodas, vasijas, relojes mágicos,…) antiquísimos, quizá tan antiguos como la mesa y las sillas del piso inferior. Todos en perfecto orden, como si hubieran tapado un cuarto entero para que no se estropease. De ese lugar recopiló unos naipes amarillentos que echó a su bolsillo. Le había llamado la atención el lugar donde estaban las cartas: una mesita redonda con un antiguo planisferio pintado en su superficie de madera... podría preguntarle a Sirius sobre los objetos de esa habitación.

Salió de la sala y buscó el dormitorio, no sin antes equivocarse de puerta y entrar a otra habitación.

Ésta era pequeña, con una tabla de planchar y muchas ropas colgadas en la pared sobre unos pequeños armarios, taburetes… Quizá fuese utilizado como armario. Allí también predominaba la ropa antigua y pasada de moda. Pasada unos dos o tres siglos, aunque se encontraba en buen estado. Seguramente debía de estar protegida mediante la magia. Justo al lado de la puerta, sobre una mesita, la ropa era más actual. Ropa de bebé, hasta una túnica de gala de bebé. ¡Eso no lo había visto ni en Madame Malkim, la tienda de túnicas más famosa del callejón Diagon!

Al lado opuesto los ropajes eran de adultos, de sus padres. Se los imaginó vestidos con aquellas ropas... Soñaba lo feliz que habría sido con sus ellos, soñaba con que no amaneciera, que se hubiese parado el tiempo y que no los hubiera perdido en esa noche... Pero, por desgracia, las cosas no eran así.

Tomó entre sus manos una capa que, supuso, había pertenecido a su padre, y se la colocó sobre los hombros. Se miró al espejo que ocupaba toda la pared derecha. Le quedaba bien de altura y de hombros. Tal vez tenía el porte de su padre... «Y los ojos de tu madre», sonó una voz en su mente. Sí, unos ojos verde esmeralda, iguales a los que le había visto a ella en sus fotos... Harry se acercó más al espejo. Su mirad se desvió instintivamente hacia la cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente... la cicatriz por la que estaba allí en ese momento. Sin darse cuenta, apoyó sus manos en el cristal...

Y sin saber cómo, al segundo siguiente ya no estaba en la misma habitación. Su primera reacción fue mirar atrás para averiguar por dónde había llegado, y comprobó que de esa pared también colgaba un espejo. Debía de ser un conector de habitaciones, como los tapices de Hogwarts. Aquellas dos estancias estaban vinculadas, pero ¿qué era ese sitio? Cuando volteó se dio cuenta de que aquella no era una habitación cualquiera... Era el dormitorio de sus padres.

De repente le entraron ganas de irse de allí. De retroceder, de no saber más... Tenía miedo a conocer, miedo a ver dónde fueron asesinados sus padres, un miedo que nunca había conocido. Un nudo en la garganta y en el estómago le impedía pensar, caminar, mirar. Respiró hondo, o al menos lo intentó, y abrió los ojos.

Todo estaba fuera de su lugar, como si algo hubiera explotado allí dentro. Los cajones del tocador estaban fuera de su lugar, las puertas del armario casi arrancadas, las mantas alborotadas, la ropa esparcida por el suelo… justo avanzó un paso y pisó algo. Cerró los ojos, le daba miedo haber destrozado algo frágil. Pero... se trataba de un collar. Los diamantes estaban intactos, tal vez serviría para la poción pero, ¿y si perteneció a alguien antes que a su madre? Además, diamantes puros... era una barbaridad echar eso en una poción, tendría un valor incalculable... Así que continuó buscando. Quizá más que buscar, Harry intentaba descubrir cuál fue su ambiente cuando vivía con sus padres mientras era consciente de todo lo que no había vivido al perderlos…

En un rincón, tapado por vestidos y capas de sus padres, encontró una escoba. No una convencional, sino de carreras: la escoba de James. El modelo estaba muy anticuado pero había estado muy cuidada. Se llevaría a Hogwarts la escoba, pero tampoco sería para la poción, ni mucho menos. La colgaría en la habitación para verla todos los días. Deseaba llevarse todo para no volverlo a perder. Echó un poco de perfume al aire. Harry había oído una vez que el olfato es el sentido que más memoria tiene, y debía ser cierto, porque juraría reconocer en él el cálido olor de su madre. Sentía deseos de llevarse todo lo que había allí. Al ver que no cabían en sus bolsillos buscó algo donde poder guardarlo, y encontró una pequeña bolsa de tela con gran capacidad, como los baúles de Hogwarts. La escoba la llevaba en la mano... Pero soltó todo cuando se percató de que el dormitorio de sus padres daba paso a otra estancia, derrumbada, que quedaba a sus espaldas. Sería un vestidor de esos que llevaban incorporados las casas antiguas, ya que todo lo que había allí, aunque pocos años antes estuviera en excelentes condiciones, era antiguo. Se acercó, y debajo de los bloques caídos pudo vislumbrar un osito de peluche convencional y otro objeto parecido a una cajita de música de bebé muggle. Tiró de la cuerda y aparecieron, en lo que parecía un espejo, imágenes de sus padres que lo miraban y le decían que se volviera a dormir, que siempre estaría seguro. En esos momentos no pensó que fue un hábil invento de los magos para no levantarse a mitad de la noche a atender a los bebés. No fue consciente de que estaba pisando el escenario de su desgracia.

Mirando las imágenes que ofrecía la extraña cajita, Harry se sintió cercano y a la vez muy lejano de sus padres, y escuchando sus voces y viendo sus atentas miradas dejó que una lágrima descendiera por su mejilla. Sintió ganas de llorar como cuando era un niño y estaba en casa de sus odiosos tíos y lloraba por las noches por no tener a sus padres cerca como todos los niños del mundo. Sentía demasiadas emociones encerradas en su alma.

A la vez que sus ojos escurrían lágrimas de hiel que le abrasaban la cara a causa del frío, su mirada se volvió despiadada, aterrorizadora y llena de odio hacia el engendro que le había despojado de todo aquello. Algún día buscaría venganza... Algún día conseguiría que la muerte de sus padres no hubiera sido en vano.

Tras largos minutos meditando, Harry volvió en sí y escuchó unas voces lejanas que gritaban; eran Ron y Hermione... Cierto, no estaban con él... ¿había entrado solo en la casa? El hecho era que, por una vez, no los había echado en falta... era como si nada más que él y su historia importasen... Y ¿por qué armaban tanto escándalo? Miró su reloj mágico de pulsera, y las agujas de los dos señalaban «Necesita tu ayuda».

Preocupado por si sus amigos estaban en un apuro, Harry decidió abandonar la casa antes de lo que hubiera querido. Volvió al cuarto de sus padres y recogió la bolsa y la escoba. Iba a salir cuando recordó que estaba lloviendo, así que trató de cruzar al otro lado del espejo: si había entrado tendría que poder salir del cuarto... así fue. Buscó en la habitación–armario algún chubasquero o paraguas, y, después de hacer pruebas en diferentes capas mojándolas un poco con agua que conjuró con su varita, descubrió varias túnicas repelentes de agua. Se puso una y echó las otras dos a la saca. Al salir de la mansión miró hacia ambos lados pero no vio a sus amigos por ningún lugar. Volvió a echarle un vistazo a su reloj, cuyas agujas para sus dos amigos señalaban ahora «Mejor no le molestes». Harry pensó que debía llevar el reloj a arreglar, porque, a pesar de que sus amigos fueran raros, un cambio tan repentino no era posible. Distinguió algo de luz en un cobertizo cercano a la casa y se dirigió allí. Corriendo para huir del frío y evitar que la humedad del ambiente le calara hasta los huesos, entró velozmente en el cobertizo... y al fondo, sobre el semitecho, encontró a sus amigos. Pero su reloj, lejos de equivocarse, le había advertido bien, y es que no se encontraban precisamente en apuros: Ron no llevaba la camiseta y estaba prácticamente encima de Hermione, totalmente mojada... Estaban empezando a levitar… Después vio que la cosa sobre la que estaban tumbados levitaba. Cuando habló los chicos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Harry, cayeron al suelo de golpe.

―Ejem… Yo no estaba aquí ―Harry estaba muy incómodo.

―Esto no es lo que parece... ―dijo Hermione muy nerviosa.

Harry alzó una ceja, escéptico. Pues debían estar ensayando tácticas de magia o alguna cosa muy rara para que él confundiera lo que le había parecido ver tan claramente...

―Ron, quita de encima… Es que… nos hemos resbalado… y esta cosa nos ha impedido el golpe… Ron, vete. Si es que... con esta lluvia… a ver quién es el guapo que no se resbala… y mira donde se viene a caer el chico… Ron... Roooon…

Ron la miraba fijamente a los ojos, y daba la impresión de que no la escuchaba.

―Esto… Ron… NO me mires así ―rogó Hermione cada vez más nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer―. Quita… Si es que me va a dar complejo de alm…

Ron se lazó a besarla, fundiendo sus labios con los de la chica. Por algún motivo, a Harry no le extrañó en exceso que Hermione, lejos de huirle, le respondiera a los besos intensamente... Harry salió del cobertizo para dejarles más privacidad. Nunca había visto a sus amigos tan…(no encontraba la palabra) y debían de tenerse muchas ganas ya que tardaron unos cuantos minutos en salir por separado. le hicieron señas para que regresara al cobertizo (Harry estaba investigando el jardín, un poco muerto de frío).

―Lo siento... lo sentimos ―se disculpó la chica cuando hubo regresado―. Ha sido sólo un… momento de locura. Como un paréntesis... No es momento ni lugar…

―Yo no he pedido explicaciones ―apuntó Harry.

―No sé por qué lo he hecho ―dijo Ron― bueno, sí lo sé ―susurró para sí mismo.

Tras un silencio cargado de ardientes miradas, incómodas para Harry, decidió preguntar lo que tenía en mente:

—No sé si es una indiscreción preguntar esto... suena demasiado mal, pero... ¿por qué diantre estabais flotando antes?

—Ahí arriba hay un montón de alfombras. Alfombras voladoras —informó Ron.

—Y bastante nuevas, la verdad.

—Para, para el carro... ¿alfombras voladoras en el cobertizo de la casa de mis padres? ¿Nuevas? Hace años que nadie vive aquí... ¿quién iba a comprarlas?

Hermione lo pensó unos segundos.

—Quizá nadie las haya comprado... aún.

—¡Claro! Claro, Harry, ¿no te acuerdas? —calló Ron en la cuenta—. Alí Bashir... Es ya un rumor confirmado que está traficando con alfombras mágicas en el mercado negro de Europa...

—No... no puede ser... ¿y cómo entró aquí?

—Por medio de algún antiguo habitante del valle —razonó Hermione—. Que sean nativos de aquí no asegura que no tuvieran problemas económicos o simples ambiciones. Pactarían con Bashir, y probablemente en poco tiempo vengan a recogerlas.

—Esto es lo último que me quedaba por ver... tenía que ser precisamente en la villa de mis padres... —rezongó Harry, completamente ofendido por el hecho de que su casa, el sitio donde murieron sus padres, fuera utilizada por contrabandistas.

—Bueno... si tú fueras uno de ellos, ¿se te ocurre algún lugar mejor para esconder algo? Todo el mundo le tiene miedo a este sitio... Aquí le hiciste desaparecer, Harry.

—De todas formas es inútil que te enfades. No conseguirá su propósito... ¿te imaginas jugar al quidditch con alfombras en lugar de escobas? —se burló Ron—. ¡Por favor!

Harry sonrió. No, no imaginaba cómo sería jugar al quidditch sin una buena escoba de carreras.

―¿Por qué gritabais? ―Cambió de tema—. Me refiero hace un buen rato... cuando yo estaba aún dentro de la casa.

―Ah, es que... no pudimos entrar contigo, la casa no nos dejó —Harry hizo un gesto como dando a entender que lo suponía—, nos lanzó hasta un árbol... y al caer hicimos un agujero en el suelo... y...

—Hemos visto allí abajo el cementerio donde está tu familia ―terminó Hermione al instante.

¿Un cementerio? ¿Ahí estaban enterrados sus padres, y sus abuelos y...?

—Vamos.

—No, otra vez a mojarnos no... —gimió Ron.

—Ey, ahora que caigo, tú te has preparado bien... con capa y todo —observó Hermione.

—Vosotros también —repuso Harry escuetamente, y les lanzó las dos túnicas repelentes de agua que guardaba en la bolsa—. ¿Dónde está ese panteón?

Le faltó tiempo para salir corriendo bajo el aguacero cuando Hermione le señaló el árbol.

—¿ESTÁS SEGURO DE QUERER BAJAR? —volvió a preguntar Hermione a gritos. La lluvia persistía y rayos y truenos se alternaban con gran estruendo.

—¡CLARO QUE QUIERO BAJAR! Bueno... en realidad no sé si quiero, pero tengo que bajar. Ahí están mis padres... ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE NO ME HABÉIS DICHO? —Harry miró a Hermione, que apartó enseguida la vista, buscando apoyo en Ron.

—¡NO ENTRA EN MIS PLANES CONVERTIRME EN UNA ESCULTURA DE ESCARCHA, SABÉIS!—dijo Ron enojosamente, apoyado en el tronco del gigantesco árbol bajo el que se había abierto la entrada al cementerio. Aunque Harry había cogido unos impermeables de su casa y se mojaban menos, la lluvia hacía mucho daño al caer y el frío y la humedad se estaban haciendo insoportables—. ¿BAJAMOS YA O QUÉ?

—¡BAJAMOS! —gritó Harry, y se lanzó de un salto.

Hermione y Ron fueron más prudentes y trataron de destrepar por las raíces.

—Auch... —se quejaba Harry.

—Lumos... Si es que eres tonto, a quién se le ocurre...

—No imaginé que esto estuviera tan profundo...

—Harry, aquí hay centenares de fiambres... ¿Qué pretendías, que los enterraran bajo el césped como abono?

Hermione le pegó un codazo. No entendía cómo podía tener tanta falta de delicadeza en los momentos en que más necesaria era. Harry no dijo nada, sólo le dirigió una ruda mirada y dirigió el haz de luz de su varita hacia las paredes de la cueva, examinándola y buscando las tumbas de sus padres.

—¿Dónde están?

Ron señaló con la cabeza hacia el fondo y Harry corrió sin pensárselo. Aunque no estaba seguro de si sería demasiado desquiciante verlos, aquel lugar, lejos de producirle escalofríos como a Ron y a Hermione, le transmitía una inmensa tranquilidad. Una sensación de regocijante calma y paz, como cuando en Navidad se sentaba en el salón de los Weasley, calentito y en familia.

Familia... detrás de ese nicho debía estar la suya, al fondo del todo. Unos pivotes antaño dorados cercaban tres tumbas. Una enorme piedra y dos mármoles se alzaban mostrándole los nombres de los sepultados... Harry no pudo menos que soltar un grito de sorpresa al ver a quien tenía delante.

—G... G... G ¡Gryffindor! —Harry se volvió hacia sus amigos—. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Ninguno de los dos contestó. En un acto telepático, alumbraron al unísono las otras dos tumbas con sus varitas. Al principio no supo por qué lo hicieron. Sólo veía dos placas blancas. Fue al acercarse cuando volvió a soltar otro grito.

Creía que estaban en la pared... Pero no. Ahí estaban, muertos, enterrados, tan cerca pero tan lejos de él... No pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a resbalar por sus mejillas. La primera vez que los veía en tantos años... pero ¿qué esperaba? ¿Ver un fantasma? Sabía que estarían así... era cuestión de aceptarlo. Se arrodilló y extendió los brazos para tocar a la vez la tierra que cubría los dos cuerpos. Era cuestión de aceptar que estaban así, que estaban ahí...

Ahí, uno a cada lado del gran Godric, separados el uno del otro por toda la eternidad... ¿separados?

—¿Por qué están separados? ¿Y por qué están alrededor de Gryffindor?

Ron y Hermione se encogieron de hombros.

—¿Y —siguió Harry con más incertidumbre aún— por qué está enterrado aquí Gryffindor?

Los dos desviaron la vista. A eso sí creían tener respuesta. Aunque no estaban seguros de que él debiera conocerla...

—Harry —se explicó Hermione—... Ron... Ron y yo pensamos que... bueno, que esto puede ser...

—... Un panteón familiar —la socorrió el pelirrojo.

Harry soltó una breve carcajada. Los dos muchachos quedaron desconcertados: era la reacción que menos esperaban.

—¿Es una broma, no? —se dirigió a Hermione, que se mostró sorprendida ante la pregunta.

—¿A ti te parece que se bromea con estas cosas?

—No, no, pero... es que... bueno que estén enterrados aquí mis padres no quiere decir que sea nuestro mausoleo familiar... podría ser el cementerio del pueblo...

—¿Debajo justo de tu casa? —preguntó Ron con sorna.

—Podría ser el cementerio del pueblo —repitió Harry.

—Podría... si en el pueblo hubiera sólo una generación cada cuarto de siglo —observó Hermione—. Harry, mientras tú estabas en la casa... ya te lo hemos dicho, fuimos a parar aquí. Estuvimos un rato observando las tumbas... es el panteón de una sola familia, de eso no hay duda. La familia era cada vez más grande, pero por lo que he traducido de algunas inscripciones antiguas, los descendientes más lejanos en la línea sucesoria no están aquí enterrados. Lo decidieron así tus ancestros.

—¿Mis ancestros?

—Echa un vistazo ahí y ahí —Ron señaló con la varita las dos paredes al comienzo de la cueva.

Harry se acercó y las observó con premura. No podía ser... eso significaba... significaba... significaba que era...

Una voz escalofriante, aguda y lenta resonó en su interior: «Eeel Heereedeeeroooo»

Harry sacudió su cabeza. No podía ser.

—¿Soy descendiente de Godric Gryffindor? —preguntó a sus amigos.

—Nosotros sabemos lo mismo que tú, Harry.

—Pero ellos no—aventuró Ron al tiempo que señalaba con la cabeza las tumbas de los padres de Harry—. Cuando hagamos la poción lo sabremos.

Harry se acercó a donde yacían sus padres y se sentó frente a la tumba central, la de su supuesto antecesor.

—Menudo legado me habéis dejado, ¿eh? —bromeó con tristeza—: una mansión destrozada y un pasado incierto.

Harry siguió hablando con sus padres, manteniendo lo que parecía un diálogo consigo mismo. No le importaba que sus amigos estuvieran ahí. De hecho, se había olvidado momentáneamente de ellos. Incluso le pareció escuchar un susurro dulce que lo llamaba.

«Harryyyyyy... Harryyyyyyyy... arry... rry...».

Todos los pelos del cuerpo se le erizaron. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte aunque sólo la hubiera oído en vagos recuerdos infantiles en presencia de dementores. Pero escucharla en aquél lugar y con ese espectral eco se hacía de lo más escalofriante, a la vez que esperanzador.

—¿Mamá? —la voz seguía llamándolo—. ¿Mamá, eres tú?

«Harryyyyyjjjjooooo... hijjo.. ijo...»

Esta vez era otra voz. Harry no necesitaba pensar mucho tampoco para saber que era su padre... ¿estaban ahí? ¿Sus fantasmas vagaban por la cripta?

Hermione y Ron cuchicheaban.

—¡Los oigo! —les dijo Harry jubilosamente.

—Harry —interrumpió Hermione con voz suave—... Quizá sean demasiadas emociones fuertes en un día...

—¿Em...? No, ¿qué dices? ¡Los oigo! ¡Lo juro!

«No lo haaaaagassss... haaagasss... agass»

—¿El qué? —preguntó Harry al aire, al tiempo que giraba alrededor de sí mismo sobre las tumbas, como si eso le ayudara a oírlos mejor.

«Deja lasss cosasssensu sitiooo... cosasensusitio... itio...tio..» Apuntó una voz más grave que la anterior.

—¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué sitio? ¿Papá?

«Te quereeeeemmossss... emmosss... moss..»

—¡Yo también os quiero! Pero ¿de qué habláis?

«Cuídate... tte... y cuídaloss... te... ialos... los...»

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! No os vayáis... ¡NO OS VAYÁIS! ¡Mamá, papá, os quiero! ¡Maldita sea, os necesito! No me dejéis... Mamá... Papá...

«Oh... qué enternecedor»

De pronto, Harry sintió la sangre congelarse en sus venas. También reconocía esa voz. Pero no era la de ninguno de sus padres. Y no sabía qué hacía en aquel lugar.

«Harry Potter y sus papis... ¿O debería decir Henry Gryffindor?»

Sonó una risa falsa e irritante.

—Harry, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Ron.

—Es él... —balbució Harry entre respiraciones agitadas. Estaba muerto de miedo. Sus padres, bueno estaba, pero él... tenía que interrumpir en ese preciso instante...

«Te lo dije... Tenemos muchas cosas en común... Los dos somos descendientes de un sangre sucia...»

—¡Ella no tiene la sangre sucia! ¡La tiene mucho más limpia de lo que tú nunca la podrás tener! —gritó Harry enfurecido al aire.

—¡Harry, ¿con quién hablas? —chilló Hermione extremadamente asustada, pensando que su amigo ya deliraba.

—¿No lo oyes? ¡Con él! ¡Con el cabrón que asesinó a mis padres!

—¡Harry, él no está aquí!

«Los sangre sucia nunca perciben este tipo de visitas a menos que se las muestres... no tienen visión...»

—¡CÁLLATE! —y miró a Ron como pidiéndole ayuda y a Hermione para que se defendiera. Pero ellos parecían no entender nada.

«Como iba diciendo... sangre mezclada por un lado... gran furia e inteligencia por otro... y lo más importante: Herederos de un Imperio, un Imperio manchado por esa maldita sangre impura...»

—¡MÁRCHATE! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡ESTE ES EL SITIO EN EL QUE MENOS DERECHO TIENES A ESTAR! ¡HAYAS ENTRADO COMO HAYAS ENTRADO, MÁRCHATE!

«Harry, Harry, Harry... muchacho… uno no puede marcharse de una mente si no lo echan…»

—¡¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry, irritado, mientras seguía dando vueltas tratando de ver la voz que le silbaba a los oídos. Lo sentía rondar a su alrededor como un fantasma, rozándole hasta en el cuello... ¡pero ya no era un espíritu!

«Me necesitas, y yo a ti. Lo sé, lo sabes, lo sabemos todos.»

—¡Yo no te necesito para nada!

«Yo no me aventuraría a afirmar tanto. Compartimos poderes, compartimos Destino... alguien tiene que enseñarte a explotar tu potencial. No eres un muchacho normal, Potter. Tienes fuerza. Tienes poder.»

—¡No quiero explotar ningún potencial! ¡Y más te vale no enseñarme a usar mi supuesto poder, porque lo primero que haré será aniquilarte!

«¡Así me gusta, Potter! Con ardor, con fuerza... ¡Valiente inútil!... Los Gryffindor nunca distinguís entre temeridad y valentía. El arrojo sin razón es un suicidio... alguien debería haberte enseñado eso»

—No los dejaste vivir —gruñó Harry haciendo rechinar sus dientes. Acariciaba su varita, anhelando vanamente poder hacer algo con ella—. No pudieron enseñarme nada.

«Pero yo sí. Yo puedo enseñarte a ser lo que por naturaleza eres: un líder»

—¡Olvídame!

«Acabarás aceptando tu Destino, Gryffindor.»

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

«Es tu apellido...»

—¡Y si lo es, a mucha honra! ¡MIL VECES ANTES DESCENDIENTE DE GRYFFINDOR QUE HEREDERO DE SLYTHERIN!

«Aún no lo has comprendido, muchacho... Te dije que era tu futuro... no puedes evitarlo. Naciste heredero de un imperio... creciste heredero de dos.»

—¡DESAPARECE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

«Recuérdalo, Potter... vivirás heredero de DOS destinos... O MORIRÁS heredero de tu propia culpa»

—¡QUE TE LARGUES!

La voz de Harry sonó amplificada por el eco de la cueva. No tardó en obtener respuesta:

«Como deseéis, alteza...»

Otra carcajada volvió a resonar en el mausoleo. Sintió una ráfaga de viento atravesar su cuerpo entero, calló al suelo y al momento... calma.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! —Hermione y Ron corrieron hacia él y le ayudaron a levantarse— ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué no respondías?

—¿A qué?

—¡No parábamos de llamarte! Pero tú discutías solo, gritabas al aire... estabas como poseído...

—¡Era Voldemort!

—¿Qué...? Harry, él no estaba aquí.

—¿Cómo? ¿No lo habéis escuchado?

—Nosotros no —reafirmó Ron—. Pero tú sí.

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo? Dios s... es verdad, Dumbledore lo dijo, ya lo sentí antes... estamos conectados...

—Ha debido de ser así como te ha hablado —dedujo Hermione—. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Vayámonos de aquí —suplicó Harry, y posó sus manos sobre Ron y Hermione, tratando de llevarlos de vuelta del mismo modo que habían ido.

—¡No! —lo detuvo Hermione—. Estáis unidos por la mente. Sabrá cuándo utilizas su poder... porque tiene que ser suyo, por supuesto... podría encontrarnos... y matarnos.

―Hermione... el labio ―susurró Ron―... Vuelve a sangrarte.

La chica se llevó la mano a la boca, asustada.

―Tenemos que volver a Hogwarts... por favor... aquí corremos peligro.

—¿Pero cómo?

Un rayo lejano iluminó la cueva. A los pocos segundos sonó el trueno... la tormenta ya no estaba sobre el valle Godric.

Fue Ron quién rompió el silencio:

—¿Alguno de vosotros sabría inventar reglas para una modalidad nueva de quidditch?

—¿Qué?

—Creo que lo que Ron ha querido preguntar —tradujo Harry mirando a Ron fijamente a los ojos— es más bien... ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe montar en alfombra?


	18. Scottland Yard

**Aviso:** lo sabe tol mundo, pero vamos a repetirlo: Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Todos menos unos Alyssa Auranimus, Scott Sanders (yo me lo imagino cm el especialista en ADN de CSI... ^^ qué mono es ese chaval), Darril Jackson, John, Janet y los señores Monk.

Bueno bueno bueno... estamos a Jueves 19 de febrero. Queda menos de un día... y no hemos podido cumplir nuestro propósito de terminar el fic. En menos de 36 horas estaré pegada a las hojas d ese libro infernal que me absorberá... jijiji... qué ganicas... pero tranquilos seguiremos escribiendo. Yo estaré un par de semanas en hiatus, pero volveré con fuerza. Y paige... cuando pueda, ella aún no se quiere leer el libro, está muy liada.

El caso es que terminaremos este fic. La escena que más quería escribir ya está escrita, pero hay que explicarla... aunq lea el libro, prometo no meter nada. Sería absurdo. Si coincide algo... por un lado me dará rabia y por otro me sentiré orgullosa. No sé, depende de lo que coincida. Y si coincide. Como sea, en cuanto nos desliemos seguiremos escribiendo. Si algún escéptico tiene dudas de nuestra integridad a la hora de escribir lo nuestro... que lo diga y colgamos las ideas básicas, un documento que se creó hace más de un año y que resume el argumento del fic. A mí me parece estropear la sorpresa... pero cada cual puede leer lo que quiera.

Sólo espero que, después de leer el quinto libro, no deje de tener sentido para vosotros leer esto... :'(... son historias distintas, al fin y al cabo.

Y respecto a **este capítulo**... bueno, es algo completamente **distinto a los demás**. Olvidad todo lo que antes habíais leído de Harry Potter. O casi todo. Digamos que es... una especie de homenaje a aquél primer capítulo del primer libro. Esperamos que os guste. Aunque si no es así, tranquilos, el siguiente ya será normal.

Un par de cosas más... varias veces hemos puesto frases que no son nuestras... mea culpa, sí, deberíamos haber puesto eso que llaman disclaimer pero no sé a ciencia cierta qué significa... O.o bueno eso d decir que no es nuestro. Son también pequeños tributos. En el cap... 12 o 13, no recuerdo, aquello de "a lo mejor te ha venido y no te has dado cuenta/ a lo mejor tú eres imbecil y tpc lo sabes", eso era de El club de la comedia. Y algún que otro detalle más, cm el el 16 lo de los peones blancos o negros, sin vida, es una cita que venía en La tabla d Flandes d no recuerdo ahora quién... Pero lo d este capítulo tenía que especificarlo: un trozo, ya lo leeréis, está inspirado en la canción Niño, de Avalanch. Bueno, no inspirado, de hecho es el final de la letra pero con interrupciones y alargado (algo así cm un song-fic)... _Creo que eres de los míos_... para quien quiera leerla entera, .net, es del disco Los poetas han muerto (que lo recomiendo fervientemente a tol mundo). También hay un pequeño tributo a Warcry _(¿Dónde estáis? ¿Qué esperáis? ¡Soy sólo un hombre! Sólo estoy, nadie más, solamente un hombre dispuesto a combatir_). Más adelante saldrán más cosas, pero eso ya serán otras historias, nunca mejor dicho.

**18**

** Scottland Yard**

Sólo una patria, solamente un color,

sólo una creencia, una ley y un amor.

Crees que el infierno no está hecho para ti...

Crees tantas cosas... pero yo no creo en ti.

Pobre infeliz...

_Víctor García (WarCry)_

Brrrrrummm brrrrrruuuummmm... ...

—¡Serás...! ¿Qué prisa tienes, niñato asqueroso? —rugió el señor Jackson asomando su cabeza afeitada por la ventanilla de su coche.

Odiaba a los críos que montaban en esas ridículas motos poniendo en peligro su vida y la de los demás conductores. Le parecían unos irresponsables presumidos y sin cerebro, por decir alguna de las cosas más bonitas que opinaba de ellos. Y aquél que acababa de saltarse el semáforo que se acababa de poner en rojo después de esquivar a todo dios haciendo eses, no lo era menos. Bajó el espejito del retrovisor, se pasó una mano por la calva negra y observó cómo al lado del bigote largo y la perilla se había dejado algunos pelos medio canos sin afeitar. También odiaba esos madrugones desprevenidos. Él tenía servicio de tarde ese día, pero por culpa de algún maníaco sin escrúpulos le tocaba trabajar antes de tiempo.

Tocó el claxon. ¿A qué esperaba el inútil de delante para arrancar? ¿No había visto que ya estaba verde? Le sulfuraba la parsimonia que tenían algunos. Realmente, al señor Jackson le sulfuraban muchas cosas. Y más aquél día. Más valía que fuera algún caso inusual para que lo hubieran llamado a él con tanta insistencia.

Jackson era uno de los mejores criminalistas de toda Gran Bretaña. A decir verdad, era un simple policía judicial, pero había llevado tantos casos que su presencia en una investigación le daba seguridad a todo el equipo de policías. No era sólo el número, si no las ganas que le ponía: a pesar de quejarse continuamente de todo, disfrutaba desentrañando las mentes perversas de los asesinos que debía desenmascarar.

Al fin llegó a la escena del crimen. Después de aparcar el coche en un parking cercano (en las calles londinenses era imposible pillar un sitio ya a esas horas), se acercó a un edificio alto, no muy antiguo. Estaban en un barrio relativamente nuevo, tratándose de la antigüedad de la ciudad de Londres. El portal estaba abierto, y a la puerta se agolpaban un par de amas de casa curiosas alertadas por la extraña actividad policial de aquella mañana. Se colocó bien la chaqueta negra sobre su amplia espalda, comprobó que la corbata morada estaba bien anudada, preguntó a uno de los policías que charlaban en el rellano del portal y subió al piso que le indicaron.

—Identificación, por favor —pidió el policía que montaba guardia en la puerta.

—Darril Jackson, de la Policía Judicial —dijo escuetamente mostrando un carnet que llevaba en la cartera. Decididamente, casi era preferible ir vestido de policía a tener que andar con identificaciones, como hacían todos en las películas americanas.

—¿Jackson? ¡Hombre, amigo! —sonrió un policía rechoncho y jovial vestido también de paisano que pasaba por la puerta—. Otro día que coincidimos...

—Cómo no va a ser, John... si somos los más _pringaos_...

—Ya te digo... ¡Scott! ¡Scott, ven aquí! —le pidió a un hombre joven que miraba eclipsado el piso en el que se encontraban. El muchacho lo miró con gesto de fastidio y se acercó.

La primera impresión que le dio a Jackson era de ser un joven demasiado novato y, presumiblemente, también irresponsable. ¿A quién se le ocurre ir a la escena de un crimen con una camisa hawaiana amarilla? Y más si, como se enteró después, era su primer crimen. Irlandés tenía que ser... Por eso era... ¡novatos!

—Scott, éste es Darril Jackson... Darril, Scott Sanders. El muchacho ha venido desde Coleraine hace unos días. Hoy lo han mandado para acá.

El señor Jackson y el muchacho de marcadas patillas y ojos castaños se estrecharon la mano.

—Y bien, ¿dónde están los pobres asesinados?

—Ahhhh no quieras verlos, _Jackie_, amigo. Es horrible... —decía el tal John mientras le conducía por los pasillos de la casa. Se notaba que en realidad se moría de ganas por enseñarle el asunto.

Se cruzaron con una policía que recorría las habitaciones buscando algo mientras hablaba agitadamente con alguien por su teléfono móvil. Cada dos por tres salía de una habitación para entrar en otra y volver luego a la anterior. No estaba como para fijarse en el buen gusto con el que, como pudo apreciar Jackson, estaba adornada la casa... lástima que se hubiera quedado sin dueños.

—... En toda mi carrera, ¡en toda!, he visto tal atrocidad. Te lo aseguro. Julia y yo llegamos hace unas horas, cuando la enfermera de su clínica nos llamó por teléfono. Estaba muy extrañada porque ninguno los dos médicos había ido a trabajar esa mañana, y aquello era muy raro. Los llamó por teléfono, pero no lo cogían, y decidió cancelar las citas (ya que sin ellos era imposible pasar consulta) e ir a su casa. Se escamó cuando tocó a la puerta y no abría nadie, y decidió llamarnos. Estaba muy asustada, lo pobre chica no sabía si ponerse en lo peor. Y cuando forzamos la puerta y registramos la casa... _Voil_.

Y abrió con el pié la puerta de lo que parecía una alcoba. La persiana, bajada, sumía el cuarto en la penumbra. Jackson sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un bolígrafo que tenía una pequeña bombilla en el extremo, y fue iluminando poco a poco la estancia. La habitación entera estaba manchada de sangre: paredes, suelo, cama... sobre ella yacían dos cuerpos salvajemente mutilados, descuartizados, con las vísceras sacadas y algunos miembros (dedos, ojos, una lengua, un par de orejas) esparcidos por el suelo.

—¿Qué hay del arma homicida?

—¿Homicida? No creo que esta salvajada fuera en legítima defensa... déjate de protocolos. No se ha encontrado. Aunque, desde luego, dudo mucho que haya sido con el cuchillo de la mantequilla —contestó John con una sonrisa.

Scott hizo amago de entrar, a pesar de su gesto descompuesto.

—Oh ohohohohoh... si te vas a atrever a pasar, no toques nada, muchacho —prohibió el cincuentón rollizo—. El juez de instrucción aún no ha llegado.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que «¿Y?»? Pero bueno... ¿a vosotros qué os enseñan en la academia? —preguntó Jackson extrañado—. Los cadáveres no se mueven del sitio hasta que llegue el juez. Tengas que irte a comer o tengas que dejar una autovía entera cortada. Hasta que el _buen_ hombre no se digne a venir, no hay tomate. Y con los ardiles que se dan...

—Oh, sí, claro. Claro. Se me había olvidado por un momento.

Scott atravesó el quicio de la puerta y se acuclilló ante la cama, cauteloso. La expresión de curiosidad de su cara se transformó rápidamente en una de auténtico asco y pavor, y como si un muelle se hubiera accionado bajo él, se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño, unos metros al final del amplio pasillo en el que estaban. Se oyeron ruidos procedentes del lavabo; parecía que al nuevo policía se le fuera a salir el estómago por la boca. La guardia del móvil, que pasaba en ese momento por delante del cuarto, susurró lo mismo que el señor Jackson volvía a pensar: «novatos...», y, después de otear desde lejos los cadáveres, soltó una arcada y se alejó de allí. Scott volvió del baño. Su cara estaba verde, y los ojos, llorosos, parecían salírsele de las órbitas. Intentó disimular su ataque.

—¿Tienen un chicle de menta? —pidió, señalándose la boca con un gesto de asco y procurando no mirar los cuerpos destrozados.

John le lanzó uno que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—No estás muy acostumbrado a ver fiambres... —observó el policía negro mientras oteaba el cuarto.

—¡¿Acostumbrado? Por las b... ¡Por Dios santo! ¡¿Qué monstruo es capaz de hacerle eso a un ser humano?

Jackson echó otro vistazo a los cadáveres. Mantuvo su vista fija en ellos mientras hablaba.

—Tú lo has dicho: un monstruo. Un sádico, un perturbado mental... no es posible que esté en sus cabales. Aunque sin duda ha cometido el asesinato con admirable cautela y sangre fría. Sea quien sea, es un auténtico mago del crimen.

―Ese Albus Dumbledore y sus locas ideas están calando hondo entre el pueblo, señor ministro ―comentaba Lucius Malfoy mientras acariciaba el puño con forma de cabeza de serpiente de su bastón.

―Lo sé, Lucius, lo sé ―dijo Fudge con nerviosismo tras la mesa de su despacho―. La escapada de esos dos presos de Azkaban ha alarmado aún más a la gente. ¿Cómo han podido fugarse? Seguro que ha sido cosa de ese tirano de Black... ¡Pero no podemos hacer nada!

―Por supuesto que no, su excelencia. Si me permite mi humilde opinión, creo que arrebatarle a los dementores el control de nuestra prisión sería el caos. Nadie más que ellos pueden controlar las ansias asesinas de esos mortífagos...

―Por supuesto, por supuesto... Un fallo puede tenerlo cualquiera, hasta esas bestias. Puedes retirarte, Malfoy.

El hombre se llevó la mano a la sien a modo de despedida, se recolocó la coleta que recogía su larga melena rubia y se dio la vuelta. Desapareció por la puerta con un siniestro ondear de su capa negra.

―Un fallo puede tenerlo cualquiera... ―repitió para sí el señor Fudge―. Por eso no se va a desaparecer la Comunidad Mágica.

Segundos después de decir eso, un torbellino de luces y partículas rojizas le envolvió. Cerró los ojos, pensando que era un efecto secundario de la poción para el estrés que acababa de tomarse hacía apenas unos minutos...

Pero cuando volvió a abrirlos ya no estaba en su despacho.

Se encontraba en una enorme estancia rectangular, de proporciones semejantes a las del Gran Comedor del colegio que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le causaba, pero de paredes de mármol negro veteado altas hasta la infinitud. Afiladas antorchas de llama verde iluminaban el ancho pasillo, que se perdía en dos marcos sin puerta, uno a cada lado de la pared frontal, y una alfombra de losas de marfil conducía hasta lo que parecía un lujoso trono como el de los antiguos templos griegos, únicamente con esa pared negra brillante, copas con bebida sobre una mesita baja y mullidos cojines verdes y plateados. Y, recostado sobre los cojines, acariciando la cabeza de una enorme serpiente verde, se encontraba el ser que menos esperaba y deseaba ver. El ser cuya existencia había estado negando durante años y cuya presencia en aquel tenebroso e inquietante lugar al que había sido conjurado, hizo que se le encogiera de miedo el corazón y su cuerpo fuera incapaz de moverse o intentar huir. Frente a él se alzaba el ser más temido por todos los magos de los últimos tiempos... el mismo ser que, antes siquiera de hacer ningún movimiento, le impidió la huida que pensaba emprender, sumiéndolo en la oscuridad de su desesperación...

.

La intensa luz que penetró en el cuarto tras subir la persiana iluminó cada rincón de la habitación.

―Bueno ¿qué tenemos aquí? ―preguntó una mujer alta de piel morena y cara de caballo al tiempo que se ponía unos guantes de látex y se acercaba a los cadáveres.

―No sabemos, Janet. Para eso estás aquí. Dinos, ¿qué ves?

―Hombre, a simple vista... lo mismo que vosotros. Echadle un vistazo a los cuerpos... de entre todas las heridas, ¿cuál pudo ser la que causara la muerte? Eso tendré que verlo en el laboratorio. Por ahora puedo deciros que murió... ―la forense tocó el cuerpo del hombre, y tras unos segundos respondi― yo diría que en las primeras horas de la madrugada, una o dos ―ladeó la cabeza, se levantó y miró a Sanders―. El asesino se fue caliente a la cama, eso es seguro...

―¿Cómo es nuestra bestia? ―preguntó Jackson.

―Un hombre adulto de complexión fuerte. Me extrañaría mucho que fuera una mujer, debería ser un armario andante para hacer esto. Eh... No sabría decir si diestro o zurdo... fijaos, las cuchilladas van desde todos lados... quizá cuando veamos hacia qué lado están rebanados los cuellos lo sepamos.

―¿Tenéis algo nuevo? ―preguntó la joven del móvil, que entraba con unos papeles en la mano―. Jackson, Sanders... familiares de las víctimas. Son los únicos que hemos encontrado en la capital. Y... algo muy raro.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Jackson, dejando de ojear los papeles.

―Tienen una hija. Pero en la casa no hay ningún signo de ello. De hecho, hay una habitación amueblada pero sin ningún objeto personal, y por más que hemos buscado no hemos hallado indicios de que ninguna niña viviera en esta casa.

―Quizá no viva con los padres ―sugirió Scott.

―Ya, eso aún no lo hemos mirado. Puede vivir con algún familiar, o estar interna en Oxford, o en Cambridge, o en cualquier colegio mayor. Los padres podían permitírselo.

―Averígualo ―pidió Jackson.

―A eso iba, sólo quería informaros. Vaya, ¿qué es eso? ¿Algo interesante y no me avisáis? A John le encantará...

Señaló la pared que había enfrente de la puerta. Y los otros tres se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Una inscripción hecha con lo que parecía sangre manchaba la pared.

―No estaba ahí. Ahí no había nada... ―musitó Jackson.

―Es muy probable que no la hubiéramos visto ―dijo la forense―. Estaba todo oscuro, y no sé vosotros, pero mis atenciones se fijaban en los cadáveres.

―¿Me disculpan? ―interrumpió Sanders con una mirada nerviosa―. He de hacer una llamada.

Y tras decir eso, salió del cuarto.

―Avisa a John. Él sabe de estas cosas.

Cuando el policía rechoncho llegó, no podía salir de su asombro...

―Ha estado aquí todo el rato y no nos hemos dado cuenta... Es increíble ―murmuraba observando la pintada de perfil, con la cara casi pegada a la pared―... fijaos, no hay señales, no está pintado con una brocha, ni pincel, ni siquiera con las manos. Es como si la sangre se hubiese posado sola en la pared...

Jackson salió al pasillo en busca de su compañero. Mientras, en otra sala, el joven policía mantenía una agitada conversación con un desconocido...

―... ese cabrón no ha tenido ningún tipo de luces, esto no tiene explicación para ellos... ¡Si no actúo pronto van a escamarse demasiado! ... ¿qué? Ya, pero... no podemos permitir que precisamente ahora descubran nuestro secreto... Ya sé que no puede quedar impune, no t... ¡escúchame! Por supuesto que quiero vengar esas muertes, ese maldito ha castigado su ayuda, ha sido un vil y asqueroso ajuste de cuentas, pero no podemos dejar que éstos polis nos descubran, el asunto está demasiado jodido, hay mucho en juego... ¡están inspeccionando la casa, seguro que encuentran algo!... Tenemos que extraviarles del caso, ¡nos van descubrir!...

Una cabeza negra asomó por el quicio de la puerta. Sanders carraspeó y corrigió enseguida:

―¡Los... los vamos a descubrir! Te informaré ―y cerró la tapadera de su teléfono móvil.

―¿Con quién hablabas?

―Con... con mi instructor de Coleraine. Quería saber cómo iba el caso.

Jackson lo miró con suspicacia. Horas después, comentaría con John las palabras que había escuchado y su temor ante un posible capo infiltrado en el Cuerpo de Policía...

Era una mañana soleada cuando Jackson y Sanders fueron a entrevistar a los únicos parientes que se conocían de los fallecidos. Era ya su segunda visita. Habían ido el día antes a la casa para comunicar la noticia al matrimonio. La hermana de la víctima estaba destrozada, pero su marido, aunque estaba dolido, conservó la calma.

Toc, toc

―¿Familia Monk? ―preguntó Jackson cuando un hombre de unos treinta y pocos años abrió la puerta―. Scotland Yard, ¿Podríamos hacerles unas preguntas?

―¿Está su esposa?

―Sí. Un momento, por favor ―el hombre se dirigió al interior de la casa―. ¡Hildaaa!

―Thomas, ¿qué pasa? ―Hilda se acercó con un niño de apenas un año en brazos. Su voz sonaba afligida.

―La policía ―respondió su marido.

―Debemos hacer unas cuantas preguntas rutinarias para el proceso de investigación ―intervino Sanders.

―¿Tienen los fallecidos más familiares? ―preguntó Jackson.

―No, William no tenía hermanos y sus padres ya han muerto. Helena sólo me tiene... tenía a mí... nuestros padres viven en Francia. ―A Hilda Monk se le escapaban las lágrimas.

―¿Sólo a ustedes? ―repitió Jackson―. Hemos encontrado en el Registro Civil la partida de nacimiento de una niña, pero en su hogar no hemos hallado nada que confirme la existencia de una hija. Los vecinos no recuerdan que ninguna niña viviera en el domicilio.

―Es que… la pobre… murió ―dijo Hilda con esfuerzo.

―¿Muerte natural?

―Oh sí, por supuesto. _Muerte súbita_ de esa... pobrecita. Era sólo un bebé cuando se asfixió durmiendo ―y miró con delicadeza a su bebé.

―No nos consta que la chiquilla muriera, no hay actas de defunción en ningún lugar. Únicamente hemos encontrado una partida de nacimiento ―dijo Jackson.

―Puede que se extraviara cuando se quemaron las oficinas de la antigua comisaría ―replicó el padre. Jackson parecía desechar la idea.

―Tal vez, pero entonces nos tendrían que decir las fechas porque sólo se quemó lo que había en los despachos. Los archivos quedaron intactos. Señora, ¿cuándo…?

―Deja a la señora Monk ―interrumpió Sanders―, ya tiene suficiente dolor encima como para que revivas lo de su sobrina.

―Está bien, buscaremos. Ustedes, según tengo entendido, mantenían buenas relaciones con sus familiares.

―Sin duda ―respondió Thomas―. Eran buenas personas. Nos reuníamos para celebrar las navidades juntos, nos visitábamos a menudo. Ellas eran unas hermanas inseparables. ―Hilda comenzó a llorar pero su marido continu―. Es más, no tenían ningún problema con sus compañeros de trabajo en el hospital, sus pacientes les regalaban todo tipo de vinos, bombones y golosinas en agradecimiento. Nadie tenía queja de ellos. Es lo que se suele decir, pero en este caso es la pura verdad. Se me hace todavía increíble que alguien hiciese eso con ellos.

―¿No tiene la menor idea de algún enemigo o alguien que quisiera dañar a un tercero por medio de ellos?

―No, como ya le ha dicho mi marido, no hay nadie que quisiera desearles el más mínimo daño.

―Su hermana... ¿es judía? ¿Participa de alguna religión o está en alguna organización que pudiera ser mal vista por algún grupo radical?

―¿Helena? No... no... Ya se lo hemos dicho, no encontramos motivos para que nadie _de este mundo_ quisiera hacerles nada malo... Ella y nuestro cuñado eran gente normal.

―De acuerdo, y ahora si nos lo permiten, nos vamos a retirar. Tal vez volvamos mañana o pasado para hacer nuevas preguntas. Gracias por su ayuda.

Y tras dar un portazo se marcharon los dos policías.

―Sabes perfectamente que esto ha tenido que ser cosa de esos extraños... ¿Por qué les has dicho que la niña está muerta? ―regañó el señor Monk a su esposa.

―Porque por mucho que la busquen, no la van a encontrar. Es peor decir la verdad. ¿Qué responderíamos si nos preguntasen dónde está?

―...

―No lo entiendo... ―murmuraba una y otra vez Darril Jackson sin quitarle ojo a la pintada de la pared―. «_Los sangre sucia seréis los primeros_»... ―miró a Sanders, desquiciado―. ¿Qué problema tenía ese tipo?

―No tiene sentido ―añadió la chica del móvil―. Era un matrimonio completamente normal. Hay locos tipo Hitler que asesinan por la raza, por la sangre... pero estos ni siquiera eran judíos, ni alemanes, ni chinos, ni moros, ni negros, ni arios... ni nada que pueda provocar un sentimiento racista. Los dos eran ingleses... ¿qué motivó a ese chiflado?

―Tú lo has dicho, Julia. Es un chiflado. Le gustaría tanto su sangrienta obra maestra que quiso poner la guinda. Todos lo hacen, todos dejan notas. Quieren que sepamos que para ellos es un juego. Jack el destripador, John Wayne, Tsutomu Miyazaki ―enumeró Scott.

―No, esto es diferente ―le cortó John―, ¿no lo ves? No se vanagloria, no alardea de su inteligencia ni trata de jugar con nosotros. Este mensaje no está escrito para que lo descifremos. Parece más bien una advertencia.

―Quizá sea cosa de una secta.

La joven levantó una mano con el gesto de quien se acuerda de algo.

―Ahora que lo dices... el cuarto amueblado que encontramos... tras investigarlo a fondo, nos dimos cuenta de que había sido vaciado aprisa. Quiero decir, allí _realmente vivía alguien_. Hemos encontrado un par de objetos extraños que el asesino al recoger todo se olvidó. Era un libro de lo que parece magia, suponemos que negra. Posiblemente lo llevara encima para hacer su ritual. Lo que no sabemos es por qué se lo olvidó allí, si tan premeditado tenía su crimen que ni los vecinos se enteraron...

―La familia nos ha mentido. Si la puerta no estaba forzada, los vecinos no oyeron gritos, la habitación de la hija tenía signos de haber estado ocupada recientemente... la niña está viva.

―¿Cómplice?

―Cómplice o no, lo averiguaremos. Y el asesino también. Es hora de visitar a Janet.

―Los asesinaron aproximadamente a las 12 de la noche, me equivoqué ayer ―informaba la forense en la sala de autopsias―.Una bonita hora para un loco.

―¿Puedes decirnos más sobre ese loco?

―No sé si era zurdo o diestro. Hay heridas de todo tipo... ni siquiera los cuellos fueron rebanados de un lado a otro... de hecho, ni siquiera fueron rebanados.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó Jackson mientras oteaba por encima los cadáveres recompuestos sobre las mesas.

―Vuestro asesino es una auténtica bestia. Y como predije, un hombre. No les cortó la cabeza con un cuchillo. Fue con un arma afilada pero contundente, seguramente un hacha.

Sanders, que hasta el momento había permanecido apartado en un ángulo de la sala, temeroso, profirió una exclamación de odio.

―Ese desgraciado debería estar aún pudriéndose en la cárcel...

―¿Cómo dices? ―inquirió Jackson.

―Nada. Que seguramente tiene antecedentes penales y anda por ahí suelto. Deberíamos revisar anteriores crímenes de este estilo.

Jackson volvió la cabeza hacia los cuerpos e ignoró el extraño comportamiento de su compañero.

―Sin duda, es una bestia. La manera en que los ha mutilado...

―Eso es lo más extraño... he observado las contusiones... Y no te vas a creer lo que he descubierto ―hizo una pausa para causar curiosidad. Jackson y, sobre todo, Sanders, la instaron con la cabeza a seguir―. Aunque la causa de la muerte fue el desangramiento causado por las múltiples heridas...

―Entonces la agonía de nuestros amigos se prolongo durante largo rato, ¿no? Quiero decir, chillarían y gemirían ante el dolor...

La doctora lo miró extrañada.

―Bueno, si me estuvieran matando creo que, aunque hubiera desistido de pedir ayuda, el dolor no me permitiría estarme callada...

―Y nadie oyó nada.

―Sobre eso no puedo resolveros ninguna duda. Sí puedo deciros que chillaron, las gargantas están irritadas. Como iba, las cabezas las cortaron _post-mortem_ y los miembros antes, para torturarlos. Y lo más extraño: los músculos de todo el cuerpo tienen señales de dolor. Aparecen contraídos, los nervios destrozados... es como si hubiera muerto de dolor, como si los hubieran atravesado con cuchillas ardientes... pero no hay marcas en esos sitios. He investigado por si fuera el efecto de alguna droga o medicamento... pero no existe nada parecido. En toda mi carrera había encontrado algo igual. Parece cosa de magia.

―¡TÚ!

―De vos, Fudge, de vos ―rogó Lord Voldemort con calma―... ¿dónde ha quedado el respeto?

―¿Respeto? ¿Respeto, dices? ¡EL RESPETO MORA EN LAS TUMBAS DE LAS PERSONAS QUE ASESINASTE DURANTE TODOS ESOS AÑOS! ¡TAN SOLO ALLÍ QUEDA RESPETO AHORA!

―Cálmese, querido ministro. Oh, y olvídese de echarme esa maldición, ya lo intentaron muchos _áureos_ en su tiempo, y créame, no salieron bien parados. Guárdesela para luego, ahora quisiera hablar con usted.

Fudge se quedó pasmado. Acariciaba su varita con impotencia y miedo.

―¿Qué es lo que queréis de mí?

El hechicero no contestó. Se limitó durante unos minutos a observarlo, apoyada su cabeza sobre sus dos manos, con los índices cubriéndole la nariz en gesto crítico. El ministro de Magia, a pesar de sus poderes, no se atrevía a moverse.

—Creo que eres de los míos—sentenció Voldemort al fin.

Fudge lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados de pavor y negaba con la cabeza. Era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Sólo abría y cerraba la boca como un pez al que han sacado de su inmenso mar.

—Él se deshizo de ti... —prosiguió, sabiendo que tocaba la fibra sensible de Fudge, quien ahora miraba hacia un lado, hacia el infinito, hacia el momento en el que, no sabía cómo ni por qué, su camino parecía haberse separado del de Albus Dumbledore.

Voldemort continuó:

—... Yo te acogeré. No voy a hacerte preguntas. No te pondré en duda. Sé cómo eres...

—¿Dónde vais? ¿Qué esperáis? Soy sólo un hombre... un hombre que intenta ejercer correctamente su puesto como ministro de Magia de este país.

—De este país, que, como tantos otros, está manchado de sangre impura, sangre muggle o peor aún, mezclada... Y sé que esto tampoco te gusta, ¿verdad?

—Soy un mago, y como tal, me siento orgulloso de mi casta y seguro de nuestra superioridad. Pero eso no significa que tenga que imponerle al resto de la comunidad mágica mi ideología —contestó, lanzándole una clara indirecta.

—Pero te gustaría...

—Pero no puedo.

—... te gustaría que _Dum–Defensor_ dejara de admitir a muggles en el colegio, que no trabajaran más _sangre sucia_ en el Ministerio, que nos dejaran vivir en paz, siendo ellos los que tuvieran que ocultarse y no nosotros... Te gustaría que los magos tomaran conciencia de la amenaza que suponen para nosotros los muggles: pérdida de pureza de sangre, pérdida de anonimato (porque cada vez que en los colegios admiten a un hijo de muggles, sus padres conocen nuestro mundo)..., pérdida de honor...

Fue como si un resorte hubiera activado a Fudge.

—Yo jamás he perdido ni perderé mi honor. He colaborado con muggles cuando lo he considerado vital para proteger la seguridad de mi pueblo, pero yo jamás... siempre he estimado la pureza de sangre, y lo sabéis.

—Por eso precisamente quiero que te unas a mí —Fudge se echó hacia atrás, asustado—. No se trata de explotar a un pueblo. Se trata de dirigirlo, de llevarlo por el camino inteligente... ellos no saben evaluar. Todo para el pueblo, pero sin el pueblo, Cornelius. Únicamente sería eso. Requeriría sacrificios, sí, pero todo en esta vida los requiere...

—Sacrificios que no estoy dispuesto a permitir —replicó Fudge en un alarde de valentía—. Soy el ministro de Magia de Inglaterra, tengo unas responsabilidades que no puedo eludir. Ya lo he hecho demasiado tiempo, y ahora veo las consecuencias. Soy un mago, sí... pero ante todo soy humano. Y no pienso manchar mis manos con sangre inocente. Aunque sea sangre... _sucia_.

Voldemort soltó una carcajada, se encogió en su trono y aplaudió teatralmente.

—Bravo. Bravo, sí señor ministro —dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con su boca sin labios. Su expresión parecía aún más diabólica así—. El nene ya ha demostrado lo responsable y bueno que es... Y ahora, admítelo... En realidad no quieres porque tienes miedo. Sí, es eso, tienes miedo..., no niegues con la cabeza, se te ve bastante ridículo e inseguro así... Tienes miedo de que te mate, o peor aún, te abandone en mitad de la faena. Tus inglesitos no te lo perdonarían entonces, ¿eh? Te matarían ellos. Tienes miedo a que descubran nuestras intenciones y te pongan de patitas en la calle... Sí, no lo niegues... ése ha sido siempre tu gran problema, Fudge: tienes miedo a perder la cartera que ostentas.

Eso le tocó la fibra a Fudge. No era la primera vez que le decían eso. Se sintió ofendido sobremanera. Que los dos magos con ideologías más diferentes de todo el mundo (lord Voldemort y Albus Dumbledore) le hubieran dicho lo mismo, era algo que le llenaba de rabia, quizá porque aquello obligaba a su subconsciente a admitir una verdad que su orgullo negaba. Sintió, como otras veces que cuestionaban su trabajo, un acceso de fortaleza.

—No... no... No voy a permitiros el control, de ninguna manera... bueno, quiero decir...

—Shhhhhhh... te estabas portando bien, Cornie. No lo estropees. No trates de negarme las cosas... Lord Voldemort lo sabe todo... Sólo ayúdame y todo te saldrá bien. Vamos, sé como eres... ¡no es malo! Tienes el poder para hacer lo que quieras, ¡eres el condenado jefe del cotarro!

—Tengo el poder para organizar a nuestra gente, no para hacer lo que me venga en gana ni para hacer el Mal...

—No hay diferencia entre el Bien y el Mal —dijo Voldemort majestuosamente.

—Sí la hay —corrigió Fudge mientras se recolocaba el sombrero verde de hongo y la capa a rayas—: el Bien no sirve al Mal. Y ahora, si sois tan amable, sacadme de aquí y devolvedme a mi despacho. Buenas noches.

Y con un saludo de la mano, dio media vuelta y se marchó con más entereza de la que nunca antes había tenido, pero con el miedo y la incertidumbre brillándole en los huidizos ojos. Voldemort lo observó marcharse, y cuando Fudge se giró hacia él al llegar a la puerta, hizo un gesto con la mano... y de ella brotó una neblina roja. El ministro abrió la puerta, receloso, y abandonó el misterioso y oscuro palacio.

Voldemort se repanchigó entre los cojines verdes y plateados de su alto y negro trono de mármol.

—Necio... No hay diferencia entre el Bien y el Mal —repitió para sí entre susurros—... Y si la hay, para ti ya es tarde...

Y se rió. Rió a carcajada batiente, una carcajada fría, aguda, áspera, espeluznante... una carcajada que poco a poco se fue volviendo más y más amarga hasta acabar en un resoplido de rabia...

―Oigan, no sé qué me están ocultando ―dijo Jackson furioso a los señores Monk en cuanto le abrieron la puerta―. Lo único que sé es que o dicen la verdad aquí en su casa o la dicen en una celda de la comisaría.

―No sabemos de qué nos está hablando ―respondió el señor Monk con un tic nervioso en las manos que indicaba todo lo contrario.

―¿Podría usar su cuarto de baño? ―preguntó Scott.

La señora Monk lo miró extrañada y afirmó con la cabeza.

―Al fondo a la derecha, como siempre.

―Gracias.

Sanders se internó en la pequeña casa. Cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño, se remangó la camisa y abrió el grifo, dispuesto a despejarse con un poco de agua en la cara. Su vista se desvió hacia un rollo de papel higiénico que reposaba sobre la cisterna.

Un recuerdo le vino a la mente. Él, después de ver su serie favorita en esa caja que, para estar inventada por ellos no era mala idea, colocando la compra del mes, y un condenado cachivache vibrando en el bolsillo de su pantalón. «Sanders... Scott Sanders» contestó cuando un hombre le preguntó su nombre. Scott... en la vida había escogido un nombre tan ridículo.

Desechó ese absurdo pensamiento y se centró en lo que lo había llevado hasta allí. Ese policía estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Y no podía descubrir los secretos que esa familia encerraba... por suerte, los padrinos de la niña no parecían estar al corriente de nada. Seguro que habían sufrido mucho al creer la muerte de su ahijada, y ahora esto...

Después de mojarse el pelo, buscó un peine en sus gigantescos bolsillos. No lo encontró, y abrió un armario del cuarto de baño en busca de uno. Y, como otras veces, esa manía suya de hurgar en lo ajeno le salvó de un gran aprieto. Tras botes de crema, jabones y peines, sobresalía una foto, como si la hubieran escondido ahí aprisa. Una foto de los señores Monk con la niña... una foto especial, como la que su misma cámara hacía.

Corrió enseguida hacia el recibidor donde su "compañero" trataba de sacarles la verdad al angustiado matrimonio.

―¡Baje la voz, se lo ruego, va a despertar al niño!

―Se lo repito por última vez. Sabemos que la niña está viva. Sabemos que ustedes nos han engañado, sabemos que saben más cosas...

No pudo decir ni una palabra más. Scott Sanders le golpeó en la cabeza con la culata de su pistola.

―Y con eso sabéis demasiado, _muggles_. Caballeros ―dijo, dirigiéndose hacia los Monk, que miraban estupefactos―: la Comunidad Mágica les agradece enormemente su firmeza a la hora de mantener nuestro secreto. Esta tarde recibirán una visita desde el ministerio para informarles acerca de su situación.

―¿Cómo...? ... ¿Quién es realmente usted?

―Caèsar Croaker, del Cuerpo de Infiltrados, Departamento de Conservación del Secreto de los Magos ―sacó una varita de su chaqueta y hechizó al policía. Después se lo cargó en los hombros como si fuera un liviano saco―. No se preocupen, cogeremos a la bestia que le hizo eso a su hermana. Y, si me disculpan ―añadió, agitando una bolsita transparente con polvos blancos―, tengo que _archivar_ este caso en _el cajón de los olvidos_...


	19. Ubi sunt?

**Aviso:** lo sabe tol mundo, pero vamos a repetirlo: Joanne Kathleen Rowling, Todos menos unos Alyssa Auranimus, Scott Sanders, Darril Jackson, John, Janet y los señores Monk.

Al habla maremoto. Mayo de 2006. Han cambiado muchas, muchísimas cosas y ha pasado bastante tiempo. Lo cierto es que me sigue gustando esta historia, y escribirla, pero leer fragmentos ya escritos de capítulos publicados o sin publicar me ha hundido. ¿Por qué? De repente los encuentro de una sensiblería y de una infantilada terrible, y con una de tópicos más rayante que ná (cm los amores eternos adelantados mínimo 5 años), sin contar con esa inocencia que rezumaba entre palabra y palabra y con nuestras paridas que no venían a cuento. Al menos en lo referente a amoríos y comportamiento humano. Menos mal que Paige me recortaba lo que escribía, porque si no os habríais muerto del asco leyendo. Anda que me estoy haciendo buena publicidad yo hoy. En resumidas cuentas, que aquí va el capítulo. Ojalá alguno d vosotros se entere de que está colgado. ¡ah! Menudo 6º libro, eh? Después de toda la paja que tenía el 5º... ¿cómo va a mejorar esto?

**19.**

**Ubi sunt?**

—Pásame la mermelada.

—Toma. Te la cambio por chorizo.

—¿Chorizo?

Harry señaló un cartelito que había en un plato cercano.

—«La semana de los productos españoles» —leyó Ron.

—Pues adiós mermelada. ¿Alguien recomienda algo?

Harry recordó un tipo de tostada que tía Petunia había copiado de un bar de Marbella.

—Restriega tomate en una rebanada y échale aceite de oliva. Ah, mira, ahí tienes el mejunje ya listo. Así... y ahora ponle jamón de ese... serrano, por encima.

Ron pegó un mordisco a la tostada.

—Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... ¿Cómo ze llama edsto?

Harry se lo pensó unos instantes. Tía petunia siempre repetía el nombre, le enorgullecía saberse de memoria una "receta" culinaria extranjera.

—_Catalana_, creo.

—Hermione, prueba —la animó Ron, poniéndole la tostada delante de las narices. Hermione devoraba una noticia del periódico, y apenas le hizo caso al darle un mordisco a la tostada por cortesía. Había estado ausente desde que llegaron hacía unos cinco minutos.

—Oye¿te pasa algo? —preguntó Harry.

—No, no... nada...

—Trae —rezongó Ron, y le quitó el periódico—. A ver, qué tenemos por aquí...

Su gesto cambió drásticamente. Le tendió El profeta a Harry.

—Eso me pasa —alcanzó a decir Hermione. Le temblaba el labio y parecía estar a punto de llorar. El miedo le brillaba en las pupilas.

—No... pero no puede ser, no...

—Hermione, cariño, no te asustes —susurró Ron—. No... no son ellos, seguro.

—¡Ron, lee el titular! —Agarró el periódico que Harry acababa de dejar sobre el mantel, lo alzó y señaló una inscripción—: «Pareja muggle asesinada en Londres» ¿Sigo? «Ayer en la mañana fueron hallados los cuerpos mutilados de dos muggles en su residencia de Londres. El asesinato de la pareja no tendría mayor relevancia si no se sospechara que ha podido ser acción de un mortífago. Por el momento no se conoce más sobre el caso, los nombres no han sido facilitados y la investigación se realiza en el más completo silencio. Lo único que sí es seguro es la vinculación del matrimonio con el mundo mágico, móvil del crimen del que, por el momento, se ha decretado el secreto de sumario».

—Hermione, hay muchos más muggles en Londres que tengan algún familiar con sangre mágica... —observó Harry.

—Ya lo sé... ¿pero y si son ellos¿Y si se ha cumplido mi pesadilla¿Y si no era un simple sueño?

—Shhhh —Ron le dio un breve beso en los labios y le enjugó la lágrima que comenzaba a caerle por la mejilla—. No te preocupes. No pudo ser una predicción, Trelawney siempre repetía cuando corregíamos esos estúpidos ejercicios que las predicciones nunca vienen solas. Deberías haber tenido otra, entonces.

—Ya... pero ¿y si esa vino sola¿Y si...?

—¿Y si vamos al locutorio y se lo preguntamos a ellos directamente? —sugirió Harry.

—¿Y si no contesta nadie en casa?

Hermione clavó su mirada llorosa en los ojos verdes del muchacho. Harry le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo, pero no pudo mantenerle la mirada. No, Voldemort no había podido matarlos... no tendría sentido¿por qué a ellos?

Harry dijo lo que ella necesitaba oír, aunque no estaba del todo convencido.

—Contestarán. Claro que contestarán. Ahora come un poco, que no has probado bocado en todo el rato. Y en cuanto terminemos vamos a hablar con ellos.

—¿En cuanto terminemos? —repitió, asustada—. Nos tendríamos que saltar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...

Ron la miró, dudando mucho que eso le importara en aquel momento. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—¿Tienes miedo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Ron la abrazó aún más fuerte. Hermione seguía con la mano apretada a la de Harry, quien, conmovido, le devolvió el gesto.

—No son ellos, ya lo verás. Nos habríamos enterado ya... Ahora trata de no pensar en eso ¿eh?; ya verás como después de clase estás hablando con tus padres por la chimenea.

—Tienes razón. Los dos la tenéis —dijo ella con esforzada firmeza mientras se separaba del pelirrojo—. No son ellos, no tiene lógica. Seguro que es todo paranoia mía... No había motivos para que ellos murieran¿no?

—No, no...

—¡No!

Harry y Ron se miraron. No ninguno le hacía falta la telepatía para saber lo que estaba pensando el otro: Voldemort no necesita más motivos para matar a un muggle que su condición...

―Mmm… ya he terminado, será mejor que no llegue tarde a clase. Y vosotros debéis acabar ya.

Justo antes de llegar a la salida del Gran Comedor, donde se apiñaban un montón de alumnos, se toparon Harry, Hermione y Ginny _casualmente_ de narices con Malfoy.

―Potter creía que no podías hacer más bajo… emparejarte con la plebe...

—Vas a caer tú más bajo cuando te mande a la enfermería como no te calles.

—Uuh... la señorita Granger viene hoy pisando fuerte… Tú también defendiendo a la familia¿eh?

—Olvídame.

—¿Sabes? He escuchado por ahí unos rumores... dicen que estás saliendo con Weasley... —arqueó las cejas y torció la sonrisa burlona dando a entender que era una pregunta.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—¡Ohhh¡Así que es cierto! Vaya, vaya, vaya...

—Qué te pasa¿tienes celos¿Tú también necesitas un hombre?

Malfoy sonrió. Malo. Algo hiriente pensaba responder cuando no se ofendía por ese comentario...

—¿Celos¿Por qué iba a tener celos¿por no tener a una _sangre sucia_ como novia o por saber que mis hijos no se morirán de hambre?

A Hermione se le subió la sangre a la cabeza. Unos brazos llegaron justo a tiempo para que no le estampara un guantazo a Malfoy.

—¿Hay algún problema? —casi afirmó Ron. Ya estaban en el vestíbulo, al fin.

—Ninguno, ninguno... pero a mí no me gustaría que mi novia fuera negando nuestra relación por ahí...

Hermione lo miró con odio.

—Eso te lo has inventado tú.

Se volvió, tomó de la cara a Ron hasta ponerla a su altura y le propinó un buen beso. Era la primera vez que hacía eso en público desde ese fin de semana, pero ya no le importaba, era preferible eso a los estúpidos rumores colegiales. Desde luego ya no serían rumores, ya que más de una veintena de estudiantes lo habían visto. Pansy Parkinson silbó, y sus compañeras se rieron.

—Ahí tienes tu confirmación —dijo ante la sorpresa de Ron.

Malfoy no sabía qué decir. Esperaba poder fastidiarlos un rato más, pero aceptó la derrota y se dio la vuelta.

—Malfoy...

El muchacho rubio se volvió y la miró con cara de indiferencia.

—A mí lo que me molestaría es que mi novia se enterara de que le pongo los cuernos... —soltó Hermione con visible rencor y gozo, aunque no contó que Malfoy se veía a escondidas con una chica de Ravenclaw, y se dio la vuelta. Segundos después sonaron una bofetada y unos gritos, unos cuantos "ohhhhhhh" de mala uva de los estudiantes y a Malfoy dando excusas y negando exaltadamente las ahora confirmadas sospechas de la presuntuosa Parkinson.

La respuesta de Hermione aún seguía siendo comentada cuando esperaban para entrar a clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

―¡Eh, Granger!

Hermione volvió la cabeza. Una alumna de Hufflepuff que se acababa de despedir del corrillo de Ravenclaw la llamaba, ya desde la lejanía, asomando la cabeza entre la muchedumbre y poniendo las manos en bocina para que se la oyera.

—¡De antología, tía¡Esa respuesta figurará en los anales del colegio!

Ron y Harry se echaron a reír. A Hermione no le hacía mucha gracia el hecho de llamar la atención por un chismorreo.

Desde que el viernes empezaran a salir sus amigos, llevaban toda la semana discutiendo por tonterías. Eran discusiones sanas, no como las de antes, trataban de fastidiarse cuanto más mejor; estaban todo el rato, como se suele decir, "de pique". Se alegraba de verlos así. Ya llevaban demasiado tiempo fingiendo, y estaba seguro de que ahora aquello les iría bien.

—Esto no me gusta... —murmuró Lavender Brown cuando asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la clase de la profesora Auranimus.

—¿Y si entramos? —preguntaron las Patil casi a dúo.

—Yo particularmente no tengo ganas —dijo Lavender con cara asustada, y señaló con la cabeza el interior de la habitación.

Todos se apelotaron en la puerta entreabierta para entrar al aula de Auranimus. Lo primero que pensaron fue que se habían confundido de lugar.

La clase, casi convertida en una selva, estaba tenuemente iluminada por una luz verde, y cientos de serpientes se enroscaban en las patas de los pupitres, serpenteaban por el musgoso suelo y se descolgaban de estanterías, lámpara y ventanales.

—¿Y si no entramos? —sugirió Neville.

—¿Profesora? —llamaba Moon, una chica de Ravenclaw con decisión—.¿Qué pasa, nadie entra? No hacen nada, mirad...

Apartó una serpiente que se deslizaba sobre su pupitre.

Harry sacó la varita (por si acaso) y decidió entrar. Los demás seguían hablando en el pasillo.

—No pareces tenerles miedo —observó Harry. Casi se murió del susto cuando una enorme serpiente se descolgó quedando a menos de un palmo de su cara. La esquivó para llegar hasta donde estaba Moon.

—Adoro a estos animales. Tengo una en casa. Oye¿qué le pasa a Granger? Últimamente está más suelta, es más simpática de lo que yo pensaba, sinceramente.

—Claro que lo es —contestó Harry inmediatamente, casi ofendido por la duda.

Era cierto. Hermione hablaba con la gente, pero tenían que tener ya un poco de confianza para que se soltara. Desde fuera podía parecer en exceso responsable y quizás que fuera un poco a su bola.

Harry les hizo una seña a sus amigos para que entraran. Ron y Hermione se atrevieron, y los demás fueron entrando poco a poco. Harry se quedó mirando la pequeña serpiente sibilante que Lys Moon acariciaba entre sus manos.

—¿Entiendes lo que dice?

Harry la miró con extrañeza. No lo había preguntado con temor, sino con admiración.

—A mí me encantaría entender la lengua _pársel_... no sé por qué la consideran oscura, las serpientes son unos animales preciosos. Te tengo una envidia...

Harry trató de escucharlas. Le dio un vuelco al corazón cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía. ¿Acaso ya no entendía el _pársel_?

—¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué pones esa cara?

—No las entiendo... no sé qué está pasando, pero no oigo nada...

—Eso es porque no puede escucharse lo que no existe —interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas.

—¡Profesora¡Ya era hora! —exclamó Lys.

—¿Cómo¿He llegado tarde? —Alyssa se remangó la manga negra y azul de la túnica y miró su reloj—. Oh, vaya... lo siento, chicos... creo que se me ha parado... con razón me ha cundido tanto el tiempo...

—¡Profesora, estos bichos quieren comerme¿va a explicarnos el porqué de esta clase! —chilló Neville desde el fondo.

—¿Cómo que _lo que no existe_? —inquirió Harry.

—Sí, Harry, lo que no existe. No oyes las serpientes porque _realmente no hay_ ninguna serpiente.

—¡Auch! Profesora, y esto que me acaba de morder qué es¿una astilla de madera? —gritó Parvati Patil antes de chuparse la sangre para escupirla.

—Eso que crees que te acaba de morder no es sino una invención de tu mente. Todo es producto de vuestra imaginación.

Parvati miró a la profesora con la boca abierta en una mueca incrédula.

—¿Es una ilusión? —preguntó Hermione.

—Más o menos —afirmó Alyssa, y se sentó en la mesa del profesor.

Algunos exclamaron asombrados. Otros maldecían por lo bajo por el rato que les había hecho pasar. En unos segundos advirtieron cómo las serpientes, las lianas y la luz verdosa se desvanecían ante sus ojos.

—Y eso significa que ya todos habéis acabado de creer en esta falsa realidad. Os explico: es un truco muy usado por magos oscuros, por supuesto, también por mortífagos. Crean una especie de ilusión fabricada con la esencia de algún sitio real. Es algo que consiguen realizando una serie de conjuros en un lugar donde se dé la situación que queremos reproducir en la ilusión. Guardan esa "esencia" o "imagen" del lugar (que se obtiene con unos procedimientos que requieren magia avanzada, así que nosotros no los vamos a dar) en una cápsula de cristal que más tarde se arrojará en el sitio donde se quiera crear la fantasía, de manera que en cuanto la cápsula se rompa, los gases inundarán el cuarto (aunque también puede ser un espacio abierto) y se liberará el espacio guardado. Todo lo que el lugar inicial contuviera pasará a ser real a los sentidos de quien lo perciba.

—¿Como las cápsulas de decoración? —preguntó Padma Patil.

—¡Exacto! Muy bien, Padma, 2 puntos... una que ya lo ha captado. Sí, de hecho, las cápsulas de decoración... ¿alguien no sabe lo que son?

Unos cuantos, entre ellos Harry y Hermione, levantaron la mano.

—Se utilizan para las fiestas caseras, en los bares y discotecas mágicas... es para no gastar demasiado en decoración: se suelta una de esas bombas cristalinas y el local adquiere un bonito aspecto sin que el dueño se arruine gastando el dinero en algo que durará una noche. No son baratas, pero desde luego más que los productos reales sí que lo son. Las venden en tiendas especializadas de bromas, muebles, teatro, decoración...

―¿Esta diciendo que ha conseguido asustarnos con una cápsula comprada en Zonko?

Alyssa rió. Tuviera o no "novio", a Harry aquella sonrisa le seguía pareciendo encantadora.

―No, no... Esta esencia en concreto la elaboró Arabella Figg, una amiga mía experta en encantamientos y hechizos de seguridad y localizaciones. Bueno pues eso mismo es lo que utilizan los mortífagos para provocar inseguridad en sus duelos y torturas, y es que a esa fantasía añaden un elemento mediante complicados conjuros: el miedo. En el momento en que la víctima tenga miedo, se sumirá en la fantasía hasta el punto de convertirla en real, tan real que puede incluso matarla si no despierta de ella. Ayer hechicé esta cápsula con un ligero toque de miedo... una cantidad despreciable, realmente, pero suficiente... Parvati, mírate la mano.

—No... no hay nada —observó ella, muy sorprendida.

—Eso es porque has despertado del sueño, has salido del mundo de las ilusiones sensoriales. La fantasía que los mortífagos crean es real tan sólo en la mente del que la vive o más bien, cree vivirla. Algo irreal no puede crear algo real, lo inexistente no puede modificar lo existente... Es una cuestión de lógica¿no?

La mayoría la miró como diciendo "pues si tú lo dices...". Estaban más pasmados que un muggle en una lección de matemáticas.

—¡Pero contestad algo! Me da la sensación de que hablo con las serpientes...

—¿No hemos quedado en que las serpientes eran irreales? —protestó Moon.

—Sí, Moon... Ugh, por fin alguien da señales de vida... Bueno, pues algo que no existe no puede hacerle daño a nadie, pero si ese alguien cree en lo que hemos dicho que no existe... o sea, si vosotros creéis en las serpientes...

—Las serpientes se hacen verdaderas en la mente de la víctima, y se cree que lo que están haciendo es tan real, que puede llegar a sumirle en la desesperación...

—¡Exacto¡2 puntos, Hermione!

—¿Y eso cómo se evita? —preguntó Neville.

—No hay forma de evitarlo. El único modo de no llegar a consumirse es vencer al miedo, y en sólo ese momento todo lo que haya a tu alrededor dejará de ser peligroso.

—Pues menuda gracia —murmuró Ron.

—Pues es así. Por eso lo primero que tenéis que aprender a controlar vuestros miedos. La próxima clase la dedicaremos a ello.

Se oyeron murmullos de descontento. Ron, por su parte, puso los ojos en blanco.

En aquel momento tocó el timbre. Cuando iban a cruzar la puerta chocaron con una figura alta de larga barba blanca.

—Oh... lo siento, profesor Dumbledore —se disculpó Hermione.

—No, no importa... en realidad... salid, salid... —dejó que salieran hasta el pasillo y continuó—. En realidad venía a buscarte, Granger. Acompañadme a mi despacho, por favor. Sí, puedes venir, Weasley. Y si la señorita no tiene nada que objetar, quizá sea mejor que también tú vengas, Potter.

―Profesor¿qué pasa? ―Preguntó Hermione después de asentir levemente con la cabeza. Harry percibió en ella una mirada de intenso miedo. El director no respondió―. Profesor... dígame qué sucede ―exigió Hermione muy seria.

Dumbledore se volvió y la miró fijamente, casi con compasión.

―Hermione... siempre te he considerado una chica paciente y templada. Qué tengo que decir, lo sabrás cuando lleguemos mi despacho; éste no es lugar.

El camino se les hizo eterno. Nadie nunca había deseado llegar al despacho de un director como lo hacían ellos. La gárgola de piedra saludó a Harry con desgana, como si estuviera harta de verlo.

―Sentaos ―dijo Dumbledore tras conjurar rápidamente un par de sillas más, e hizo lo propio.

―No quiero ―espetó Hermione.

―Hermione... ―susurró Harry a modo de regaño. Ella quitó la mano que Harry acababa de posarle en el hombro.

Dumbledore hizo una seña con la mano para que la dejara.

―Profesor...

―Hermione... Yo... Si hay algo de lo que no me precio es de huir siempre de... comunicar cierto tipo de hechos. Pero como director, amigo, y ―se levantó y miró al suelo con aflicción―... responsable de lo ocurrido, esta vez me veo en la obligación de ser yo quien interceda, sin intermediarios.

―Profesor, dígame que no... ―sollozó Hermione, perdiendo la esperanza ante tal discurso.

―Créeme, Hermione, si me dieran a elegir entre mi vida y vivir este momento, preferiría la muerte.

―Dumbledore... dígame... Albus, dígame que me estoy imaginando todo esto, que usted se refiere a otra cosa…

―Ojalá pudiera. Siento que se me hayan adelantado unos metenarices, no sé cómo se han enterado antes que nadie. Hermione...

Dumbledore la miró con desconsuelo y rabia, al igual que Ron y Harry, a quienes un sentimiento de ira empezaba a consumirles.

―Hermione, tus padres están muertos.

Fue como si una plancha hubiera caído sobre la habitación aplastando las esperanzas que durante toda la mañana se habían forjado. Ron y Harry dudaron si decir algo o dar alguna muestra de cariño a Hermione, que se mantenía rígida en el centro de la habitación, respirando agitada y furiosamente. Miraba hacia el infinito con intenso odio, con una ira que nunca antes había demostrado poseer. Y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer o decir nada, rompiendo la tensa calma en la que estaba sumida, un grito desgarrador cargado de odio y furia salió de su garganta cortándoles la respiración a los tres hombres.

De pronto el suelo tembló y sonó un estruendo, y todos los tarros de pociones, marcos, espejos y objetos construidos con vidrio se elevaron en el aire, explotaron y salpicaron líquidos de colores y pedazos de cristal en todas las direcciones. Harry cerró los ojos instintivamente y se protegió de los proyectiles con los brazos. Un segundo después, los cristales de sus gafas también estallaron e hincaron un pequeño trozo en el párpado, que se pudo quitar sin cortarse. Ron la miraba asustado, dudando entre correr hacia ella o mantenerse quieto. Dumbledore se apuntaba a un ojo con la varita haciendo aspavientos de dolor.

Toda la templanza que Hermione había mantenido siempre se deshizo en cuestión de segundos. Loca de furia, agarró la silla más cercana y la boleó contra la puerta. Siguió dando vueltas lentamente como si conservara la inercia del movimiento y, desesperada y desconsolada, se dejó caer al suelo y rompió en llanto.

―¡Hermione! ―Ron se tiró junto a ella y la cubrió con un abrazo. Harry se arrodilló y le tomó la mano, apretándola con furia.

No se contentaba con haber matado a sus padres. No se contentaba con haber matado a Cedric. Ni siquiera le bastaba haber torturado a su padrino. Ahora también asesinaba a los padres de su mejor amiga...

Ira, culpa y odio invadieron la mente de Harry. Aquello no lo perdonaría. Los Granger eran gente inocente... Su sangre sería pagada con sangre culpable. No sabía cómo, lo único que sabía era que de algún modo u otro, lo hiciera como lo hiciera, esas muertes debían ser vengadas...

Una mano se posó en su hombro y lo sacó de sus planes.

―Harry... ―Dumbledore se tapaba el ojo derecho con una mano mientras retiraba la otra de su hombro y le hacía una seña para que se acercara.

Harry miró a Hermione, que lloraba sobre el pecho de Ron, la besó en la frente y soltó la mano que ella tan fuertemente tenía cogida.

―Harry, sé lo que estás pensando. Y quiero que te quites esa idea de la cabeza.

―¿Y cómo sabe lo que pienso¿Si sabe eso, cómo no ha sabido lo que les ocurriría a sus padres?

Dumbledore lo miró con infinita tristeza y culpa. Sin las gafas se apreciaban más sus arrugas y el desánimo de su mirada. Harry se dio cuenta entonces de la gravedad de sus palabras.

―Yo... lo siento, profesor. No quise decir eso, no...

―Es igual, Harry. Sé que ha sido culpa mía, debí haberlo previsto. No debí haberle pedido que entrara en la Orden.

No esperaba aquella reacción. Harry se estaba temiendo una bofetada o que le recriminara su insolencia. ¿Cómo debía estar Dumbledore para, lejos de increparle, admitir una culpa que no era suya?

―No, yo... lo siento, he perdido los nervios. No ha sido culpa suya. Sólo hay un culpable de todo esto, si verdaderamente el asesino ha sido un mortífago.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza.

―¿Quién ha sido?

―No se sabe, aún es pronto. Están investigando. Sabemos que ha sido un mortífago por la inscripción que dejó en la pared.

―¿Qué inscripción?

―Más adelante, Harry. No quieras saberlo todo ahora. No es bueno para ninguno de vosotros... es demasiado en un solo día. Sólo te pido que no hagáis locuras. No hagas lo que todos deseamos ahora hacer, es lo que Voldemort está buscando: descontrolarnos y enfurecernos. Si hacemos justicia ahora, estaremos exponiendo la vida de Hermione, ella misma la primera. Y eso es lo último que hubieran querido sus padres. Honremos su memoria por ahora.

―¿Su memoria? Podríamos honrar su vida si las cosas no fueran así, si la gente se movilizara para luchar contra Voldemort. Pero aquí nadie sale de su cueva hasta que el oso se come a su compañero. Nadie desea dar muerte a una bestia que creen inexistente hasta que un miembro de la tribu muere. Y entonces lamentan no haber revisado antes la cueva. Y entonces le echan las culpas a aquél loco que días antes les había advertido, aquél a quien ignoraron.

―Por eso los locos debemos advertir a la gente antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

―Ya lo es. Ahora sólo queda lamentarnos y castigar al culpable.

―Potter... no voy a pedirte que reprimas tus sentimientos de venganza. Sería muy hipócrita por mi parte cuando yo soy el primero que desea hacer justicia con el asesino. Ya sois un poco maduros... y con esto os daréis cuenta de que cada día que pase habréis de serlo más. Sólo te diré algo, que espero sepas transmitírselo a Hermione: algunos platos se cocinan a fuego lento, y otros necesitan dejarse enfriar... Y la venganza, mi joven mago, es uno de esos platos que se toman fríos.

Miró firmemente al muchacho. Y, como supuso Harry, aquella frase iba tan dirigida a él como al propio director, que trataba de auto convencerse.

―Ahora, Harry, necesito que cuidéis de ella. Necesita vuestro apoyo más que nunca. Llevadla a su cuarto en cuanto se calme, y no la dejéis sola. Si es preciso, que esta noche duerma uno de los dos con ella, hablaré con la profesora McGonagall. La primera noche es la peor, y teniendo en cuenta la que ha montado en mi despacho, podría descontrolarse mucho. No quiero que sufra ni que haga daño a alguien o a ella misma. Ahora... yo voy a ver a la señorita Pomfrey para que me saque el cristal que me está destrozando el ojo... espero haber hecho bien el apaño... Mi presencia aquí ya no sirve de nada. Mañana, cuando haya conseguido calmarse, responderé a sus preguntas; pero ahora lo único que necesita es cariño y consuelo. Y quizá un poco de ayuda para dormir sin soñar... le pediré a Severus que le haga un vaso de poción para dormir, y a Dobby que os suba la cena al cuarto. Bien pensado, no creo que sea buena idea que durmáis en su habitación...

―Profesor ―interrumpió Harry―... comprendo su decisión, pero usted mismo ha dicho que no podemos dejarla sola.

―He dicho _en su habitación_. Sus compañeras de cuarto enseguida le preguntarán qué le pasa, y... bueno, también yo he vivido en Hogwarts como alumno, no creo que necesite compasión. El consuelo se agradece, la compasión indigna. En vuestra torre hay una habitación extra, que Minerva os muestre la entrada. Uno de vosotros puede acompañarla... o los dos, como queráis. Confío en que hagáis buen uso de ella. Hasta luego ―se despidió.

Antes de marcharse, se arrodilló junto a Hermione y después de que Ron le "cediera" el sitio, la abrazó y le susurró algo. En aquel momento, Dumbledore parecía un abuelo junto a su nieta pequeña. Le espolvoreó disimuladamente unos polvos brillantes que sacó del bolsillo de su túnica, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al incorporarse le revolvió el pelo a Ron y le silabeó algo, y, haciendo ondear su capa, desapareció con la cabeza cabizbaja, dejando a Hermione sollozando ahora en el hombro de Harry y a Ron junto a ella en estado de trance.

Harry tocó a la puerta que había tras el tapiz y entró. Era una habitación típica de la torre Gryffindor. Ron estaba recostado en la única y enorme cama que había justo delante del gran ventanal, que ocupaba casi media habitación y por el que empezaban a filtrarse los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana. Apoyado como estaba sobre un brazo, dejó de acariciar la cara de Hermione para saludar a Harry con la mano. Unos cercos oscuros rodeaban sus ojos llorosos, más rojos que azules. Harry se sentó a su lado.

―¿Cómo está?

Ron encogió levemente los hombros.

―Después de que tú te fueras se desanimó mucho. Luego trató de relajarse, pero al dejar de lado la tristeza se consumió de cólera e impotencia. Me asustaba. Sabía que Hermione era una gran bruja, pero...

―Sí, lo sé. Las explosiones del despacho sin varita... Fueron... impactantes...

―Acojonantes. No hizo estallar un bote o dos... fue todo un despacho... Fue estremecedor. Tenías que haberla visto anoche, yo ya no sabía qué hacer para bajarle los humos.

―¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Ron sonrió por primera vez en la mañana.

―Mejor no te cuento esa parte.

―Vaya... entonces lo de que después de una tragedia la gente aprovecha para _relajarse_ es un acto reflejo...

―Oye, no seas bestia. No hicimos nada de eso¿qué te crees? Por mucho que me guste, por mucho que haría mil cosas con ella... no creo que ninguno de los dos pensemos aún en eso. Bueno, sí, pero no en serio. Y tampoco en este momento.

Ron puso una mueca extraña.

―Me parece mezquino hablar de esto ahora...

Ron tenía razón. Hermione acababa de perder a sus padres y ¿de qué se ponían a hablar ellos? Sólo había sido un momento para relajarse. En realidad, como se excusó a sí mismo Harry, no pensaban en otra cosa que en el asesinato, y eso les estaba crispando los nervios.

―¿Desde cuándo duerme? ―preguntó Harry después de un breve silencio.

―No sé... desde la una o las dos de la mañana. La poción hizo un buen efecto, tiene un sueño inquebrantable ―dijo Ron sonriendo enternecido mientras le acariciaba el pelo. De repente volvió la vista hacia su amigo―. Tengo miedo, Harry.

Él le interrogó con la mirada.

―¿De qué?

Ron echó un vistazo rápido a Hermione y después de cerciorarse de que estaba dormida, respondió:

―De que mi sueño se cumpla.

―No lo hará. Estamos aquí para impedirlo. Además, es un sueño...

―No, no lo entiendes, Harry. No eran sueños, ni premoniciones, ni ―Ron movió el brazo con aspavientos desesperados―... Eran amenazas.

―¿Amenazas? ―repitió Harry, sin entender a qué se refería.

Ron asintió con la cabeza.

―Nos enseñó su juego antes de llevarlo a cabo. Hermione soñó que sus padres eran asesinados en su casa, y así ha ocurrido. Y yo... no puedo permitir que se cumpla mi amenaza, Harry.

―¿Cómo sabes que ocurrirá?

Ron suspiró profundamente.

―En mi sueño Hermione y yo éramos novios. Como ahora.

―¿Y cómo sabías eso?

―Porque sentía lo mismo que siento ahora ―respondió el pelirrojo después de pensarlo un momento―. La quiero, Harry. Menudas vueltas da la vida... nunca pensé que diría esto de una chica, pero no puedo evitarlo. No quiero perderla. Y la única vía que se me ocurre se me va a hacer insoportable.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―¿No lo ves? Cuantas menos coincidencias haya con el sueño, menos posibilidades habrá de que Voldemort lo haga realidad. Tenemos que dejarlo.

―¿Ahora? La vas a hacer polvo... te vas a hacer polvo.

―No quiero que la mate, Harry. No quiero que se haga real. No quiero tener que elegir entre la vida de Ginny y la de Hermione. No puedo.

―Podéis ocultarlo a los ojos de los demás, pero eso no va a cambiar lo que sentís el uno por el otro. Aunque dejéis de salir juntos os vais a seguir queriendo...

―Sí, pero no creo que Quien–tú–sabes pueda apreciar eso. No creo que pueda entender el amor.

―Voldemort conoce el odio. Y la barrera entre el odio y el amor es muy fina. ¿Y si lo entiende?

―Entonces tendré que dejar de amarla. Habrá algún hechizo... tiene que haberlo. Pero no puedo quererla, soy un peligro para ella.

―Ahora no. Ahora el peligro para ella sería no tenernos, sobre todo a ti.

―Tendremos que acostumbrarnos. Hemos vivido así meses.

―Pero es distinto. Una vez que alguien entra en tu alma es difícil echarle. Una vez has vivido una situación, no quieres volver atrás. No será fácil.

―Nada a partir de ahora será fácil, Harry. Nada.

―Quiero verlos, profesor.

―¿Qué? ―Protestó Dumbledore, estupefacto. No esperaba un "buenos días", pero desde luego tampoco se había imaginado ese saludo―. No, no, Hermione... siéntate, sentaos... He dicho que os sentéis... No, no puedes verlos¿cómo vas a verlos?

―Profesor, sabe a qué me refiero. Quiero verlos. Por última vez... aunque sea muertos ―rogó Hermione. Ron bajó la cabeza y la meneó a disgusto mientras cogía asiento. Harry, a su derecha, la miró con inquietud.

Dumbledore pestañeó, estupefacto. Al fin recobró la compostura.

―No, Hermione... No, de ninguna de las maneras, chiquilla. No puedes verlos, están...

―¿Cómo? Ni siquiera sé cómo están. ¿Acaso usted los ha visto?

―No ―admitió el director―. No, no. No creo que hubiera sido capaz. Pero el señor Sanders, el mago de Scottland Yard que me avisó de la noticia... No, Hermione, lo siento, no puedo dejar que los veas.

―¿Cómo están? ―preguntó Hermione. Una lágrima de rabia empezaba a bajarle por la mejilla―. ¿Qué les hizo ese hijo de puta, quien quiera que sea?

Dumbledore no respondió. Echó un vistazo a su despacho, aún sin arreglar, visiblemente temeroso de lo que pudiera ocurrir esa vez. Luego bajó la vista al escritorio, incapaz de responder.

―¿Qué les hizo? ―insistió la chica.

―Hermione... fueron asesinados, mutilados... ¿qué más quieres saber¿Acaso vas a hacerle tú lo mismo al culpable?

―Por ejemplo ―replicó ella. Las aletillas de la nariz se le abrían y cerraban de la furia, y aunque sus labios temblaban, su mirada era más firme y punzante que nunca.

―Hermione... Te aseguro que es mejor quedarse con el mejor recuerdo de aquellos a quien se pierde. Recordarlos luego sanos, vivos, sonriéndote... Hermione, acuérdate de la última vez que los viste.

―La última vez que los vi fue en Navidad ―cortó ella. Después se acordó de algo y bajó la cabeza―. Ni siquiera volví a casa en las vacaciones de Semana Santa. ¡Dios santo, si hubiera sabido que era la última vez que iba a verlos...!

Dumbledore posó una de sus ancianas manos sobre las suyas.

―Recuérdalos así, niña. De otro modo en tu mente se repetirá una y otra vez una escena que querrás a la vez olvidar y recordar. Y ése, te aseguro, es el recuerdo más doloroso que se pueda conservar.

―Pero necesito verlos... necesito estar junto a ellos otra vez... sentirlos...

―Hermione... ellos ya no viven.

―Ya lo sé ―sollozó, ahogando el llanto―. Ya lo sé. Pero no puedo pasarme toda la vida preguntándome cómo acabaron... Responda a mi pregunta, Albus, por favor. ¿Qué les hicieron?... Contésteme... necesito saberlo... por favor...

Dumbledore rezongó. Lanzó un suspiro y contestó, frotándose la frente con los dedos y cerrando sus ojos.

―Hallaron sus cuerpos tendidos en la cama. Los cuellos cortados, sus miembros esparcidos y cada centímetro cuadrado de la alcoba manchado con su sangre.

Hermione se derrumbó sobre el pecho de Harry, que la rodeó con sus brazos enseguida. Ron se levantó de un salto, escandalizado.

―¡PROFESOR!

―Podía haber contado la versión edulcorada¿no? ―Farfulló Harry mientras Hermione, desconsolada, lloraba encaramada a su hombro.

Dumbledore alzó la vista y lo observó quejumbrosamente por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

―_Ésa_ era la versión edulcorada, Potter.

Pocos días después, Harry volvió a sentir en el ombligo aquél gancho que parecían ser los _trasladores_. Todos los integrantes de la Orden usaron un par de ellos para desplazarse desde las afueras de Hogwarts hasta el cementerio donde iban a ser enterrados los padres de Hermione.

La tarde caía oscura sobre las tumbas de aquel viejo cementerio. Los cipreses, tiesos y afilados, se alzaban lúgubres sobre la hierba encharcada, de la que brotaban llamitas de todos los colores. Y es que de esos cuerpos no se desprendía sólo fósforo... sus huesos, antaño recubiertos de carne y sangre, rezumaban magia por todos sus poros. Ese camposanto no era como los demás. Era de los pocos de Gran Bretaña en los que reposaban personas con dos tipos de sangre diferente: muggle y mágica. Allí la entrada estaba abierta tanto a magos como a familiares suyos. Allí descansarían los padres de Hermione, por deseo expreso de la chiquilla.

Ella llevaba toda la tarde sollozando. Había estado más serena durante los días anteriores, pero el hecho de no sólo admitir, sino comprobarse a sí misma que sus padres estaban muertos, había vuelto a sumirla en la desesperación y el desconsuelo. No salía de su llanto. No podía pensar, no podía hablar; su mente sólo le pedía llorar, llorar hasta que se quedara completamente seca.

Harry y Ron la observaban con tristeza, mientras ella perdía su mirada en el horizonte. Mucho más cerca, unas figuras se acercaban caminando lenta y pesadamente, acompañando los dos ataúdes que flotaban en el aire a su paso. Dos de ellas, ya mayores, se adelantaron y corrieron a abrazar a Hermione.

―Abuelos...

Harry miró a Ron con extrañeza.

―¿Lo saben?

―Creo que no –respondió el muchacho con una mueca de duda―. Pero en estos casos a los familiares se les permite ver un funeral digno que alivie su memoria... eso sí, a la entrada unos magos los hechizan para que no perciban la magia y sus mentes inventen explicaciones lógicas a lo que ven.

Hermione ofreció asiento a sus abuelos en unas sillas dispuestas alrededor del hoyo, y se dirigió a sus tíos.

―Hermione¿cómo estas? –preguntó el señor Monk―. Qué pregunta... cómo vas a estar...

Hermione hizo una mueca que corroboraba sus últimas palabras.

―Gracias por... manteneros firmes y no revelar mi secreto –balbuceó levantando temblorosamente la vista.

―Hermione —replicó su madrina, entre ofendida y dulce―... Eres nuestra ahijada, nuestra sobrina... no nos importa no entender mucho este mundo en el que vives. Para nosotros saber que éste es tu sitio es suficiente, y para tus padres también lo es... era... Helena siempre hablaba con orgullo de tus proezas.

Se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo ya empapado que llevaba en la mano, y su marido se apresuró a añadir:

―Además, por lo poco que ha podido explicarnos el señor _Bumbledore_...

―Dumbledore –corrigió la niña en un susurro.

―... algo grande se está cociendo en vuestro mundo. Algo en lo que tú estás metida (por suerte en el bando de los buenos) y que, por mucho que resulte inquietante pensarlo, nos afecta también a la gente normal... quiero decir... —El señor Monk titubeó y se corrigió enseguida― a quienes no podemos hacer magia. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es ayudarte. Nos tienes aquí para lo que necesites, ya lo sabes.

Hermione asintió, y dejó que sus tíos la abrazaran.

La lluvia fina que los rociaba fue cayendo cada vez más afilada, hasta dar paso a un manto de agua. Tras una breve ceremonia, en la que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix rumiaban el deseo de venganza con los allegados de los señores Granger, las nubes se empezaron a disipar rápidamente y dejaron paso a unos tímidos rayos de sol que se hicieron potentes en unos pocos minutos, calentando la hierba y las túnicas y trajes negros de los asistentes se fueron dispersando poco a poco en dirección a la salida. Mientras unos y otros daban el pésame a una Hermione que parecía más abatida por momentos, Harry y Ron decidieron encaminarse al _traslador_. Una voz conocida y despreciada se oía ya algo lejos, a sus espaldas, diciéndole a Hermione lo mucho que sentía aquel «horroroso incidente»

―Ya. Gracias. Lo supongo. Pero podría haber sucedido de otra manera si usted le hubiera hecho caso a Harry el verano pasado, si hubiera creído que Quien-Usted-Sabe estaba de vuelta y hubiese adoptado las medidas necesarias, señor ministro.

―Soy el Ministro de Magia, señorita Granger, comprenderá que no puedo tomar decisiones a la ligera, y era la palabra de un niño que...

―Ha habido mucho más que palabras —cortó Hermione, irritada―. ¿Cuántas pruebas más quiere?

―Cornelius —se oyó la voz de Dumbledore. Hubo una pausa, y la conversación se empezó a escuchar algo más cercana―... Has perdido la labia a la que hacías gala con tus posibles votantes¿eh? —Carraspeó, y su tono de voz cambió por completo―. No entiendo cómo tienes la poca vergüenza de presentarte aquí a mostrar tus condolencias. Como si en algún momento te hubiera preocupado más la seguridad de tu pueblo que tu índice de popularidad en las encuestas del CIS.

―¡Albus Dumbledore! Por muy gran mago que seas, no te consiento que me hables así. Yo siempre he velado por la seguridad de mi pueblo, pero uno no siempre sabe qué tiene que hacer... tú diriges un colegio, debes de saber que gobernar la comunidad mágica no es tarea que pueda realizar cualquiera...

―Por eso rechacé varias veces el puesto, Cornelius. Por lo visto, no todos tienen mi misma honestidad.

Silencio. Las pisadas en la hierba aún mojada se oían mucho más cercanas a Ron y Harry.

—Pensaba proponerte empezar de cero. Pero veo que no estás por la labor.

—¿Empezar de cero? —repitió Dumbledore, indignado—. ¿Y dónde marcamos el cero, Cornelius¿Ahora, el día que asesinaron a los padres de Hermione o el día que otro mortífago asesine a alguien de tu familia?

—Desde luego no el día que desmemorizasteis a media comandancia de Guardias Mágicos y a mí mismo cuando descubrimos vuestro complot.

Hubo una breve pausa en el mismo momento en que los dos magos pasaban a pocos metros de ellos. Ron susurró un pequeño encantamiento de corto alcance para poder escucharlos en cuanto comenzaran a alejarse, aunque sabía que no les permitiría oír mucho más.

—¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta? Soy el gobernante de este país, Dumbledore, no se llega a este puesto sólo con labia.

—Resulta esperanzador saberlo —Dumbledore cambió su acidez por un tono de desesperación—. No queremos boicotearte, Fudge; al único que a quien queremos boicotear es al Voldemort... ¿No vas a admitir que ha vuelto hasta que encuentres la marca tenebrosa sobre el tejado de tu puñetero chalet?

Fudge se detuvo.

—Dumbledore, no puedo dejar de pensar que vuestra organización es absurda y exagerada, pero tampoco puedo ignorar ya esto. —Respiró hondo y confesó—. Ha aparecido. La marca. Esta misma mañana. Pero no ha sido sobre mi casa.

Dumbledore clavó sus cansados ojos azules en el hombre del sombrero de hongo verde lima.

—Dónde.

—Acompáñame —respondió Fudge, y, tras envolverlo con su propia capa, desaparecieron los dos del cementerio.


End file.
